L'obsession n'est jamais bien loin de la passion
by Achrome
Summary: Eux, avec leurs faux sourires en diamants. Eux, qui riaient d'elle en la pointant du doigt. Eux, qui arrosaient le bourgeon épineux dans ses veines. Tant pis pour eux, qu'elle se disait. Elle irait voir ailleurs, là où cet homme faisait battre son cœur. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'avatar choisi est une photographie appartenant à Incolor16 à laquelle j'ai apporté une légère modification. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages m'appartiennent.

**/!\Rating :** MA. Attention ! Cette fanfiction contiendra souvent des scènes explicites, du langage crû, des pensées et gestes vraiment aussi obscènes les uns que les autres.

**Ndla** : Aloha ! Je me permets de faire la pie dans ce premier chapitre, puis ensuite promis je vous lâche. Pour les plus pressés, vous pouvez zapper, je ne vous en voudrai presque pas. Me voici enfin, jaillissant de l'ombre pour vous présenter le projet sur lequel je planchais depuis un an et quelques poussières ! Ne vous étonnez pas si je parle de _parties_ plutôt que _chapitres_, je suis dingue et j'avais voulu en faire un long OS que j'ai dû diviser pour faciliter la lecture. Je me suis essayée à un style différent de She flows et mes autres petits OS, c'est plus lent, plus descriptif, plus tortueux et malsain… Vous verrez bien, on sera tout le temps dans l'esprit tordu et torturé de Juvia. Le résumé est normalement plus long que ça. Ici, ce sera trop long en plus de mon blabla d'auteur, donc pour les curieux, il suffit d'aller sur mon compte fanfic-fr. (cf mon profil)

Remerciement à _**Jague**_ pour… tout, en fait. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tes relectures même quand t'avais pas la tête à ça, tes conseils utiles, tes mots si serviablement prêtés, tes encouragements qui m'ont poussée à avancer et à arrêter de me dire que « j'ai encore écrit de la merde, là », tes dessins génialissimes, tes corrections, notamment pour mes dialogues parfois tellement pourris que je mériterais de me foutre des baffes à moi-même. Bref, _tout_. Merci d'être là pour moi.

**IMPORTANT !** Cette histoire est entièrement dédiée à la lune. Un auteur que je respecte, que j'aime et qui m'a aidée à mener cette histoire à bien avec tous ses mp, sa bonne humeur, son humour de dingue, ses commentaires qui me filent les larmes aux yeux, sa blondeur, sa folie rafraichissante. Elle. A qui j'avais dit un jour que je lui écrirai un cadeau d'anniversaire, sans trop oser lui avouer que mon long projet était déjà son cadeau, parce que de toute façon, c'est toujours à elle que je pensais en l'écrivant. Et bien voilà, secret dévoilé. Surprise !

Joyeux anniversaire en retard, ou à l'avance, **Namuria**.

Pour les curieux, je mettrai parfois les musiques écoutées durant l'écriture en tête de certaines parties.

Un dernier mot ? **OOC**. Mais je l'assume pleinement et j'espère que vous y adhérerez aussi. J'arrête de piailler. Ah ! Ceci n'est **pas **une school-fic !

Greg Laswell – _Comes and Goes.  
_Greg Laswell – _And Then You._

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**L'obsession n'est jamais bien loin de la passion**

**I**

x**  
**

Encore, et toujours en retard.

Des pas précipités, courts, véloces. Une respiration essoufflée, irrégulière, happant désespérément l'air froid. Pourquoi diable ce couloir était-il aussi long ? Vide, sombre et interminable. La lumière matinale filtrait difficilement à travers quelques petites fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur. Quiconque aurait daigné y jeter un regard quelque peu attentif, aurait pu deviner le ciel, noirci par ses nuages grisâtres et d'une monotonie affligeante, tel un drap blanc tâché de cendre déployé royalement au-dessus d'une immense cour déserte.

De l'autre côté, un mur en marbre, terne et suintant de mélancolie. Le temps s'était exhibé sur sa surface, craquelant parfois sa peinture défraîchie, zébrant son assurance de blessures qu'une mince couche nacrée essayait de dissimuler. Éclairé tout aussi faiblement, il supportait quelques vieux tableaux artistiques aux ornements ambrés. Des peintures abstraites à l'aquarelle fusionnant de vives couleurs. Rouges flamboyants, verts palmiers, tons bleutés et ensoleillés. Avec leurs fausses fières allures, les toiles tentaient vainement de garder contenance au milieu de l'éternelle grisaille.

Risible.

Un souffle agonisant s'échappa de lèvres rosées. Une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement bleus marchait aussi rapidement que ses petits pieds le lui permettaient. Ses pas vifs brisaient honteusement le calme régnant dans le couloir. Trop long, trop loin. Sa longue robe se mouvait vivement au même rythme que sa démarche, tandis que ses boucles dansaient jovialement autour de son visage. La cascade soyeuse et colorée lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos, et quelques mèches rebelles venaient de temps à autres lui barrer la vision.

Elle soufflait d'abord dessus d'exaspération pour essayer de les remettre en place, puis se recoiffait d'un geste agacé.

Ses petites mains, d'une grâce féminine, tenaient quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Un livre dont la couverture blanc cassé et la taille rappelait sans aucun doute un album photo. Autour de son cou, fin et délicat, pendait lâchement un boîtier noir muni d'un assez long objectif – un appareil photo reflex. L'engin, retenu solidement en bandoulière, cognait parfois durement contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le replaçait correctement d'un mouvement souple.

Une petite brise s'engouffra d'une fenêtre laissée ouverte, et fouetta sans vergogne, au passage de la bleutée, ses joues vermeilles. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, elle jeta un regard furieux vers son poignet gauche, autour duquel serpentait une fine montre-bracelet raffinée et en argent pur. De petits cristaux, peu nombreux, incrustés tout autour du cadran scintillaient faiblement. Le bijou était sobre mais d'une finesse et précision qui laissaient deviner tout le travail laborieux de son créateur.

Au fond du couloir dont on voyait enfin le bout, se dressait une porte massive et majestueuse, que ce soit par sa grandeur, ou par son bois rare et luxueux dont la chaleur avait été, visiblement, finement travaillée.

A sa vue, la jeune femme en bleu marqua finalement une longue pause.

Elle profita de ce temps d'arrêt pour reprendre difficilement son souffle, essayant de calmer son cœur qui cognait frénétiquement l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle prenait deux petites inspirations, puis soufflait aussi longuement que possible pour vider ses poumons de tout air. Elle répéta cette manœuvre trois ou quatre fois.

Enfin, elle leva une main tremblante et caressa du bout des doigts la surface de la porte, timidement. Puis, elle toqua deux fois. Deux brefs et timides coups qui firent écho dans la solitude du couloir. Trois secondes de silence plus tard, une voix féminine lui parvint de l'intérieur.

— _Entrez_.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, fit appel à la faible force de ses muscles, et poussa la lourde porte à l'aide de ses deux mains. S'engouffrant à l'intérieur de la pièce, le battant de la porte se referma derrière elle dans un énorme fracas. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer au nouvel éclairage de l'immense salle. Seules des lueurs rousses et blanchâtres faisaient office de lumière.

Cet amphithéâtre, car c'en était un, était connu pour être le plus grand mais aussi le plus éloigné du bâtiment. Il était en ce moment même plein à craquer, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'arrivante.

— Mademoiselle Lockser, commença sévèrement la même voix. Vous êtes _encore_ en retard.

La concernée porta son attention sur son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une grande et mince femme dont la longue chevelure châtain clair cascadait sur ses épaules bien droites. D'interminables jambes vêtues d'un collant noir dépassaient de son tailleur gris sombre. La dénommée Lockser baissa brièvement la tête en s'excusant du bout des lèvres.

— J'exige que vous justifiiez _tous_ vos retards convenablement.

Elle acquiesça d'un unique mouvement de la tête alors que la femme lui jetait un regard austère derrière ses lunettes.

— Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

La retardataire daigna finalement se tourner vers le reste de la salle. Elle jeta des regards furieux à l'ensemble des élèves qui la dévisageait ouvertement. La plupart avait un vague sourire moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres. Cela l'irrita d'autant plus quand elle vit quelques étudiants échanger des messes basses en lui jetant de brefs coups d'œil.

La jeune femme détourna la tête dans une attitude faussement impassible, les snobant tous autant qu'ils étaient. Finalement, elle fit un pas en avant, et soudainement, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Ils riaient d'_elle_.

La honte liquéfiait tous ses membres. Elle ferma fortement les paupières comme pour échapper à cette dure réalité qu'était l'humiliation publique. Mais rien n'y fit, les rires lui parvenaient tout de même et écorchaient douloureusement son cœur, le tordant sans pitié. Le bas de sa robe était indéniablement _coincé_ dans la porte, et elle ne pouvait plus avancer dans la pièce à part en ouvrant de nouveau l'entrée – ce qui causerait tout le bruit du monde.

— Mademoiselle Lockser, cessez tout de suite de perturber mon cours et prenez place.

La froideur du ton eut le mérite de calmer les rires, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme, même si elle était maintenant l'objet de l'irritation de son professeur de littérature – l'étudiante savait qu'elle occupait aussi le poste de professeur de sculpture.

Empoignant le bas de son vêtement, elle serra fortement les dents, sa mâchoire lui fit même un peu mal. Puis, elle s'avança rapidement tout en tirant sur sa robe dans un mouvement brusque. Le bruit de déchirure finit de calmer les dernières moqueries. Le bout du tissu bleu resta coincé dans la porte.

La bleutée lui jeta un dernier regard empli d'amertume. C'était sa robe préférée.

Madame Green, son professeur, avait décidé de l'ignorer et reprenait déjà son cours. L'étudiante s'empressa de prendre place, se glissant sur le banc de la septième rangée. Aussitôt, ses voisins s'entassèrent pour éviter d'être trop près d'elle, et certains lui jetèrent même des regards de _dégoût_. Elle passa une main sur son visage, s'assurant que rien n'était collé ou marqué dessus. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien d'étrange.

Seule une jeune femme, d'une trop petite taille pour son âge, n'eut aucune réaction et prenait furieusement des notes du bout de son stylo. Son attention était concentrée sur son professeur, et elle buvait chacune de ses paroles. Elle était la plus proche et ne se décalait pas d'un millimètre. L'étudiante en bleue aurait pu toucher la manche orange de son vêtement si elle avait tendu la main.

Elle connaissait son nom par cœur. Levy McGarden.

Elle avait souvent eut la furieuse envie d'aller lui parler, de la remercier du plus profond de son cœur et son être de ne pas la traiter comme les autres le faisaient. Toutefois, la jeune étudiante n'était pas douée pour ça. La plupart du temps, elle jetait un regard de reconnaissance à Levy que cette dernière ne voyait même pas. Alors elle se disait que la prochaine fois, peut-être, elle aurait ce courage inespéré de faire le pas.

Elle regarda longuement sa voisine qui noircissait à un rythme régulier une page de notes, entamée visiblement depuis un bon moment.

McGarden avait une préférence pour le papier, et c'était l'un de leurs points communs. La majorité des étudiants avaient des ordinateurs portables ouverts devant eux. Ils avaient déjà repris leurs pianotements irréguliers, mais cela sonnait telle une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. L'attention avait finalement été détournée de sa personne et de sa maladresse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait ce genre d'humiliation.

Elle était cette personne qu'on ne saluait jamais en retour, dont on préférait dévier le regard pour se plonger dans une conversation ou une activité très prenante, et ainsi éviter de lui répondre. La plus part du temps, on l'ignorait – à part quand il s'agissait de se moquer d'elle. Elle déjeunait toujours seule, sans personne à qui souhaiter un bon appétit ou avec qui échanger quelques bouchées, juste pour goûter. Elle n'osait rien laisser dans son casier depuis que plusieurs de ses biens avaient miraculeusement disparu. Parfois, on lui reprochait même de faire pleuvoir le ciel, car c'était _forcément_ de sa faute. Parce qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie pour eux. Parce qu'elle était effrayante.

La bleue était une paria.

Elle s'était résignée depuis longtemps à utiliser ce mot bien qu'il la dégoûtait et blessait profondément. Parce que c'était la stricte vérité. Pourtant, son acceptation dans cette école prestigieuse d'arts l'avait tellement enchantée au départ. Elle avait attendu le premier jour de cours avec impatience, dormant à peine quelques heures la veille. C'était un nouveau départ, de nouveaux gens à rencontrer, de nombreux amis à se faire.

Mais on s'était très vite empressés à la ramener à la réalité, brisant ses espoirs en plusieurs petits morceaux de verres qui l'écorchaient chaque jour. Le goût amer de cette rude désillusion avait promptement imprégné son palais, et lui restait encore au fond de la gorge.

Il n'y avait pas d'amis pour elle ici, et au fond, c'était très bien ainsi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'amitié de ces gens-là, beaucoup trop riches pour leur propre santé mentale. Le luxe les aveuglait tous, et ils ne jugeaient les autres que par la richesse de leurs familles. La superficialité et l'hypocrisie régnaient en maîtres absolus dans cette école, il fallait être beau et fortuné afin de gagner un quelconque respect.

Non pas qu'elle crachait pleinement sur la haute société. La bleutée faisait elle-même partie d'une famille hautement placée, pourvue de moyens et d'un modeste pouvoir. La fortune, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, pataugeant sinistrement dedans depuis son enfance. Cependant, à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans un billet d'argent qu'un simple bout de papier. Elle l'aurait échangé volontiers contre quelque chose de plus vivant. Des amis, par exemple. Mais l'amitié n'était pas à échanger contre de l'or.

Son père, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, était souvent en voyage d'affaires, alors elle avait appris à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. A vivre sa propre vie. Sans artifices.

Bien que sa nourrice insistait souvent pour l'accompagner lors de ses sorties, et que les domestiques se lamentaient de ne pouvoir l'aider à s'habiller, la jeune femme refusait de vivre telle une noble de l'ancien temps. Ce qu'elle aimait, elle, c'était le présent et la dure réalité de la vie. Elle n'en avait que faire de se vautrer dans le luxe, et ses passions à elle, c'était la photographie et les _gens_. Les gens réels, sans parures de diamants.

La jeune paria prenait plaisir à les observer, et ce pendant des heures. Souvent, elle les prenait même en photo pour conserver ces moments précieux, volés sans aucune honte — ou peut-être rien qu'un peu — à des inconnus. Un regard curieux, soucieux ou perdu dans le vague. Un sourire rêveur, parfois désabusé. Les vifs pas des gens pressés. La beauté maladive d'une inconnue.

L'étudiante en arts se levait chaque matin pour se rendre chez son unique ami, bien que l'on pût se tromper et le juger à son apparence peu commode. Elle savait quel genre de personne il était. Le genre à mettre sa propre vie en danger lorsqu'un train est sur le point de vous ôter la vie. Elle lui était plus que redevable depuis ce jour-là.

C'était une faute d'inattention de sa part, son appareil photo lui avait glissé des mains et s'était malencontreusement retrouvé sur les rails. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois, parce que le petit cube noir contenait cette précieuse pellicule qui relatait un peu toute sa vie. La jeune photographe n'aurait jamais voulu perdre ça, et bien qu'elle ait tenu précieusement à son existence, ses pieds l'avaient follement conduite sur le chemin de fer.

Le sifflement du train ne lui était parvenu que trop tard, et elle se rappelait avec précision la force de ces bras qui l'avaient projetée sur le côté, l'éloignant ainsi du monstre infatigable qui avait continué son chemin, broyant en mille morceaux son appareil. Elle s'était faite la réflexion qu'elle aurait pu être à la place de l'objet si cet inconnu ne l'avait pas sauvée.

C'était un miracle que le destin avait mis sur son chemin. Un miracle qui l'avait longuement réprimandée, d'une voix de plus en plus forte et élevée. Il l'avait d'abord prise pour une cinglée, une suicidaire, puis il avait posé ses deux grandes mains, rêches et masculines, sur ses épaules. Il l'avait tellement secouée que la jeune femme en avait eu la nausée.

« Mais t'es complètement tarée ! », avait-il vociféré. « Elle sert à quoi la putain de lumière rouge ?! ». Lorsqu'il avait fini par retrouver un semblant de calme, elle avait enfin eu l'occasion de placer un mot, de le remercier et de s'expliquer.

Son sauveur, indemne heureusement, lui avait jeté un regard noir, incrédule. D'agacement, il avait secoué la tête de gauche à droite, confirmant ainsi ses doutes à propos de la santé mentale de la photographe.

Depuis cet incident, elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui rendre visite. Elle l'avait secrètement suivi à plusieurs reprises, si bien qu'au final, il s'était mis en colère et lui avait demandée d'arrêter de l'espionner ainsi. De lui poser simplement la question si elle voulait tant savoir où il habitait – parce qu'elle l'effrayait à le suivre comme son ombre. En fait, connaissant cet homme, _effrayer_ n'était pas l'exact mot à utiliser. Elle aurait plutôt dit qu'elle lui _tapait joyeusement sur le système_, comme il l'aurait sûrement affirmé.

Il avait longtemps refusé d'être considéré comme un ami de la bleue, et bien que ça l'eut blessée, elle avait très vite compris que c'était sa nature, qu'il était ainsi. Tandis qu'elle s'acharnait à se rapprocher des gens, lui, préférait les éviter au maximum.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ouvertement de son passé, mais au vu de son sombre regard lorsqu'elle abordait le fâcheux sujet, elle avait deviné que ça ne devait pas être très joyeux.

« Au final, on n'est pas si différents. », lui avait-elle dit un jour, car la photographe savait qu'il avait tout autant besoin qu'elle d'être entouré.

Il était d'ailleurs, indirectement, la raison de ses nombreux retards. Son unique ami tenait un café-bar situé dans un des bas quartiers de la ville. Elle faisait tous les matins le même chemin depuis le Manoir Lockser jusqu'au café qui portait le nom de famille de son gérant _Redfox_. La photographe savait qu'il aimait jouer de la guitare, et qu'il donnait même quelques concerts au bar auxquels elle n'avait jamais pu assister – elle devait rentrer tôt chez elle.

Un bruit étouffé sortit la bleutée de ses pensées.

Son regard perdu dans le vague revint brusquement à la réalité. Près d'elle, Levy McGarden s'était penchée sur le côté et cherchait visiblement quelque chose tombé par terre. Elle regarda un moment le sol et chercha machinalement avec elle. Ses yeux captèrent rapidement le stylo-plume noir de sa camarade de classe. Il était juste en-dessous d'elle, entre ses deux pieds, et elle aurait pu facilement le ramasser. Elle contempla les fines rayures argentées qui s'entrelaçaient tout le long du stylo.

La jeune femme fut tentée de se baisser et le rendre à sa voisine, mais s'en empêcha à la dernière seconde. Elle déplaça habilement son pied et fit discrètement glisser l'objet égaré jusqu'à sa propriétaire. Cette dernière, toujours penchée, arrêta soudainement sa recherche. Elle marqua une longue pause pendant laquelle la paria se demanda si elle n'avait pas sali le stylo avec ses chaussures.

Levy balaya ses questionnements alors qu'elle ramassait sans aucun mot son bien, puis se rassit convenablement. Silencieuse, elle s'emparait déjà d'une nouvelle feuille vierge. Le bleue reporta son regard sur son album photo, qu'elle avait posé sur la surface plate devant elle.

La dernière heure de cours s'écoula lentement.

La voix du professeur Green résonnait dans l'immense salle, poursuivant ses explications à travers son microphone. L'exclue n'en comprenait pas un mot, étant arrivée avec une heure entière de retard. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle fixa un point invisible, au niveau du haut plafond auquel d'immenses lustres s'accrochaient, et brillaient faiblement.

L'amphithéâtre était dépourvu de toute fenêtre à travers laquelle un rayon de soleil aurait pu s'inviter. La lumière orangée éclairait vaguement la grande salle, alors que les écrans des ordinateurs illuminaient les visages des nombreux étudiants présents – à vue d'œil, ils devaient être deux cents, voire plus. Ça leur donnait une certaine allure fantomatique qui troublait la bleutée.

Plus loin, et situé en contrebas, un immense mur blanc servait de surface de projection au cours de littérature japonaise. La couverture d'un roman s'étalait sur tout le mur. Il s'agissait de la photographie d'une femme assise au bord d'une jetée dont le bois miteux était troué par endroit. Elle était drapée d'une fine et longue robe blanche qu'une douce brise s'amusait à bousculer. Les vagues d'eau lui léchaient délicieusement les pieds, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil levant éclairait sa peau d'une douce lueur. Au loin, un brouillard dense camouflait jalousement l'horizon, bien que quelques brèves esquisses d'un rivage fussent décelables.

L'étudiante ne voyait le titre de l'œuvre nulle part, ce qui avait déjà dû être abordé lors de son absence. Elle soupira faiblement d'agacement. La littérature était loin d'être son cours favori. Si elle continuait à fréquenter l'établissement, c'était uniquement pour les cours de photographie qui captaient toute son attention.

Elle détourna une nouvelle fois le regard du monde extérieur et se replongea dans sa bulle.

Sa petite main caressa rêveusement la couverture de son album photo. Prise d'une étrange envie d'occuper ses mains, elle l'ouvrit, le feuilleta. Chaque photo avait été prise par la bleue, méticuleusement rangées dans les pochettes blanches. Certaines contenaient non pas des clichés, mais des affaires de cours, ou de l'argent.

Le regard trop bleu s'attarda sur l'image qui s'étalait sur une grande partie de la première page. C'était la photo d'un homme, ou plutôt jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années en apparence – peut-être même qu'il devait en avoir plus, il semblait plus âgé qu'elle qui venait à peine de fêter ses dix-neuf années.

La jeune femme sourit intérieurement, c'était l'une des photos les plus réussies qu'elle ait prises de cet homme-là. Elle en était plutôt fière – _très_ fière. Dans une douce caresse, elle frôla la photo du bout des doigts. Son regard vogua dessus.

Pris de face, elle pouvait aisément admirer les cheveux de jais, échevelés. À l'apparence douce, tellement sombres, ils captaient tout de suite le regard. Les longues mèches se rebellaient sur sa tête dans une chorégraphie agitée. Elles en profitaient pour lui chatouiller allégrement le front, barrer nonchalamment son regard. Ses paupières à demi-fermées cachaient jalousement l'étincelle de ses prunelles, permettant à ses longs cils de frôler le haut de ses joues. Une mèche noire flirtait avec l'arête de son nez, droit, fier. Un fin sourire absent, faussement séducteur s'étendait sur ses lèvres, et sa mâchoire était visiblement fraîchement rasée. Sa pomme d'Adam, parfaitement dessinée, était visible au-dessus du nœud papillon noir qui enserrait son cou.

Autour du jeune brun, plusieurs tables et chaises du même style étaient soigneusement disposées, tandis qu'en troisième plan, la silhouette d'un bar plongée dans l'obscurité au fond de la pièce…

Elle sursauta.

Sa contemplation fut brusquement coupée là lorsqu'un bruit strident résonna au loin dans le couloir. Tous les élèves s'agitèrent, éteignant ordinateurs et ramassant à la hâte leurs affaires. Le cours prenait fin, et la jeune étudiante, un peu perdue, referma brusquement son album pour l'abriter des regards indiscrets.

Après avoir ramassé ce dernier, s'assurant de bien le tenir contre elle à l'aide de son bras droit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie tout comme la masse d'élèves qui grouillaient dans la salle. Un des étudiants ouvrit difficilement la porte dans un grincement assourdissant, tandis que deux cent élèves derrière lui s'impatientaient et rechignaient.

La bleutée était un peu plus loin derrière eux, préférant attendre que la salle se vide un peu.

Elle eut un brusque sursaut lorsqu'une main toucha la sienne pendant une brève seconde. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose se retrouvait déjà au creux de sa paume gauche, un peu moite.

Une feuille blanche arrachée et pliée hâtivement en six.

Elle chercha des yeux la personne responsable, mais personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Un immense élève, musclé et aux cheveux couleur de blé profita de sa surprise pour la bousculer et passer devant elle.

La bleutée serra fortement le papier dans son poing de peur de le faire tomber, tandis que plusieurs étudiants suivaient l'exemple de l'impoli blond. Ils la poussèrent sur le côté, leurs griffes heurtèrent et écorchèrent impudemment sa peau – et pas un seul ne s'en excusa. C'était comme si elle n'existait plus pour eux.

N'était-elle pas assez digne de recevoir leurs excuses ?

Elle grinça des dents et essaya de garder son équilibre malgré les coups perdus – ou certainement volontaires – qu'elle recevait. Ses poings se crispèrent autour de son album photo qu'elle tenait de nouveau jalousement contre elle à l'aide de ses deux bras.

La curiosité la démangeait affreusement mais elle se refusait de voir le contenu du papier. Qui en était l'auteur ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui adressait un quelconque mot en classe.

C'était réel.

Cette feuille était bien _là_, tout contre sa paume et elle était certainement en train de la chiffonner avec son poing. La bleue grimaça, relâcha quelque peu sa forte poigne.

Son cœur rata soudainement un battement. Pourquoi était-elle aussi enjouée, après tout ? Il s'agissait sûrement d'une autre moquerie parmi tant d'autres. La page était peut-être _vide_. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

L'impatiente étudiante ne put se contenir d'avantage et déplia prestement l'objet de sa déception anticipée.

_**Merci, Juvia Lockser.**_

_**Levy M.**_

Juvia Lockser relut quatre fois ces mêmes mots qui lui étaient adressés.

Ses yeux caressèrent religieusement chaque lettre au fil de sa lecture. L'écriture était souple, vaguement penchée et l'encre noire encore fraîche tâchait le papier par endroits. Le tout était accompagné d'un dessin représentant une petite Levy McGarden stylisée, qui essayait tant bien que mal de tenir un stylo trop grand pour elle.

Elle reconnut la décoration du stylo-plume tombé plus tôt. Le bandeau qui retenait les cheveux de Levy, habituellement orange, était noirci d'encre tout comme sa courte robe de la même couleur. Ses sourcils étaient comiquement froncés au-dessus de deux immenses orbes ornés de longs cils.

Un indiscret toussotement effaça aussitôt le sourire involontaire et rêveur qui s'étendait sur les lèvres de l'étudiante.

Elle regarda prudemment autour d'elle. La salle était presque vide maintenant et les derniers étudiants s'empressaient de la quitter à vifs pas. La jeune femme sursauta lorsque son regard atterrit dans celui de son professeur. Ses yeux étaient fixement posés sur elle, et l'étudiante aux cheveux bleus n'osait plus bouger. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, comme s'il s'était soudainement changé en pierre.

La bleutée cligna trois fois des yeux, avant de finalement se détourner de son professeur qui attendait impatiemment son départ. Elle était la dernière étudiante à quitter la classe. Glissant le précieux mot dans une poche de son album, la photographe marcha rapidement vers la sortie.

Juvia soupira de soulagement lorsque la lourde porte se referma derrière elle.

En s'en allant, elle évita de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au bout de tissu vaguement bleuté, chiffonné et poussiéreux traînant misérablement dans le couloir.

* * *

La matinée était passée trop lentement au goût de Juvia, malgré son retard. Cette dernière n'avait pas tardé à rouspéter intérieurement. La littérature dans une école artistique ? C'était complètement _insensé_. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne en japonais, et tenait de sa mère quelques origines britanniques.

Elle avait voulu changer d'école, mais le travail de son père les obligeait, sa mère et elle, à rester installées au manoir Lockser – un énorme bâtiment où la bleue se perdait quelques fois. De plus, cette école des arts était l'unique dans la ville. Son père, quant à lui, partait très fréquemment en voyage. Douce ironie. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à convaincre son paternel que ce serait exactement pareil, ici ou ailleurs, mais il était de nature têtue.

Après le cours de littérature, Juvia avait longtemps marché dans les couloirs. Elle refusait d'avoir l'air de la pauvre solitaire qui restait dans son coin, alors elle marchait vite, d'une cadence régulière et ne s'arrêtait jamais. Peine perdue, c'était toujours une sensation bien désagréable de se faire dévisager par la plupart des étudiants pendant la pause.

Sa robe déchirée avait facilement attiré les regards curieux et railleurs. Elle avait passé son temps à jeter des regards noirs à tout va, dissuadant quiconque de se moquer ouvertement de l'état de son vêtement. Après un rapide coup d'œil à son programme de la journée qui ne présentait aucune heure de photographie, la tentation de sécher les cours n'avait pas tardé à pointer le bout de son nez.

La paria habillée de bleu de la tête aux pieds s'était faufilée à travers les longs couloirs de l'école. Ses pas avaient fini par l'amener jusqu'à l'immense cour vierge tandis que, pendant sa fuite, la sonnerie du début de cours retentissait dans tout l'établissement. Elle avait épongé une à une ses mains moites sur sa robe, au niveau de ses cuisses.

Puis, la bleutée avait traversé la cour en courant si rapidement que la terre s'était presque dérobée sous ses pieds. Le grand portail, qui s'ouvrait automatiquement pendant les pauses, était sur le point de se refermer. Juvia s'était souvent faite la réflexion que tout était inutilement grand dans cet établissement – surtout pour ses pauvres jambes – alors que la cour s'étendait interminablement devant elle.

L'étudiante en fuite avait finalement pu atteindre le portail, bien qu'il eût failli se refermer sur elle.

Elle marchait maintenant le long d'une rue déserte à cette heure-ci, non loin de l'école. Cette dernière s'élevait à plusieurs mètres du sol derrière la bleue. Elle dominait majestueusement l'endroit par toute sa grandeur.

Avec ses deux grandes tours en pierre qui encadraient la large façade extérieure, la construction s'apparentait plus à un château qu'à une simple école d'arts. La pierre blanche drapait le bâtiment entier, contrastant avec le bitume fade tandis qu'un tapis de marbre monochrome pavait la large entrée. De nombreuses fines déchirures cisaillaient la pierre par endroit, une distinction vieillissant l'édifice sans pour autant entacher la fraîcheur de sa peinture renouvelée chaque année, selon les rumeurs.

La lumière du jour caressait quelques sculptures baroques, accentuant ainsi leur irréalisme en les enveloppant d'une aura inquiétante. Leurs auteurs les avaient directement travaillées dans la pierre blanche des murs. Plusieurs sourires s'étendaient sur les visages de ces œuvres, tandis que leurs mains se tendaient à l'unisson vers la cour grise qui s'étalait devant eux. Une aimable invitation à les rejoindre, mais Juvia n'y avait jamais vu autre chose qu'une macabre plaisanterie.

Elle pressa le pas. Ce chemin-là, elle le connaissait par cœur. De nombreux arbres plantés symétriquement de chaque côté de la route l'accompagnaient pendant sa marche. La touche de vert aurait pu apporter une once de sérénité au tableau, si les nuages gris n'avaient pas choisi de la ternir. La verdure boueuse était encadrée par quelques bâtiments dont Juvia ignorait l'utilité. Ils étaient pourvus de multiples fenêtres impeccablement nettoyées, et elle crut déceler une ombre se dessiner derrière l'une d'entre elles.

La jeune femme baissa aussitôt la tête et jeta un regard intéressé au bas de sa robe. Le précieux tissu bleu avait été sauvagement lacéré. Un pincement au cœur.

Juvia se maudit pour sa réaction, ce sentiment d'injustice qui lui grignotait les entrailles qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle n'était pas à plaindre, son armoire abritait un nombre incalculable de robes que même leur propriétaire ne pouvait compter. Néanmoins, il lui fallait admettre que cette robe-là était unique à ses yeux. Le vêtement ne l'avait jamais déçue, et à plusieurs reprises, il lui avait même portée chance. Elle en avait sacrément besoin ce jour-là, et avait misé tous ses espoirs là-dessus.

Parce que c'était _le_ jour.

L'étudiante marchait rapidement tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de s'attarder sous les tristes nuages qui menaçaient d'imbiber son album de leurs larmes. Juvia préférait – _adorait _– le soleil. Elle aimait ses reflets qui caressaient tendrement sa peau. L'astre lui réchauffait ainsi le cœur.

Malheureusement, la ville subissait bien trop souvent les averses, et on associait toujours le triste temps à sa personne. Bien sûr, les rumeurs étaient sans fondement. Aux yeux de la photographe, les gens regardaient simplement beaucoup trop la télévision pour leur propre bien.

La bleue n'avait aucun pouvoir magique qui pouvait décider de la météo. Plus jeune, elle avait passé plusieurs heures à confectionner des poupées qui, selon la légende, chassaient la pluie. Elle soupira d'exaspération en repensant à sa naïveté enfantine passée. La jeune photographe avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était simplement devenue le bouc émissaire de la mauvaise humeur de son entourage.

Tant pis pour eux, avait-elle pensé. S'ils étaient assez stupides pour croire à de telles idioties, alors elle n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Mieux valait être seule que mal accompagnée, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la solitude avait pourtant un goût bien amer. Seule, elle ne pouvait que se confiner derrière son rideau de pluie. Embrumé, glacial et infernal.

Juvia repensa soudainement au bout de papier caché soigneusement dans son album photo. Levy McGarden. Elle espérait réellement que ce n'était pas une blague.

Elle se gifla mentalement.

Ce n'était qu'un remerciement, ce n'était donc pas grand-chose, au fond. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émue à l'idée de, peut-être, se sentir acceptée par la jeune femme. Se faire une nouvelle amie.

Elle se demanda si elle devait lui donner une réponse, le lendemain, en cours. Ou alors, attendre que Levy lui adresse de nouveau la parole ? Et si elle ne le faisait que dans très longtemps ? Et si elle ne le faisait jamais ? Peut-être devrait-elle vraiment lui parler en premier… Après tout, Levy avait fait le premier pas. Oui, c'était à Juvia de répondre cette fois-ci. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu à cette pensée. Et si Levy se moquait réellement d'elle ? Et si…

La bleue soupira lourdement.

Elle se prenait beaucoup trop la tête et s'inquiétait pour rien. Elle n'aurait qu'à agir comme elle le faisait avec Gajeel, son ami. Il était d'ailleurs très facile pour elle de faire la conversation à ce dernier – peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas très loquace, ou parce qu'il lui avait sauvée la vie. La photographe lui racontait souvent ses journées, et il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite pendant qu'il servait quelques clients au bar. Elle l'ennuyait certainement quelques fois, mais il ne l'interrompait jamais.

Les pas de la jeune femme la conduisaient machinalement vers le café-bar. Elle avait emprunté quelques raccourcis, des ruelles assombries par les hauts immeubles, que Gajeel lui interdisait de fréquenter, parce que c'était _dangereux_. Face à ses conseils, elle avait simplement haussé les épaules une énième fois, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir.

L'étudiante à la robe déchirée avait finalement débouché sur une grande avenue de commerçants.

C'était la ville basse. La ville des _pauvres_, la ville _sale_, que disait sa mère. Juvia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait cet endroit, le mélodieux brouhaha des marchands lui donnait le sourire. On l'interpellait souvent pour essayer de lui vendre quelques affaires faites à la main, à des prix trop bas aux yeux de l'artiste qui se laissait souvent tenter. Ils essayaient tous de gagner leur pain dans une chaleureuse ambiance. Pas de sournoiserie. Pas de faux sourires.

Quand il ne pleuvait pas trop, certains vendeurs étalaient à même le sol, sur de vieux draps poussiéreux, leurs bricoles. Protégés par de grands parasols, toutes sortes de choses pouvaient être dénichées dans tout ce désordre. Des bijoux bon marché, où Juvia avait repéré un petit collier blanc qui irait parfaitement à son cou. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté en publique, pourtant. Il y avait aussi des décorations en poterie, des ustensiles de cuisine, des pyjamas en coton, des jeans, et même des téléphones portables d'occasion. Leurs vives couleurs alignées côte à côte formaient un bel arc-en-ciel.

Elle pouvait deviner les senteurs d'une pâtisserie. Baguettes de pain, croissants et brioches, leurs effluves lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Le vendeur de petits gâteaux se trouvait à une distance raisonnable de la parfumerie. Juste à côté de celui de chaussures. Sous les nombreux immeubles faisant de l'ombre aux boutiquiers, il n'était pas évident de les situer.

La bleutée, venue très souvent dans les parages, pouvait facilement reconnaître la pâtisserie, au vu des nombreuses abeilles voletant avidement autour des entremets mielleux. Leur bourdonnement incessant guidait ses pas vers sa destination.

Quelques pas plus loin, Juvia se glissa de nouveau entre deux bâtiments, longea les murs de l'étroit passage. L'odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines et elle suivit la douceur de l'arôme jusqu'au café-bar. L'enseigne rouge _Redfox_ se dressait au-dessus des tables extérieures. Deux clients étaient déjà installés à l'une d'entre elles. Ils lisaient tranquillement leurs journaux pendant que leurs tasses de café refroidissaient.

Juvia s'avança vers l'entrée, poussa la porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit dans un tintement de clochettes familier. Elle se sentait chez elle, ici, parmi l'ameublement confortable dont elle connaissait par cœur la disposition. Le café n'était pas bien grand, et de larges vitres permettaient à la lumière d'éclairer l'intérieur, mais quelques lampes accrochées au plafond étaient tout de même allumées.

Son regard se porta au fond de l'établissement et y chercha son gérant. Il n'était pas au bar, la bleue se demanda s'il allait s'absenter durant la journée entière.

Mirajane, la barmaid, manquait à l'appel également. Un serveur dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom avait pris sa place, bien que personne ne bût de l'alcool à cette heure aussi matinale. La radio était allumée et diffusait à faible volume quelques notes de jazz dont elle ignorait l'artiste.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge ronde accrochée juste au-dessus du bar. Le néon bleu, qui lui servait de décoration, l'aveugla quelque peu et elle dut plisser les yeux.

Il était près de onze heures.

— Bonjour, la salua froidement une voix masculine.

_Cet homme…_

**X**

* * *

Une fin un peu brusque mais j'avais besoin de scinder en deux cette scène-là. Désolée s'il réside quelques fautes, je me suis tellement relue que mes propres mots me dégoûtent un peu.

Prochaine publication : le 14 septembre 2013.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'avatar choisi est une photographie appartenant à Incolor16 à laquelle j'ai apporté une légère modification. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages m'appartiennent.

**/!\Rating :** MA. Attention ! Cette fanfiction contiendra souvent des scènes explicites, du langage crû, des pensées et gestes vraiment aussi obscènes les uns que les autres.

**Ndla :** Hello ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé leurs avis, j'en avais grandement besoin pour reprendre confiance en cette longue fic qui me tient beaucoup trop à cœur. J'espère que cette deuxième partie ne vous décevra pas et que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi – même si je doute que ce soit possible. Enjoy !

Comme je ne me souviens pas forcément de toutes les musiques sur lesquelles j'ai écrites, je conseillerai parfois certaines chansons que j'aime bien et que j'associe à ma fic. Sinon, le silence, c'est sympa aussi.

Fond sonore : _Rainymood_. (point com, ou sur youtube)  
Elliot Smith – _Between The Bars._ (ainsi que les reprises de Chris Garneau et Madeleine Peyroux)  
Sóley – _Pretty Face._

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**II**

x

— Bonjour, la salua froidement une voix masculine.

_Cet homme…_

Juvia, restée plantée à l'entrée du café, porta immédiatement son attention à sa gauche, sur le propriétaire de la voix familière. Son cœur rata un battement. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, comme s'il l'incitait à le suivre.

Elle lui emboîta le pas, slalomant entre les meubles identiques jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de s'installer. C'était une petite table pour deux personnes que Juvia avait adoptée dès la première seconde où elle l'avait aperçue. Son emplacement, près de la grande vitre à gauche, permettait de garder un œil sur le reste de la pièce ainsi que sur l'extérieur. La table parfaite pour la bleue.

Le serveur tira une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, mais la jeune photographe ignora son geste et prit place de l'autre côté. Ses mains posèrent presque religieusement son album sur un coin de la surface en bois teinté de noir.

Elle ne décrocha pas une seule seconde ses yeux de l'homme qui s'était serviablement mis à installer devant elle un sucrier, ainsi qu'une serviette à carreaux d'un profond bordeaux. Ses yeux suivirent ses mouvements lorsqu'il positionna l'objet en tissu sur la table, les doigts masculins s'approchant dangereusement dans la direction de sa poitrine tandis que son cœur s'affolait dedans.

Le brun capta son regard, obnubilé par sa face parfaite, alors qu'il lui présentait le menu du matin. La cliente cilla, s'échappa de la mer noire l'attirant dans ses profondeurs, et s'empressa de porter son attention sur les mots qui s'étalaient devant elle.

Le serveur devait certainement se demander quel genre de folledingue le dévisageait ainsi. A cette pensée, les doigts de la bleue se crispèrent aussitôt autour du menu.

Il s'apprêtait déjà à repartir pour lui laisser le temps de choisir.

— Un Earl… Earl Grey s'il ... s'il vous plaît, bafouilla-t-elle soudainement, en sentant ses joues chauffer.

La jeune cliente baissa pitoyablement la tête et reposa le menu sur la table. Elle distingua les mains viriles – grandes, hâlées, parfaites – du serveur lorsqu'il le reprit. Puis, il s'éloigna d'elle et partit vers le bar pour préparer le breuvage.

Juvia ne connaissait pas son nom, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé en dehors de ses commandes. D'ailleurs, elle prenait souvent le même thé. Elle était passée au café le matin, avant d'aller en cours, mais fut déçue de ne trouver ni son ami, ni ce serveur.

Être cliente était une bonne excuse d'adresser la parole à cet homme, et ces simples moments égayaient grandement ses journées.

Juvia prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Si sa mère avait eu vent de son comportement… la jeune femme eut un demi-sourire empli d'amertume. Elle aurait certainement ri, oui. D'un rire gras, moqueur, hautain. Parce que c'était un _minable_ serveur, aurait-elle dit. Sa mère la répugnait avec ses idées arrêtées, et combien de fois la bleue avait eu envie de lui cracher sa hargne au visage ?

Juvia chassa ses sombres pensées, parce qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de cogiter au sujet d'une telle personne lorsqu'elle essayait simplement de profiter de la _vue_.

Et quelle vue ! Son regard suivit chaque mouvement du jeune serveur brun. Ses muscles jouaient sensuellement sous sa chemise au col déboutonné, alors qu'il cherchait une tasse de thé dans les armoires situées en hauteur. Elle pouvait distinguer ses délicieuses clavicules que sa langue désirait flatter. La bleue soupira de plaisir tandis que ses yeux se régalaient du spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

Elle repensa à la photographie qui ornait son album, et elle se sourit intérieurement. Fière. Naturellement, pas un seul instant il n'avait été conscient que la bleutée le prenait en photo, elle avait été très habile sur ce coup-là.

Gajeel l'aurait certainement _grondée_ parce qu'elle n'avait aucunement le droit de prendre un tel cliché sans le consentement de son modèle. Surtout à l'intérieur de son café-bar.

Elle déglutit péniblement et referma sa bouche restée stupidement entrouverte. Il était difficile de rester fidèle au comportement aristocratique qu'on lui avait inculpé. La jeune bourgeoise redressa les épaules en soupirant. Elle détestait agir ainsi, se sentait complètement décalée par rapport aux lieux. De plus, ça faisait inutilement ressortir sa poitrine.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait rester tranquille.

Cette fichue manie ne la quitterait jamais et elle ne pouvait simplement adopter une attitude décontractée. Elle aurait sûrement eu l'air encore plus stupide.

La bleue s'empara de la serviette en tissu qu'elle déplia sur ses genoux, et dans un geste orné d'une grâce infinie, elle en lissa délicatement les plis. La tête et le dos bien droits, elle attendit dignement son thé, tout en évitant de mettre ses coudes à table.

L'étudiante ne put s'empêcher de reporter son attention sur le serveur, debout près du comptoir. Ses yeux caressèrent chacun de ses gestes emplis d'une précision remarquable. Il fronçait machinalement les sourcils alors qu'il versait une eau brûlante dans la tasse de thé. Pendant ce temps, son autre main se chargeait de remuer lascivement le liquide à l'aide d'une petite cuillère, libérant ainsi les effluves de la bergamote.

Bientôt, l'odeur aromatisée du thé noir chassa quelque peu celle du café précédemment préparé. Le breuvage brûlant était enfin prêt. L'employé le déposa sur un plateau rond, ajouta un grand verre d'eau en guise d'accompagnement avant de porter le tout jusqu'à la demoiselle en bleu.

Il ne lui accorda aucun regard, lui servit simplement son thé et une soudaine envie de le retenir s'empara de Juvia. Elle toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge, et se maudit tout de suite de son comportement lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard moqueur. La cliente pinça les lèvres. Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur et sa présence l'intimidait.

Instinctivement, elle redressa d'avantage les épaules, releva le menton, puis se permit une brève inspiration avant d'ouvrir courageusement la bouche :

— Gajeel-kun sera-t-il absent, aujourd'hui ?

Il arqua un sourcil. Son plateau noir, vide, tenu en parfait équilibre sur sa main droite. Ses yeux se posèrent juste au niveau de sa poitrine, là où son appareil photo reposait. Puis ses prunelles glissèrent plus bas, caressèrent ses cuisses avec insistance. La cliente, mal à l'aise, gigota sur sa chaise, cherchant un confort introuvable. Il planta de nouveau son regard acéré dans le sien.

— Je ne puis vous informer, commença-t-il d'une voix railleuse. Votre Majesté a-t-elle besoin d'autre chose ?

Juvia serra les dents, puis lui offrit un petit sourire forcé. Elle détestait quand il agissait ainsi avec elle, sous prétexte qu'elle venait d'une riche famille et qu'elle avait des airs de nobles. Un noble ne serait jamais venu dans pareil endroit, premièrement. Elle n'était pas ainsi, pas comme _eux_. Elle aurait voulu le lui faire comprendre, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Face à son manque de réponse, l'expression du serveur changea. La moquerie fit place à un profond ennui. Il se retourna, et s'apprêta à partir. C'était le moment ou jamais. Tandis que les notes de Jazz se faisaient plus langoureuses, les battements de son cœur firent échos dans les tympans de la bleutée. Elle redressa la tête, essaya de calmer sa respiration, de ne pas se laisser engloutir par ses vives émotions.

— Attendez ! le pria-t-elle. S'il vous plaît.

Dans un geste las, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et la questionna du regard. Son courage fondit comme neige.

— Je… J'aimerais vous dire qu… quelque chose, balbutia-t-elle à voix basse.

Juvia cacha ses mains tremblantes sous la table. Ses yeux cherchèrent nerveusement son album photo – pourtant posé sagement à proximité – comme pour y trouver du réconfort, ou du courage. Elle ne sut si le jeune homme avait tout de même réussi à l'entendre, parce qu'au même moment, un vacarme insoutenable rompit le confort du café.

Dehors, le ciel mécontent gronda. Une, deux puis trois gouttes s'échappèrent de la voûte nuageuse qui se mit à déverser son courroux sur l'allée.

— Il pleut encore ! l'entendit-elle grogner. C'est déprimant.

_Déprimant._

La cliente déglutit douloureusement. Elle ne put détourner son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Le jeune serveur lorgnait le mauvais temps à travers les grandes vitres du café, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Sa voix, _accusatrice_, résonnait toujours aux oreilles de Juvia. Elle voulut lui assurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'y était absolument pour rien. Quitte à passer pour une folle, si elle n'en était pas déjà une à ses yeux.

La surnommée Femme Pluie capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Dehors, les passants pressaient le pas sous l'averse qui s'intensifiait. Les quelques clients installés à l'extérieur avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Elle eut soudainement envie de faire pareil, de s'enfuir loin du café, du jeune serveur et de tout ce petit monde allergique à la pluie.

A elle.

Furieuse, elle l'était. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Quoi de plus stupide que de se confesser à un inconnu ? Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aborder ses sentiments. Il était comme eux au final, il l'accusait et la prenait de haut. La jeune femme crispa les poings, et reporta un regard effervescent sur le concerné.

— Ce n'est pas la faute de Juvia ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne pût les retenir. Le regard sombre de son interlocuteur se porta aussitôt sur elle, l'incrédulité déformait clairement ses traits. Une curieuse lueur brilla au fond de ses prunelles, son sourcil s'arqua alors qu'un sourire en coin, fébrile et indécis, étirait ses lèvres.

Il la jaugea pendant un moment, hésitant entre la stupeur ou l'hilarité. Perplexe, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Le brun la dévisageait comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, comme si elle était démente.

S'était-elle trompée ? Non, impossible. Finalement, il soupira. Elle vit l'exact moment où il perdit tout intérêt pour sa personne, levant les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête de lassitude. Il s'éloigna sans dire un mot pendant que Juvia le fusillait de son regard blessé.

C'était officiel. Il la prenait pour une dingue.

Posée devant elle, sa tasse de thé refroidissait. Elle n'avait même plus goût à boire le breuvage, pourtant adoré. Que lui avait-il pris d'ouvrir la bouche ? Elle aurait dû se taire, comme toujours, le laisser penser ce qu'il voulait. Il était comme eux, exactement comme eux… Quelle amère déception, elle qui voyait en lui tout ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché.

A quoi bon, au final ?

Il ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, et elle n'était même plus certaine qu'elle le voulait encore. Il devait penser qu'elle était folle et que son supérieur avait de drôles de fréquentations.

Il l'avait toujours pensé, de toute façon.

Juvia tendit sa main avec réticence vers son thé noir, elle porta la tasse à hauteur de sa bouche, puis y trempa ses lèvres. C'était encore brûlant, après tout ce temps. L'arôme imprégna rapidement son palais et l'agressa, elle rajouta trois petits sucres au liquide. Ses doigts cherchèrent la petite cuillère posée juste à côté de sa tasse, et s'en emparèrent pour ensuite commencer à remuer le thé.

Cette action l'avait toujours détendue. Elle mélangea la boisson trois fois dans le sens de l'aiguille, puis deux fois dans l'inverse. Remuer lentement, éviter au maximum que la cuillère tinte contre la porcelaine, observer le liquide tournoyer, l'auriculaire tendu vers les cieux. La pluie, le jazz, l'odeur du thé. Elle aimait cette sensation de confort, et en oubliait presque le brun.

_Presque._

Un rire rapidement étouffé parvint à ses oreilles.

Une ombre enveloppa la jeune femme, et un parfum métallique emplit son champ olfactif. Elle reconnaitrait cette odeur masculine parmi mille. Le propriétaire du café était finalement arrivé, et n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le visage dur. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là, elle avait été trop absorbée par ses gestes et sa manie. La bleutée abaissa piteusement son petit doigt.

Son ami la toisait du regard, elle pinça les lèvres en reposant dignement sa cuillère sur le bord de la petite assiette blanche, presque sans bruit.

— T'attends là d'puis longtemps ? lâcha-t-il finalement de sa voix rauque, en tirant la chaise en face d'elle.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber dessus, prenant ses aises. Sa longue tunique noire sans manches dévoilait ses muscles, sa peau bronzée et ses mains gantées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses longues mèches noires se dressaient hasardeusement sur son crâne, flirtaient avec sa nuque et s'étendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Un pelage humide d'hérisson, sombre et désordonné. La photographe suivit des yeux le parcours d'une perle d'eau qui s'écrasa sur la joue de l'homme devant elle. Il aimait les piercings et en avait de nombreux sur son visage, ce qu'elle avait toujours trouvé effrayant et inconvenant pour son statut de supérieur. Pourtant, personne ne semblait s'en souciait dans ce milieu, et son apparence ne ruinait pas le succès de son café-bar pour autant.

— Non, répondit la photographe en herbe. Je viens d'arriver.

— T'as _encore_ séché les cours ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Juvia haussa les épaules. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides avant de regarder autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. La jeune femme tendit une main jusqu'à sa tasse de thé, et la porta à ses lèvres. L'arôme rendu sucré se diffusa aussitôt dans sa bouche, lui caressa la langue et chatouilla son palais. Elle affectionnait particulièrement ce chaud breuvage qui lui réchauffait la gorge.

Pendant sa dégustation, Gajeel s'était tourné et faisait des signes incompréhensibles à quelqu'un loin d'eux. Un serveur parmi d'autres, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, mais qu'elle voyait souvent en compagnie de son ami. Elle haussa les épaules, ça ne la regardait pas.

Les yeux de la jeune photographe s'illuminèrent soudainement, elle reposa prestement sa tasse qui cogna le couvercle dans un bruit de porcelaine. Ses mains partirent à la recherche de son album photo, reportant automatiquement l'attention du patron brun sur elle. L'homme la dévisagea tandis qu'elle enfouissait une main dans l'une des grandes pochettes en plastique. La bleue en retira un morceau de papier plié hasardeusement, et le lui tendit.

— Qu'est-ce qu…, commença-t-il en dépliant la feuille.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent tandis qu'il lisait les mots sous ses yeux.

— Tu t'es faite des copains à l'école ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres.

— Une seule, répondit la bleue en soupirant. Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas.

— Tu n'sais pas ?

Elle hésita.

— En fait, je ne lui ai pas encore parlée.

L'expression de Gajeel changea brusquement. Son sourire s'affaissa et ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement.

— T'attends qu'il pleuve ou quoi ?!

Juvia haussa ses frêles épaules, puis récupéra rapidement le morceau de papier entre les grandes mains calleuses de son ami. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il le froisse.

— Il pleut déjà, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

Il lui jeta un regard entendu.

Elle déplia ensuite la note de Levy sur la table, et s'appliqua à l'aplatir comme pour la défroisser. Ses yeux caressèrent de nouveau l'encre noire séchée, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle sursauta lorsque Gajeel grogna soudainement. Il repoussa aisément sa chaise en arrière, la faisant crisser contre le sol alors que ses yeux fixaient un point à travers la vitre.

Perdue, elle l'interrogea de ses yeux bleus océaniques pendant que ses mains étaient occupées à ranger le papier dans son album. Un crissement de pneus rompit bruyamment le silence, Juvia sursauta et faillit froisser la feuille entre ses doigts.

Une voiture rouge, sortie de nulle part, freina brusquement devant le café. Elle faillit renverser un passant qui s'empressait de se mettre à l'abri du temps pluvieux.

Le gérant grogna de nouveau, et la bleue en comprit parfaitement la raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette voiture, ni les jeunes gens qui en sortirent un instant après que le conducteur fou se soit volontairement garé n'importe comment sur le trottoir.

— J'espère qu'ils vont pas foutre le bordel, cette fois, ronchonna Gajeel. J'en ai marre de nettoyer après eux.

Juvia réprima son sourire, elle continua d'observer l'extérieur.

Une grande femme à la chevelure écarlate et interminable émergea du côté conducteur. La silhouette élancée ouvrit ensuite une des porte-arrières, enfourna sa main à l'intérieur, pour en ressortir un corps étrangement replié sur lui-même.

Le bout d'une écharpe, blanche à carreaux, frôla le sol humide et un geignement se fit vaguement entendre.

L'accessoire maintenant mouillé était enroulé autour du cou d'un jeune homme au teint maladif et verdâtre. Il semblait sur le point de vomir, tandis que la rousse ne semblait pas en prendre vigueur. Elle l'empoigna par le col de sa veste noire et le tira hors du véhicule, sans nulle délicatesse.

Il ne tarda pas à perdre l'équilibre sous cet agressif traitement, et faillit tomber à la renverse. La femme à l'expression implacable le suréleva comme s'il ne pesait rien, à peine le poids d'une plume, et le remit sur ses pieds comme un soldat.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'une autre jeune femme ne jaillît du côté passager de la voiture. Sa lisse chevelure blonde lui tombait naturellement sur les épaules, tandis qu'une unique couette se distinguait sur le côté droit de son crâne. Une petite broche rouge décorait ses cheveux. Ces derniers étaient secs, protégés par un parapluie pourpre. La jeune blonde s'était empressée de l'ouvrir, en quittant le toit de la voiture qui lui servait d'abri au préalable.

A travers la vitre, Juvia observait le tableau que formait ce trio. La rousse, à l'apparence la plus âgée, habillée d'un tailleur aux couleurs sobres, se tenait droite et attendait fermement que le malade devant elle ait retrouvé ses esprits. Ce dernier respirait difficilement, il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux aux reflets roses – ou violets, la photographe n'était pas certaine – tandis que près d'eux, la blonde en uniforme d'étudiante se tenait à l'abri de la pluie. Elle jetait un regard craintif à la deuxième femme.

L'artiste plissa les yeux. Un mouvement attira son attention, et une quatrième personne se glissa hors du véhicule. Elle était de petite taille, et la bleue ne tarda pas à deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'habituelle jeune fille qui venait parfois avec les trois autres. Deux longues couettes pendaient de chaque côté de son visage enfantin sur lequel se dessinait un sourire hésitant. Elle semblait mal à l'aise pendant qu'elle regardait le jeune homme qui essayait de reprendre contenance.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Comme par magie, le malade se revigora soudainement, heureux d'avoir échappé à la fureur de la grande rousse. Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses fois – plus d'une centaine, selon le compte qu'elle avait perdu au fil des années – que Juvia observait ces gens, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui rendait malade le jeune homme à l'écharpe. Cet accessoire ne le quittait jamais.

La bleue avait formulé quelques hypothèses, et la plus plausible était le mal de transport. Peut-être aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un homme maltraité par sa petite amie, bien plus âgée que lui, qui avait plutôt des airs de guerrière vu sa démarche et son caractère.

Juvia ne se faisait pas d'illusions, c'était une stupide théorie. L'étudiante l'avait déjà vue à quelques reprises agir différemment lorsque ses amis lui parlaient. Elle voulait simplement se montrer forte face aux hommes, ce qu'elle réussissait plutôt bien parce que la bleue l'avait déjà aperçue mettre une raclée à un imprudent qui avait eu l'audace de l'énerver. La guerrière restait au fond d'elle-même une femme fragile, la bleutée avait même surpris ses larmes une fois. Certainement à cause d'un chagrin d'amour.

Elle devinait tout cela, toutefois sans être certaine d'avoir raison, mais elle se plaisait à le penser et à leur imaginer un semblant de vie. Comme si elle les connaissait. Comme si elle était leur amie.

La paria les avait longuement observés en cachette, elle connaissait certaines de leurs habitudes. Après avoir attendu un moment dehors que le détenteur de l'écharpe se sentît mieux, ils allaient maintenant débarquer bruyamment dans le café et s'installer à la quatrième table en partant du fond, juste près de la cuisine.

Elle pouvait les espionner de là où elle était, malgré que son ouïe ne fût pas assez fine pour les entendre, mais ce n'était pas bien grave parce qu'il leur arrivait souvent de parler à voix très haute, sans aucune retenue. Après tout, ici, il n'était pas question d'un quelconque salon de thé que sa mère la forçait à fréquenter quand elle en avait encore la possibilité.

La jeune photographe détestait ces salons-là plus que tout. Chacun devait rester digne face à l'autre, comme des animaux en cage où le premier faux pas vous menait directement à la mort. La mort de sa réputation dans la haute société, comme si c'était la fin du monde. Il y avait des choses plus graves que ces gens-là décidaient d'ignorer en fermant les yeux, buvant leurs stupides thés, l'auriculaire levé dans une manie parfaitement aristocratique.

La bleue se sourit à elle-même devant sa mauvaise foi. Elle gardait encore des traces de son éducation qui la rattrapaient parfois, mais elle aurait aimé s'en débarrasser. Ce qui importait, c'était de voir le vrai monde de ses propres yeux et de découvrir à quel point la vie était goûteuse. Pas d'artifices, pas de verres en cristal emplis d'alcool prestigieux, et surtout, pas de vêtements hideux et luxueux.

Elle ne voulait pas être catégorisée dans le même sac que ces gens fous et obnubilés par l'argent.

C'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu prouver au serveur brun, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il la jugeait du premier regard, et ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de se présenter. C'était l'impression qu'elle avait lorsque parfois, il ne lui adressait même pas des salutations, ou pire, qu'il léguait la tâche de la servir à quelqu'un d'autre dès qu'elle mettait un pas dans le café-bar.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, ici elle était une cliente comme une autre. Être l'amie du patron ne lui donnerait aucun avantage, et Gajeel y veillait parfaitement. Elle ne pouvait l'obliger à la servir, et il n'était pas son esclave pour se plier à ses envies.

La bleutée aurait tout de même voulu éviter d'être ainsi vue par ces yeux qu'elle admirait tant. Elle aimait lorsqu'il posait brièvement son regard sur elle. Pourtant, et à chaque fois, un violent frisson parcourait son bas ventre, son estomac se contractait et sa bouche s'asséchait. Et son cœur… son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme jamais. Elle était entièrement sous son charme, envoûtée par sa personne, et il ne s'en doutait même pas une seule seconde.

Elle aurait voulu le lui dire aujourd'hui. Cependant, il pleuvait, sa robe porte-bonheur était déchirée, et maintenant, le groupe d'amis s'était déjà installé à leur table habituelle. Le serveur viendrait bientôt les saluer. C'était trop tard, le moment était passé.

Juvia avait facilement deviné qu'il s'agissait de ses amis, parce qu'il était toujours à l'aise avec eux. Il rechignait parfois de les voir empiéter sur son espace de travail mais ne tardait à se joindre à leurs conversations. Parfois, il se disputait – plutôt violemment – avec celui-à-l'écharpe, et la guerrière-aux-cheveux-flamboyants les remettaient tous les deux en place sous les regards mi-consternés et mi-effrayés des deux autres jeunes filles.

— T'vas pas leur parler cette fois non plus ? la ramena à la réalité la singulière voix enrouée de Gajeel.

Juvia reporta son attention sur son ami. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence, croyant qu'il était déjà parti. Il semblait en effet sur le point de le faire, mais il avait assisté à la scène tout comme elle, tandis qu'il remettait en place la chaise qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard se planta dans celui de la bleutée à la recherche d'une réponse, et elle lui fit un petit sourire réservé en retour.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ils ne me connaissent même pas.

— Et bah va t'présenter ! lui suggéra-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Ils vont pas t'mordre, t'sais ?

La jeune étudiante rougissait rien que d'y penser. Elle crispa sa main devenue moite autour de sa tasse. Après avoir repris une gorgée de son thé, comme pour prendre le temps de calmer ses pensées, elle soupira.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour moi…

A vrai dire, elle pourrait considérer qu'elle connaissait quelque peu l'élu de son cœur, mais elle se voyait mal s'installer à leur table avec un simple « Salut ! Moi, c'est Juvia Lockser, je suis née dans une famille de riches. Ce que je fais là ? Je suis venue observer le monde des pauvres ! » … Ridicule.

Elle allait très rapidement passer pour une ignorante de la vie, voire pire, une personne hautaine qui avait la condescendance de leur adresser la parole. Typiquement le comportement de sa mère, ça. En réalité, ils n'étaient pas aussi pauvres. Ils faisaient même partie de la classe moyenne mais aux yeux des fous pleins aux as, ça devait être exactement la même chose.

La bleutée soupira une nouvelle fois, sa place n'était nulle part mais elle aurait tellement aimé s'en faire une au sein de ce groupe d'amis. Ils semblaient si bien s'entendre, comme une vraie petite famille. Parfois, d'autres personnes venaient les rejoindre et l'ambiance familiale réchauffait le cœur de Juvia. Même si elle restait dans son coin à chaque fois.

De toute façon, même le jeune homme brun ne l'aimait pas. Pire, il n'en avait que faire. Il était serveur, et elle était cliente. Si parfois il lui parlait, c'était uniquement pour lui rappeler son statut social, avec son regard moqueur et elle s'en mordait encore les doigts d'avoir été aussi stupide, de s'être laissée séduire ainsi. Il était têtu, borné, et c'était maintenant trop tard pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

Au fond, Juvia doutait. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait des idées pour rien. Si ça se trouvait, il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à elle, il s'en fichait qu'elle soit riche, pauvre, laide, handicapée, belle ou même d'un sexe différent. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire d'elle.

Cependant, et d'un autre côté… Peut-être était-il tout de même intéressé par elle… Peut-être qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, mais ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait tout de suite dégoûté. Etait-ce peut-être la pluie ? A moins que ce ne fût la chevelure bleutée de Juvia ? Devrait-elle, peut-être, changer de coiffure ? Etait-ce le seul moyen pour elle d'attirer finalement son attention ? L'espoir naissait dans le creux de sa poitrine alors qu'elle réfléchissait déjà aux mille et une coiffures qu'elle pourrait se faire.

Non, c'était une idée ridicule. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire couper ses longs cheveux, qu'elle laissait pousser depuis autant de temps, uniquement dans le but d'attirer l'attention d'un homme. C'était pathétique.

Mais… Et si c'était la seule solution ?

Quelle solution ? Regardez-le en train de parler avec vivacité à ses amis ! Il ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Il s'était même assis à leur table, oubliant son travail. La blonde riait à gorge déployée face à la tête de déterré de son ami allergique aux voitures et la rousse mangeait tranquillement une part de gâteau que le jeune serveur lui avait certainement servie personnellement. La jeune fille aux couettes échangeait quelques mots avec la plus âgée, et…

Le brun frôla la main de la blonde et le cœur de Juvia se tordit violemment.

Pourquoi touchait-il sa peau, et pas la sienne ? Etait-elle trop pâle et maladive pour lui ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa peau était trop sensible au soleil, astre qu'elle chérissait pourtant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il pleuvait aussi souvent, surtout quand elle était dans les parages – après tout, elle _vivait_ ici, il n'y avait donc aucun rapport. Elle observa le léger bronzage doré de la blonde qui se mariait parfaitement à la peau du brun. Pourrait-elle un jour être aussi jolie ? Juvia n'y pouvait rien, elle était juste trop… blanche.

La bleutée ne fit même pas attention lorsqu'une main passa devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une urgence. L'urgence était qu'il touchait cette blonde au sourire chatoyant et aux pommettes rougies alors que Juvia était à quelques mètres d'eux. Soudain, l'attention de la photographe fut attirée par autre chose.

C'était _le_ moment.

Elle retint sa respiration. Dans un instant, le jeune serveur allait déboutonner sa chemise. Il allait repousser le vêtement sur ses épaules. Il s'apprêtait à le retirer et exhiber sa musculature digne d'une sculpture grecque, et Juvia ne pourrait même plus détourner le regard de ce chef d'œuvre.

C'était jubilatoire.

Une main repassa devant ses yeux. Ça la dérangea une brève seconde. Qui osait perturber sa contemplation ainsi ? Les muscles roulèrent sous la peau. Suavement. L'exhibitionniste était le huitième péché personnifié, se pavanant sous ses yeux, la narguant et la séduisant. Les oreilles de la bleutée bourdonnèrent.

Au loin, à plusieurs années lumières de ce fruit interdit, quelque chose – _quelqu'un_ – essayait d'attirer son attention. Elle cligna des yeux, son regard hypnotisé suivit la main qui passait et repassait lentement devant ses yeux. Finalement, un claquement de doigts la sortit d'un coup de sa torpeur.

— Hé ! Tu m'écoutes là ?!

Le regard bleu, troublé, se porta sur celui plus sombre et contrarié du gérant. Son ami grogna, comme pour lui signaler son mécontentement d'être ainsi ignoré. En réponse, Juvia haussa les épaules, souriant d'un air rêveur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer un mot de plus pour faire comprendre à Gajeel ce qui accaparait son attention. Il était parfaitement au courant de ses sentiments, et il ne lui en voudrait pas.

L'homme soupira de lassitude face à son comportement.

— J'disais que j'allais m'occuper du bar, répéta-t-il pour elle. Mira est partie avec son frangin pour se recueillir, aujourd'hui.

La bleutée hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'eût pas besoin de son accord. Il s'éloignait déjà et la photographe le suivit vaguement des yeux. L'instant qui suivit, ces derniers se reportèrent sur le serveur à moitié dénudé qui discutait toujours avec les autres. Il était nonchalamment assis sur une des chaises, sa chemise trainait certainement quelque part sur le sol, ou près de la blonde.

Juvia caressa une dernière fois du regard les épaules du brun.

Elle se leva naturellement, la serviette en tissu glissa de ses genoux et chuta sur le sol. Juvia l'ignora délibérément. Son album photo lui pesait sur la poitrine et une envie la démangeait affreusement de l'intérieur. Elle devait le faire avant que ce ne soit trop tard, avant que le moment ne soit passé. La jeune femme ne se soucia pas de payer le thé commandé, elle finirait par revenir et le faire. Tout ce qui importait était de quitter la pièce rapidement, et surtout, sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit.

Son album tenu contre sa poitrine, la cliente se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Ses pas se rapprochaient de la porte, elle avait envie de courir mais se forçait à rester calme. Agir placidement était la clé. Il lui suffisait maintenant de tendre le bras, de pousser le battant et de sortir dehors sous la pluie. Elle aurait dû penser à prendre son parapluie.

Trop tard. Elle était finalement dehors et les gouttelettes d'eau s'abattirent ardemment sur le haut de son crâne. L'air froid fouetta ses joues, gonfla ses poumons. L'odeur de la terre humide agressa ses sens, quelques mèches trempées se collèrent à son front. Son regard se porta à sa gauche, juste derrière les tables situées à l'extérieur.

Une petite allée menait à l'arrière du restaurant, ainsi qu'aux poubelles. Ses pieds s'y dirigèrent d'un pas décidé. A l'intérieur, un homme – âgé d'une quarantaine d'années en apparence – buvait tranquillement son café. Il la suivit curieusement du regard lorsqu'elle passa devant la vitre. La bleue l'ignora faussement et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Juvia s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin du Redfox, attendit un petit moment pour être certaine de ne plus être l'attention de quiconque. Prudemment, elle rebroussa chemin, longea le mur de l'immeuble derrière elle et s'engagea discrètement dans la petite allée. L'odeur des détritus lui fila tout de suite la nausée, elle retint son souffle en grimaçant.

Soudain, un chat noir surgit de l'une des deux grandes poubelles vertes. Juvia dut retenir le petit cri de surprise qui faillit s'échapper de sa gorge. Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, elle le regarda s'éloigner en essayant de calmer son cœur affolé, les mains tremblantes.

Enfin, elle continua son chemin tout en rentrant son petit ventre lorsqu'elle passa près des ordures, l'étroit passage l'écrasa un peu. Quelques pas plus loin, l'objet de sa recherche était enfin à portée de vue. Une unique petite fenêtre était entrouverte, et le regard bleu distingua l'intérieur des vestiaires du café-bar.

Il était bientôt midi, bientôt l'heure de la pause de certains serveurs – et en particulier, du serveur brun. Les vestiaires étaient encore vides, ce qui rassura la jeune femme qui n'avait aucunement envie de voir d'autres hommes nus déambuler dans la salle.

La jeune photographe serra fortement son album entre ses mains. Elle devait trouver un endroit sec où le poser le temps de finir. Ses yeux cherchèrent une cachette à l'abri de la pluie, mais n'en trouvèrent aucune. Devant l'étendue des petites flaques d'eau sur le sol, elle soupira et se résigna à coincer l'objet entre ses cuisses. L'espionne en bleu jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet.

Plus que huit minutes.

Ses doigts caressèrent presque religieusement son appareil photo. Elle le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux, et décida de passer le temps en vérifiant les réglages. Les vestiaires n'étaient pas suffisamment éclairés, une lampe brillait faiblement au centre du plafond, et la fenêtre n'aidait en rien à éclairer la pièce. Elle augmenta quelque peu la sensibilité de son appareil, passa en mode noir et blanc, puis veilla à désactiver le flash pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

La quantité de lumière était basse et la photo serait certainement sous-exposée mais Juvia s'en fichait. Son cœur se remit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit des voix à travers l'épaisseur de la porte. Rapidement, elle s'accroupit sous la fenêtre. Elle discerna la porte s'ouvrir durant de brèves secondes, le bavardage du café parvint à ses oreilles avant de disparaitre de nouveau lorsque l'arrivant s'enferma à l'intérieur des vestiaires. Juvia risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ses cheveux bleus dépassèrent quelque peu de la fenêtre.

Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur des omoplates dénudées.

C'était parfait. Il lui tournait le dos, sa chemise déjà retirée pendait lamentablement sur le banc qui longeait le mur près de l'entrée. Niché aux creux des plis sillonnant le tissu nacré, un bout de tissu noir qui servait certainement à former le nœud papillon. En face, des casiers propres à chacun pour garder leurs affaires. Le serveur brun ouvrit le sien en faisant tourner la molette du cadenas.

Cinq, neuf, sept, trois, neuf.

Juvia connaissait le code par cœur. Un grincement la fit frissonner. Envieuse, impatiente. La lumière orange de la lampe tombait délicatement sur la peau de l'homme, creusant sa chair de reliefs ombrés, marquant sa colonne vertébrale parfaitement tracée. Les faibles faisceaux se perdirent dans les méandres des mèches sombres, coulèrent le long de sa nuque, flattèrent ses épaules, embrassèrent sa chute de reins. L'adulatrice suivit des yeux chacun de ses gestes, retint son souffle lorsqu'il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux de jais, se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il retira son pantalon noir typique de la tenue exigée pour son travail.

L'épieuse resserra les cuisses autour de son album, et sans bruit, s'empara de son appareil photo. Maladroitement, elle essaya de faire dépasser l'objectif au-dessus du bord de la fenêtre sans attirer l'attention de l'espionné. Il était en train de prendre ses affaires.

La photographe tint fermement l'engin entre ses mains et, sans réfléchir un instant de plus, appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton déclencheur à l'aide de son index. L'appareil trembla entre ses mains qui le protégeaient de la pluie, les photos devaient être floues et ratées.

De frustration, l'espionne en bleue mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de soupirer.

Elle devait en reprendre une autre. Son cœur s'affola et elle essaya de respirer aussi faiblement que possible. La pluie couvrait le peu de bruit qu'elle faisait, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Les genoux toujours fléchis, elle suréleva un peu la tête pour mieux voir. Son doigt toujours posé sur le bouton rond, elle regardait maintenant à travers le viseur le corps en caleçon juste devant elle. Les mains masculines sortirent du casier un jean noir et un chandail de couleur bleue marine. C'était sa dernière chance avant qu'il ne revête ses vêtements, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se retourna.

Comme ça. Sans prévenir. Le monde s'arrêta soudainement de tourner à cet instant. Juvia déglutit difficilement. Les yeux bleus se posèrent brièvement sur le ventre musclé, juste là, au niveau du nombril du brun. L'alerte se déclencha dans son cerveau. Ni une, ni deux, la photographe plongea sous la fenêtre, emportant avec elle l'appareil qui cogna bruyamment contre la pierre froide du mur. Elle ferma fortement les yeux comme pour s'échapper de cette honteuse réalité.

_L'avait-il réellement vue ? _

La jeune femme, toujours accroupie, reprit entre ses mains l'album photo qui avait miraculeusement survécu à sa panique. Elle longea le mur et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'un bruit de pas se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

La seconde qui suivit, Juvia enjambait déjà l'une des deux grandes poubelles dont le couvercle vert-bouteille était ouvert. L'odeur nauséabonde agressa son nez, mais peu importait. Elle se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur les détritus trempés, les yeux fermés. Elle refusait de voir sur quoi elle était assise et ce qui sentait aussi mauvais.

Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore mise ? Son obsession lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'espionnait ainsi, et d'ailleurs, elle avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait fini par la découvrir.

Mais pas _maintenant_.

L'odeur dégoûtante et la lourdeur de son cœur lui filaient la nausée. Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle ce calvaire ? Il devait certainement l'avoir vue. Ses affreux cheveux bleus et son énorme tête dépassaient allègrement de la fenêtre. Pire, l'appareil était posé sur le bord et il l'avait _vu_. Comment aurait-il pu rater ça ?

Au milieu de la poubelle, la photographe prise sur les faits avait étrangement envie de pleurer de honte. L'eau salée qu'elle empêcha de couler brûla ses cils.

Imperturbable, la pluie continuait à s'abattre sur elle.

Un bruit attira son attention, elle se redressa maladroitement sur ses genoux et jeta un craintif coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Elle était _fermée_. Il avait fermé la fenêtre… Tout prouvait qu'il était parfaitement au courant de sa présence. Elle n'oserait même plus se rendre au café maintenant – pourquoi était-elle partie sans payer ? Gajeel la tuerait à coup sûr si elle y retournait dans un tel état.

Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, et elle sentait horriblement mauvais.

Juvia éternua.

**X**

* * *

Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à mettre mes personnages dans des situations embarrassantes, et j'adore ça. Je vous fais des bisous !

Prochaine publication : le 21 septembre 2013.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'avatar choisi est une photographie appartenant à Incolor16 à laquelle j'ai apporté une légère modification. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages m'appartiennent.

**/!\Rating :** MA. Attention ! Cette fanfiction contiendra souvent des scènes explicites, du langage crû, des pensées et gestes vraiment aussi obscènes les uns que les autres.

**Ndla** **: **Aloha ! Voici la partie III qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les deux premières. Un gigantesque merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me laissent des commentaires qui me fendent le visage en deux à force de sourire, à ceux qui suivent et qui ont mis en favori cette fanfic. Je vous aime !

Daughter - _Touch_.  
Yuna - _Mermaid_.  
Elsiane - _Nobody Knows_.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**III  
**  
x

La première pensée qu'eut Juvia Lockser lorsque la première goutte d'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau glacée, fut que la douche brûlante était le meilleur moment après une aussi dure journée. Contrairement à la pluie glaciale qui ne faisait que salir ses cheveux, la température de l'eau, rendue adéquate par ses propres soins, soulageait ses muscles et la débarrassait de cette affreuse odeur qui avait décidé de lui coller à la peau.

Se cacher dans les poubelles avait été une mauvaise et stupide idée prise sur le coup de l'affolement. La panique lui faisait parfois faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites. La photographe avait finalement décidé de rentrer chez elle, parce que retourner au café ne lui aurait aucunement servi, à part à l'enfoncer dans les ennuis – bien qu'elle le fût déjà jusqu'au cou. Le serveur s'était peut-être même plaint de son comportement outrageant à son patron.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

La jeune femme s'était empressée d'emprunter le chemin le plus court pour se rendre au manoir Lockser. L'odeur désagréable l'avait contraint à se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre sans se faire remarquer.

Belle tentative. Quel dommage que sa mère eût décidé de prendre le thé exactement ce jour-là dans le salon situé près du hall d'entrée. La grimace qui avait déformé son visage et la froideur baignant dans son regard n'avait pu échapper à Juvia. En réponse, l'étudiante avait simplement levé les yeux au plafond bien trop haut, puis haussé les épaules aussi nonchalamment que possible parce qu'elle savait que ce comportement irritait sa génitrice.

Elle avait ensuite continué son chemin naturellement vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Au fond d'elle, la bleutée avait grincé des dents.

La photographe en herbe n'avait pas tardé à se débarrasser de sa robe déchirée. Elle lui avait accordé un dernier regard avant de finalement la délaisser dans le bac à linge sale. Elle aurait dû la laisser dans les poubelles du Redfox, mais rentrer nue n'était pas la meilleure option à envisager.

Ses doigts massaient lentement son cuir chevelu tandis que le shampooing moussait abondamment sur sa tête. L'odeur fruitée emplit ses sens et elle ferma les yeux, se délectant du savoureux massage qu'elle prodiguait à son crâne.

C'était réellement une vraie partie de plaisir.

Là, devant ses paupières closes, Juvia pouvait revoir avec précision le jeune serveur. Ses mains habiles, grandes et masculines, préparaient un thé pour elle. Ses cheveux de jais où elle aimerait enfoncer les doigts. Son torse dénudé contre lequel elle désirait se presser. Son dos musclé, parfait, auquel elle pourrait s'accrocher…

La jeune femme en costume d'Ève laissa échapper un soupir tandis que sa main droite délaissait ses cheveux.

Elle glissa lentement sur sa nuque, se faufila dans son cou en une douce caresse. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant sur cette partie de son corps, frôlèrent la douceur de sa peau, se pressèrent contre elle comme un fervent baiser. Juvia ferma fortement les yeux. Les lèvres de son aimé l'embrassaient, l'aimaient et la dévoraient. Un feu incandescent l'animait et lui brûlait le bas-ventre. Sa paume finit son chemin plus bas, effleura tendrement la naissance de ses seins.

La bleutée mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Devant ses paupières closes, elle voyait le jeune serveur, son regard sombre posé sur elle, ses mains caressant sa peau bien trop pâle. Elle imaginait son souffle brûlant qui chatouillait ses pommettes rosies. Juvia entrouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur la décoration de son rideau de douche. Elle préféra porter son attention sur sa droite, regardant le carrelage bleuâtre sans réellement le voir. La vapeur l'enveloppait et s'évertuait à la cacher du monde.

Seule dans sa cabine de douche, la jeune femme baissa la tête et suivit des yeux une gouttelette qui ruissela sur sa peau, avant de s'accrocher à la pointe de son sein gauche. A l'aide de son index, la bleutée cueillit cette perle d'eau du bout du doigt. Cette caresse la fit délicatement frémir et lui arracha un petit gémissement tremblant. Elle referma les yeux et visualisa les doigts de son aimé tandis qu'il préparait son thé préféré. Tenant fermement la cuillère, il faisait tournoyer le liquide dans le sens d'une aiguille. L'ustensile tournait, tournait encore et encore, troublait le breuvage dans un mouvement circulaire, régulier. Un tourbillon enivrant, qui bouillonnait dans les veines de la rêvasseuse dénudée.

Doucement, Juvia soupira de nouveau alors que ses doigts cajolaient son sein.

Elle laissa retomber son bras gauche, abandonnant ses cheveux, et préféra s'accrocher au rideau. Sa main froissa le plastique multicolore. Elle s'abandonnait lentement aux sensations de plaisir qui la faisaient vibrer de l'intérieur. La chaleur dans son ventre se répandait petit à petit en elle.

La bleue avait envie de plus. Elle serra fortement les cuisses à la recherche d'un autre plaisir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans une plainte silencieuse. Délaissant sa poitrine, elle fit glisser sa main sur son ventre, caressa son nombril au passage. Ses genoux tremblèrent alors que la fiévreuse demoiselle entrouvrait légèrement les cuisses pour céder le passage à ses doigts.

La cuillère tournait lentement, les doigts du brun caressaient sensuellement le manche de l'ustensile argenté et les genoux de Juvia tremblèrent de nouveau. Sa poigne se raffermit sur le rideau de douche, la bleutée s'accrocha comme elle put au…

Le rideau en plastique céda sous son poids.

Juvia laissa échapper un cri aigu alors que son pied glissait, son dos rencontra brutalement le carrelage derrière elle et ses mains cherchèrent hâtivement appui sur le mur et le sol de la cabine. Son corps était penché dangereusement en arrière, l'eau chaude continuait à marteler son ventre alors qu'elle essayait de garder l'équilibre malgré ses genoux fléchis. Reprenant son souffle et ses esprits dans cette étrange position, la jeune femme essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Une voix lointaine lui parvint, à travers la porte. Sa nourrice devait certainement l'avoir entendue crier.

— Tout va bien, lui assura la bleutée d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

Se laissant lentement tomber sur le sol, elle soupira de frustration. La bleutée nue jeta un coup d'œil furieux à la décoration ridicule du rideau, qui était à moitié décroché de sa tringle en plastique. Plusieurs cases de couleurs différentes parsemaient un fond blanc, et dans chacune d'elles, une courte phrase avait été inscrite.

_Une belle journée_, lut-elle sur une case rouge. Elle grimaça avant de détourner son regard océanique de ces mots qui la narguaient ouvertement.

Prenant appui sur le sol et essayant de ne pas glisser de nouveau, Juvia se releva avec peine. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, prit une inspiration, puis plongea la tête sous l'eau devenue tiède. Ses cheveux s'affaissèrent sous le jet tandis qu'elle les rinçait. La mousse roula sur ses épaules, flatta sa chute de reins, glissa le long de ses jambes avant de finir sa route dans le siphon entrouvert.

La bleue soupira de lassitude alors qu'elle finissait rapidement de se laver.

A l'aide d'un gant rose, elle frotta énergiquement sa peau avec son gel douche pour la débarrasser de l'odeur nauséabonde des poubelles. Que lui avait-il réellement pris de faire ça ? C'était dégoûtant. L'élu de son cœur devait certainement l'avoir vue, et elle se sentait en colère contre elle-même. Normalement, elle était d'une discrétion qu'un agent secret lui envierait.

Peut-être avait-il seulement voulu fermer la fenêtre à cause du mauvais temps et de la froide brise ? Peut-être qu'il avait toujours été au courant et avait voulu la chasser cette fois-ci… Non, c'était _impossible_ qu'il fût au courant.

N'importe qui se serait certainement mis en colère contre elle. Au vu du tempérament du brun quand il s'agissait de son ami à l'écharpe, elle se doutait qu'il ne se serait jamais gêné pour lui demander – _ordonner_ – d'arrêter. S'il avait réellement toujours su qu'elle l'espionnait, il aurait réagi bien plus tôt. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas lorsque son visage, son corps et son âme s'étendaient déjà sur plusieurs mètres de pellicules. Pas lorsqu'il envahissait déjà pleinement son esprit.

C'était trop tard, maintenant.

Juvia ferma le robinet rapidement, enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux avant de s'envelopper dans son peignoir bleu préféré. Ce dernier lui tenait chaud, et sa douceur dorlotait sa peau ivoirine. Elle récupéra sa montre-bracelet cachée soigneusement sous une pile de serviettes, puis la remit autour de son poignet qu'elle quittait rarement.

La bleutée jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet, qui se dessinait vaguement dans la glace embuée.

Elle distingua les contours de son visage, la pâleur de ses joues creuses et le vide régnant dans son regard terne. Juvia humecta ses lèvres gercées. Elle aperçut une rougeur tâchant son cou – sûrement due à la chaleur.

_Ridicule._

La jeune femme s'en détourna.

Pointant finalement son nez hors de la salle d'eau, son regard tomba directement dans celui de sa nourrice. Une boucle dorée, rebelle, s'était échappée de son chignon impeccablement dressé sur sa tête.

— Tout va bien, Juvia-sama ?

La concernée lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer, avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Melda, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler simplement par mon prénom ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

— Une centaine de fois, Juvia-sama.

La dénommée Melda s'avança dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Le bleu dominait la pièce, mais quelques touches de rouge, rose et parfois de pourpre parsemaient certains objets. Une armoire au bois écarlate s'étendait sur une bonne partie du mur adjacent à la salle de bain. Ses deux tables de chevets avaient été sculptées dans le même matériau, et son tapis de chambre rose contrastait à la perfection avec les rideaux bleutés. Le lustre suspendu au centre diffusait une lumière tamisée, ses petits cristaux colorés renvoyaient leur éclat céruléen autour d'eux.

Juvia aimait l'effet que ça donnait le jour, chaque photo accrochée à ses murs était ainsi mise en valeur par ce doux éclairage azuré. En effet, la pâleur de ses murs pouvait à peine être devinée, le papier peint avait été recouvert de différentes photos prises par ses propres soins. Monochromes ou colorées, les images étaient nombreuses et accrochées les unes à côté des autres.

La photographe était fière de son œuvre, la plupart de ses clichés représentaient les gens qu'elle observait fréquemment. Quand il ne s'agissait pas de son brun favori qui occupait principalement cette mosaïque photographique, elle préférait capturer des moments anodins de la ville basse.

Sur son bureau, qui occupait une grande partie de la chambre, d'autres photographies – principalement prises pour ses études – s'étalaient sur sa surface, et encadraient un ordinateur portable blanc dont l'écran était allumé. Elle ne l'utilisait jamais en cours, mais se devait d'en avoir un pour traiter parfois ses clichés ou correspondre avec ses professeurs. La plupart des étudiants utilisaient les leurs pour s'envoyer des courriers électroniques, chose qui ne l'intéressait point. Elle n'était pas leur amie, et n'en recevrait jamais de leur part.

Dérisoire.

Les pas de la blonde la menèrent jusqu'à l'armoire qui renfermait les vêtements tant haïs par Juvia. Cette dernière la regarda choisir une robe qu'elle détestait porter. Cet accoutrement ridicule lui enserrait beaucoup trop la taille et la poitrine. Elle avait toujours eu peur de se prendre les pieds dans le bas de la robe beaucoup trop longue. Il s'agissait de l'un des stupides _déguisements _qu'elle se voyait obligée de porter, lorsqu'elle devait assister à ces fameuses soirées sans ambiance avec sa mère.

Pourquoi sa nourrice ressortait-elle ce vêtement abhorré ? L'intriguée interrogea Melda du regard lorsque cette dernière lui présenta la robe en l'étalant sur son lit. Elle avait au moins le mérite d'être faite dans une belle couleur, un profond bleu nuit qui faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir la décoration argentée, tissée au niveau des manches et du col.

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de lui redonner une quelconque valeur. Juvia détestait cet habit, et pour rien au monde elle ne le remettrait. Surtout pas après une telle journée.

— Certaines rumeurs m'ont hasardeusement chatouillée l'oreille… commença sa nourrice.

— Que disent ces rumeurs ?

— Non pas que j'ai pour habitude d'écouter aux portes, Juvia-sama.

— Par pitié, ne tournez pas autour du pot Melda ! la pressa Juvia alors que l'irritation commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

— Votre mère vous demande de porter ça.

Melda indiqua la robe. Juvia l'ignora.

— Que disent les rumeurs ? réitéra-t-elle.

Silence. La blonde pinça les lèvres. Après un bon moment de silence pesant, elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.

— Elles disent que Juvia-sama a de grandes chances de se marier à un bon parti, lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

La nouvelle cogna durement l'estomac de la bleutée. L'indignation se peignit sur son visage et son regard furieux fusilla Melda, puis la robe méprisée et enfin, ses yeux assombris par la colère se posèrent sur la porte de sa chambre. Derrière cette même porte, l'escalier la mènerait à sa mère et elle pourrait ainsi lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de son _plan_.

De quel droit se permettait-elle de décider ainsi de son futur ? Ce n'était même pas dans les traditions de sa famille ! Juvia était certaine que son père ne serait pas d'accord. Il ne devait pas être au courant, il serait directement rentré de son long voyage pour empêcher une telle injustice. Il aurait rappelé sa mère à l'ordre s'il avait été là, cette femme le savait et profitait de son absence. Elle en était sûre.

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur sa nourrice. Cette dernière lissait inutilement le bas de la robe bleue, et évitait clairement de la regarder.

— Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? l'attaqua Juvia, une fureur contenue dans la voix.

Melda secoua la tête, et lui jeta un petit regard craintif. La bleutée s'obligea à respirer calmement, ce n'était pas la faute de la blonde mais celle de sa mère. Au vu de l'exigence de cette dernière, Juvia devait porter cette robe pour, manifestement, rencontrer la famille de son futur époux. Futur époux ? Non, _jamais_.

La jeune femme serra fortement les poings. Elle ne laisserait pas cette femme décider de sa vie.

Sans un regard de plus vers sa nourrice, elle se rua vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit violemment. La furie traversa rageusement un couloir, puis deux, avant de finir devant le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Vers le salon où sa mère devait certainement être en train de prendre tranquillement son thé. Elle devait penser à ce fichu mariage et les futurs enfants que la jeune femme ne voulait en aucun cas mettre au monde. Surtout pas si le père était cet idiot de bourgeois qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, et qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de connaître.

— Mère ! hurla Juvia tandis qu'elle dévalait les marches d'un pas furieux. Je refuse catégoriquement de me marier avec le premier _imbécile_ que _tu_ as choi…

Le volume de sa voix diminua considérablement tandis qu'elle arrivait à la dernière marche. Elle referma sa bouche, coupant court à ses vociférations.

A sa droite, près de la porte d'entrée qu'un domestique refermait, sa mère était là, une expression offusquée plaquée sur le visage alors qu'elle dévisageait sa fille. La bleutée ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur la femme dont la pâleur lui rappelait malheureusement la sienne. Elle analysa rapidement la situation. Un homme se tenait silencieusement près de sa mère.

_Époustouflant._

Une grâce particulière se dégageait de sa prestance. Le regard aiguisé de Juvia capta de fins sourcils, un petit nez pointu – typiquement aristocratique – et surtout, une chevelure qui retenait tout de suite l'attention. Les reflets argentés sur chacune de ses mèches blondes – presque blanches – happaient la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les deux grandes portes vitrées. Un halo presque angélique se formait ainsi sur son crâne. Ses épis étaient décoiffés de manière aguicheuse et une envie de capturer cette séduisante vision démangea les doigts de la photographe. Elle reporta son attention sur son visage.

Ses yeux la captivèrent. De là où elle se tenait, Juvia pouvait aisément déceler des petites lueurs ambrées zébrant ses prunelles, illuminant ainsi son regard noisette souligné par un mince pli sous chaque œil. Un fin sourire narquois se dessinait sur sa bouche tandis qu'il dévisageait la bleutée en peignoir. Ses orbes dorés ne se détournèrent pas une seule seconde d'elle. Il la fixait ouvertement.

La bleue se sentit mal à l'aise.

Pour se redonner contenance, elle s'avança jusqu'à cet inconnu en ignorant le regard noir et outré que lui jetait sa mère. Ses petits pieds heurtèrent bruyamment le parquet massif du hall.

— De quel imbécile parliez-vous ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

Sa voix était grave, profonde, et le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme déstabilisée. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas à le faire, et cet homme était le dernier sur terre devant lequel elle aurait une raison de rougir. Il était _ridicule_. Juvia serra les dents, planta effrontément son regard dans le sien. Il la surplombait.

— De l'unique imbécile présent dans cette pièce, le défia-t-elle froidement.

— Ça suffit ! intervint tout de suite sa mère. Où sont passées tes manières ? Monte tout de suite t'habiller convenablement !

La concernée eut envie de lui rire au nez, mais se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond, détournant habilement son regard de l'intolérable inconnu.

Outragée par le comportement de sa fille, Madame Lockser se confondit en excuses face à son convive.

— Non, ne vous excusez pas. C'est de ma faute, je devrais commencer par me présenter.

Ensuite, et sans lui laisser le temps de résister, la main de Juvia se retrouva emprisonnée dans celle, étonnamment glaciale, de l'invité qui s'était penché vers elle. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent leur sourire espiègle et préférèrent se poser sur la blancheur de sa peau. Pourquoi embrassait-il sa main ?

Répugnant.

Juvia capta son regard railleur ancré de nouveau dans le sien. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Lentement, il abaissa ses yeux d'or, parcourut son corps d'un regard insistant, et suivit le même chemin que sa propre main avait fait auparavant sous la douche. Son peignoir s'était un peu relâché autour de sa taille et on pouvait facilement deviner la délicatesse de son sein droit.

La jeune femme, dévisagée ouvertement, s'humecta machinalement les lèvres. Son souffle s'échappa hâtivement de sa gorge, puis, elle retint sa respiration. Un violent frisson l'ébranla lorsqu'elle sentit distinctement le bout de sa langue lui _lécher _lentement le dos de la main. La chaleur de sa langue la brûla autant que ce regard qui ne quittait pas sa peau dénudée. C'était comme s'il était en train de...

Son cœur rata un battement.

Juvia arracha violemment sa main de la prise de ce… _ce_… elle ne trouvait même pas de mot pour le qualifier ! Indignée, elle remit fébrilement son peignoir en place et croisa les bras autour d'elle, comme une protection contre cet inconnu qui empiétait sur son intimité. Sa mère ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le manège de son futur _gendre_, et prenait certainement ça pour une marque de politesse que sa fille avait grossièrement rejetée.

_Dire qu'elle veut me marier à ce vieux pervers !_

— Je me dénomme Lyon, se présenta-t-il en souriant malgré son rejet. Lyon Vastia.

La bleue lui offrit un sourire forcé, et se présenta à son tour sans desserrer les dents sous le regard vigilant de sa mère. Son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace de dégoût qu'autre chose, elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ce stupide mariage. Elle n'épouserait jamais ce _Lyon Vastia_. Même s'il était beau à damner un saint, que son statut social ravissait sa mère, que son regard la troublait étrangement et que son sourire faisait naître une sensation déroutante dans son ventre.

Il lui donnait probablement envie de vomir, son estomac se contractait curieusement. Au vu du sourire flottant continuellement sur les lèvres de cet homme, la situation semblait clairement l'amuser. Il la_ courtisait_ sous le nez de sa mère. Juvia plissa les yeux, et le lacéra du regard. Bien entendu que ça le divertissait, elle était dans une tenue que n'importe quel homme – appréciant la gente féminine – aurait trouvée délectable.

La colère la quittait peu à peu tandis qu'un étrange silence s'éternisait. L'embarras remplaça son irritation, elle se sentit stupide de s'être présentée dans cette tenue ridicule et provocatrice. Surtout ridicule, avec ce stupide turban royalement dressé sur sa tête. Si au moins elle pouvait retourner se cacher dans sa chambre…

Sa mère, qui avait un faux sourire courtois scotché sur les lèvres, décida de chasser le malaise.

— Et si nous allions tous prendre un thé dans le salon, qu'en pensez-vous Lyon-sama ?

— Pas question ! refusa immédiatement Juvia.

Le regard de sa mère la transperça.

— Pas question de le faire dans cette tenue, ajouta la plus âgée comme pour rattraper l'impolitesse dont sa fille avait fait preuve. Tu devrais aller te changer.

Juvia fut tentée de contester, uniquement par esprit de contradiction. Elle détestait se mettre d'accord avec sa génitrice, mais cette fois-ci, la situation n'était pas propice à un comportement enfantin. Au contraire, elle mourait d'envie de s'éloigner de cette ambiance inconfortable, et l'occasion se présentait sur un plateau d'or.

La bleutée acquiesça docilement à la proposition – qui ressemblait plus à un ordre – de sa mère et se détourna des deux personnes. Le soulagement de s'être dérobée du regard beaucoup trop insistant de Lyon lui arracha un soupir. Rebroussant chemin rapidement, elle finit par se réfugier de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Melda n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, curieusement. Juvia la suspectait d'être retournée à sa place aussitôt après avoir entendu le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher. Elle connaissait parfaitement le caractère indiscret de sa nourrice, et savait que la commère avait certainement écouté leur conversation. C'était une de ses manies qui avait toujours amusé la jeune femme – tant qu'elle ne devenait pas victime de ses espionnages.

— Tout va bien, Juvia-sama ? demanda poliment la femme aux boucles blondes.

Juvia lui jeta un regard complice.

— Je sais que vous écoutiez, Melda.

La concernée réprima un rire, et préféra lui jeter un regard faussement offusqué qui fit sourire la plus jeune.

— Comment est-il ? revint-elle à la charge. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt…

— Laid, l'interrompit immédiatement Juvia.

Le rouge lui flamba pourtant les joues. Elle se détourna de Melda, cachant habilement son visage de cette dernière qui semblait un peu déçue.

— Je vais me changer, reprit la bleutée. Mère m'attend pour le thé, avec son preux _dégoûtant_ chevalier, mais je ne compte pas y retourner.

— Que dois-je dire à votre mère ? s'enquit sa nourrice.

Juvia haussa les épaules.

— Je suis malade, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant candidement.

Melda laissa échapper un bref rire lorsque la bleutée simula une petite toux.

La photographe ouvrit son armoire, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et à tâtons, elle fouilla les tiroirs situés en hauteur. Ses mains finirent par rencontrer ce qu'elle cherchait. Sous une pile de vêtements fastueux, le pyjama en coton qu'elle avait soigneusement caché là.

Sa nourrice lui sourit alors qu'elle la regardait enfiler sa trouvaille. Elles étaient les seules à connaître l'existence de ces vêtements. Il s'agissait d'un simple pull et pantalon bleus que Juvia avait achetés en secret dans la basse ville. La jeune photographe avait décidé de faire imprimer une photo sur le haut de son pyjama préféré. Un cœur rouge, dans lequel une image de son amour lui souriant, s'étendait au niveau de sa poitrine.

Evidemment, il ne lui avait jamais adressé un tel sourire. La folle amoureuse s'était simplement débrouillée pour prendre cette photo lorsqu'il parlait à ses amis. A sa blonde, et à sa rousse.

Devrait-elle se teindre les cheveux ? De nouveau, elle était tentée par cacher cette horrible et repoussante nuance bleue. Elle se plaisait à laisser les gens autour d'elle croire que c'était une simple crise d'adolescence dont elle ne s'était pas encore débarrassée.

Sa mère le savait, elle, qu'il n'en était rien. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était anormale.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées de son esprit. Melda quitta la chambre sans un mot.

Juvia soupira, fatiguée. Elle défit la serviette nouée autour de son crâne, laissant ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre.

Se laissant tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, son regard parcourut quelques images dispersées sur la surface. Une moue agacée. Un regard rêveur. Un champ de pétales violets. Gajeel et sa guitare électrique. A sa vue, la bleue rit doucement.

Elle sursauta.

Son ordinateur. Une tonalité qui lui rappela vaguement une berceuse pour enfants, ou le genre de musique qu'on écouterait le soir, près d'un lac paisible. Le son éphémère, inconnu à l'ouïe de la bleutée, ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes. Un laps de temps où ses yeux se fixèrent rapidement sur la phrase qui trônait au milieu de l'écran.

_Vous avez un nouveau message._

La paria cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, parce que ce n'était pas son professeur de photographie qui la contactait cette fois-ci. S'empressant de refermer sa bouche entrouverte involontairement, elle lut le sujet et l'auteur du mail.

Son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi lui écrivait-elle ?

* * *

J'aime la pluie

Juvia-chan,

Comment te portes-tu ? Encore une fois, tu es partie tôt aujourd'hui.  
N'hésite pas à me parler demain, en cours, si tu viens. J'espère que tu seras là.  
Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu n'as rien d'effrayant.

Prends soin de toi et à demain.

Levy.

* * *

Juvia relut plusieurs fois ces mots. L'expression figée, la lectrice dévora chaque lettre marquée sur l'écran.

_Rien d'effrayant._

Les coins de ses lèvres tremblotèrent.

Levy remarquait ses absences. Levy lui écrivait, à elle, à Juvia, faisant sonner sa boîte de réception d'un son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu jusque-là. Aucun son ne jouait quand ses professeurs la contactaient, parce que c'était d'ordre courtois, formel. Exempt de sentiments. Les professeurs n'étaient pas ses amis, ils étaient des guides comme ils se plaisaient souvent à le répéter. Évidemment.

La bleutée prit une profonde inspiration, désespérée. Elle en avait presque oublié de respirer devant le courriel de sa camarade de classe.

_Camarade._

Était-elle une amie, maintenant ? Non, elle ne pouvait la considérer comme telle après la lecture d'un seul message. Pas aussi tôt. Elle aurait l'air ridicule.

Il y avait aussi le mot griffonné par Levy.

Juvia chercha rapidement des yeux son album photo délaissé sur sa table de chevet. Son appareil photo avait été soigneusement posé dessus. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Ses mains tremblèrent. Elle se força à expirer lentement.

Était-elle réellement en train de paniquer ?

C'était pourtant ce qu'elle recherchait. Une amie. Elle devait lui répondre, lui parler, partager des choses ensemble, créer un lien d'amitié avec elle. La complexité du relationnel. C'était ainsi que ça marchait. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de rater une telle occasion, mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette pratique.

La jeune femme ferma fortement les paupières pendant quelques secondes.

_Asociale._

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Juvia cliqua sur le bouton de réponse. Ses doigts flageolant se posèrent sur le clavier.

* * *

RE : J'aime la pluie

McGarden,

J'ai bien reçu ton message.

Merci.

Juvia.

* * *

Elle sourit fièrement face à ces mots courtois et amicaux, puis les envoya à Levy.

Décidément, elle avait vraiment le chic de se prendre la tête pour la moindre des choses. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile de lui répondre, après tout.

L'expéditrice du mail relut la réponse envoyée.

Le doute l'assaillit délicatement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. _Manquait_. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La bleue se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, plissa les yeux, fixa longuement la brève réponse en cherchant l'origine de ce sentiment de malaise.

Non. C'était parfait.

Ensuite, la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

— Juvia ?

La concernée reconnut la voix de sa mère, atténuée par l'épaisseur de la porte verrouillée. Elle retint sa respiration, demeura silencieuse.

Melda lui avait sûrement parlé et transmis ses fausses excuses. Avec un peu de chance, sa mère croirait qu'elle s'était endormie après sa douche, qu'elle était réellement malade et avait besoin de repos. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'elle appréhendait la dispute qui s'apprêtait à éclater. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et fixa un point invisible à sa droite. Ses doigts tripotèrent nerveusement la montre à son poignet.

— Je suis extrêmement déçue par ton comportement.

Son ton suintait d'amertume. Juvia était une déception. Éternellement.

Elle tiqua, serra les dents pour empêcher les commissures de ses lèvres de flancher. Le bruit étouffé des pas de sa génitrice s'éloignaient déjà.

_Pour qui se prenait-elle ?_

Haussement d'épaules.

Se pinçant les lèvres, la solitaire abandonna sa chaise et se dirigea fermement vers son lit. Ses mains s'emparèrent de son appareil photo, puis elle s'avança vers la porte à sa droite. Contrairement à celle de sa salle de bain personnelle qui était blanche, cette porte était faite dans un bois épais et d'une couleur tellement sombre qu'elle donnait une impression de vide dans le mur. Juvia se plaisait à la surnommer _Le trou noir_. Comme un jardin secret, seule la bleue avait l'autorisation de traverser son seuil.

La photographe entrouvrit la porte, se glissa à l'intérieur et alluma la lumière. Une douce brise lui chatouilla les joues. L'air s'engouffrait à travers des petites fentes qui permettaient une aération optimale, sans pour autant autoriser le soleil à s'y infiltrer. Son regard caressa le centre de la pièce où trônait une grande table.

Dans la semi-pénombre, elle pouvait distinguer le matériel nécessaire déjà disposé de façon ordonnée sur la surface du meuble.

Minutieusement, Juvia avait au préalable arrangée chaque objet dont elle avait besoin. Elle connaissait chaque emplacement, chaque forme correspondant à chaque outil.

Par cœur.

Son pied referma habilement la porte derrière elle. Sa main empoigna fermement son appareil photo, et de ses doigts libres, elle caressa l'interrupteur.

La pénombre s'invita aisément dans la pièce.

Seule la respiration irrégulière de la photographe bouleversait le silence régnant dans la chambre noire.

Ensuite, ses pieds heurtèrent le sol.

Dix pas en avant, dix pas jusqu'à son espace de travail. Sa main se posa calmement sur une surface plate, tiède ; elle y était. Posant son engin dessus, elle n'hésita pas à en extraire la pellicule où les photos désirées patientaient sagement d'être développées. La jeune femme sourit dans le noir.

Tendre le bras vers la gauche.

D'abord, la spire. Se saisissant avec précision du film, elle commença à l'enrouler autour de la spirale. Ses gestes habiles dansaient continuellement avec l'objet. Juvia ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Elle écouta attentivement les bruits que produisaient ses mouvements. Chaque petit crissement dû aux frottements, les couinements que faisait chaque rotation, tout cela lui procurait des frissons qui chatouillaient agréablement son échine.

Etrangement, ce moment la détendait et bien qu'il fût délicat, la jeune femme y trouvait une certaine sérénité.

A ses yeux, allumer la lumière était une perte de temps. Bien qu'à ses débuts, elle s'était souvent trompée lors de cette manœuvre laborieuse. Il ne lui était plus nécessaire de voir, vérifier que tout était en ordre entre chaque action. Sa mémoire connaissait parfaitement la démarche, à force de l'avoir répéter autant de fois dans sa vie.

Elle ne faisait plus qu'une avec la noirceur de la chambre. L'obscurité l'adoptait, la couvrait et la protégeait. Le reste du monde s'effaçait autour d'elle, il ne restait plus que ses clichés, son appareil, ses outils, sa passion, son cœur.

Juvia.

Elle sourit doucement.

Ses gestes appliqués allaient tout aussi lentement, bien qu'avec une précision incomparable. La cuve, les éprouvettes, le révélateur. Elle était tel un savant dans son laboratoire, travaillant pourtant à l'aveugle.

_Révéler._

L'étudiante en arts procédait à chaque étape placidement, sans empressement. Quelques soupirs échappant de sa gorge trahissaient pourtant son impatience. Elle avait hâte. Hâte de voir son brun au torse dénudé, ses omoplates alléchantes et sa musculature parfaite. Il était délicieusement à son goût.

_Rincer._

Elle tendit l'oreille, écoutant l'aiguille de sa montre tourner. Son ouïe capta chaque seconde. La bleue les compta dans sa tête alors qu'elle travaillait à un rythme régulier, prenant quelques pauses pour laisser chaque action faire son effet.

_Fixer._

Elle inspira et expira lentement. Quatre fois. Les effluves désagréables chatouillèrent ses narines, elle retroussa le nez. Peu importait, l'amoureuse ne pensait qu'à celui qui occupait son cœur.

Elle déroula la spire et suspendit le film avec soin et au sec, pour éviter de l'endommager.

_Sécher._

Les minutes passèrent tandis que Juvia rêvassaient. La sécheuse, offerte quelques mois auparavant par son père, lui permettait d'accélérer la procédure.

Elle se dépêcha ensuite d'allumer la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans une ambiance écarlate, et s'appliqua au développement des photos. Elle glissa les négatifs enfermant les images qu'elle avait capturées dans l'outil qui lui permettrait de les matérialiser, avant de les admirer. Juvia maîtrisait son art, elle faisait tout à merveille, instinctivement. Mise au point, netteté, contraste.

Elles allaient être parfaites.

Penchée au-dessus d'une bassine blanche dans laquelle elle trempa une première photo, la photographe regarda attentivement les prémices du cliché apparaître progressivement sur le fond incolore. Petit à petit, ses yeux devinèrent les formes du brun. Son souffle se fit tremblant, la bleue était hypnotisée par la chute de reins qui se formait sous son nez. Un frisson de désir incendia son bas-ventre tandis que les nuances de noir et de gris se faisaient plus denses.

La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, soupira d'exaltation devant l'achèvement de son travail.

Quelques instants plus tard, les images agrandies étaient accrochées et séchaient lentement. La lumière blanche fut finalement allumée.

Son sourire ne la quittait plus, tandis qu'elle s'empressait de saisir ses nouvelles photos. Elles allaient merveilleusement décorer ses murs et son album, ne pouvant qu'être parfaites au vu de la personne photographiée.

Juvia admira la nudité du serveur sur chacune des sept photos pendant qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre. Elle en choisit deux, et les colla à l'aide d'une pâte adhésive. Souriant fièrement, elle les fixa longuement. La lumière était mal répartie sur les images, mais on devinait aisément le brun de dos. Ses épaules larges, ses cheveux chatouillant sa nuque. Elle avait envie de passer les doigts dedans.

Son regard s'attarda sur le profil de son model.

_Perfection._

Son nez parfaitement droit, ses sourcils à peine visibles sous ses denses mèches noires. Sa mâchoire, impeccablement rasée, contre laquelle les lèvres de la jeune femme auraient voulu s'inviter. La commissure de sa bouche qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée…

Soudain, Juvia écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la photo pour l'observer de près. Son nez frôla le papier lisse. Le regard bleu, élargi, fixait la bouche du brun. Elle arrêta de respirer.

Sur le coin de ses lèvres, un sourire railleur jouait.

**X**

* * *

Et voilà ! Une petite note de fin juste pour préciser que, non, le nom de la nourrice de Juvia n'est pas du tout inspiré de celui de Meredy (qui en français donne "Meldy" ou "Melody"). Ce n'est qu'une heureuse coïncidence, et le temps que je m'en rende compte, c'était déjà trop tard. Je m'étais bien trop attachée à elle sous ce nom, ça m'aurait fait bizarre de le changer. J'ai passé un bon moment à chercher un nom qui lui irait, et en fait, même si la ressemblance me dérangeait un peu, j'ai tout de même décidé de le garder ainsi.

Au passage, petite minute copyright : le personnage de Melda m'appartient.

Prochaine publication : le 28 septembre 2013.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'avatar choisi est une photographie appartenant à Incolor16 à laquelle j'ai apporté une légère modification. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages m'appartiennent.

**/!\Rating :** MA. Attention ! Cette fanfiction contiendra souvent des scènes explicites, du langage crû, des pensées et gestes vraiment aussi obscènes les uns que les autres.

**Ndla** : Hello ! Je ne vous retiens pas trop long cette fois-ci, et vous laisse savourer cette quatrième partie qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que le reste. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir. Chaque lecture de votre part est mon gros cadeau de la journée. Je vous embrasse très fort !

Peter Bradley Adams - _Emily's Rain_  
Cecile Corbel - _Le long de l'eau_  
Greg Laswell - _How the day sounds_  
Peter Bradley Adams - _Between us_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**IV**

x

Les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltrèrent vicieusement dans chaque recoin de la chambre. Flattant une peau diaphane, la cajolant et embrassant ses joues pâles, l'astre s'amusa à taquiner l'endormie. Cette dernière, dont les sourcils se fronçaient de mécontentement, ouvrit brusquement deux orbes maritimes et jeta un regard venimeux à ses rideaux mal fermés. La fatigue voilait son visage.

Juvia avait mal dormi.

Le sourire du brun avait torturé son esprit, l'empêchant jalousement de se lover dans les bras de Morphée. Sa signification était plus qu'évidente. Nul ne servait d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne lui était pas adressé. Il était flagrant qu'il savait depuis le début qu'elle était là, cachée sous la fenêtre, à l'espionner pendant qu'il s'exhibait sous ses yeux. Il avait prédit de se retourner, pour la surprendre.

Il _savait_, et la bleue en était pétrifiée.

Les larmes avaient menacé à plusieurs reprises de s'évader, mais elle les avait retenues prisonnières, s'empêchant de céder à la panique. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait simplement des histoires, encore une fois ? Non. Elle n'oserait même plus remettre un pied au café-bar. Son meilleur ami lui manquerait, mais Juvia le préviendrait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus.

La bleue ne pouvait pas. Comment le regarder de nouveau après une telle humiliation ?

Un pincement au cœur.

Sa routine s'effondrait, son monde entier dégringolait. Se lever chaque matin dans l'espoir d'être servi par son brun, prendre une ou deux photos en cachette, lorgner la perfection de son corps, commander son thé préféré. Tenter de frôler ses mains au passage. Boire la profondeur de ses mots, même quand il lui arrivait – tout le temps – de lui adresser son sarcasme…

Adieu, le délicieux _Earl Grey_.

Son regard lorgna la montre. Bientôt, il lui faudrait quitter cette chambre et rejoindre l'enfer.

Fixant le plafond et le jeu de lumière provenant du lustre, elle réfléchit au programme de la journée. C'était un jeudi. Littérature, moqueries, photographie, railleries, atelier, humiliations, Levy…

_Levy_.

Juvia se souvint soudainement des mots de sa camarade. Elle avait envie de voir la jeune femme. Au-delà d'une simple envie, la curiosité la démangeait. Communiquer avec une nouvelle personne, apprendre à faire connaissance, échanger leurs idées, discuter de leurs passions…

Se faire une _amie_.

L'étudiante se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, imaginant tous les sujets de conversation à aborder avec sa potentielle future nouvelle alliée. La motivation ébranla ses membres, et bientôt, Juvia fut sur pied, la chaleur et le confort de son lit délaissés derrière elle. Ses pas courts, agiles et rapides sillonnaient la chambre à la recherche de vêtements propres.

Prenant quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour arranger un minimum son apparence, elle jeta un regard à son reflet. La jeune paria n'avait jamais été d'une grande beauté, et ce matin, son teint blafard avait décidé d'accentuer sa mine maladive. Ses cernes peu discrets étaient effroyables. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, cachant habilement son regard avec quelques courtes mèches.

La photographe sourit faiblement à son double, fière de sa frange improvisée.

L'optimisme de la bleue maintint le sourire sur ses lèvres durant de longues minutes. L'étudiante consulta sa montre. Il était à peine six heures et demie. Si elle partait tout de suite, en marchant à un rythme régulier, elle devrait arriver en littérature trente minutes avant le début du cours.

Le vide dans son estomac protesta. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se rendre au café pour manger, et encore moins l'envie de déjeuner avec sa mère. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, Melda pourrait lui rendre service et lui préparer un petit encas à manger en route.

En parlant de la blonde, Juvia ne tarda pas à entendre deux petits coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle attendit un instant, son ouïe capta deux grattements, puis un dernier coup. Elle étouffa un rire, sa nourrice utilisait encore le code secret qu'elles avaient mis au point durant son enfance.

Afin d'éviter de permettre à sa mère d'accéder à sa chambre, les deux femmes avaient dû chercher un moyen pour se reconnaître.

L'amatrice de photographie s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

Melda avait visiblement anticipé sa faim.

Un agréable effluve de thé et de pain grillé enjôla son odorat. Son appétit nargué par la délicieuse senteur, Juvia avait soudainement l'eau à la bouche. Elle répondit aux salutations de la blonde tandis que cette dernière s'avançait dans la chambre, ses mains occupées à porter le repas de la jeune femme sur un plateau argenté. Elle le posa sur un endroit libre de son bureau, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit défait.

— Vous a-t-il déjà appelée, Juvia-sama ? questionna Melda sans détour, la curiosité enflammait ses prunelles.

— Qui voudrait donc m'appeler ? répondit-elle aussitôt, incrédule face à la question incongrue.

Juvia fronça les sourcils, déconcertée. Elle avait égaré son téléphone portable depuis longtemps, et avait complètement oublié son existence. L'engin ne lui était d'aucune utilité, et elle s'en souciait rarement. Peu de personnes – seulement deux, en réalité – possédaient son numéro et ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui passer un coup de fil. La première était Melda, qui était en ce moment même dans sa chambre, et la deuxième était Gajeel qui ne l'avait jamais appelée. En vérité, son ami n'en avait que faire de lui parler au téléphone…

La bleue leva les yeux au plafond, puis prit place à son bureau. Elle accrocha méticuleusement la serviette en tissu autour de son col pour éviter de tâcher ses vêtements. Remerciant Melda de son attention, elle dégusta son thé.

— _Monsieur_ Vastia, annonça sa nourrice sur le ton de l'évidence, avec un petit accent français.

L'étudiante faillit avaler de travers. Elle reposa bruyamment sa tasse, la porcelaine tinta désagréablement contre la petite assiette blanche. La figure colorée d'incompréhension, Juvia dévisagea Melda.

— Pourquoi Lyon Vastia aurait mon n…, commença naïvement la bleutée, avant de soudainement refermer la bouche.

_Mère_. Toujours et encore elle.

Agacée, Juvia soupira. La douceur du thé lui sembla tout à coup amère contre son palais. L'appétit coupé, elle dévora rapidement la moitié d'une tartine beurrée, but quelques dernières gorgées avant d'abandonner le reste de son repas.

Melda avait l'air coupable. Une ride, à peine visible, se creusa délicatement sur son front. La bleue la rassura d'un petit sourire.

— Pourriez-vous m'aider à chercher mon téléphone ?

Sa nourrice acquiesça et les deux femmes s'activèrent à fouiller les environs, dans les tiroirs, sous le lit, derrières les oreillers, ainsi que dans les deux pièces voisines. L'engin fut retrouvé quelques instants plus tard, délaissé sous une pile de photos près de son bureau.

Juvia empoigna son appareil photo qu'elle mit, comme à son habitude, autour de son cou, prit son manteau bleu marine et décida de dissimuler son téléphone dans sa poche. Si _Messire _Vastia se risquait à l'appeler, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée – et il n'était, bien entendu, en aucun cas question de son admiration pour ses yeux captivants.

Melda lui souhaita une bonne journée, tandis que la dénommée Femme Pluie quittait la chambre d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Le cours de littérature avait depuis longtemps débuté. Le professeur Green s'évertuait à expliquer des choses que Juvia écoutait à peine. Elle l'entendait parler, vaguement, mais ne daignait se concentrer sur sa voix. Son attention était particulièrement attirée par sa camarade, qui notait rapidement les paroles du professeur à l'aide de son habituelle plume noire.

Juvia lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, puis soupira intérieurement.

Elle n'avait pu lui adresser la parole – pas une seule fois –, bien qu'elle fût arrivée avant tout le monde pour une fois. La bleue avait pourtant tout préparé durant sa pénible nuit et le trajet jusqu'à l'école d'arts. Mais aucun son n'avait osé sortir de sa gorge lorsque Levy l'avait saluée. Ses lèvres étaient restées paralysées quand elle lui avait adressé un sourire. La sincérité de ce dernier avait pétrifié son corps sur place.

Levy s'était ensuite installée à sa place habituelle, et Juvia l'avait piteusement suivie, prenant à son tour place à ses côtés.

L'occasion lui filait entre les doigts, et elle n'arrivait à rien faire.

La paria l'observa en coin.

Sa robe corail, courte et fluide, allait merveilleusement à son teint laiteux. Ses lunettes rouges, sur son nez mutin, renforçaient son petit air posé. Des courtes mèches noires s'échappaient de son bandeau orange et tombaient sur son visage. Indocile, sa chevelure aux reflets azurés – visiblement une teinture – lui donnait un charme enjôleur contrastant avec son apparence faussement juvénile.

Levy était admirable.

Son regard avait dû être beaucoup trop insistant, parce que sa voisine arrêta un bref instant d'écrire – chose qui était rare chez la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et Juvia se détourna aussitôt, faussement captivée par le cours. Elle crut entendre un soupir.

C'était la fin.

La photographe ferma les yeux de dépit. Elle avait tout raté, Levy devait maintenant la prendre pour une folle, antipathique et asociale – ce qu'elle était un peu, au fond. Une soudaine envie de pleurer valsa au bord de ses yeux. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, se concentra sur sa respiration, retint les larmes de déception qui ne demandaient qu'à dévaler ses joues.

Soudain, quelque chose frôla ses doigts. Elle porta aussitôt son regard dessus, l'espoir au bord des lèvres.

Encore un bout de papier.

L'étudiante dévoua automatiquement toute son attention à Levy. Cette dernière avait repris sa prise de notes et ne lui accordait plus le moindre intérêt.

Cette fois-ci, la feuille n'avait pas été pliée, et l'asociale se pencha discrètement pour lire les mots.

_**Bonjour à nouveau !**_

_**L.M**_

Juvia haleta.

Elle crut percevoir un sourire étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme à ses côtés durant quelques secondes.

La bleue sourit doucement, hésitante quant à l'attitude à avoir. Devait-elle lui répondre, sur cette même feuille ? Lui parler à haute voix ? S'excuser ? Elle se réprimanda intérieurement, la voix de Gajeel résonna dans sa tête.

Qu'attendait-elle ?

Aussitôt, elle s'empressa de prendre un stylo, et répondit en-dessous des lettres noires.

_Bonjour aussi._

Juvia ne prit pas la peine de signer, craignant que quelqu'un d'autre tombe dessus. Elle se demanda brièvement si sa camarade accepterait d'être vue en sa compagnie. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion de cacher cette feuille dans son album, une fois le cours fini. C'était un précieux souvenir de cet incroyable moment.

Silencieusement, elle fit glisser sa réponse, simple et concise, vers Levy. Le mot traînait hasardeusement entre elles. La paria solitaire regarda ailleurs, attendant impatiemment le prochaine message.

Pour faire passer le temps, Juvia feuilleta son album en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la psalmodie rébarbative de madame Green. Son regard caressa les dernières photos prises du serveur, et une lueur de désir pétilla au fond de ses prunelles. L'adoratrice de thé noir mordilla le bout de son stylo tandis qu'elle admirait la nudité de son aimé.

Finalement, la bleue perçut un mouvement à sa gauche, et délaissa immédiatement l'album ouvert.

_**Qui est le brun sur la photo ?**_

Juvia fit les gros yeux face à ces lettres. Quelle réponse devait-elle lui donner ? La bleue fixa les photos de son brun préféré, la jalousie flambant son regard protecteur. Ses orbes voguèrent sur les deux pages de son l'album, et accrochèrent une photo de son meilleur ami qui était également présente.

_Lequel des deux ?_

La photographe se sentait mal à l'aise. Possessive. Cet homme était à elle, il était _son_ modèle. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le regarder et de s'extasier devant sa perfection. Même Levy. Surtout pas Levy.

_**La gratte.**_

Une _gratte_ ? Que… Juvia cilla plusieurs fois devant le mot. Elle fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce une sorte de code qu'utilisaient les amis entre eux ? Gajeel n'avait jamais utilisé cette expression auparavant. La peur de marquer une fin à leur conversation à cause de son ignorance agrippa le cœur de la bleue. Son manque de réponse avait dû attirer l'attention de Levy parce que cette dernière tapota, du bout de son stylo, une photo de son album.

La littéraire indiquait l'unique cliché de Gajeel présent sur la page ouverte, où son ami était en train de jouer de son instrument préféré. Le soulagement flotta dans son cœur.

Juvia se souvint d'avoir profité de son inattention, un soir d'été où la chaleur étouffante les avait forcés à se réfugier dans un endroit frais. Le dépôt abandonné à proximité de sa demeure avait été l'endroit idéal, et la bleutée avait sournoisement pris ce cliché malgré le refus du barman. Bien que ses nombreux piercings tendissent à effrayer Juvia, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se dégageait de son allure – telle une aura rassurante, protectrice. Elle s'était sentie particulièrement calme cette nuit-là. En regardant l'image, elle pouvait encore sentir les vibrations que lui avaient procuré chaque note, tandis que Gajeel pinçait les cordes entre ses doigts rugueux.

La bleue essaya de se souvenir de l'air que jouait son sauveur, mais la complexité des notes était difficile à se remémorer pour elle.

Revenant sur terre, la jeune femme décida de profiter de l'occasion pour détourner le sujet du mot incompris. Elle griffonna à plusieurs reprises sur la page.

_Un ami._

Juvia s'empressa de barrer sa réponse.

_Quelqu'un._

Elle fronça les sourcils. La paria insatisfaite rectifia de nouveau son message qu'elle barbouilla d'encre. Elle vota pour un simple nom.

_Gajeel Redfox._

La bleue réfléchit à vive allure. Se pourrait-il que Levy fusse intéressée par le barman ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la tête bougonne de Gajeel si elle lui présentait sa nouvelle amie. Il était bien plus âgé qu'elles. La photographe reprit rapidement le papier avant que la plus jeune ne puisse le lire, rajouta une note, puis elle attendit.

_Il n'est pas à l'aise avec les belles jeunes femmes…_

_**Défi relevé**__**!  
(jolie, la jupe Versace)**_

Juvia avait depuis longtemps remarqué le comportement de Gajeel lorsqu'il était en présence de belles femmes – souvent, il se chamaillait puérilement avec Mirajane Strauss. Non pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, Juvia avait émis cette hypothèse avant de la laisser tomber, mais son ami, d'humeur habituellement grognonne, n'était à l'aise qu'avec elle. Probablement parce qu'elle n'était pas très jolie, et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de vouloir le séduire. Son cœur était déjà occupé.

Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami et les amis ne faisaient pas ça entre eux. La bleue ne préférait même pas y penser, l'idée lui donnait de désagréables frissons dans le dos.

Elle gribouilla un « merci » en réponse au commentaire de Levy. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un complimentait ses goûts vestimentaires. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et la bleutée baissa la tête pour le cacher au professeur. Rire du cours de Madame Green était la pire idée à avoir au monde, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas rencontrer son regard pétrifiant de nouveau.

Leur échange se poursuivit pendant tout le reste du cours – qui fut ignoré en partie par Levy, sa prise de notes perturbée par la paria. Elle ne semblait en être dérangée pour autant, et continuait de lui répondre à chaque fois. Juvia sentait son cœur sautiller de joie dans sa poitrine, tandis que la feuille blanche se noircissait au fur et à mesure de leur conversation manuscrite.

Les deux artistes discutèrent du barman pendant un bref moment, durant lequel Juvia se plut à le charrier à propos de ses effrayants piercings. Levy se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé, puis changea de sujet en s'intéressant aux goûts de la bleue, qui lui parla de ses prouesses en photo avec une certaine réserve – elle ne voulait pas effrayer sa potentielle nouvelle amie avec sa pathétique vie amoureuse.

Levy lui parla de ses livres préférés, des musiques qu'elle aimait écouter et de sa passion pour la peinture et les beaux arts. C'est ainsi que la bleutée apprit que Levy avait obtenu une bourse pour cette prestigieuse école. Juvia comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était si différente des autres élèves. Son intérêt pour l'étudiante aux lunettes rouges n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Sa camarade avait toujours eu une aura sympathique autour d'elle, comme une petite lumière qui avait tout de suite attiré l'attention de la photographe.

Les deux étudiantes avaient même convenu de déjeuner ensemble et c'était la seconde fois, depuis Gajeel, qu'elle ressentait un tel bonheur se répandre en elle.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, dans sa précipitation de quitter le cours, Juvia perdit de vue sa camarade.

Elle se força à rester calme. Ce n'était qu'une fin de cours comme une autre. Les élèves la bousculeraient sans gêne, et la solitaire en bleu attendrait patiemment dans son coin de pouvoir sortir indemne. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher la petite en rouge-orangé. Elle se concentra sur le mouvement des étudiants. La troupe quittait peu à peu l'amphithéâtre, dans un bourdonnement incessant.

Levy n'était nulle part.

L'abandonnée suivit les derniers élèves à partir, évitant ainsi de s'attarder en la présence de son professeur.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant universitaire lui sembla durer une éternité. Jamais ses pas n'avaient été aussi pressés à rejoindre cet endroit, pourtant source de ses malheurs. Sa solitude avait toujours attiré les regards moqueurs, les piques de ses camarades et leurs médisances. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle refusait d'y retourner, préférant déjeuner ailleurs, se priver de nourriture au détriment de son estomac contrarié, ou séchant le reste des cours de la journée.

La dernière option n'était pas valable ce jour-là, étant donné qu'elle avait un cours de photographie après le déjeuner. Mais Levy n'avait pas cet enseignement au programme, et Juvia ne reverrait la jeune artiste qu'aux cours en communs, à savoir les enseignements théoriques, les cours de langues, et l'atelier de pratiques artistiques.

Son attention capta soudainement le corail, se mouvant sous un rayon de lumière. Juvia s'arrêta devant l'entrée, n'osant franchir le seuil. Plus loin, Levy s'était déjà attablée avec un plateau repas, seule, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Juvia.

Elle inspira deux fois, expira trois fois, fit un pas en avant.

Le brouhaha agressa tout de suite ses oreilles. Les voix venaient de tous les côtés, l'emprisonnaient, la pétrifiaient sur place. Chaque bruit ébranla son être, un tremblement involontaire secoua ses mains lorsqu'elle rencontra les regards intrigués d'un groupe de femmes. Deux étudiantes la pointèrent ouvertement du doigt, la crainte déformait dédaigneusement leurs traits. Elles chuchotèrent quelques choses que la bleutée n'entendit pas, puis se mirent à glousser. Exécrables.

Pourquoi agissaient-elles ainsi ? Juvia n'était pas contagieuse. Elle ne les connaissait même pas. Comment pouvaient-elles se permettre de se comporter comme ça à son égard ? Un jeune homme la bouscula sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, puis s'essuya dignement le bras avec un mouchoir en papier. Dégoûté par le toucher accidentel. Une élève l'observa anxieusement, puis plaça avec empressement son sac de cours sur la chaise anciennement libre près d'elle.

Les mots _pluie_ et _poisse_ parvinrent à son ouïe.

Seule, au milieu de tous ces gens, l'envie de fuir écorcha ses entrailles. Elle se sentait sale, anormale. La sensation de ne pas être à sa place n'avait aucunement manqué à la jeune femme. Elle baissa la tête, resserra son étreinte autour de son album. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

Ne pas se laisser engloutir.

_Ils n'étaient rien. Des idiots de bourgeois. Aveugles. Antipathiques. Leur avis ne comptait pas. Ils ne comptaient pas. Elle valait mieux que ça. Ils n'étaient rien…_

— Juvia-chan ! entendit-elle soudainement à travers le bruit.

Levy lui faisait un signe de la main, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Son regard pétillait littéralement tandis qu'elle l'invitait à la rejoindre.

Juvia_-chan_.

Elle respira.

* * *

Le déjeuner se passa sans incident, contrairement à l'appréhension de la bleutée. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si les regards effrayés, moqueurs et dédaigneux qu'on lui adressait depuis son arrivée, n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Sa paranoïa excessive. Ils ne lui accordaient aucune attention depuis que Levy l'avait interpellée. Etait-ce grâce à elle ?

Son ange gardien, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Juvia ne faisait même plus attention aux autres élèves. Uniquement à Levy.

A la fin du cours, Juvia avait planqué leur échange dans une poche de son album, et fut finalement contrainte d'adresser la parole à Levy. Les premiers mots furent laborieux à formuler, une peur incertaine jouait au creux de sa poitrine.

Toutefois, le sourire de Levy avait fini par la détendre. Sa camarade de classe, plus petite qu'elle de quelques centimètres, lui permettait de parler avec une facilité déconcertante. Les réponses de la bleutée venaient parfois d'elles-mêmes, naturellement, et sans hésitation.

McGarden avait un sourire contagieux. Contrairement à leur première rencontre de la matinée, Juvia n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de sourire dès que son regard se posait sur sa nouvelle amie – tout le temps.

La photographe ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi la jeune peintre s'intéressait tout à coup à elle. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un stylo égaré que la bleutée avait rendu à sa propriétaire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour Levy de l'accepter et se rapprocher d'elle. Si soudainement. La plus jeune n'avait pourtant jamais essayé de lui parler. Elle s'était toujours contentée d'être là, sans l'approcher, ni s'éloigner.

La bleue n'osa poser la question, de peur de casser la magie du moment. Pourquoi demander ? Profiter de cet instant était une priorité.

— Sommes-nous amies, maintenant ?

Juvia se mordit l'intérieur des joues. C'était bien pire que la précédente question qu'elle s'était empêchée de poser. Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert la bouche ?

Levy fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle rit en reposant ses baguettes.

— N'es-tu pas d'accord avec ça ?

— Si ! s'empressa de répondre la bleue.

Silence.

Puis, la plus jeune se remit à rire. Se moquait-elle de Juvia ? Cette dernière ne savait comment réagir devant cette hilarité soudaine. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis se contenta de la regarder, complètement perdue.

Levy reprit son souffle, sans s'arrêter de sourire.

— Excuse-moi. Je veux réellement être ton amie, tu sais ?

Juvia acquiesça avant de s'emparer de ses baguettes. Elle porta quelques grains de riz à sa bouche, la sauce de soja sucrée cajola son palais. Un silence confortable s'installa, que Levy décida de briser :

— Que fais-tu après le déjeuner ? Il est bientôt l'heure.

— Photographie, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

— Nous pourrions nous rencontrer après en atelier ! As-tu quelque chose de prévu pour ce week-end ?

— J-Juvia n'a rien de prévu à part ses devoirs…

— Et est-ce que _Juvia_ accepterait de sortir s'amuser un peu ? demanda la peintre, taquine.

La concernée, bien que surprise par la question, sourit en considérant l'idée de partager un bon moment avec sa nouvelle amie.

— Juvia n'a rien contre ça. Levy connait-elle un endroit intéressant ?

Levy lui jeta un regard insistant. La bleue sentit ses pommettes chauffer. Encore cette étrange habitude qu'elle avait gardée de son enfance. Parler d'elle-même à la troisième personne. Elle resurgissait parfois, lorsque la solitaire bleue ne faisait plus attention à ses mots. Sa camarade ne s'en formalisa plus, et continua :

— A vrai dire, c'est toi qui le connais. J'ai aperçu quelques photos d'un certain café au détour des pages de ton album.

Juvia s'étonna que Levy fasse attention à son précieux recueil photographique. Lui jetait-elle des coups d'œil durant le cours de littérature, lorsque la bleutée s'ennuyait au point de feuilleter inlassablement son album ? Elle rencontra le regard de la jeune étudiante. L'interrogation inondait la marée verte de ses prunelles.

— J-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y aller aujourd'hui…

— Pourquoi pas ce samedi ? J'aimerais visiter ce fameux Redfox, tu sembles y passer beaucoup de temps.

L'amoureuse de l'Earl Grey ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à s'expliquer. Mais les mots restèrent résolument coincés dans sa gorge. Comment expliquer une telle situation ? Levy était une amie maintenant, et Juvia ne pouvait se permettre de tout gâcher avec ses histoires biscornues.

— D'accord, se résigna-t-elle. Nous pourrions y faire un tour.

— Parfait ! On se voit en atelier alors ?

Levy ramassait déjà ses affaires. La bleue jeta un regard à sa montre, la sonnerie retentit au même instant. Se pressant de ranger son plateau repas et de prendre son album, elle emboîta le pas de Levy qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Juvia évita de regarder les autres étudiants, ses yeux fixèrent obstinément le dos de son ange gardien.

Deux couloirs plus loin, les deux nouvelles amies se séparèrent. Juvia répondit maladroitement au signe de la main que lui adressa Levy, avant d'emprunter les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, au département numérique.

* * *

Juvia fulminait.

Elle s'était empressée de rejoindre le professeur de photographie, ainsi que la vingtaine d'étudiants présents dans sa classe. L'enseignant, Jason Howard, leur avait donné rendez-vous dans le laboratoire photographique, afin d'avancer sur le cours précédent concernant le développement.

Néanmoins, à peine avait-elle mis un pas à l'intérieur de la salle que monsieur Howard, ou Jason comme il les priait de l'appeler, l'avait tout de suite interpellée.

L'étudiante avait toujours pensé que son attitude détendue vis-à-vis des élèves relevait de manies typiquement américaines. Ses cheveux blonds, son accent, ses lunettes noires qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remonter sur le haut de son crâne. Il avait le profil type de tout ce qui énervait Juvia, mais étrangement, elle s'entendait assez bien avec lui.

Il restait un très bon professeur, malgré son caractère excentrique. La bleutée s'était toujours émerveillée face à son talent, sur les rares photos qu'il daignait leur montrer. Il avait ainsi gagné son respect.

Ce n'était donc pas son enseignant qui avait irrité Juvia.

Monsieur Howard avait exprimé son mécontentement quant au dernier travail rendu par la bleutée. Non pas qu'elle s'était trompée au niveau du cadrage, ni sur le plan des proportions, et encore moins celui des couleurs. Non, le seul problème, était un petit guignol qui ne s'était pas présenté à la séance.

Son travail avait consisté en quelque chose de plutôt simple. Il lui avait été demandé de faire un calendrier photo, avec comme modèle l'équipe entière de Hockey sur glace de la ville. La femme aux cheveux bleus ne s'était jamais intéressée à ce sport – elle n'était en rien une grande sportive, et le Hockey était son dernier soucis sur terre. L'étudiante en photographie avait pourtant pris soin de mener à bien sa mission.

Prendre en photo l'équipe entière, puis faire une photo de chaque joueur seul.

Juvia pesta à voix basse.

Pourquoi les joueurs ne lui avaient pas signalé cette absence ? C'était leur _capitaine_. De plus, qui était cet idiot qui avait prétendu être leur chef sur le moment ? Et comment était-elle censée savoir que l'équipe comportait, non pas dix-neuf, mais vingt joueurs en tout ? Pourquoi son professeur avait agi comme si c'était de sa faute ? Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un seul match de Hockey de toute sa vie.

Juvia marcha le long d'une ruelle, avant de bifurquer à sa droite. Tandis qu'elle remontait l'avenue, son regard intercepta quelques vitrines où certains vêtements, ornant avec goût les mannequins blancs, attirèrent brièvement son attention. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder dessus. Ses pas rapides parcouraient furieusement la distance la séparant de la patinoire de ce sport, dont elle ignorait tout.

Magasins, cafés, bijouteries, restaurants. Le boulevard était parsemé de boutiques de chaque côté de la route, où les voitures s'entassaient en une longue file devant le feu rouge. Klaxons, crissements. Les moteurs vrombissaient hargneusement dans le ventre des carrosseries. Au passage d'une vieille bécane, un nuage de pollution la fit tousser. Sa main couvrant délicatement sa bouche, la bleutée plissa les yeux.

Le feu écarlate s'alluma, les voitures ralentirent dans un même mouvement. En bons soldats.

Juvia en profita pour traverser, évitant les regards indiscrets des conducteurs attendant devant le passage piéton. Elle arriva de l'autre côté, et se réfugia sur le trottoir lorsque le feu repassa au vert. La piétonne reprit sa marche.

Plusieurs arbres avaient été plantés par ici, leurs feuillages verdoyants décoraient l'avenue. Certains avaient même donné naissance à quelques agrumes dont Juvia suspectait fortement la comestibilité. Le vent jouait entre les branches, faisait danser les feuilles dans un chuintement harmonieux. La complainte rythmait ses pas, tandis que son mécontentement la quittait peu à peu.

La patinoire, spécialement aménagée pour le sport sur glace, se trouvait bien plus loin. Juvia n'avait eu à s'y rendre qu'une seule fois, et elle avait longuement espéré que ce serait la dernière. La fraîcheur de l'endroit, bien qu'elle fût agréable durant les premières minutes, avait très rapidement transformé la séance en calvaire pour la jeune femme. Elle, qui n'avait pensé à se couvrir plus chaudement avant d'y aller, s'était vue obligée de travailler habillée d'une simple robe.

Sans parler des joueurs qui se montraient très peu enclins à coopérer. Ses directives frôlaient à peine leur ouïe, et ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leurs têtes. Ça lui avait pris un bon moment avant d'avoir la photo parfaite. Il n'était pas question de devoir travailler de nouveau avec eux, ils étaient bien trop frivoles pour jouer aux modèles amateurs. Quant au joueur manquant, elle se débrouillerait pour l'ajouter sur la photo prise, grâce à un outil de montage sur son ordinateur.

Juvia détestait truquer ainsi ses photos, mais elle ne pouvait que s'y résigner.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel nuageux, son courroux menaçait les citadins telle une épée de Damoclès. Il faisait pourtant beau, à son réveil ! La bleutée pria pour qu'il ne se mît pas à pleuvoir. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de devoir marcher sous l'averse, d'autant plus qu'elle avait encore oublié son parapluie. Tout ce que la bleue avait sur elle était son précieux album – dont les pochettes lui servaient souvent de porte-monnaie – et son appareil photo, comme toujours.

Un bruit troubla ses réflexions, tandis qu'elle ressentait de légères vibrations contre sa cuisse droite.

Son portable sonnait.

La jeune photographe s'arrêta un instant, plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en ressortit le dit objet vibrant et chantant une litanie désagréable.

Le numéro qui s'affichait sur le petit écran lui était inconnu.

_Lyon Vastia._

Sa colère revint tout de suite à la charge. Elle maudit sa mère pour s'être permise de donner son numéro à cet homme. Il osait réellement l'appeler, alors qu'ils s'étaient à peine vus au manoir. N'avait-elle pas été assez claire quant à son dégoût envers sa personne ? Elle ne voulait pas de ce stupide mariage. Pourquoi l'appelait-il, après tout ? Allait-il la courtiser de nouveau, l'inviter à dîner et à faire plus amplement connaissance ?

La bleue resserra sa prise autour du téléphone, tandis que ce dernier continuait à jouer de sa musique. Elle était fortement tentée de lui raccrocher au nez.

Cependant, Juvia sentait que Vastia n'allait pas lâcher aussi facilement prise. Elle se devait de lui exprimer clairement son refus.

La jeune femme décrocha, et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle se mit à vociférer :

— N'avez-vous pas compris que je ne veux pas de vous ?! Je refuse de me marier à un stupide crétin qui se contente pleinement de se vautrer dans son luxe ! Je ne veux pas me marier à mon âge ! Et encore moins à vous, vous n'êtes qu'un pervers dégoûtant !

Le ton de sa voix s'élevait tandis qu'elle perdait son calme. L'injustice lui nouait la gorge, mais l'étudiante cracha ses mots avec toute la véhémence dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle s'imaginait l'énervante tête argentée de l'homme au bout du fil, ses yeux bleus jetèrent des éclairs dans le vide. Certains passants lui adressèrent des regards craintifs, et une mère éloigna ses deux enfants de la furie bleue.

Juvia les ignora.

_Qu'ils aillent tous au diable…_

Elle reprit sa respiration, attendant la réponse de son interlocuteur qui tardait à venir. Pourquoi attendait-elle ? Elle devrait raccrocher sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Enfin, après un long moment de silence où Juvia hésitait à appuyer sur le bouton rouge, elle entendit une voix masculine.

— _Merde… C'est qui cette barjot ?_ _Je… bien au zér… huit… de… neuf… ?_

Elle sursauta quand un brusque éclat s'échappa du téléphone.

_Fichues interférences. _

Juvia grimaça et éloigna l'engin de son oreille le temps que les sons agressifs s'arrêtent.

— _Allô ?_ entendit-elle de nouveau.

La révoltée fronça les sourcils. Avait-il un problème de réseau et devait-elle répéter son speech depuis le départ ? Ça décrédibilisait toute sa colère.

— _Est-ce bien Julia..._

La voix hésita.

— … _Luvia Lockser ?_

La bleutée serra les dents, cilla à plusieurs reprises. Etait-ce un canular ? Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

— C'est Ju-vi-a, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Cinq lettres, trois syllabes. Difficiles à retenir pour votre petite cervelle ?

— _Je-t'em-merde_, rétorqua-t-il, l'apathie débordant de sa voix. _Tu peux passer au café ?_

_Le café ? _Elle haleta, prêtant soudainement toute son attention à la voix au bout du fil. Pourquoi ce Lyon Vastia soudainement bien vulgaire lui parlait du café ?

— Qu... P-pourquoi faire ?

— _T'es partie sans payer l'autre fois._

La jeune femme sentit une chaleur incontrôlable lui brûler les joues. Elle se traita intérieurement de stupide pour ne pas avoir tout de suite reconnu la voix du serveur.

Elle était particulière et avait cette facilité à jouer avec son cœur. Sa voix masculine, grave et rauque débordait de sensualité aux oreilles de Juvia. L'érotisme qui s'en dégageait lui arrachait parfois des frissons de plaisir, et faisait vibrer son âme. L'entendre lui parler au téléphone était tellement excitant, exaltant…

L'admiratrice du brun emprisonna un gémissement de plaisir derrière la barrière de ses lèvres.

Juvia se rappela soudainement à l'ordre, se souvenant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et essaya de se redonner contenance. Détendant sa posture, elle demanda aussi placidement qu'elle le pouvait :

— Pourquoi votre supérieur ne m'a pas appelée ?

Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec les boucles de ses cheveux, puis elle posa sa main libre sur sa hanche, prenant une pose voulue nonchalante. Au passage, ses yeux captèrent son reflet dans la vitre du magasin le plus proche.

_Ridicule_ fût le premier mot qui lui passa par la tête devant cette vision. Cessant tout de suite son manège, elle se raidit, puis cacha sa main dont elle ne savait que faire dans la profondeur de sa poche.

— …_'sais pas. Il est occupé et m'a chargé de ça._

Gajeel devait l'avoir fait exprès. Juvia se promit de lui en toucher un mot. Il n'avait pas le droit, et d'ailleurs il avait promis de ne pas se mêler de ça !

— _Alors ?_

Avait-elle raté quelque chose ? La panique gagnait peu à peu son cœur.

— Alors quoi ? se permit-elle, incertaine.

— _Viens au café._

Un délicieux frisson la parcourut à l'entente de l'ordre. La femme au cœur épris se maudit d'avoir été en cours ce jour-là. Si elle avait séché, elle aurait eu tout le temps de rejoindre son bien-aimé.

— Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis actuellement en train de... d'étudier.

Le bruit d'une sirène d'ambulance surgit de nulle part, faisant tressauter la bleue.

— _Sympa le fond sonore… Tu étudies le mode de vie du bas peuple dans ta fourgonnette ?_

Juvia, sur la défensive, voulut rétorquer, mais les mots se firent rares sur le bout de sa langue. Elle demeura silencieuse.

— _Ça expliquerait pas mal ton squattement au Redfox, _la railla-t-il.

— Ce mot n'existe pas, le reprit-elle machinalement.

— _J'en ai rien à carrer._

— Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que je suis photographe, se défendit-elle, retrouvant quelque peu sa verve. Je suis en ce moment même en train de me rendre à la patinoire de Magnolia pour une séance.

A cause de l'imbécile absent qu'elle devait prendre en photo, plutôt que d'être en ce moment au café, en tête à tête avec son serveur préféré qui l'_attendait_.

— _Je le sais bien ça, que tu es photographe_, annonça-t-il et Juvia devina son sourire moqueur.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Qu'était-il en train de sous-entendre ? Faisait-il allusion aux photos qu'elle prenait de lui ? La voyeuse se souvint du vestiaire et du sourire sur la photo.

— _Tu dis plus rien ? _

— D-de quoi ? J-je… n'importe quoi…

La bleutée s'emmêlait les pinceaux et n'arrivait pas à formuler une réponse cohérente. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, tremblante. Ses yeux regardaient partout autour d'elle, comme pour y trouver une échappatoire.

— _Peu importe_, dit-il. _Attends-moi dans les gradins, j'ai bientôt fini mon service._

— Pourquoi venez-vous à la patinoire ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, éberluée.

Allait-il réellement se déplacer uniquement pour quelques malheureux yens ? Le prix d'un simple thé. Gajeel n'était pas désespéré au point de convoiter jusqu'à la plus modique somme d'argent. C'était ridicule, et Juvia s'apprêta à refuser sa proposition.

Cependant, il ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix enrouée parvint à l'ouïe de la bleutée. Elle faillit lâcher le téléphone.

— _Parce que c'est moi, ton modèle manquant._

**X**

* * *

Voilà ! Les choses bougent, notamment le Gruvia, et j'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine, en espérant ne pas me tromper de date cette fois-ci.

Prochaine publication : le 5 octobre 2013.

Des bisous et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'avatar choisi est une photographie appartenant à Incolor16 à laquelle j'ai apporté une légère modification. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages m'appartiennent.

**/!\Rating :** MA. Attention ! Cette fanfiction contiendra souvent des scènes explicites, du langage crû, des pensées et gestes vraiment aussi obscènes les uns que les autres.

**Ndla :** Aloha ! J'ai failli retarder la publication car je suis hospitalisée et malade comme il le faut (pas), mais Lune a toqué à ma fenêtre cette nuit, m'a tirée du confort de mon lit douillet, et m'a violemment bottée les fesses ! Un grand merci à elle, ce gros astre narcissique sans qui vous auriez sûrement dû attendre jusqu'au samedi prochain, qui sait ? Du coup, ça m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'ai décidé de corriger cette partie en une nuit, quitte à me faire mal (d'ailleurs j'ai mal là ! alors râlez pas trop pour les fautes s'il vous plaît) et prendre le risque de gâcher ma perfusion qu'ils voudront sûrement changer tout à l'heure... Urg. Nah. Pas envie, je supporterai ! Que toute la douleur et tous les malheurs du monde s'abattent sur moi, je ne flancherai pas et ne veux surtout pas qu'on me pique encore une fois !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me commentent, et toutes mes excuses à ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, je le ferai dès que j'irai mieux. Promis ! Je dévore chacun de vos commentaire avec grand appétit, comme de gros cookies moelleux au chocolat et enrobés de guimauve fondante. (pour vous donner une idée du degré de plaisir que vous m'apportez ! Mais non, ça ne sonne pas pervers...)

Sur ce, je n'ai pas beaucoup de musiques sympas à conseiller pour cette partie. C'est con, la plupart des chansons à paroles que j'aime, bah elles correspondent pour la plupart d'entre elles aux chapitres à venir. Sans ordre particulier d'écoute :

Katie Herzig - _Let you go_  
Lykke Li - _Let it fall_  
Ioanna Gika - _Gone_ (que j'ai écoutée en corrigeant, et parce que je viens de regarder Snow White et son pote Thor)  
Aimee Mann - _Wise up _;_ Save me._  
Elsiane - _Prosaic_  
Y a le silence aussi qui est pas mal.

On arrive enfin à la partie V qui est l'une de mes préférées !

Bonne lecture à tous, et merci de me suivre.

* * *

**V  
**  
x

Une faible lumière provenait du plafond de la patinoire. Caressant la surface de la glace, le halo blanchâtre renvoyait sa lueur vers quatre bancs disposés sur les bords, de chaque côté d'une ligne rouge. Des formes dessinées sur le glaçon plat scintillaient sous le frêle éclairage. L'esquisse d'une mascotte s'était ensevelie sous la froideur, au centre de l'eau figée. C'était un renard, ou peut-être un loup brun qui souriait de tous ses crocs, zébré par le long trait écarlate séparant le sol en deux camps.

Juvia n'avait jamais cherché à saisir l'utilité de toutes ces lignes, ces cercles et les indications marquées sur la surface givrée. Le Hockey sur glace était un sport incompréhensible. Non pas qu'elle ait essayé un jour de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux sports, bien sûr. Sa seule activité physique s'était toujours résumée à marcher, que ce soit pour se rendre en cours ou en ville. Parfois, lorsque la situation l'y forçait, elle pouvait se risquer à courir, ramper par terre, ou dans le pire des cas, à exécuter quelques acrobaties maladroites pour se planquer – dans les poubelles, par exemple.

La photographe voyeuse grimaça à ce souvenir, puis regarda autour d'elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue ici, les joueurs avaient été sur le point de finir leur entraînement intensif, et seule la bleutée avait été attendue. Contrairement à ce jour-ci, l'éclairage au plafond, et même quelques projecteurs de grande taille, avaient parfaitement inondé toute la patinoire de leurs lumières vives, blanches ou dorées. Un relent de transpiration mêlé à l'odeur de la glace avait flotté dans l'air.

L'aristocrate retroussa le nez en se remémorant l'écœurante puanteur.

Malgré le manque de lumière, la solitaire arrivait tout de même à distinguer les environs. Des gradins l'entouraient, et plusieurs strapontins rouges, et bleus de l'autre côté, l'invitaient à s'asseoir après sa course effrénée.

Suite à l'appel téléphonique, Juvia avait pressé le pas, courant presque, elle avait slalomé entre les arbres et les ruelles l'éloignant de la patinoire. Parce que la bleue ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard. En aucun cas. Pas après avoir appris une telle nouvelle, qui avait à la fois gelé et flambé son sang. Pas après avoir appris que son unique modèle du jour qu'elle avait maudit mentalement, celui qu'elle avait méprisé par maladresse, se trouvait être celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

La bleutée se força à calmer sa respiration.

L'endroit était toujours aussi impressionnant, et la semi-pénombre le rendait presque effrayant. Cependant, elle trouvait tout de même une certaine sérénité dans cette solitude. Le joueur attendu n'était pas encore arrivé, Juvia avait ainsi tout le temps de se préparer, d'assainir ses pensées agitées.

Sans prendre la peine de chercher l'interrupteur, elle s'avança derrière la dernière rangée de sièges qui surplombaient la patinoire. Le tapis glacé scintillait délicatement sous le regard d'ondée marine. De là où elle se tenait, Juvia pouvait deviner quelques traces des patins ayant éraflé la surface imparfaite. Un grillage assez haut l'encadrait, certainement pour protéger les spectateurs. Mais pourquoi cela, si tout le match se jouait directement sur le sol gelé ? Intriguée, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

Rapidement, elle se désintéressa de la question et haussa les épaules. A l'heure qu'il était, son aimé devait déjà être sur le chemin. Pour venir la voir, elle. Juvia. Ils allaient être ensemble, seuls, dans cette patinoire vide de monde. Pas de clients bavards autour d'eux, rompant l'intimité du moment. Pas d'Aphrodite à la chevelure soleilleuse, attirant son serveur préféré dans ses filets. Pas de carnet de notes, obligeant l'homme à prendre d'autres commandes à l'éloigner de l'assoiffée bleue.

Personne d'autre. Uniquement eux deux.

Ses joues chauffèrent tandis qu'elle repensait à la voix masculine au téléphone. Cette même voix qui avait clairement insinué qu'il savait que Juvia l'espionnait ; le photographiait ; l'admirait ; l'aimait. Que son cœur était complètement épris par sa perfection.

Absolument tout.

C'était embarrassant. Juvia n'était pas prête à lui faire face. Son appel l'avait déstabilisée, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié la moitié de leur conversation. Qu'avait-elle dit, lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu ? Etait-elle passée pour une idiote, encore une fois ? Qu'avait-elle répondu, avant de raccrocher ? La bleue ne savait plus, la panique l'avait étranglée et l'étranglait encore. Toujours. Le brun avait la capacité de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, et sa voix au téléphone l'avait prise de court. Troublante. Si un simple appel arrivait à la mettre dans cet état, qu'en serait-il en vrai ?

Il allait se moquer d'elle. Juvia le savait.

Elle n'était qu'une inconnue, une cliente parmi d'autres.

Mais d'une certaine façon, la bleue se sentait un peu plus proche de lui. Elle savait maintenant quelque chose de plus à son propos, un de ses loisirs. C'était ici qu'il passait son temps libre, quand il ne se trouvait pas au bar avec ses amis. A pratiquer ce sport sur glace, sculptant son corps admirablement pour que la bleutée pût se rincer l'œil cachée derrière un buisson, ou sous la fenêtre des vestiaires…

L'espionne angoissée se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Plus jamais elle ne pourrait refaire ça. Juvia appréhendait déjà le futur face à face. Comment le confronter ? Il pourrait la haïr pour ça. Non, il la détestait déjà. Il ne l'avait jamais portée dans son cœur. Certainement à cause de ses origines, sa famille, son argent, et ses cheveux bleus. Elle n'était même pas très jolie.

Son cœur ne pourrait le supporter, s'il lui criait dessus. S'il se mettait en colère, s'il lui crachait son mépris au visage… s'il la menaçait ? Il pourrait peut-être même se montrer violent… Juvia l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises se battre avec son ami à la touffe rose, ils en sortaient tous les deux avec des éraflures sanguinolentes, des bleus monstrueux, de douloureuses foulures et luxations. Surtout si la rousse ne les en empêchait pas.

Il pourrait la dénoncer aux autorités, parce qu'elle le _harcelait_. Parce qu'elle le photographiait sans son autorisation. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, en supposant qu'il ait toujours su. Il ne l'avait jamais dénoncée, alors qu'il aurait pu facilement le faire. Et s'il la frappait ? Juvia ne saurait se défendre. L'étudiante en arts ne pratiquait pas de sport sur glace, elle. Et s'il était fou…

Non. La seule personne dérangée ici, c'était elle.

Au final, la bleutée ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui. Non, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Juvia ne pouvait prédire sa réaction, il n'y avait aucune piste, aucun élément pour l'aider. A part les nombreux coquards que son ami et lui s'octroyaient mutuellement, ce qui n'aidait pas à rassurer la femme apeurée.

Mais Juvia ne faisait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était que de simples photos, des clichés de nus, artistiques et relevant purement d'un travail professionnel. Il s'agissait de son loisir, sa passion, à elle. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de l'exercer ? Mais l'étudiante le savait parfaitement, au fond d'elle…

C'était vraiment mal.

La panique commençait lentement à se répandre dans son ventre, rongeant chaque parcelle et créant un gouffre dans ses entrailles. Un poison s'égouttant cruellement en elle, contaminant fiévreusement ses rivières de sang. Une perle de sueur froide roula sur son épaule et serpenta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son étreinte se resserra douloureusement autour de son album photo. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air, la retint dans ses poumons longuement, jusqu'à sentir l'oxygène la supplier de le libérer.

Juvia abdiqua, et cria de frustration.

Fort, mais bref, son hurlement frappa de plein fouet la muette solitude. L'écho le reprit rapidement, flagella les murs blancs et se répercuta partout dans la grande salle. Le tumulte vogua sur des ondes illusoires qui le portèrent au loin, vers l'horizon nacré, tandis que le néant dévorait goulûment la forte voix féminine. Anxiété, panique, angoisse. La froideur de la terre gelée acheva de les avaler toutes entières. Elle mua la litanie en un faible geignement, qui finit par s'éteindre au bout de quelques secondes. Sa frayeur flotta un instant dans le vide, avant de retomber.

L'étudiante respira, se sentant plus légère.

Puis, l'écho _parla_ de nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous à gueuler comme ça dans le noir ? entendit-elle soudainement. T'es timbrée ou quoi ?

La bleutée sursauta violemment et faillit lâcher prise sur son bien. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers l'origine de cette voix. _Il_ était là, près de la porte d'entrée. Les lumières furent soudainement toutes – ou presque, elle n'en savait rien – allumées. Juvia pouvait maintenant contempler le brun, et surtout, ce dernier pouvait parfaitement la dévisager – comme si elle était réellement folle.

Figée par le choc et l'embarras, la photographe sentit ses jambes s'engourdir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans une vaine tentative de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et un vague gargouillement s'échappa de sa trachée. Le nouveau venu fronça les sourcils. Il devait certainement se demander pourquoi elle avait crié comme une hystérique.

C'était le bon mot. Que lui avait-il pris de faire ça ?

Tétanisée, la bleutée déglutit difficilement. Sa gorge nouée produisit un curieux son qui entretint la braise flambant ses pommettes, habituellement pâles.

Etait-il là depuis tout ce temps ? Juvia n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir – l'avait-elle au moins refermée après être entrée ici ? Elle ne savait plus. Son visage la brûlait affreusement, lui donnait l'air d'une tomate bien mûre. Elle avait tellement chaud, son corps se calcinait. L'écrevisse intimidée avait envie de cacher son visage derrière son album, de s'enfuir de la patinoire pourtant fraîche.

Pour se redonner un semblant de contenance, l'aristocrate redressa vainement les épaules. Bien droite, elle toussota pour chasser le malaise.

Le serveur ne portait pas son uniforme de travail. Il avait sûrement dû se changer aux vestiaires du café. La bleue se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien dommage qu'elle ait raté ça.

Un chandail à manches longues noir, ou peut-être bleu sombre. Au niveau de son torse, des inscriptions en anglais, blanches et condensées, qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Le vêtement était large, mais la jeune femme devinait – imaginait – tout de même le torse du brun sous le vêtement. Comment l'oublier ? Plus bas, un jean dont la couleur délavée attira son regard. Certaines zones étaient encore plus blanchies que d'autres. Etait-ce volontaire, ou était-il trop vieux ? En plissant les yeux, elle remarqua une déchirure au niveau du genou droit.

— Viens-là, lâcha le dévisagé, interrompant son analyse vestimentaire et complètement déplacée.

Juvia sentit ses joues chauffer de nouveau, un frisson parcourut son bas-ventre et elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle qui avait pensé que la voix du brun était troublante au téléphone… c'était encore plus excitant en vrai. Surtout quand il s'adressait à elle de cette manière. Comme _ça_. En lui ordonnant de s'approcher de lui avec ce ton rauque et profond. Ardent.

Hésitante, Juvia le regarda se diriger vers une porte situé un peu loin derrière elle. Etait-ce là son abattoir ? Allait-il la punir pour ses méfaits ? La dominer, l'attacher, lui faire _mal_.

L'étudiante tourmentée haleta.

L'idée d'une punition était loin d'être désagréable à ses yeux. Une douce punition, plaisante, délectable. Un peu douloureuse, certes, mais elle y trouverait tout de même un certain plaisir. Elle le gémirait contre son oreille, s'adonnerait à lui, entièrement. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, brusquement. A quoi était-elle en train de penser ? Et s'il la laissait pour morte, ici-même ?

Non, il n'était pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait l'être. Il n'avait rien de dangereux. Gajeel n'aurait jamais engagé un fou comme serveur dans son café. Du moins, c'était ce que Juvia espérait.

Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'au seuil de la porte laissée ouverte derrière le jeune homme. Des bancs, des casiers, des patins à glace rangés dans un coin de la salle.

Des vestiaires.

Son modèle était en train de prendre ses protections d'un des casiers. Il posa le tout sur un banc. La photographe sentit une chaleur lui brûler le bas-ventre tandis qu'il faisait glisser son haut par-dessus sa tête. Sous le vêtement noir, le débardeur gris qu'il portait remonta quelque peu et lui dévoila la peau de son ventre. Elle trembla, frappée par une savoureuse décharge.

Son regard lorgna le banc le plus proche du joueur. Il pourrait lui faire l'amour ici-même, elle n'aurait absolument rien contre ça. Juvia pourrait même le supplier de la prendre. Il était tellement parfait. Elle voulait se frotter contre cet homme, le sentir tout contre sa peau brûlante.

Le concerné planta soudainement son regard dans le sien, puis arqua un sourcil.

— Un problème, la buveuse convulsive de thé ?

La photographe détraquée remit brutalement les pieds sur terre. Que lui prenait-il ? Ses hormones la harcelaient à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. C'était encore plus fort aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans la même pièce, seuls, et il se dénudait sous ses yeux.

Juvia le regarda faire un vague signe de la main dans sa direction. Lui demandait-il d'approcher ? Elle fit un pas en avant, mais sa lancée fut subitement coupée lorsqu'il parla.

— Là, dit-il. Il doit bien y en avoir à ta taille.

Elle fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? La jeune femme ne désirait qu'une seule chose, continuer de s'avancer vers la perfection hypnotisant son esprit et son âme.

— Pas de chaussures sur la glace, expliqua froidement le sujet de ses fantasmes.

Il jeta un bref regard aux bottines en cuir que l'étudiante chaussait.

— Je… Je suis au courant.

Juvia cilla plusieurs fois de suite pour s'obliger à se concentrer sur la réalité, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux patins qu'il désignait. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

— J'ai déjà été là, vous savez, l'informa-t-elle sans le regarder. Quand _vous _n'étiez pas là.

Sa voix sonnait délibérément accusatrice. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui l'obligeait à devoir reprendre cette maudite photo ! Bien entendu, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'identité du joueur absent, mais l'orgueilleuse noble n'allait pas le laisser lui marcher sur les pieds.

Un bruit attira son attention et elle reporta tout de suite son regard sur lui. Il déboutonnait son pantalon. Son geste sensuel fascina la bleue, et elle se surprit à espérer que ce moment durât plus longtemps – bien qu'elle voulût regarder ce qu'il y avait _en dessous_. Juvia en crevait d'envie.

Ses espérances furent exaucées. L'instant dura en effet un peu _trop_ longtemps. Tandis qu'elle admirait les gestes de ses doigts se dirigeant lentement vers l'entrejambe de son fantasme, la voyeuse remarqua au bout de quelques minutes de silence que quelque chose clochait. Que les mains avaient quitté cette taille divine et qu'il ne se passait plus rien. Elles ne bougeaient plus du tout. Pas un seul mouvement, pas de braguette zippée, pas d'alléchant spectacle offert aux yeux océaniques. Rien.

Le temps s'était figé, glacé.

Déboussolée, Juvia en détourna lentement le regard. Mais aussitôt, son corps se gela sur place. Le brun l'observait placidement, pendant qu'elle le… regardait.

_Reluquait._

La bleutée toussa, ignora le feu dansant sur ses joues et essaya de se redonner contenance en feignant l'impatience.

— Qu'attendez-vous ? Je suis attendue ailleurs.

— Je te retourne la question, contra-t-il narquoisement. Ce sont les vestiaires pour hommes ici.

La braise s'enflamma de plus belle, Juvia s'étonna que sa peau n'ait pas encore été ravagée par la flambée. Soufflant aussi calmement que possible, elle lui tourna le dos, l'ignora faussement et se pencha pour chercher les patins utilisés la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. De nombreuses tailles trop grandes pour ses petits pieds, mais l'étudiante avait tout de même déniché une paire, qui avait sûrement appartenu à un jeune garçon dans le passé. Il suffisait maintenant de la retrouver.

Cependant, l'amoureuse du brun ne put empêcher son ouïe de capter les mouvements derrière elle. Une braguette zippée. Un froissement. Le jean raclant la peau. Un tintement métallique, claquant, sonore. Il bouclait certainement ses multiples protections. Juvia tendit l'oreille, un nouveau crissement perturba le silence inconfortable.

Elle le sentit soudainement derrière elle. Sa chaleur corporelle brûlant dans son dos. Et pour se donner un air occupé, la jeune embarrassée continua sa recherche, vérifiant la pointure de chaque patin.

— Tiens, prends celles-là. Elles devraient t'aller.

L'interpellée se redressa aussitôt, et observa la paire qu'il lui tendait. Elle était de couleur noire, Juvia pouvait aisément percevoir la multitude de couches poussiéreuses qui s'étaient ancrées sur sa surface. Les lacets, autrefois blancs, étaient maintenant grisés et sales. Un logo en cuir était à peine visible sur le côté. Malgré l'apparence négligée des patins, l'acier des lames scintillait faiblement sous la lumière du plafond. Nulle trace de rouillure, mais un fin voile de poussière. Il lui suffirait de souffler dessus pour leur rendre leur éclat.

C'était la paire qu'elle avait portée la semaine dernière. Où l'avait-il trouvée ?

— Sont-ils à vous ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Il plissa les yeux, comme si elle venait de poser une question idiote. Elle l'était certainement, après réflexion.

— J'ai grandi depuis le temps, t'as pas remarqué ?

Juvia s'empêcha à la dernière seconde de hausser les épaules. A la place, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Toutes ses protections lui donnaient l'air d'un combattant cloîtré honorablement dans son armure. Il était en train d'enfiler un dernier vêtement, un chandail à manches mi-longues. De couleur bleu, son maillot portait en son centre le même logo qu'elle avait observé sur la glace. A cette distance, le dessin du canidé tendait plus vers un genre de renard stylisé que vers un loup. Un renard souriant. Le chiffre sept trônait fièrement sur son bras, et les doigts de la bleutée la démangèrent.

Elle avait une folle envie de retracer le contour de ce chiffre, palper les muscles du joueur à travers la cuirasse. Peut-être même donner un coup de langue à ses protections. Tracer solennellement un sillon le long de son bras, protégé uniquement au niveau de son coude et ses mains. Elle pourrait mordiller le tissu de son maillot, s'égarer jusqu'à la peau de son cou dénudé…

— Alors, on s'y met ou pas ? la coupa-t-il.

Le numéro sept jouait avec son casque, impatient.

Juvia toussota, redressa ses épaules dignement et s'empara de la paire qu'il lui tendait encore. Elle marmonna un bref remerciement la tête baissée, et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la patinoire, en regardant tout sauf le brun. La bleutée devait réellement songer à se calmer.

— Je suppose que tu me veux sur la glace et non dans les gradins ?

_Pleinement, ici même s'il le faut._

— Vous supposez juste, dit-elle aussi calmement que possible, tandis qu'il enfilait ses patins.

Juvia profita de ce temps pour délaisser son album sur un banc.

— Tu patines, _toi_ ?

— Pas souvent. Une ou deux fois, quand j'étais plus jeune.

Le joueur glissa avec une habilité déconcertante sur la glace. Comme s'il était chez lui, à sa place. Dans son élément.

La jeune photographe observa les alentours, une petite idée germait lentement dans son esprit. Enfin, son regard s'ancra à un distributeur situé un peu plus loin. Pressant le pas, elle se dirigea vers sa trouvaille tandis qu'elle tâtonnait les poches de sa jupe, à la recherche d'une quelconque monnaie.

— Sa Majesté me laisse en plan pour partir se rafraîchir… entendit-elle dans son dos. La patinoire est trop chaude pour toi ?

L'écho s'amusa à répéter les mots du brun.

Juvia l'ignora, et glissa quelques yens dans la machine, quémandant une bouteille d'eau. Son plan était parfait.

Peu de temps après, l'étudiante rejoignit son modèle impatient. Il la fusillait du regard, incrédule face à son achat imprévu.

La bleue patina prudemment sur la surface glissante. Sa jupe crayon indigo limitait grandement ses mouvements, et Juvia eut peur de tomber. Avec précaution, elle décida de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de son modèle.

— Je fais quoi du casque ? demanda-t-il en commençant à mettre l'objet sur son crâne.

— Non, ne le mettez pas.

Il s'interrompit, puis le remit sous son bras. Juvia avait envie d'admirer ses cheveux de jais, la protection était loin d'être la bienvenue à cet instant.

— Et maintenant ?

Le joueur la sonda du regard, et elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Ses mains partirent chercher renfort autour de son appareil photo. La bleutée sourit maladroitement.

— Je suppose que nous pouvons commencer.

Sa voix trembla quelque peu alors qu'elle annonçait le début de la séance. Intimidée, l'étudiante resserra sa prise sur son engin accroché en bandoulière autour de son cou. Appuyant plusieurs fois sur les boutons du cube noir, elle commença à faire quelques essais pour ajuster les paramètres.

La passionnée de photo était maintenant concentrée sur son travail. Deux, trois clichés. La lumière était parfaite, mais quelque chose clochait. Une voix l'interrompit.

— Alors ? Je dois faire quelque chose en particulier ?

— Tenez-vous au centre, s'il vous plaît.

Juvia répondit machinalement, son attention était focalisée sur les photos qu'elle prenait. Les faisceaux dorés accrochaient admirablement la peau hâlée, dans le cou du joueur, tandis que les nacrés chutaient sur ses épaules. Ils flattaient les mèches rebelles sur son crâne. A travers l'objectif, le regard gourmand dégusta le spectacle se jouant devant lui. Le joueur de Hockey se traina paresseusement jusqu'au centre de la glace. Il jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé quelque part au niveau des gradins, puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Le casque sous son bras glissa un peu de sa prise molle, mais le brun ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il se contenta de se gratter la nuque.

L'agacement transpirait de son geste anodin.

Un soupir d'exaspération échappa des lèvres féminines malgré elle. Pourquoi devait-il se tenir de façon aussi… atonique ?

— Redressez-vous !

Les mots roulèrent ardemment sur sa langue, tranchèrent l'air d'un vif coup. Un ordre. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se permettait de lui donner des ordres. La séance photographique venait à peine de commencer et Juvia n'était déjà plus la même personne. La solitaire bleue se réprimanda intérieurement. Elle était censée gagner sa sympathie, et non lui donner des raisons de la détester encore plus.

Mais après tout, il s'agissait de ses études, sa passion. Elle devait mener ce projet à bien. Son professeur attendait des résultats.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Seuls les bruits du flash et des petits sons provenant de son appareil perturbaient la froideur de la scène, tandis qu'elle ajustait le contraste pour empêcher la blancheur des lieux d'avaler la perfection de son modèle.

— Tu vas me vouvoyer encore longtemps ?

— Est-ce là une tentative de votre part de faire la conversation ?

Il ricana froidement, avec un claquement de langue.

— Et voilà la réponse à ma question… Très longtemps.

Juvia pinça douloureusement les lèvres, les punissant d'avoir parlé. Elle déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise, la gorge nouée.

— Regardez l'objectif, arriva-t-elle à dire, malgré la sécheresse résidant dans sa trachée.

— Je te regarde déjà.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent de nouveau. Elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle put derrière l'appareil.

— Redressez vos épaules.

— Bien, votre Majesté.

Dans un mouvement sec, la bleue abaissa brusquement l'appareil photo. Son regard rencontra celui du brun moqueur. Déstabilisée durant un bref instant, Juvia ne tarda pas à se reprendre, s'obligeant à supporter les yeux noirs résolument fixés sur elle. Indignée, elle fronça furieusement les sourcils. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à agir ainsi avec elle ? La rejetée serra les poings durant quelques secondes. Le brun ne soucia pas un seul instant de son irritation pourtant clairement visible dans ses prunelles et sur ses joues rosies. Seulement ce même regard, froid, indifférent, qui ne se détacha pas un seul instant de sa peau pâle.

Expirant lentement pour retrouver un semblant de calme, la bleue se pencha précautionneusement et ramassa la bouteille d'eau posée par terre. Elle s'avança vers lui, et la lui tendit, bien décidée à poursuivre la séance.

— De la charité ? Bien aimable, mais nous autres, gens du peuple, buvons l'eau du robinet.

Juvia se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

Quel était son fichu problème, _encore_ ? Etait-il, finalement, qu'un sombre crétin parmi d'autres ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa perfection se résumait à son apparence – qui, certes, avait fréquemment accompagné les rêves fiévreux de la bleutée. Mais voilà tout. Il n'y avait que ça. Il était méprisant, odieux, et les préjugés qu'il avait à son égard commençaient à comprimer l'estomac de la bleutée. Elle étouffait.

Y avait-il seulement quelque chose de bien à découvrir sous cette peau ? Comment avait-elle pu se tromper, espérer faire partie de son monde ? Il n'y avait pas de place pour elle, là-bas. Le brun n'était pas près de l'accepter.

Jamais.

Ses mains tremblèrent de colère. Juvia dut s'y prendre à deux reprises pour dévisser le couvercle de la bouteille. L'offensée serra les dents, fixa furieusement l'eau à l'intérieur de son récipient, puis sans prévenir, en versa le contenu, limpide et glacial, sur la tête de l'odieuse personne. Aussitôt, Il sursauta, jura et essaya de s'en éloigner.

Le liquide inonda ses mèches et son visage, dégoulinant à une incroyable vitesse sur son équipement de sport et à ses pieds. Le fluide s'incrusta dans le tissu de son maillot, ruissela le long de son bras droit et s'égoutta du bout de ses longs doigts sur le sol gelé. La bleutée contempla les perles d'eau s'accrochant aux cils bruns. Sa peau humide luisait encore plus sous l'éclairage. Aguichante. Elle suppliait la langue de la jeune femme de l'absorber, la boire avec avidité. L'amoureuse bleue avait soudainement envie de lécher suavement ces gouttes d'eau. Une par une, pour fusionner sa bouche avec la peau hâlée. Colère oubliée. Juvia ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son cœur _aimait_ cet homme qui l'hypnotisait sans même le vouloir.

Une déconcertante facilité à la faire tomber.

— Mais t'es cinglée ou quoi !?

Juvia tiqua, se vexant face à ces mots qui la ramenèrent à la douloureuse réalité. Ses patins tremblèrent quelque peu et elle ancra fermement les pieds dans le sol blanc pour s'empêcher de glisser. Le numéro sept remettait de nouveau sa santé mentale en question.

Blessant.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant pour se débarrasser de l'eau. Celle-ci continua à s'égoutter sur la patinoire congelée, et Juvia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être avait-elle poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Le liquide risquait-il d'endommager la glace ?

Mais son inquiétude fut vite oubliée.

— Paye-toi une chambre dans un asile !

— Ils n'acceptent que les vrais malades.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit bien y en avoir un pour te trouver un lit.

Son ton avait changé, bien que le sarcasme en débordât toujours. Il s'adressait à elle comme à un enfant qu'on voudrait rassurer. Ou à une malade mentale. Juvia fronça les sourcils.

— Figurez-vous qu'il y en a, en tout, seulement deux dans la ville entière, l'informa-t-elle doctement.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes fréquentations m'intéressent…

La bleue déclencha le flash à quelques centimètres des yeux sombres, et l'aveugla un instant. Il jura entre ses dents, ferma fortement les yeux en les massant. Fière de sa sournoise manœuvre, Juvia profita de ce moment pour retourner à sa place, le nez levé vers le plafond avec arrogance. S'il voulait tant que ça jouer à ce stupide jeu…

— Un traitement spécial réservé au capitaine ou c'est ton adoration pour ma personne qui s'exprime ?

— Qu…

Prise au dépourvue. Face à son silence, elle vit un sourire victorieux s'étirer lentement et flotter sur ses lèvres. Il prenait tout son temps pour savourer son triomphe, alors que le cerveau de la bleutée carburait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une réponse. N'importe laquelle, pourvu que cet embarrassant silence fût chassé. Tentative infructueuse, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait inutilement, aucun son ne parvint à franchir la barrière résolument dressée dans sa gorge.

La marée noire où elle se noyait ne la lâchait plus. Juvia dévia discrètement ses yeux sur le côté, évitant lâchement le regard du brun. Ce dernier eut même la grossièreté de ricaner doucement, pour la narguer. Une étrange flamme anima son ventre où elle s'invita involontairement. Déboussolée par cette sensation indésirable à cet instant précis, Juvia se concentra fortement pour empêcher ses joues de rougir. Vainement.

La bleue n'aurait su dire si c'était la colère, ou l'envie, qui s'amusaient à torturer ainsi son bas-ventre. Peut-être les deux à la fois. Le numéro sept l'irritait, la jeune aristocrate avait envie de lui faire ravaler son expression satisfaite. Son sang s'agitait, brûlait, galvanisait ses veines, électrisait le peu de pensées cohérentes qu'elle avait.

C'était excitant.

_Seigneur_. Que lui prenait-il encore une fois ?

— Non, un traitement spécial réservé au crétin que vous êtes ! cracha-t-elle pour se redonner contenance.

Nullement impressionné, il avait l'air vaguement amusé par sa riposte. Indignée, la bleutée préféra se focaliser sur sa colère pour occulter cette étrange envie. Celle de dévorer le fruit interdit qui envoûtait ses pupilles dilatées.

— Vous étiez absent durant la dernière séance, surenchérit Juvia, accusatrice. Pensez-vous que c'est un jeu ?

— Ce n'en est pas un ?

Si un regard pouvait tuer quelqu'un, l'homme devant elle aurait déjà été déclaré mort. Il se moquait d'elle, de sa passion.

— _Redressez-vous_.

La photographe s'avança de nouveau rapidement vers lui, manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Son nez frôla le buste de l'homme devant elle, son front cogna quelque chose de dur au niveau de son torse mais Juvia ignora délibérément la douleur. Ses petites mains blanches s'ancrèrent fermement au corps solide la surplombant, et le forcèrent à redresser les épaules en essayant de lui faire mal. En vain, à travers cette épaisse armure, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. La bleutée s'éloigna de lui, retourna à sa place pour continuer à le mitrailler.

Juvia voulait prendre cette séance au sérieux, mais c'était sans compter sur son modèle. Décidemment, le capitaine ne valait vraiment pas mieux que le restant de son équipe récalcitrante et indocile.

— C'est comment… ?

Il laissa le reste de sa question en suspens. La photographe, concentrée sur ses clichés, ne comprenait pas de quoi le brun parlait. Elle abandonna un bref instant l'objectif, et lui jeta un regard faussement indifférent au-dessus de son appareil.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— D'avoir mon consentement avant de me prendre en photo.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux, cilla plusieurs fois de suite. Etait-elle en plein milieu d'un cauchemar ou d'une blague de mauvais goût ? Choquée, sa bouche demeura scellée. Elle n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir, de toute façon.

La jeune femme ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, elle était obnubilée par cette attrayante envie qui jouait dans sa tête, en un interminable court-métrage salvateur. L'envie de se cacher sous la glace. Juste là, sous ses petits pieds. L'adoratrice de thé avait tellement chaud, qu'elle aurait pu facilement rivaliser avec la température de son breuvage matinal préféré. La surnommée Flemme Pluie était convaincue d'être en train de fondre. Littéralement.

Charmante perspective. Elle pourrait ainsi se confondre avec la surface gelée s'étendant sous ses patins fébriles.

— Ça ne fait rien de spécial, je travaille.

Juvia répondit d'un ton neutre, se forçant à rester calme. Ne surtout pas paniquer, pour ne pas lui donner raison, ne pas se ridiculiser. L'intonation de sa voix l'étonna elle-même, et la photographe se félicita intérieurement pour son remarquable self-control. La bleutée replaça soigneusement l'appareil devant ses yeux, comme si de rien n'était.

— J'imagine que ça doit être plus excitant de m'espionner dans les vestiaires.

— Ne pouvez-vous juste pas vous _taire_ ? s'écria Juvia, d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait espérée.

Le joueur fronça les sourcils, son regard se voila. Sa froideur était de retour.

— Ça vous donne un air prétentieux sur les photos, rajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, pour se rattraper.

Ou pour mieux s'enfoncer. Juvia mordit violemment sa langue.

Le brun soupira de lassitude.

— On en a encore pour longtemps ?

Il avait maintenant l'air de s'ennuyer comme jamais.

Voulait-il en finir plus vite, pour s'éloigner d'elle ? Une pointe de tristesse lui pinça cruellement le cœur, mais le soulagement l'emporta. Parce qu'elle était très gênée par la situation. Il l'informait ouvertement qu'il savait, et ses moqueries pesaient de plus en plus sur le cœur entiché de l'impossible. Juvia serra les poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Elle reprit la séance, espérant à son tour y mettre fin rapidement. La jeune paria voulait rentrer à l'école, rendre son travail à Jason et retrouver la bienveillance de Levy. La jeune littéraire lui avait donné rendez-vous en atelier et devait certainement l'attendre à l'heure qu'il était. Juvia désirait retrouver le confort ressenti en la présence de sa nouvelle amie.

Loin d'ici, loin du serveur adoré. Elle n'avait plus la force d'endurer ça, ce jour-là. La paria avait atteint sa limite.

— Ne bougez plus. Vous êtes parfait, là.

Juvia prit une dernière photo, puis soupira doucement de soulagement en laissant tomber l'engin sur sa poitrine. Elle reporta son attention sur le numéro sept.

Sa dernière phrase flotta dans l'air.

Venait-elle de lui dire qu'il était _parfait_ ? Tourner sa langue cent-vingt fois dans sa bouche, la prochaine fois. Il ne l'estimait même pas, à peine comme une moins que rien, et elle continuait pourtant à le complimenter et à faire des éloges à son _beau_.

Mais le compliment passa par-dessus la tête brune. Il ne s'en soucia pas une seule seconde, se contenta de grimacer d'agacement et gratter l'arrière de son crâne. Imperturbable. Il patina vers l'extérieur sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Face à cette soudaine indifférence, Juvia eut presque envie de le retenir pour rester un peu plus longtemps sur la glace avec lui.

Pour comprendre.

La bleue savait qu'elle se faisait du mal, qu'elle devrait simplement rentrer chez elle et s'éloigner de l'homme insolent. Mais Juvia ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que c'était tout ce que son cœur pouvait aimer. Un être qui la méprisait.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres, et elle ne put la contenir plus longtemps.

— Pourquoi me détestez-vous à ce point ?

Le numéro sept s'arrêta soudainement, et lui fit de nouveau face. Les sourcils froncés, il la jaugea. Aucune surprise sur son visage, uniquement la froideur.

— Je ne te déteste pas, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Involontairement, les lèvres de Juvia se déformèrent en un rictus amer face à cet incroyable mensonge.

— Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ?

— Bon sang… Laisse tomber le vouvoiement, c'est pénible.

La noble l'ignora. Comment envisager de le tutoyer une seule seconde ? Impossible. Elle avait déjà du mal avec les autres, qui étaient pourtant moins éloignés d'elle que son aimé. Même avec Melda. Alors user de familiarité avec le brun ? Inconcevable. L'entichée du serveur ne le tutoyait même pas dans ses propres rêves endiablés. L'idée l'aurait faite rougir rien que d'y penser, si le sérieux de la situation ne l'en avait pas empêchée.

— Alors ? N'évitez pas la question…

— Tu viens d'un milieu que je hais.

Juvia haussa les sourcils, légèrement surprise. Bien entendu, elle s'était toujours doutée d'une telle réponse, mais le terme choisi par l'homme la déconcerta un instant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Haïr ? C'est un bien grand mot, commença-t-elle doucement. Mais croyez-moi sur parole, je suis bien placée pour vous comprendre.

Il lui offrit un regard sceptique.

— Je ne suis pas comme eux, insista Juvia, avec toute l'honnêteté dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

— Qui est de mauvaise foi, là ? Ta bourgeoisie, tes manies et toi êtes au café tous les jours.

Alors il l'observait. Il la voyait. Elle n'était pas invisible à ses yeux. Juvia empêcha son cœur de gesticuler ridiculement dans sa poitrine, même s'il l'ignora délibérément, gonflé par la joie et l'espoir. La bleue était sur la bonne voie.

— Mais je suis _là_. Parmi vous tous, et j'adore ça.

Le serveur leva un sourcil narquois, ricana brièvement de dédain.

— Et tu te plais à regarder toute cette misère ?

— Juvia ne voulait pas dire ça ainsi.

— _Juvia_ ne serait pas un peu timbrée ?

Son nom dans sa bouche. Délicieux, mais froid.

— Tu vois, tu parles même de toi à la troisième personne.

Erreur. La bleue soupira de frustration, ses mains tremblèrent. Comment arriver à le convaincre ? Il était tellement borné ! Ce n'était même pas de sa faute si elle parlait parfois de cette manière. Juvia serra les poings. Ce n'était pas le moment d'abdiquer, elle avait encore une chance de se rattraper, de lui prouver qu'elle était différente.

— _Je_ suis là parce que je méprise ma vie.

— Génial, dit-il d'un ton morne. J'ai une dépressive sur le dos.

— Vous êtes exaspérant ! Vous avez très bien compris !

Le brun fronça les sourcils face à son éclat. Son expression se tinta désagréablement d'agacement, et la bleue s'empressa de parler, pour chasser cette vision. Elle contrôla sa voix.

— Je préfère être ici, avec vous.

— Juvia voulait dire ça ainsi ? la nargua-t-il.

La concernée rougit furieusement. Pourquoi avait-elle de nouveau parler sans réfléchir ? Elle s'enfonçait continuellement, l'étroitesse du piège se refermait lentement autour d'elle en un douloureux étau.

— Je…

Juvia ravala sa phrase, se mordit la langue avant de dire une bêtise. Apprendre à le connaître, et le laisser en faire de même avec elle… Cette envie incendiait sa poitrine. Ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort, et la regarder autrement ?

La bleue tendit soudainement la main vers lui, même s'il se situait bien plus loin d'elle. C'était peut-être une stupide idée, complètement inutile. Peut-être même qu'elle devrait laisser retomber son bras avant de tout gâcher, de se ridiculiser pour la énième fois. Mais Juvia ouvrit la bouche, courageuse et décidée. Quitte à tomber encore.

— Et si nous recommencions tout, depuis le début ?

Sa voix ne trembla même pas.

— Une remise à zéro ? Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait ?

— Oui, affirma-t-elle placidement. C'est bien ça.

L'espoir au bord des lèvres, Juvia resta debout. Elle attendit patiemment un pas de sa part, observant son visage impassible qui n'accueillait aucune émotion. A quoi pensait-il ?

Puis, un sourire moqueur élargit lentement la bouche du brun. Le cœur d'eau chuta, s'écrasa brutalement quelque part dans sa poitrine. Une goutte de pluie qui s'effondra sur la banquise glacée. Une bulle qui faillit éclater tout contre le pic de l'iceberg.

— Non, ça ira mais merci pour la _proposition_.

— Mais… Pourquoi ?!

C'était injuste ! Elle croyait que sa démarche allait régler les choses. Mais il ne lui accordait pas une seule chance de lui prouver qu'elle était différente.

— _Pourquoi _? demanda le brun, incrédule. Parce que ton idée est _débile_ du début à la fin.

Juvia laissa retomber sa main, rigide. Anéantie.

— Développez, lâcha-t-elle, morne.

Le serveur fronça encore une fois les sourcils, comme s'il se demandait si elle était sérieuse, s'il devait lui répondre ou simplement la planter là et s'en aller. Il ouvrit tout de même la bouche.

Malheureusement.

— T'auras beau parler, je t'ai vue. Tu agis exactement comme eux. Tes manies insupportables, ton arrogance, ta façon de marcher, parler, boire ton thé à la con, ta putain de condescendance…

Ses mots faisaient mal, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de parler, d'énumérer tous les défauts de la bleue, tout ce qu'il lui reprochait d'être. Tout ce qu'elle était, et qu'elle détestait. Mais Juvia ne pouvait que recevoir ses paroles en plein cœur comme une multitude de flèches aiguisées.

La bleue n'avait pas d'armure de Hockey pour la protéger, elle.

— Je déteste ça.

Il la détestait.

— Je ne suis pas condescendante ! Je ne suis pas comme eux !

L'étudiante blessée était sur la défensive. Pourquoi était-il aussi têtu ? Juvia était _différente_.

— C'est vrai, t'es pas pareil, lui accorda-t-il. Toi, t'es complètement cinglée. Je le sais très bien. Et toi aussi.

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

— Rien fait de mal ?

Le joueur de Hockey se mit à rire, clairement dubitatif.

— Tu me suis partout, et c'est _flippant_. T'es pas normale. J'ai vraiment pas envie de te connaître.

— Je… Je voulais juste…

— Juste quoi ? Vas-y, la pressa-t-il. Dis-moi pourquoi tu me prends tout le temps en photo, pourquoi tu me suis et m'espionnes partout où j'vais.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Juvia avait vraiment envie de pleurer, maintenant.

— Je voulais juste des amis.

— C'est comme ça que tu te fais des potes, toi ?

Il siffla faussement d'admiration. Rabaissée, humiliée. La paria voulait hurler sa douleur et sa colère.

— Est-ce… Est-ce tout ? Avez-vous fini de vider votre vil sac ?

Sa voix tremblait, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée d'entendre tout ça, ses cils auraient déjà baigné dans ses larmes. Elle avait envie de le frapper. Fortement, violemment, sans s'arrêter. La froideur de ses mots avait fait naître en elle une flamme brûlante, cruelle. Elle la crucifiait de l'intérieur. Son sang circulait fiévreusement dans ses veines, bouillant.

Pour _qui_ se prenait-il ?

— C'est toi qui voulais savoir, dit-il placidement en haussant les épaules.

C'en était trop. Juvia s'avança jusqu'à lui, ses patins éraflant rapidement la glace. Son appareil cogna douloureusement sa poitrine, mais elle n'y fit guère attention. Elle voulait lui faire regretter ses paroles, ses idées toutes faites la concernant. Elle voulait le frapper, lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait à l'instant.

Se pressant pour le rejoindre, la bleue le vit à peine hausser les sourcils alors qu'il la regardait s'approcher de lui. Loin d'être apeuré, un vague sourire goguenard flotta sur ses lèvres, qu'elle s'apprêta à le lui faire ravaler.

Juvia glissa.

Elle cria de surprise, puis de douleur. Ses fesses firent brutalement connaissance avec la surface figée, robuste et inébranlable, qui se craquela à peine sous son poids. La douleur lancinante lui arracha un gémissement aigu. Un bruit fouetta l'air, et les yeux d'océan, écarquillés par l'horreur de la situation, tombèrent instantanément sur la déchirure zébrant sa jupe.

Elle ne lui enserrait plus le long des cuisses, flottait de façon informe autour de ses jambes légèrement écartées. Son sous-vêtement devait être visible, au-vu de sa position. Juvia s'empressa de les serrer l'une contre l'autre, évitant le regard indiscret du joueur – s'il daignait réellement y jeter un coup d'œil, ce dont elle doutait. Pourquoi voudrait-il l'observer ? Elle le dégoûtait, de toute façon. Juvia lorgna furieusement sa jupe autrefois parfaitement ajustée.

Encore un de ses vêtements préférés qui se retrouvait victime de ses aventures.

La bleutée retint un cri de frustration dans sa gorge.

Ridicule. Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule. Juvia n'osait même pas faire face au joueur qui devait certainement retenir son incontrôlable fou rire devant sa maladresse. Elle baissa la tête. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas d'avoir l'air aussi bête ? Surtout devant lui, parmi tous. Les larmes perlèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. En plus, elle avait mal.

Au corps, au cœur. Partout.

— Ça va aller ?

La voix était plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Plus indulgente, plus douce. La jeune bleue releva la tête et se retrouva face à deux orbes noirs. Non, maintenant qu'elle regardait de plus près, ils étaient bleus. Il avait les yeux bleus, comme elle. Un bleu ardoise, sombre, caverneux. Un véritable puits sans fond. Son regard grave brillait d'une unique petite lueur. L'inquiétude.

S'était-elle évanouie entre temps ? Etait-ce un mirage ?

— J'ai mal, révéla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

La jeune femme essuya honteusement ses yeux.

— Je m'en doute. Tu peux te relever ?

Le brun cherchait à l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille. Sur son corps. A _elle_. Où était donc passé l'homme moqueur qui n'éprouvait pour elle que du mépris ? Celui qui venait, à peine quelques instants plus tôt, de la traiter de timbrée, de la rabaisser comme jamais ? Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, stupidement heureux de sentir le contact du serveur. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait l'entendre battre, parce qu'il était bien trop proche.

Comment arriver à le détester, maintenant ?

_Grotesque injustice. _

Sans lui demander son accord, il la hissa. Juvia s'accrocha automatiquement à ses épaules.

Elles étaient larges, confortables. Ses protections étaient malheureusement toujours en place, et la photographe déplaça ses mains autour de son cou dévoilé. Les cheveux sombres chatouillèrent ses doigts. Fascinée, elle ferma les yeux et profita de cette caresse, laissant ses sens s'emplir de la fraicheur du joueur qui la soutenait. Il sentait bon l'homme. Le musc, la glace, une légère odeur de transpiration et le parfum de son shampooing. Ses cheveux de jais étaient doux au toucher.

L'extrémité charnue de son pouce plongea sous le haut bleu. Elle frôla une chaîne en argent. La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, la pointe de sa langue rencontra la froideur de ce cou appétissant. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde de plus. Nul besoin de réfléchir à cet instant précis.

Sa chair rosée le goûta, suçota, lécha. Elle profita de chaque parcelle de perfection flattant ses papilles gustatives, gourmandes et assoiffées.

Ses doigts cajolèrent la peau de sa nuque, s'égarèrent jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Des sensations agréables parcoururent la bleutée. Elle se sentait en sécurité entre ces bras forts. Des bras d'homme. Le toucher, palper ses muscles… C'était délectable. Etourdissant. Elle se pressa fortement contre lui, faisant fi de son appareil coincé entre leurs deux corps. Frottant lascivement sa forte poitrine contre son torse, les pointes de ses seins durcissaient tandis que chaque caresse la faisait vibrer. Un couinement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes de désir. Elle se pressa d'avantage contre ce corps de rêve, en voulant encore plus…

— Tu fous quoi, là ?

Le temps reprit brusquement son cours. D'un coup, sans prévenir, tel un obus tombant de nulle part.

La voix habituellement froide, placide et sarcastique était dorénavant ahurie, empreinte d'une pointe d'incrédulité, presque d'offuscation.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui, en vain. Le burlesque de la situation l'avait convaincue que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Qu'elle pouvait se permettre de le toucher à sa guise, parce que tout ceci ne pouvait être vrai. Un fantasme la dorlotant au loin, au creux de son imagination détraquée.

Mais le mirage était incontestablement palpable.

Il la tenait contre lui. Juvia était dans les bras de son aimé. Si ce n'était pas un songe, alors elle devait s'être retrouvée dans une dimension parallèle quelconque. Parce que jamais ceci ne serait possible dans la dure réalité.

Pourtant, la bleutée sentait ses mains masculines dans son dos. Le numéro sept la maintenait fermement en équilibre. Comme deux danseurs de tango, ou de valse, au milieu de cette piste de glace. Elle enroulait ses mains autour de son cou, se laissait aller dans le confort de ces bras solides, penchée quelque peu en arrière – parce que ses patins glissaient ridiculement sur la surface lisse.

Le brun se pencha un peu plus vers elle, et son souffle caressa ses lèvres. Elle crut pendant un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser, avant de se pincer intérieurement pour s'accrocher au tangible ; le concret de l'impitoyable réalité.

Ce n'était réellement pas le moment de fantasmer.

— Tu veux bien éviter de me tâter pendant que j'essaie de t'aider ?

Comme une menace doucereuse, sa question brisa de nouveau le silence. Le sarcasme y résidait toujours, mais quelque chose de plus faisait trembler suavement son ton. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Comme une chaleur qui lui brûlait la gorge, emprisonnée dans sa cage, ne demandant qu'à en sortir. Elle vibrait contre sa pomme d'Adam.

Sûrement un coup de son imagination.

Aussitôt, la bleue hocha la tête, telle une élève réprimandée. Les joues rougies, Juvia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, angoissée. Allait-il la frapper maintenant ? Lui faire encore plus de mal qu'il venait de lui en faire avec ses mots ?

— Parfait, dit-il.

La plus jeune soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

— N'allez-vous pas appeler les secours ?

— T'as mal à ce point ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Juvia ne sait pas, elle ne sent rien pour l'instant.

La bleue haussa les épaules en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais ses prunelles furent attirées par l'étrange sourire qu'il lui adressa.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Rien, contra-t-il immédiatement. T'as mal quand je fais ça ?

Aussitôt, une main se faufila jusqu'au bas de son dos et pressa son derrière. Juvia ne trouva pas le temps de profiter de cette caresse obscène – mais parfaitement bienvenue –, parce que la douleur s'attaqua brusquement à la zone touchée, et la bleutée étouffa son cri en grimaçant.

— Allons te trouver de la glace.

Il remonta sa main au milieu de son dos, lui arrachant un délicieux frisson au passage. Juvia voulait rester ici pour toujours.

— Il y en a partout, haleta-t-elle, fiévreuse. Sur le sol.

Le joueur lui adressa un sourire forcé qui dura quelques secondes, avant de le perdre.

— Il doit y en avoir, au café. Tu peux marcher ?

Le brun desserra son étreinte et l'aida à sortir de la patinoire. Une main placée dans le creux de son dos, son bras la tenant fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de glisser de nouveau. La passionnée de photo s'accrocha au brun, elle redoutait déjà le moment où ils arriveraient aux gradins. Elle ne pouvait se décider à le lâcher, maintenant qu'elle y était finalement cramponnée.

L'instant craint arriva rapidement. La jeune blessée s'assit prudemment sur un siège, se détachant aussi lentement que possible de lui. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, regrettant tous les vêtements qu'il portait en cet instant. L'expérience aurait été mille fois plus délicieuse, sans toutes ces couches. Juvia évita obstinément son curieux regard tandis qu'elle s'attardait sur ses avants bras. Il la dévisageait, et elle le savait – _sentait_. Mais l'étudiante ne pouvait se résigner à le lâcher aussi facilement. Ses doigts flattèrent une dernière fois le cuir de ses gants, doucement, en prenant tout son temps.

— Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, annonça-t-il.

La bleutée s'exécuta, sans le regarder. N'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement, elle s'entêta à regarder l'étendue glacée devant elle. La froideur du brun était de retour, et elle la gelait sur place.

— Je vais me… changer, dit-il, hésitant sur le dernier mot. Bouge pas de là.

— Où pourrais-je aller d'autre ? Vous voyez bien que je suis blessée.

— _Blessée_ ? Tu sors les grands mots, se moqua-t-il. Bon, ne me suis pas et attends ici, j'arrive.

La folle amoureuse pourrait l'attendre toute sa vie, s'il le fallait.

— Je n'allais pas vous suivre, se défendit-elle.

Il ne daigna pas lui accorder de réponse. La bleutée attendit qu'il lui tournât le dos avant de grimacer puérilement.

Elle ne le suivait pas partout, et encore moins tout le temps. D'accord, elle le suivait _souvent_. Mais cette fois-ci, l'idée ne lui avait même pas effleurée l'esprit. Elle en avait assez vu aujourd'hui, et sa faim avait été rassasiée pour un bon moment. D'autant plus que, à ce qu'elle avait compris, ils allaient marcher ensemble. Côte à côte. Jusqu'au café. C'était _presque_ comme un rendez-vous amoureux.

Juvia gigota sur son siège, son fessier lui faisait mal. Elle se mit dans une position étrange, sur le côté, à moitié assise afin d'éviter la douleur. Au loin, derrière la porte des vestiaires que le brun s'était empressé de refermer derrière lui, le bruit d'une douche attira l'attention de la bleutée.

Pourquoi prenait-il une douche ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce à cause de l'eau déversée sur son crâne, plus tôt, durant la séance photographique ? A ce souvenir, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. A la base, l'étudiante avait simplement voulu rajouter un petit effet visuel, pour que les photos soient plus belles. Puis, le numéro sept l'avait énervée. Sa petite idée lui avait alors permis à la fois de se venger du brun, mais aussi d'obtenir des photos qu'elle savait… alléchantes.

Il était encore plus séduisant, les cheveux mouillés.

La bleue pouffa doucement, et au loin, le fantôme d'un gémissement rauque flotta dans l'air.

Attentive, Juvia tendit l'oreille, regardant prudemment autour d'elle.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? s'aventura-t-elle, dans le vide.

Le silence. Le bruit de l'eau s'abattant sur le carrelage de douche. Rien d'autre.

Haussement d'épaules.

L'écho, certainement.

**X**

* * *

_Prochaine publication :_ 12 octobre 2013, si tout va bien.

A bientôt ! De gros bisous à tous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'avatar choisi est une photographie appartenant à Incolor16 à laquelle j'ai apporté une légère modification. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages m'appartiennent.

**/!\Rating :** MA. Attention ! Cette fanfiction contiendra souvent des scènes explicites, du langage crû, des pensées et gestes vraiment aussi obscènes les uns que les autres.

******Ndla :** Aloha ! Je suis vraiment super émue et contente des reviews reçues pour le chapitre V ! Ah ça ouais, que j'ai été ravie de voir qu'il y en a qui adhèrent à ce Gray détestable. Merci énormément à vous tous, vous qui me suivez, me lisez, me commentez et me faites part de vos avis concernant cette fanfic. C'est vraiment un sentiment... unique. Un sincère et profond merci. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier les aventures folkloriques de cette chère déglinguée de Juvia.

The Cinematic Orchestra - _Life of the bird ; To Build a Home_  
Tango With Lions - _In a Bar_  
Elsiane - _Slowbirth_  
Camille Bazbaz - _Sur le bout de la langue_

Bonne lecture à tous !**  
**

* * *

**VI  
**  
x

La lumière flamboyante de l'enseigne du Redfox aveugla Juvia, tandis que le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher.

Avant son départ, il peignait les nuages de vives nuances orangées. Lave coulante, charbon maculé, rouge sanguin. L'artiste jouait avec les couleurs chaudes, imbibait l'azur de la tombée du soir. La braise crépitait dans l'âtre cérulescent, l'enfer brûlait intensément dans le ciel où les oiseaux du crépuscule entamaient leur valse poétique. La colonie de silhouettes se découpait en contre-jour pendant que les plumes noires planaient entre les cotons cramoisis. Leurs chants et piailleries accompagnaient la marche de l'étudiante amoureuse.

Un splendide tableau, que Juvia aurait voulu photographier.

Durant le trajet, la grisaille avait même fait un peu de place à l'azuréen, qu'elle admira en compagnie de son beau joueur sur glace. Il avait passé son temps à essayer de se détacher de sa prise, mais la bleutée était restée accrochée au bras de son aimé qu'elle avait obstinément refusé de lâcher. Malgré toutes les protestations du brun.

Juvia ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil, pendant qu'il marchait sans un mot, sans un regard pour elle. A part peut-être un, glacial, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé – ordonné – de libérer son bras, prisonnier de sa prise féroce. Requête refusée, parce que la blessée avait une très bonne excuse – fausse, elle n'avait mal que si elle touchait sa blessure. Et l'amoureuse bleue ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lâcher, parce que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle pouvait se permettre de l'approcher ainsi.

Juvia voulait profiter de chacune de ces dernières secondes près de son aimé. Même s'il la méprisait. C'était comme lui faire ses adieux.

Le frais, le propre, le savon. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Étourdissant.

Cramponnée à lui, elle sentait son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine. Il dansait et pleurait à la fois.

Sans les protections de sport, uniquement la chaleur de son haut, Juvia se délecta de la sensation des muscles cloîtrés sous le tissu. Ils se dessinaient parfaitement contre sa paume, tandis qu'elle emprisonnait le bras de son aimé dans ses mains. Pas de gants, pas de barrière solide pour l'empêcher de toucher à sa perfection. La photographe essaya d'enregistrer tous les souvenirs de ce précieux moment, pour ne jamais oublier.

Le seul contact dont la bleue s'était suffi pendant tout ce temps à l'aimer, avait toujours été visuel. Pure chimère. Elle le touchait avec ses yeux. Parfois avec ses doigts, sa bouche, son corps… mais uniquement sur ses photos, dans ses rêves, ses fantasmes. Du virtuel.

C'était bien plus que ça, à ce moment précis. C'était réel.

— Je vais voir s'il y en a, dans la cuisine, dit-il lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du Redfox.

— D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

Rien de plus, parce qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

Un long silence suivit. Les orbes noirs de l'homme pesèrent sur son crâne bleu, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part.

— J'ai besoin de mon bras, annonça-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

— Oh ! Oui, bien sûr…

Aussitôt, et à regret, elle relâcha sa prise sur le bras finement musclé.

Son chandail était réellement confortable et douillet. Juvia se demanda si elle pourrait un jour s'y accrocher de nouveau, déposer la délicatesse de sa joue pâle contre son bras, s'emmitoufler au creux de son torse. Peut-être qu'elle aurait froid, et qu'il le lui prêterait aimablement. Elle pourrait s'enivrer de l'odeur de son aimé… se faire de délicieuses choses à elle-même durant ce temps.

Non. Il la détestait. Pas de place pour ses désirs absurdes.

La jeune femme resta planté au milieu des tables. Sous ses yeux, le brun s'éloignait en direction du fond du café avant de disparaitre derrière une porte. Juvia eut envie de le supplier de revenir. Le vide attaqua aussitôt son cœur et elle tritura la montre à son poignet. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, ici, au café. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il l'aidait, alors qu'il l'exécrait. Le serveur avait été parfaitement clair, à la patinoire. Plus de doute, plus d'espoir pour la bleue.

Un tintement de couvercles la sortit brusquement de sa torpeur, et elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était loin d'être seule, au milieu de cet endroit où elle avait l'habitude de se sentir à l'aise. Avant ce jour-là. Il ne lui restait plus rien à faire, ici. Tout était fini. Sans serveur à espionner, à admirer durant son service, à mitrailler avec son engin, elle ne se sentait plus à sa place. Inutile. Une intruse qui devrait retourner dans son monde.

Juvia lorgna sa table préférée, de loin. Un père et son fils y étaient installés. Elle tiqua.

Un bourdonnement continu régnait dans la salle. Autour d'elle, plusieurs clients étaient attablés, certains discutaient entre eux, d'autres dégustaient un gâteau, une boisson. Un homme se cachait derrière un journal déployé devant lui, ses mains hâlées étaient ridées. Deux serveurs serpentaient entre les tables, s'attardant pour noter les commandes sur leurs calepins.

La solitaire se tortilla les mains, debout au milieu de tous ces gens.

Son professeur devait l'avoir attendue, mais il était déjà dix-huit heures, selon l'horloge accrochée au mur. Levy aussi devait s'être impatientée, et l'absence de Juvia l'avait certainement déçue. Un pincement au cœur.

Aucune musique ne jouait, et elle regretta le jazz habituel. Il l'accompagnait souvent durant ses escapades au bar.

— Tiens ! dit une voix familière dans son dos. T'es encore là toi !

Juvia ne put empêcher le sourire de s'inviter sur ses lèvres. Faisant volteface, son regard rencontra la face métallique de son ami.

— Je suis _toujours_ là.

— Pas tant qu'ça, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tard dans le coin ?

— De la glace, je suis tombée.

Gajeel gratta sa barbe mal rasée.

— Y en a pas par chez toi ? Devrait y en avoir dans le frigo, suis-moi.

La bleutée s'exécuta, sans un mot. Lui emboitant le pas, elle fixa son dos pendant qu'il la guidait vers le fond du café. Une étrange envie de tout déballer lui chatouilla la bouche. Mais ils s'approchaient déjà de la pièce où son aimé avait disparu. Comment raconter à Gajeel sa journée en quelques mots, quelques secondes seulement ? Il y avait trop de choses à dire, à étaler.

Juvia n'était même pas certaine de réellement vouloir en parler. Les mots blessants du numéro sept résonnaient encore dans son cœur meurtri. Et elle avait bien trop honte du comportement déplacé dont elle avait fait preuve, après sa chute.

L'étudiante opta pour le silence.

Cachée dans l'ombre du guitariste, elle franchit le seuil de la salle.

L'odeur de cuisson frappa aussitôt son odorat. Deux cuisiniers habillés de blancs étaient occupés à préparer les mets à servir. La bleutée n'avait jamais rien commandé d'autre qu'un thé – et des petits gâteaux, une fois –, mais elle savait que le menu proposait aussi des plats plus solides qu'une boisson et quelques biscuits.

C'était une petite nouveauté que Gajeel avait rajouté au café. Il n'y avait pas de cuisinier avant, à part le pâtissier. Il y avait un bar, une cafetière et une glacière pour préserver les gâteaux au frais. Grâce à sa renommée croissante, le gérant améliorait petit à petit son accueillante auberge.

L'adoratrice de thé n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la cuisine, et elle admira l'étincellement des ustensiles pendus à leur accroche. De la vapeur s'échappait d'une casserole sur le feu. Le bruit de friture continu lui fit plisser les yeux, tandis qu'un homme faisait danser les aliments sur sa poêle d'un geste habile.

— J't'avais dit d'arrêter de t'la jouer casse-cou, se moqua Gajeel en tournant la tête vers elle. C'est pas ton truc.

— Si tu savais ce que sont ses _trucs_…

Le visage de la bleutée frôla les mille degrés. Près du réfrigérateur qui berçait le lieu de son ronronnement, le serveur brun tenait une poche remplie de glaçons. Il salua Gajeel d'un hochement de tête dans sa direction.

— Ah, Fullbuster ! T'as pas déjà fini ton service ?

_Fullbuster._

— Si mais… affirma-t-il, marquant une pause durant laquelle il jeta un regard appuyé à Juvia. J'ai encore eu affaire à la timbrée sur pattes.

— Je ne vous permets pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Ses railleries n'avaient-elles aucune limite ? La photographe le fusilla du regard.

— Tu t'es faite un nouveau copain ? Tu t'arrêtes pas dis-donc, ça t'en fait déjà deux en moins d'une semaine !

Gajeel la regarda, ses yeux pétillaient. Il connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments pour le serveur, et la situation semblait fortement l'amuser.

— Je suis pas son _pote_, contra aussitôt Fullbuster en riant nerveusement.

Le brun remua le couteau dans la plaie.

— Ça a l'air bien parti pour, rétorqua Gajeel. Avec elle, ça vient comme ça, sans prévenir ! Elle t'tombe dessus d'nulle part, entre deux rails, t'embarque dans son train et tu l'as aux trousses à jamais.

La voix éraillée du plus âgé n'avait rien d'accusateur. Il avait l'air réjoui, comme s'il était en train de raconter une bonne blague. Juvia eut tout de même envie de lui tirer la langue. Il s'amusait clairement à ses dépens !

— Je ne suis pas une… une vieille anecdote à raconter !

L'étudiante lui tapa le bras, ganté de noir et de clous. Gajeel ricana brièvement, puis leva les mains en signe de paix. Il jeta un coup d'œil complice à son employé, puis continua :

— Faut pas les contrarier ces p'tites bêtes là.

Juvia eut envie de l'étriper, mais son attention fut attirée par le sourire, sincère, qui se dessinait sur la bouche de _Fullbuster_.

Bien entendu, il l'adressait au gérant du café, non à la bleue. Mais celle-ci pouvait tout de même l'admirer pendant ce temps. Un sourire qu'il offrait parfois à ses amis, et dont il l'avait toujours privée. Juvia n'avait droit qu'à celui moqueur et froid.

Jamais à celui qui faisait battre follement son cœur comme en ce moment même. Ce sourire qui tordait délicieusement son ventre et lui donnait l'urgente envie d'embrasser les lèvres de Fullbuster ; coller sa propre bouche à ce sourire ; avaler toute sa succulente sincérité.

Juvia se gifla mentalement.

L'espionne avait maintenant un nom à associer à cet homme. Gajeel avait toujours refusé de le lui communiquer, et d'une certaine manière, Juvia trouvait que c'était plus divertissant de le découvrir elle-même. Peut-être même en le lui demandant personnellement ? Mais voilà que la photographe passait l'après-midi entière en sa compagnie en oubliant de le faire.

Néanmoins, son meilleur ami avait commis cette erreur. Une belle erreur qui lui permettait maintenant de connaître le nom de son aimé.

_Fullbuster._

L'amoureuse s'amusa à le prononcer de différentes manières dans sa tête. Le mot dansait sensuellement sur le bout de sa langue. Une irrésistible envie de le dire à haute voix menaçait de la faire parler. Mais ses lèvres demeurèrent celées, de peur de se ridiculiser de nouveau.

Juvia observa discrètement le brun qui discutait avec son supérieur. Ses cheveux avaient eu le temps de sécher un peu, et les épis s'étaient quelque peu dressés sur sa tête. Mal coiffés.

_Séduisant._

La jeune femme avait envie de lui, d'enfouir ses mains dans ces cheveux en pleine révolte.

— T'avais entraînement ? demanda Gajeel.

— J'étais à la patinoire mais c'était plus pour… Pour quoi déjà ?

Le regard bleu nuit se planta soudainement dans le sien, et elle sursauta un peu. Juvia évita ses yeux. S'intéressant à la conversation, elle tripota nerveusement sa montre.

— Un flirt sur la glace ? se moqua le plus vieux.

Les commissures de ses lèvres tremblèrent, la bleutée eut envie de sourire mais elle s'en empêcha de justesse.

— Une séance de photographie, corrigea-t-elle à la place.

— Pourquoi faire ? s'intéressa Gajeel.

— Un projet pour l'école. Il s'agit d'un calendrier amateur de l'équipe de Hockey.

— Un truc de charité, selon le coach, rajouta le brun.

— Quoi ? Avec un seul joueur ?

Il leur jeta un regard sceptique.

— Il était absent.

— J'étais pas là.

Les deux suspects parlèrent en même temps, puis se lancèrent un bref regard en coin. Pourquoi se comportaient-ils comme s'ils étaient réellement en faute ?

La main du brun caressant sa croupe.

Juvia cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment d'y repenser.

— Ouais, supposons que ce soit vrai, dit le barman en hochant la tête. Et la glace, dans tout ça ?

— Je te l'ai dit, je suis tombée. Je n'ai jamais été très bonne patineuse.

Elle se frotta le bas du dos en grimaçant.

La poche de glaçons était toujours entre les mains du serveur. N'avait-il pas froid aux mains après tout ce temps ? La bleue tendit le bras vers lui, pour tenter de s'en emparer.

Gajeel laissa échapper un rire, rauque, interrompant le geste de l'étudiante. Il s'adressa à son employé.

— Tu l'aides pas à appliquer la glace ?

Un ange passa.

La bleue écarquilla les yeux face à la question indécente de son ami. Fullbuster cilla, se demandant certainement quelle mouche avait piqué son boss. La morsure devait être venimeuse, parce qu'il perdait complètement la tête. Juvia se promit intérieurement d'en toucher un mot à Gajeel. Il poussait le bouchon trop loin !

Le dévisagé sourit, fit un vague geste de la main, balayant la poussière invisible dans l'air.

— Si on peut même plus plaisanter… soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Bon j'ai un bar à gérer, moi. A un d'ces quatre, Juv' !

Sur ces quelques mots, qui firent pousser un petit soupir de soulagement au serveur, l'homme sortit de la cuisine. Les employés à côté les ignoraient, bien trop occupés par leur travail. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient en cuisinant ne suffit pas à repousser le silence inconfortable qui s'installa entre les deux jeunes personnes.

Le brun céda finalement les glaçons à la photographe, qui le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de tenir la poche contre la zone douloureuse. Le froid la fit frissonner, et ses vêtements s'humidifièrent à cet endroit. Elle préféra concentrer son attention sur les environs, se tenant rigidement en plein milieu de cet endroit étranger. Le café, elle le connaissait bien, s'y sentait plus à l'aise.

Les cuisines, beaucoup moins.

Le serveur s'adossa contre les portes du réfrigérateur, croisant les bras.

— Ta jupe est foutue.

La bleue l'observa, intriguée.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois.

— J'ai remarqué, dit le brun, et elle le questionna du regard. Ta robe d'hier, ajouta-t-il.

Juvia préféra ne pas répondre, laissa le silence prendre ses aises entre eux. Le serveur sembla désapprouver. Il le brisa.

— Ça en fait déjà deux…

— Douze, rectifia-t-elle machinalement, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il siffla, haussant les sourcils.

— C'est une de tes autres lubies de déchirer tes vêtements _si_ précieux ?

La bourgeoise tiqua.

— Ça vous va bien de dire ça ! cracha-t-elle. Pour quelqu'un qui a un trou dans son pantalon !

— Ce vieux truc usé jusqu'à la moelle ? rit-il, désabusé, en jetant un regard à ses propres jambes. C'est rien de précieux, ça. Des blue-jeans à la con.

— Ma jupe non plus, rétorqua-t-elle de mauvaise foi. Une simple petite trouvaille de chez Versace. Vous devriez penser à accorder plus de valeur à ce… vieux _truc_.

— Condescendante.

Impassible, il lança l'attaque comme s'il parlait du mauvais temps.

— Pas du tout ! contra-t-elle, piquée au vif. Je n'ai rien de condescendant. Et après tout, c'est vous qui me cherchez tout le temps…

— C'est vrai, mais c'est pas drôle si je peux pas te chambrer.

L'étonnement incendia littéralement ses prunelles écarquillées. Avait-elle bien entendu les paroles de l'homme devant elle ?

— Ça vous amuse ? Je croyais que vous me détestiez.

— Juste un peu.

A quelle partie de sa phrase répondait-il ? Un peu _quoi _? voulait-elle lui demander, mais la bleue s'en empêcha. Juvia ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne trouvant rien d'intelligent à rétorquer. Il ne la regardait plus, et préférait s'intéresser au travail des cuisiniers qui s'affairaient à leurs cuissons. Les bras croisés, son regard se perdit dans le vague et un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres en coin.

Juvia se garda de lui demander la raison d'un tel sourire. Ce serait grossier de sa part, et elle était encore bien trop chamboulée par l'aveu du brun pour penser à autre chose. L'étudiante se mordit l'intérieur des joues, surexcitée.

Peut-être qu'il ne la détestait pas tant que ça, finalement. Devant ses yeux se dessinait l'esquisse d'une ouverture, une chance de lui prouver qu'il avait tort à son propos.

Mais avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, ni trouver quoi dire, l'étrange mélodie des ustensiles accueillit soudainement une nouvelle complainte. Un bruit strident déchira l'atmosphère ambiante. Un air violent, des notes acérées, brutales et perçantes. Un solo de guitare. Le son débuta à partir de nulle part, agressant l'ouïe de la jeune femme.

Elle chercha des yeux l'origine du vacarme, avant de voir le brun tirer un téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jean. La sonnerie de l'engin se tut aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, lorsqu'il décrocha.

— Allô ? … Non, pas encore…

Tendant l'oreille, l'espionne bleue parvint à entendre la voix au bout du fil. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ses paroles, mais elle pouvait percevoir son intonation. Pas de doute, c'était une femme qui parlait au joueur de Hockey.

— Oui… Putain mais quel couillon celui-là !

Fullbuster lui jeta un furtif coup d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos, comme si ça pouvait lui offrir un peu d'intimité. Les prunelles océan se fixèrent entre les omoplates du brun.

— Pas d'problème… Dix-neuf heures, ça t'va ? … OK je s'rai là, compte sur moi.

Le serveur raccrocha, remit prestement l'appareil dans sa poche. Enfin, il s'adressa à la bleue, sans la regarder.

— Bon, j'dois y aller. A bientôt… lâcha-t-il, puis marqua une pause durant laquelle il hésita un instant. Peut-être ?

Le brun grimaça à l'écoute de ses propres paroles, avant de finalement se diriger vers la sortie. Juvia hocha la tête, mais le dos tourné, il ne pouvait la voir.

Il s'en allait.

— A bientôt, peut-être, murmura-t-elle tristement en reprenant ses mots.

Mais Fullbuster était déjà parti, et la bleutée avait de la peine. C'était douloureux, parce qu'il la laissait là, avec pour seule compagnie la glace et des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Pour rejoindre une autre femme. Avait-il déjà une petite amie, une fiancée, loin du café, loin de tout ça, loin d'elle ? Une femme dans la vie du brun.

Son cœur se tordit ridiculement dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant à quel point elle pouvait être stupide d'aimer l'impossible.

Juvia en était bien loin, elle. Le café-bar les réunissait, et les séparait à la fois. Un énorme gouffre se creusait entre eux. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire partie de son monde. Uniquement dans ses fantasmes. Cependant...

_Juste un peu. _

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

— Fullbuster, soupira-t-elle doucement pour elle-même. _Fullbuster_.

Elle répéta ce nom à haute voix à plusieurs reprises, usant de différentes intonations, insistant sur certaines syllabes plus que d'autres. Le chuchota comme un secret qui lui appartenait. Rien qu'à elle.

Des casseroles s'entrechoquèrent et la firent sursauter. Remettant les pieds sur terre, elle admira les dégâts de la glace sur ses vêtements.

Haussement d'épaules.

L'eau s'évaporerait sur le chemin du retour, jusqu'au manoir.

* * *

Lorsque Juvia arriva devant chez elle, l'encre d'une profonde noirceur s'était déjà complètement déversée dans le ciel. Les réverbères aidaient la lune à éclairer les lieux de leur douce lumière jaunâtre.

La bleue fusilla le manoir du regard alors qu'elle traversait le chemin dallé. Dans son dos, le portail se refermait automatiquement dans un petit grincement désagréable.

Le bâtiment ne ressemblait en rien à un château, et encore moins à un antique manoir. Plus moderne, il avait plutôt des airs d'une très grande villa faite de pierre couleur ébène. Trois étages, quatre différentes ailes et un vaste jardin l'entourant. De larges fenêtres brillaient de la couleur du feu, derrière leurs vitres. Les lumières étaient encore allumées, ce qui n'étonna pas la jeune femme. Il était encore tôt pour les éteindre. Certaines pièces restaient parfois allumées jusqu'au lever du jour, créant ainsi une impression de fêter Halloween toute la nuit. Comme une étrange citrouille géante. Grossière, difforme et écœurante.

Juvia avait toujours détesté cette stupide fête.

Ses pas n'avaient jamais osé s'aventurer dans certaines ailes du manoir, demeurées inconnues pour elle. La bleutée, plus jeune, s'était perdue à quelques reprises avant d'être retrouvée en pleurs par Melda. Elle se souvenait des ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient, des ombres terrifiantes, effroyables. Des bruissements inquiétants, de sa solitude dans le noir. Des silhouettes angoissantes qui riaient autour d'elle.

Sans amis, la petite bleutée s'était vue contrainte de rester chez elle, jouant seule dans sa chambre ou dans le jardin. Melda était souvent occupée à ses tâches ménagères, et elle ne jouait avec la plus jeune que pendant quelques minutes avant de l'abandonner. Juvia savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

La photographe jeta un coup d'œil à l'étendue verte encadrant le manoir, des petits chemins dallés la traversaient. Elle était actuellement plus noire que verte, à cause de la nuit tombée. Juvia se remémora les moments passés dans la solitude du jardin, lorsqu'il pleuvait à verse. Un souvenir fugace de l'herbe mouillée caressant ses petits pieds, la boue salissant sa peau blafarde. Elle avait aimé cette sensation, se plaisant à croire qu'elle prenait de la couleur. Mais sa mère l'avait réprimandée pour ça, avait obligé Melda à la laver jusqu'à trois fois pour être certaine qu'elle était propre.

Juvia préférait tout de même le soleil, même si l'astre semblait la bouder depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de compter les jours de pluie. Quelques rares fois, les rayons venaient timidement ensoleiller la ville, mais rapidement, la furibonde grisaille chassait le beau temps. Un triste combat que le soleil perdait trop tôt, tirant son chapeau à la troupe nuageuse. Il s'en allait vite, sans demander son reste. La bleue l'avait traité mentalement de lâche, une fois, et il avait d'ailleurs plu une bonne partie de la journée.

C'était pourtant la saison de renaissance de l'astre flamboyant.

Il y avait eu ces enfants, un jour. Son père avait décidé de les emmener au bord de la mer. Le souvenir était vague, dans sa tête, mais il y avait ce ballon, l'horizon infini, les vagues qui lui léchaient les pieds. Les chérubins jouant dans le sable. Elle avait voulu construire le château avec eux, poser l'étoile rose au-dessus de la grande tour et être l'une de ces princesses agitant une pelle en plastique comme une baguette magique. Les garçons, eux, avaient préféré jouer le rôle des valeureux chevaliers.

Mais il avait plu. Et ils l'avaient détestée.

Juvia n'avait pas compris pourquoi – du moins, pas à cet âge-là. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'il pleuvait. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, et tant pis s'il s'était mis à pleuvoir au moment où elle s'approchait d'eux. Ils étaient partis, rejoignant chacun leurs familles respectives et elle était restée là, sous la pluie, à regarder le château de sable s'effondrer, les jouets en plastique prendre l'eau, et ses joues se noyant. Dans ses larmes, ou la pluie, la bleue ne saurait dire.

Son père l'avait rapidement mise à l'abri des vagues furieuses, déchaînées.

La rejetée avait pleuré durant tout le trajet du retour. Sa mère, fidèle à elle-même, n'avait même pas cherché à la consoler. Dans son souvenir, la femme pestait voracement contre le mauvais temps. Son père était trop occupé à conduire, il avait préféré le faire plutôt que de demander à son chauffeur. Parce que c'était leur sortie, en famille, disait-il.

Soupirant, Juvia jeta un coup d'œil à la lune, craintivement cachée derrière son bouclier de nuages.

Finalement, la bleue secoua la tête. Elle sonna à la porte pour signaler sa présence, se faisant la réflexion que c'était bien stupide, de devoir sonner chez soi au lieu d'avoir une clé. Gajeel, lui, avait sa propre clé pour son garage où il s'était improvisé son chez lui.

Un majordome ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, et la jeune femme remarqua qu'il lui faisait un sourire d'excuse, nerveux. Sa moustache, blanchie par l'âge frémit. Juvia lui sourit, hésitante, et replaça discrètement le nœud papillon qui enserrait de travers le cou du vieil homme. Richard, si elle ne se trompait pas de nom, lui jeta un regard alarmé, sans prononcer un seul mot pour autant. Habituellement, il était censé annoncer son arrivée, même si Juvia ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ce rituel.

Face à son silence, elle fronça les sourcils et le contourna, pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Une mer, un océan, un tsunami de gens ! Paniquée, elle fit le tour de l'entrée du regard.

Sur leur trente-et-un, gantés, impeccablement coiffés, un verre de champagne à la main… Ils étaient partout. Un bruit de conversation discret régnait dans le grand hall. Une petite musique classique était à peine perceptible en fond. Les escaliers étaient condamnés par des grands pots de fleurs. Juvia pesta intérieurement face à la barrière empêchant l'accès à l'étage. Elle analysa la situation, son regard se faufila entre les nombreux costumes et robes de marque, avant qu'un sourire ne s'invitât sur ses lèvres.

Il y avait une échappatoire, près du salon. Longeant le mur, elle se fraya élégamment un chemin derrière les invités, se fit toute petite pour éviter d'attirer leur regard. La bleue se dissimula rapidement derrière une poutre blanchâtre, évita les yeux curieux de deux femmes qu'elle reconnut comme étant des amies de sa mère. Un grossier rire féminin voulu coquet, un tintement de verre.

Juvia soupira de lassitude, attendit un instant avant de quitter sa cachette. Ses genoux heurtèrent le parquet, tandis qu'elle rampait à quatre pattes derrière un fauteuil. Avec empressement, Juvia se releva aussi dignement que possible lorsqu'une femme de chambre, passant par hasard près d'elle, jeta un regard circonspect à l'espionne aux cheveux bleus. Gênée d'avoir été surprise dans une position compromettante, Juvia se recoiffa, faussement indifférente, en évitant le regard de la domestique. L'étudiante continua son chemin en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Débarquant silencieusement dans le salon, la fugitive déchanta rapidement. Trois personnes y étaient déjà installées. Sa mère fanfaronnait près de son piège tendu, qui se refermait autour de la bleutée. Une autre femme, inconnue, était présente. Juvia ne pouvait voir son visage de là où elle était, mais des boucles dorées formaient gracieusement un chignon sur sa tête.

Et puis, Lyon Vastia. Assis juste là, dans le salon de sa mère, habillé d'un élégant costume gris clair. Etonnamment à l'aise sur un autre fauteuil en cuir noir, à la droite de la blonde. Juvia retint son souffle, se fit encore plus discrète. De tous, il était le seul à pouvoir déceler sa présence. Elle pouvait aisément admirer son profil, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Pas encore. Son attention était concentrée sur ce que Madame Lockser murmurait à voix basse.

Les deux femmes tournaient le dos à la bleutée, déjà installées autour de la table basse. Elles sirotaient certainement leur thé. Sur le peu de surface en verre qu'elle pouvait discerner, Juvia capta un verre d'alcool dans lequel des glaçons accrochaient la lumière. Le liquide ambré était posé en face du seul homme présent.

L'alerte se déclencha tardivement dans la tête bleue. Elle aurait dû s'en aller. A son arrivée, le majordome avait essayé de le lui faire comprendre. Mais il était trop tard, maintenant. Elle pourrait peut-être retourner au café, s'y cacher, peut-être même passer la nuit chez Gajeel. Pourvu qu'il ne plût pas.

Marcher en arrière. Le bruit de ses pas atténué par l'épaisse moquette blanc-cassé. Ne pas quitter le danger du regard et...

Son dos percuta quelque chose. Chose qui valsa dangereusement, sous l'œil implorant de Juvia, sur sa petite table de décoration. Gauche, droite, et puis encore gauche, tourbillonna tapageusement autour de lui-même. Il ignora royalement ses suppliques silencieuses, et décida de parfaire sa valse scabreuse en se crashant sur le parquet. Brisé.

_Forcément. _

La malchanceuse ferma fortement les paupières de dépit.

Comment cet instant aurait-il pu se dérouler autrement, avec toute la poisse qui lui flottait autour ? Le vase de... sa mère, sa grand-mère, ses ancêtres… Peu importait qui leur avait légué cette _horreur_ mais le bruit ne manqua pas – à part s'ils étaient sourds comme un pot – d'attirer l'attention des trois autres. Ils la dévisagèrent tous en même temps, la surprise déformant grossièrement leurs traits.

Non, pas tous. Lui, il la regardait en souriant, réjoui de la voir. Lyon la détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

_Ce pervers._

— Ah, tu es rentrée ! s'exclama sa mère en se levant, elle sourit faussement à sa fille. Monsieur Vastia prenait justement de tes nouvelles.

— Ça tombe bien alors, répliqua-t-elle en se forçant à lui rendre son faux sourire. J'espérais justement l'informer de ma mauvaise humeur et de ma répulsion face à sa personne.

La bleutée planta son regard dans la mer scintillante d'or. Il rit, amusé par sa réplique.

— Juvia ! aboya sa génitrice pour la rappeler à l'ordre, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

— Je remarque que votre fille semble peu favorable à cette alliance, dit froidement la blonde.

Celle-ci se leva cérémonieusement, se tourna vers Juvia et lui fit un minuscule sourire forcé. Fausse politesse. La femme lissa des plis invisibles sur sa longue robe nacrée. Des rides creusaient son visage, mais elles ne ternissaient pas pour autant sa beauté. Elle devait avoir l'âge de sa mère. La bleutée sentit son regard scrutateur et écrasant sur elle.

Juvia eut envie de s'enfuir. Mais à la place, elle resta stupidement plantée là, à se faire jauger par une parfaite inconnue.

— Une chevelure bleue mal coiffée, commença à énumérer cette dernière. Une tenue dépenaillée. Il y a même de la poussière sous ses ongles. Et les chaussures… rajouta-t-elle, grimaçant d'arrogance, et Juvia eut envie de la gifler. Est-ce là ce que tu veux réellement, Lyon ?

Lorsque la noble se tourna vers l'interrogé, la bleutée en profita pour vérifier machinalement ses mains. Ses ongles n'étaient pas aussi sales que ça ! Tout partirait rapidement avec de l'eau et un peu de savon – si seulement ils la laissaient monter dans sa chambre. Ses bottines avaient pris la poussière en allant au café. Où était le mal à ça ? Cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui. Cette femme était aliénée.

— Mère, soupira le concerné en faisant un geste évasif, las. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça une cinquantaine de fois.

C'était donc la mère de Lyon Vastia. Juvia haussa les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre les deux, la photographe le remarqua aisément à l'aide de son regard aiguisé. A part peut-être la blondeur. Et encore, ce n'était pas la même nuance, celle de Lyon était pâle, argentée. Marée verte contre marée d'or. Différents nez, différents traits.

La génitrice de la bleue s'excusa pour cette dernière.

— Elle est quelque peu frivole quelques fois, mais je vous assure qu'en temps normal, elle montre une attitude irréprochable.

_Menteuse !_ eut-elle envie de lui crier au visage. Lyon Vastia laissa échapper un rire presque inaudible mais que Juvia entendit parfaitement. Il devait être d'accord avec la bleutée. Rien d'étonnant, après leur première rencontre où elle l'avait littéralement insulté en peignoir de bain.

Madame Lockser s'empressa de réinviter son invitée à s'asseoir, afin de continuer leur petit entretien.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves ! s'insurgea tout de même la blonde à voix basse, comme si Juvia ne pouvait l'entendre.

— Moi, je vois parfaitement, dit-il simplement, et quelque chose dans sa voix fit taire sa mère.

Une pointe glaciale vibrait dans son ton, tandis qu'il demandait implicitement à cette femme de cesser le débat stérile. La photographe observa la scène, comme une spectatrice extérieure. Ses yeux caressèrent la chevelure argentée de l'homme, et elle se demanda quelle texture elle sentirait, si elle s'aventurait à plonger ses doigts dedans. Malgré le désordre qui y régnait, et qui devait certainement être volontaire, ils avaient l'air d'être doux. Ils prodigueraient peut-être une délectable caresse à la pulpe de ses doigts.

Juvia se pinça la cuisse pour se punir d'une telle pensée.

Sa mère toussota pour chasser le malaise, puis porta un regard noir sur elle.

— Nous sommes occupés, lui dit-elle. Et si tu allais profiter de la soirée pendant ce temps ?

— Pendant que vous décidez de _ma_ vie ?

— Nous parlons de choses importantes, rétorqua sa mère en baissant la voix, menaçante.

— Oui, je comprends. Vous parlez certainement de comment Lyon Vastia finira par me mettre dans son lit pour m'engrosser. C'est d'une importance primordiale, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se trompe dans sa manœuvre. Pire, qu'il vise _à côté_.

La bleutée ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de dire, mais quand il s'agissait de Madame Lockser, elle se surprenait souvent à déblatérer n'importe quoi pour gêner sa mère. Quitte à s'embarrasser elle-même au passage.

— Juvia ! s'offusqua sa mère, trop choquée pour dire autre chose.

— Vous devez pourtant en avoir déjà une très précise idée, Mère. Sinon comment auriez-vous pu me mettre au monde ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix délibérément naïve.

Lyon rit de nouveau, visiblement très amusé par la situation, un bras posé nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé. Madame Vastia sirota dignement son thé comme si tout cela ne la concernait plus.

Sa mère resta bouche bée durant un moment, avant de la fusiller du regard. Déception. Le mot se lisait littéralement dans ses yeux haineux. Elle chassa une mèche brune qui gênait sa vue, lissa un pli de sa longue robe cuivrée. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux bleus, verts, ou d'une couleur détestable et anormale. Brune, la peau blanche, un regard marron, presque noir. Juvia avait hérité du regard de son père.

La bleutée était l'anomalie de la famille. Pourquoi Lyon s'intéressait tant à elle ? La question de la blonde résonna en écho dans sa tête.

— Si tu n'as rien de plus offensant à dire, tu peux partir, déclara sa mère sans un regard de plus pour elle.

Sa chance de quitter cet endroit se présentait, mais Juvia ne sut retenir sa langue.

— Si vous insistez tant, j'ai dressé toute une liste de choses à vous dire, comme par ex…

— Madame Lockser, la coupa brusquement l'homme détesté. Je vais me charger d'accompagner votre charmante fille jusqu'au hall.

Les paroles de la bleutée trépassèrent dans sa gorge. Elle se mordilla l'intérieur des joues.

Un sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres de Lyon. Il se leva, et se dirigea avec assurance vers elle. Sa main agrippa son bras, presque douloureusement, la forçant à marcher à ses côtés.

Juvia soupira intérieurement. Il était vrai qu'elle avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, et si les invités n'avaient pas été là, sa mère l'aurait réprimandée, voire giflée. Elle lui avait laissé une marque de griffure sur la joue droite, une fois, dans un excès de colère volontairement provoqué par la bleutée.

— Désirez-vous un verre de champagne, Juvia-chan ? demanda-t-il en se servant lui-même lorsqu'un domestique passa près d'eux.

Il portait un plateau sur une seule main, trois coupes d'alcool délaissées dessus.

— Non, et je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi, ronchonna-t-elle pour la forme.

— Compris Juvia, la nargua-t-il en supprimant toute forme de politesse, comme s'ils étaient intimes.

Il but une gorgée du liquide pétillant, plissant les yeux de plaisir, les lèvres humides et brillantes. La bleutée ne daigna lui accorder de réponse, et extirpa brusquement son bras de sa poigne. Furieuse, elle le planta là et se dirigea vers la sortie. Richard lui fit de nouveau un sourire d'excuse, mais Juvia se contenta de hausser les épaules et sortit dans le jardin.

C'était sans compter, bien entendu, sur son poursuivant qui la rattrapa aisément.

— N'allez-vous pas me laisser en paix ? soupira-t-elle.

La fraîcheur du vent la fit frissonner, et elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pelouse, sans un regard en arrière. Il la suivit, calmement.

— Cela fait plusieurs mois que votre père, Monsieur Lockser, n'est pas rentré.

Quel était ce sujet de conversation tombé de nulle part ? Juvia s'arrêta, frictionna discrètement ses bras. Elle avait tout de même froid, dans ce jardin trop grand pour elle, mais la jeune femme le cacha. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mît à lui proposer sa chic veste pour la réchauffer, avec son odeur particulière, sa chaleur et… Non, elle n'en voulait pas. Du tout.

— Il travaille, c'est justifiable.

— Lui avez-vous parlé, dernièrement ?

— Non, dit-elle à regret.

Un doute l'assaillit. Il était étrangement vrai que ça faisait longtemps que Juvia n'était pas entrée en contact avec son père. Celui-ci avait l'habitude de rentrer au manoir au bout d'un maximum de deux mois de voyage, mais ça en faisait déjà trois, maintenant. Il n'avait appelé que rarement au téléphone, bien trop occupé par son travail. La bleutée n'avait pas voulu interférer ni le déranger.

— Est-ce qu'il va bien, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement.

— Oui, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je veux parler.

Juvia serra les dents. Cet homme avait le don de l'irriter. Pourquoi l'inquiéter inutilement ?

— C'est bien vous qui amenez le sujet sur le tapis.

— C'est vrai, mais je voulais parler affaires.

— Cela ne me regarde pas.

— Tu te trompes.

Messire Vastia la tutoyait maintenant. Juvia fulminait intérieurement.

— Je ne vois pas ce que _vous_ voulez dire. D'abord, comment connaissez-vous mon père ?

— Mon défunt paternel était son collaborateur.

— Désolée pour votre perte, dit-elle avec une once de politesse dans la voix.

— Ne t'es-tu jamais intéressée aux affaires de ta famille ? l'ignora-t-il.

— Non, je suis étudiante en arts graphiques. Le travail de mon père ne m'intéresse pas tellement.

— Ta famille a de graves problèmes financiers, Juvia.

La bleutée eut envie de lui rire au nez. Elle haussa les sourcils. Voilà maintenant qu'il la prenait pour une ignorante.

— C'est faux. Pourquoi me cacherait-on un détail aussi important ?

Juvia serait l'une des premières personnes à le savoir, et ce ne serait certainement pas ce prétentieux étranger qui allait lui apprendre une telle nouvelle. Après tout, il s'agissait de _sa_ famille, de _son_ père. Melda n'avait jamais parlé de ça, n'y avait même jamais fait allusion. Il racontait n'importe quoi.

— Tu te poses encore la question ? rétorqua-t-il, et il jeta un regard insistant à sa jupe déchirée, un peu imbibée d'eau.

L'étudiante à l'apparence quelque peu dépenaillée lui offrit un sourire forcé. Il marquait un point. Le doute l'assaillit. Lui avait-on véritablement caché ça ? Il était vrai qu'elle était bien trop occupée à espionner son brun préféré, et elle ne s'intéressait que très rarement au statut financier de sa famille. Lyon Vastia semblait très sérieux.

Et son père n'était pas rentré.

— Alors c'est pour cela, toute cette histoire de mariage.

— Ah ! Tu es aussi vive d'esprit que je le pensais, finalement.

_Je vous emmerde._ Juvia faillit rire en se rendant compte de sa pensée. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures passées en compagnie de Monsieur Fullbuster, et il l'influençait déjà.

— Je ne comprends pas cette logique, dit-elle tout de même. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'étudiante.

Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait redresser les affaires de son père.

— Aucun rapport, répondit-il, toujours aussi souriant. C'est juste une condition que j'ai posée.

Juvia se figea, étonnée. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, se les mordilla, avant de se risquer à les ouvrir.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement curieuse.

— Tu me plais.

Une étrange sensation attaqua brièvement son ventre à l'entente des mots soufflés chaudement. L'étudiante déglutit difficilement en soutenant le regard doré attaché à ses prunelles bleues. Quelle idée de venir ici, dans ce vaste jardin plongé dans la semi-pénombre. La plupart des lampes étaient éteintes et elle se retrouvait seule face à ce pervers. La bleue pouvait à peine discerner les dalles du chemin sous ses pieds, éclairé par les petites boules de lumière au sol. Leur lueur blanchâtre se reflétait quelque peu sur l'herbe autour d'elle.

Juvia fit un pas en arrière, s'enfonçant davantage dans la noirceur, au centre du jardin.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-il avec un claquement de langue, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Les pieds de l'homme restèrent ancrés au sol. Pas un seul pas dans sa direction. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Juvia rit nerveusement.

— Comment pourrais-je vous plaire ? Vous ne m'avez vue que deux fois, en comptant ce soir, et j'ai les cheveux _bleus_.

Incrédule, la plus jeune indiqua sa chevelure d'un doigt accusateur comme si Lyon avait du mal à voir.

— Souffrez-vous de daltonisme ? rajouta-t-elle, insistante.

Monsieur Vastia haussa les épaules.

— Je les aime bien, moi. De plus, c'est toi qui ne m'a vu que peu de fois.

— M'espionnez-vous ?

Juvia l'observa, méfiante.

— Non, mais tu regardes toujours ailleurs. Tu ne me vois jamais.

Choquée, la bleue se demanda quand il avait bien pu être en sa présence. Réfléchissant à vive allure, elle repassa en mémoire les endroits qu'elle fréquentait. L'école d'arts ? Il semblait bien trop âgé pour encore être étudiant de quoi que ce soit. De plus, à ce qu'elle avait deviné, il était l'héritier des affaires de sa famille. Le café ? Non, il n'avait pas les airs de quelqu'un fréquentant le bas milieu. Etait-ce…

— Etait-ce aux soirées où je me rendais avec ma mère ? formula-t-elle à haute voix.

— Par exemple.

Juvia soupira lourdement. Il était vrai que lors de ces événements, elle préférait rester dans son coin. Présente en apparence, mais ses pensées à des millions de kilomètres plus loin. Sirotant machinalement un thé autour d'une table, elle ne faisait pas attention au bourdonnement de conversation discrète. Son esprit se remplissait des images de son fantasme brun, la plupart du temps.

Une bien meilleure occupation que d'écouter les bavardages inutiles et pompeux.

— Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? M'obliger à accepter ce mariage ?

— Est-ce réellement une obligation à tes yeux ?

Une once de chagrin ternit son admirable regard. Une brisure fracassant ses prunelles en deux.

— Je… commença-t-elle, légèrement déstabilisée. Je n'ai pas envie de me marier. Je suis encore mineure, je n'ai que dix-neuf ans. Et vous en avez…

Juvia hésita. Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

— Bientôt trente.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils, cilla plusieurs fois. Il était aussi âgé que Gajeel – voire plus. Comment pourrait-elle se marier à cet homme ? Il avait onze années de plus qu'elle. La bleutée avait l'air d'une gamine, à côté de sa prestance. Elle n'avait même pas encore atteint sa majorité.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de nouveau de sa gorge.

— Je pourrais vous poursuivre pour votre comportement déplacé, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Ce n'était qu'un baisemain, sourit-il en retour. Tu as l'esprit mal placé.

Un frisson parcourut son échine à la vue de ses dents parfaitement alignées, blanchâtres. Ses canines luisaient sous le clair de lune, et ses cheveux… Ses cheveux se mariaient parfaitement au globe lunaire.

Quelque chose en cet homme l'attendrissait. Ou l'excitait. Peut-être un peu des deux. Juvia maudit ses hormones. Elle avait l'air d'une adolescente en chaleur. Fullbuster, et maintenant Vastia. Bien entendu, son cœur était déjà complètement épris du brun, mais Lyon provoquait en elle un tout autre sentiment. Une nouvelle sensation.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, pour s'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Ses réflexions étaient ridicules. Aussi ridicules que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il n'y avait aucune nouvelle sensation, à part peut-être la haine. Et encore, quand il s'agissait de se faire détester, sa mère rivalisait plutôt bien avec Vastia. Ils faisaient bien la paire.

— Mais je ne veux pas me marier, insista-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Pour se rappeler à l'ordre, et couper court à sa fascination devant les mèches argentées et le sourire de Lyon.

— Et ta famille ? Veux-tu te retrouver à la rue, quand la situation ne sera plus sous contrôle à cause de ton égoïsme ?

Juvia fronça les sourcils. C'était bas.

— Est-ce là du chantage ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, se contenta d'examiner le voile nuageux qui les surplombait, puis il déclara simplement :

— Je crois qu'il risque encore une fois de pleuvoir.

Lyon Vastia lui tourna le dos, marcha vers le manoir. Juvia le suivit du regard, elle ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce, sa colère grondait dans ses prunelles.

— Rentrons.

* * *

Juvia s'engouffra dans sa chambre, furieuse. Lyon Vastia était réellement un imbécile ! Il lui donnait le choix entre causer la faillite de son père, ou choisir d'être sa femme pour obtenir son aide. C'était vicieux, odieux et injuste !

Il semblait être prêt à tout faire pour se rapprocher d'elle. Pour quoi, au final ? Juvia n'avait rien de spécial. Elle n'était que la femme pluie, après tout. Il devait être fou à lier pour aimer son apparence maladive.

— _Tu me plais_, minauda-t-elle en exagérant ridiculement le ton de sa voix.

Avec des mouvements brusques, la bleue se débarrassa de ses habits qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol. Négligente. Elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements.

Fatiguée, la jeune femme délaissa son appareil et son album sur le bureau. Elle éteignit la lumière, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Seule la lumière d'un lampadaire s'engouffrait dans la pièce, éclairait à peine son intérieur d'un faisceau orangé qui caressa la cuisse de la bleue.

Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas mis à pleuvoir.

Juvia happa un souffle d'air, le retint dans ses poumons avant de longuement expirer. Elle se sentait soudainement seule dans ce lit trop grand pour elle. Une image de la patinoire effleura son esprit, s'invita vicieusement dans son crâne comme pour la narguer. Un douloureux souvenir du mépris du brun. Délicieusement douloureux.

La bleue pouvait encore sentir les bras du joueur. Délectable étreinte partagée sur la surface gelée.

— Fullbuster, dit-elle, dans le noir.

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa de sa gorge.

— _Monsieur_ Fullbuster ? se demanda-t-elle avec un petit accent français, tenu de Melda. Fullbuster-sama.

Pensivement, l'amoureuse caressa sa poitrine du bout des doigts. En bas, les invités avaient déjà fini par quitter le manoir, et la musique s'était tue depuis un bon moment. Après le commentaire de Lyon, elle n'avait osé rajouter quelque chose, de peur de rallonger la conversation. Juvia voulait en finir, rentrer chez elle et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir, ne plus revoir cet homme, plus vieux qu'elle, qui la désirait ardemment.

La tension de la journée lui donnait mal à la nuque. La bleutée massa l'endroit douloureux, se replaça plus confortablement sur son oreiller. Des images du brun défilaient aléatoirement devant le rideau fermé de ses paupières. Elle haleta en repensant à ses seins pressés contre le joueur. Son cou. Le goût de sa peau, contre sa langue. Délicieuse, froide.

Elle pouvait encore la sentir. Presque.

Puis cette main masculine sur sa croupe. Le meilleur moment de la journée, malgré la douleur. Juvia grimaça en appréhendant le bleu qu'elle aurait le lendemain, mais la glace appliquée soulageait quelque peu ses maux. Lascivement, ses doigts continuèrent à tracer des formes, des cercles, des lignes verticales sur la pointe de son sein gauche. La jeune femme trembla, soupira doucement, alors que le désir enflammait peu à peu son ventre.

Sans délaisser la délicatesse de son sein pointant à travers son soutien-gorge, Juvia glissa timidement sa main libre jusqu'à son intimité. Son index traça une ligne, caressa ses chairs à travers le morceau du tissu noir. Elle se plut à imaginer les doigts de Fullbuster remplaçant les siens. Il flattait, malaxait, palpait ses fesses. Hasardeux, il s'égarait jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Son fantasme la touchait indécemment, lentement. Il glissait sa main dans sa culotte quelque peu humide par son excitation. Juvia tremblait entre ses mains, écartait davantage les cuisses pour lui permettre de mieux la toucher. Deux doigts se perdaient entre ses lèvres, taquinaient son bouton rosé, titillaient sa fente, son entrée pure et intouchée. Il la torturait, la provoquait en agitant ses doigts autour, sans jamais la pénétrer. Sans jamais la satisfaire complètement.

Son bassin se mouvait lascivement au même rythme que les doigts imaginaires de son fantasme.

L'obsédée bleue avait envie de plus, de mieux le sentir. Le serveur collait maintenant son bas-ventre contre le sien. Juvia gémit, pressant plus fervemment ses doigts contre elle, mimant les mouvements du jeune homme dans son imagination. Il se frottait à elle, la caressait directement avec son…

La bleue sursauta violemment tout à coup. Elle réduisit la vitesse de ses mouvements jusqu'à ne plus bouger du tout. Son plaisir retomba brusquement. Près du bureau, des vibrations, une sonnerie fortement familière. Une lumière bleutée à travers la poche de son manteau. Elle soupira de frustration, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

La bleutée se souvint du dernier appel reçu. Paniquée, Juvia s'empressa de remettre en place sa culotte et s'empara du téléphone, les mains tremblantes.

Un numéro inconnu.

— Oui ? souffla-t-elle fébrilement lorsqu'elle décrocha.

— _Juvia ?_

La bleue se figea, tétanisée. Elle se pinça le poignet pour s'assurer d'être éveillée. C'était _vraiment_ lui. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? C'était inconcevable. Il était tard, et Fullbuster n'avait aucune raison valable de l'appeler. Allait-il de nouveau lui demander de payer son thé ? Juvia avait complètement oublié de le faire, encore une fois. Paniquée, la bleue se força à reprendre son calme. Elle demeura silencieuse un moment, ne sachant quoi dire, avant de retrouver ses esprits lorsqu'il parla de nouveau.

— _T'es bien rentrée ?_ demanda-t-il, un brin de doute dans la voix.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux. Elle fixa sans vraiment le voir son bureau qui se dessinait vaguement dans la pièce peu éclairée.

Fullbuster s'inquiétait pour elle. Un sourire hésitant traversa le visage de la bleue, tandis que sa joie se déployait dans sa poitrine. L'amoureuse s'empêcha de crier d'allégresse. Elle s'effondra de nouveau dans son lit, se callant confortablement contre son oreiller.

— Juvia est bien rentrée chez elle ! lui assura-t-elle, un peu trop enthousiaste.

Fullbuster soupira lourdement au bout du fil. Juvia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se força à contrôler le ton de sa voix pour avoir l'air le plus normal possible. Pour ne pas qu'il la traite de timbrée.

— Y a-t-il un problème ?

— _Non_, répondit-il avant de changer d'avis. _Enfin si. Il y a un malade qui traîne dans le coin._

— Malade ?

— _Un mec dangereux, si tu préfères. Il est armé._

— Est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle à son tour, paniquée.

— _Oui, c'est bon._

La bleutée devina son geste évasif et agacé. Elle l'ennuyait. Juvia pinça les lèvres. Allait-il raccrocher, finalement ? L'amoureuse du brun réfléchit à vive allure, chercha quelque chose à dire pour retenir son aimé. Son regard s'illumina soudainement.

— Juvia a entendu un bruit étrange à la patinoire aujourd'hui.

Silence.

— _Ah bon ?_

— Oui, pendant que vous vous changiez dans les vestiaires.

— _Merde..._ jura-t-il à mi-voix, mais la bleue l'entendit tout de même. _Non_, lui assura-t-il avec fermeté. _Je pense pas que c'était lui._

— Ah.

Un silence étrangement gênant s'installa. Le brun ne disait plus rien. Juvia fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension peignit son visage.

— Qui était-ce alors ?

— _Personne_, répondit-il aussitôt, mais sa voix était détendue. _T'as dû rêver_.

— Ah, réitéra-t-elle, confuse.

Le silence s'invita de nouveau. La bleutée tendit l'oreille, attendant un signe de sa part, mais le brun ne disait rien. Il ne raccrochait pas pour autant. Juvia se risqua à prendre la parole pour chasser cet étrange silence qui s'éternisait.

— Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

— _Non, pas tout._

Suspendue à ses lèvres, Juvia joua nerveusement avec le tissu de sa culotte. Un long moment passa où aucun des deux ne parla. La bleue calqua sa respiration sur celle du brun, à peine audible. Elle gigota sur son lit, caressa pensivement l'intérieur de ses cuisses laissées entrouvertes. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses poils pubiens, frôlant à peine ses chairs rosées. La bleutée frémit.

— Êtes-vous toujours là ? tenta-t-elle, pour relancer la conversation.

La voix rauque lui manquait, et la curiosité la démangeait. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à l'appeler ?

— _Ouais._

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— _T'avais dit tout à l'heure que tu n'étais pas comme... les _autres_._

— Allez-vous me demander de l'argent ? Je…

Il toussa fortement, coupant court à sa phrase. Tandis que le brun s'étouffait de l'autre côté, Juvia éloigna le portable de son oreille. Peut-être qu'il l'appelait uniquement pour lui demander de rembourser son Earl Grey impayé. Au bout de quelques instants, la toux s'arrêta finalement. Le brun inspira une brusque goulée d'air.

— _J'm'en bats les couilles de ton fric !_

L'obsédée en sous-vêtements se fit violence pour ne pas penser aux parties intimes du brun. Elle rougit.

— D'accord, dit-elle sereinement, pour ne pas trahir ses pensées. Pourquoi, alors?

— _Comment tu peux me prouver que t'es vraiment différente?_

— Je l'ignore, j'en ai bien peur.

— _T'as peur, mais de quoi ? Putain mais vous avez tout le temps la trouille, vous._

— C'est une forme de politesse, pratique qui vous semble fortement étrangère.

— _Politesse mon cul_, siffla-t-il froidement._ Si tu sais pas, tu réponds "je sais pas". La vie est plus simple sans toutes ces conneries._

— Alors Juvia ne sait pas. Elle ne saurait dire comment.

— _Tu vois !_ l'accusa-t-il, triomphant. _Encore tes manies à la con._

— C'est vrai, lui concéda-t-elle. Mais on m'a éduquée ainsi, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

— _Donc il suffit juste de… te relaxer un peu. Non ?_

— J'ai essayé. Tout ce à quoi j'arrive, c'est d'avoir l'air stupide.

Juvia avait toujours l'air stupide, de toute façon.

— _Et si je t'aidais ?_

La noble bleue retint son souffle. Etait-il réellement en train d'insinuer qu'il était prêt à l'accepter ? D'autant plus que sa voix était séduisante ce soir. Un peu différente de la réalité, elle crépitait à travers le téléphone. Un feu calcinant sa raison. Basse, à peine un murmure. Tellement masculine. Une note de musique vibrant pleinement dans les tons graves. Il lui susurrait ces mots à l'oreille, tel un charmeur de serpent, et elle se laissait plaisamment envoûter. L'intimité du moment réchauffa son bas-ventre.

Frissonnant, et sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, la main libre de la jeune femme se glissa de nouveau entre ses cuisses. Repoussant la barrière gênante, son majeur se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres, frotta son intimité humide. Un peu honteuse, la bleutée écarta davantage les jambes, tandis que ses doigts se mouvaient contre elle avec lenteur. Un délicieux supplice qu'elle s'infligeait lâchement.

Prudente, Juvia fit tout l'effort du monde pour contrôler sa voix lorsqu'elle parla.

— M'aider comment ? parvint-elle à souffler sans trembler.

Le brun ne pouvait la voir, de toute façon. Il ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'elle fabriquait, de l'autre côté de la ligne téléphonique.

— _J'ai une idée en tête. Révolutionnaire_, plaisanta-t-il.

— Vous avez pensé à moi, remarqua-t-elle, excitée.

Ses doigts bougèrent plus vite. Elle retint résolument ses soupirs dans leur cage.

— _Non_, nia-t-il soudainement, puis il sembla hésiter. _Enfin…_

— Décidez-vous, le taquina-t-elle en souriant dans le noir.

Juvia se cambra un peu sur son lit, alors que son bas-ventre s'enflammait.

— _Juste un peu_, avoua-t-il finalement. _Pendant deux, ou trois secondes_.

Son sourire s'élargit. Une vague de plaisir traversa son corps, et un halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Fullbuster avait pensé à elle, après la patinoire. Elle avait réussi à attiser sa curiosité, à remettre en question ses préjugés la concernant. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais ça lui suffisait, parce que le brun l'appelait et désirait lui parler. A elle.

— _... Tu fais quoi ?_

Vigilante, la jeune femme en petite tenue ouvrit ses paupières closes, et tendit l'oreille. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Impossible. Juvia était infiniment prudente, elle n'avait montré aucun signe trahissant son activité malsaine et honteuse. Le mouvement de ses doigts ralentit un instant.

— Je ne fais absolument rien.

Nier en bloc.

— _Prends-moi pour un con._

Une vive couleur vermeille attaqua ses joues déjà rosies par le désir. Insinuait-il qu'il savait ? Intérieurement, elle se traita d'idiote. Le brun semblait toujours tout savoir. Il l'avait déjà prise sur les faits, pendant qu'elle l'espionnait dans les vestiaires. Et voilà qu'elle se pensait de nouveau plus maline que lui.

Pourtant, l'espionne ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant, parce que la voix contre son oreille était plus excitante que de raison. Juvia se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit.

C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Torturée, l'amoureuse détraquée ignora la perspicacité de l'homme au bout du fil et continua tout de même d'agiter ses doigts contre son bouton enflé de chaleur. Chaque caresse lui donnait envie de crier son plaisir au brun. Le supplier de venir la voir, tout de suite, et lui donner ce dont elle rêvait chaque nuit.

— _Tu n'es pas en train de faire ce à quoi je pense hein ?_

— Je ne vois pas de... de quoi vous parlez.

La bleutée s'obstina à nier, afin de garder le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait.

— _Tu es _vraiment_ dingue._

Juvia tiqua.

— Et alors ?! s'écria-t-elle, sur la défensive. Arrêtez de dire ça, c'est vexant !

Ça l'était. Il remettait tout le temps en question sa santé mentale. La bleutée allait _parfaitement_ bien. Bon, peut-être pas totalement, mais aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique et elle ne cherchait à tuer personne.

— _C'est la vérité, tu es complètement tarée._

— Et pourtant, vous êtes encore là. Raccrochez si ma _folie_ vous dérange tant.

La passionnée de l'Earl Grey mourait d'envie de l'entendre, encore et encore. Cette voix qui accompagnait et ravivait le feu de son plaisir à chaque fois que le brun parlait. La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il raccroche. C'était bien trop tôt. Mais sa fierté avait parlé à sa place.

— _Non. Décris-moi ta chambre._

Juvia haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Il ne voulait pas raccrocher. Elle sourit, hésitante face à cette demande incongrue. Etait-ce un prétexte pour continuer à lui parler, pendant qu'elle se faisait plaisir ? Les doigts de la bleutée reprirent leur mouvement circulaire.

— Elle est de taille moyenne, souffla-t-elle fiévreusement.

— _T'es bien une gonzesse toi, constamment obsédée par la _taille.

La jeune bleue rougit, se rendant compte de ses propres paroles à double-sens.

— Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, vous n'êtes qu'un pervers.

Il rit, amusé.

— _Dit celle qui se touche avec un inconnu au téléphone_.

— Qu... vous… Vous vous faites de drôles de films dans votre tête !

— _Ouais, c'est ça. Continue._

La photographe frissonna à l'entente de l'ordre. Elle imagina le brun au bout du fil. La bleue n'entendait que la voix masculine, personne autour. Seulement le silence, le calme. Il devait certainement être chez lui, à l'heure qu'il était. Etait-il dans son lit, lui aussi ? En pyjama, ou entièrement nu ? Certainement la deuxième option, connaissant son caractère exhibitionniste. Juvia trembla de plaisir en s'imaginant dans la même pièce que le brun. Dans le même lit, et surtout, dans la même tenue.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter.

— _Je voulais dire… continue à parler. A quoi tu pensais ?_ se moqua-t-il.

— A vous, dit-elle honnêtement, et elle pouvait presque sentir le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Où en étais-je ? Il y a du pourpre, du rouge, du bleu, un bureau, une chambre noire, des photos sur les murs...

Elle improvisait une description résumée de sa chambre, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. Son esprit se déconnectait petit à petit de la réalité alors que la voix vibrait délicieusement à son ouïe, se répercutait sur la chaleur incandescente régnant dans son antre moite. Juvia avait l'impression d'être cloîtrée entre le songe et la réalité. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour vivre une telle situation, et elle profitait de chaque seconde, chaque goutte de plaisir coulant sur les méandres de son intimité.

— _Des photos de moi hein ?_

— Pas seulement, nia-t-elle virulemment. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre nombril. Je suis photographe de rue.

Il ricana de nouveau, d'un rire étrange. Il devait certainement retenir sa réplique sur le bout de la langue. _Son_ monde tournait autour de lui.

— _T'es dans le noir ?_ demanda-t-il à la place, la surprenant.

— Oui, j'ai éteint la lumière pour… dormir.

— _Ouais, et quoi de mieux que de se masturber avant de s'endormir ?_

Juvia se mordit la langue, mais ne put retenir le soupir qu'elle maintenait prisonnier dans sa gorge. Fermant fortement les yeux, elle se laissa aller au plaisir de plus en plus intense qui l'envahissait. Une vague d'eau bouillante se déversait peu à peu dans ses veines. Ses doigts maltraitaient son intimité à un rythme effréné. La sueur perlait chaudement sur ses cuisses.

La bleutée perdait lentement la tête, en proie à une jouissance proche. En silence, elle répétait inlassablement le nom de Fullbuster, accentuant la force de l'incendie galvanisant son sang. C'était tellement bon. Différent de ses habituels moments de plaisir solitaire. La voix de son aimé intensifiait les chaudes sensations qui se répandaient dans son ventre. Incandescent.

A cet instant précis, Juvia n'en avait plus rien à faire de se ridiculiser, de se faire traiter de timbrée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Nulle honte, seulement l'intense plaisir.

La jeune femme happa désespérément un souffle d'air.

— _Je t'imagine…_

Hâtivement, et déboussolée par les paroles de Fullbuster, la bleutée retint sa respiration, attentive au moindre bruit au bout du fil. Elle se redressa sur son lit, interrompant brusquement son activité malsaine. Son plaisir retomba brutalement.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Cette chaleur ardente, dans la voix du brun habituellement froide.

— _Bordel... Oublie ça. J'vais dormir aussi. On se voit au café._

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, Fullbuster lui raccrocha au nez.

Complètement perdue, Juvia regarda l'écran de son téléphone qui éclaira son visage d'une lueur fantomatique. Il s'éteignit au bout de quelques secondes, la plongeant de nouveau dans la pénombre.

Elle cilla.

Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ?

**X**

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes qui traînent, je m'y suis prise un peu trop tard pour la correction.

**Petite annonce** : cette fanfic a maintenant un blog (qui ne sert à pas grand chose pour le moment), le lien est dans mon profil pour ceux que ça intéresse. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont dans la section RaR du sommaire.

Prochaine publication : le 19 octobre 2013.

A bientôt ! Je vous embrasse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'avatar choisi est une photographie appartenant à Incolor16 à laquelle j'ai apporté une légère modification. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages m'appartiennent.

**/!\Rating :** MA. Attention ! Cette fanfiction contiendra souvent des scènes explicites, du langage crû, des pensées et gestes vraiment aussi obscènes les uns que les autres.

******Ndla** : Je viens de me rendre compte que FFnet vire automatiquement le point virgule. Je les ai remis manuellement et j'espère qu'ils y resteront. Il a aussi avalé deux ou trois mots de la partie V. Je ne sais pas pour les autres parties, il faudrait que je m'arme de courage et que je relise une énième fois ma fic… En tout cas, si vous voyez une phrase incomplète et qui n'a pas de sens… Je m'en excuse à l'avance, même si ça ne vient pas de moi mais du site.

Un grand, énorme, _gigantesque_ merci à vous tous. A chaque review et lecture de votre part, sachez que mon visage se fend d'un sourire qui y reste scotché un interminable moment. Vraiment.

Petite annonce : je me suis rendue compte que je me suis contredite quant à la température du cou de Gray. Détail mineur, me direz-vous, mais détail qui me tient à cœur. Donc. Elle est froide. Voilà.

Aqualung - _Strange and Beautiful_  
Jason Walker - _Echo_  
Rainymood. (le retour !)  
Daughter - _Run._ (Acoustic ou pas)  
Lykke Li - _Until we bleed_ (original version)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**VII**

x

— Juvia-sama ? appela une voix délicate, lointaine, cachée derrière un dense brouillard.

L'interpelée gémit douloureusement. Une lumière vive agressait ses paupières fermées. Derrière le rideau de chair rosâtre, un sourire familier se dessinait. Narquois ; séducteur. Des cheveux noirs, échevelés. Le visage masculin posa ses yeux bleus sur elle, mais il pâlissait déjà, disparaissait lentement dans la pénombre de l'oubli. Juvia essaya de le retenir mais bientôt, la voix raisonna de nouveau dans sa tête.

— Juvia-sama, il est temps de se lever maintenant.

Un chuintement, des rideaux tirés. Du bruit, désagréable, la tirant de son profond sommeil.

— Melda… réussit-elle à marmonner, la langue pâteuse. Pas envie…

Elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, enrouée par la fatigue.

— Vos supplications ne marcheront pas sur moi, chantonna la blonde. Rangez votre paresse au placard. Il est déjà dix heures ! Seigneur. Que faites-vous encore au lit ?

Juvia s'aventura à ouvrir un œil, uniquement pour fusiller Melda d'un regard noir empli de reproches. Elle souriait, fière de son petit manège. S'affaissant lourdement sur son lit qu'elle fit trembler, la blonde tira la couverture de l'endormie. Cette dernière résista, s'y attacha de toutes ses forces en enroulant ses jambes dessus. En vain, sa nourrice remporta l'assaut et éloigna la chaleur douillette de son corps.

La bleutée se replia sur elle-même, le froid attaquant cruellement sa peau. Elle s'était endormie en sous-vêtements.

— Je devrais faire plus de sport, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Melda. Comme le Hockey sur glace…

— Le Hockey sur glace ? pouffa la plus vieille. D'où ramenez-vous toutes ces curieuses idées ?

— Je me pose moi-même la question, des fois, répondit Juvia en souriant doucement.

La jeune femme en petite tenue s'extirpa difficilement du lit, fit tout l'effort du monde pour délaisser la place chaude et agréable que son corps avait réchauffée durant la nuit. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, après cet appel hallucinant. La veille, Monsieur Fullbuster lui avait parlé au téléphone pendant qu'elle s'était…

Juvia rougit intensément en y repensant. Sur le moment, la situation l'avait plus excitée que gênée, mais ensuite, le brun avait _raccroché_. Sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, et encore moins de jouir. Ça, c'était la partie frustrante de l'épisode d'hier. Mais pour le reste… C'était hallucinant, oui, mais aussi très excitant.

En vérité, si c'était à refaire, l'obsédée bleue lui aurait même formellement interdit de raccrocher. Une indécente expérience, mais tellement plaisante que Juvia avait envie de la revivre inlassablement. Se cloîtrer dans une boucle temporelle et revivre cet instant un nombre incalculable de fois.

Si seulement c'était possible.

_Je t'imagine_, lui murmurait Fullbuster à l'oreille en une inlassable litanie.

Un violent frisson parcourut son ventre et le tordit délicieusement, alors que la voix du brun, singulièrement brûlante, aiguillonnait l'excitation de la bleue. Pourchassée par ce souvenir, elle évita de regarder Melda.

Fatiguée, Juvia changea son sous-vêtement souillé par son plaisir de la veille, enfila une simple robe, moins difficile à mettre que les autres vêtements. Turquoise, ses tons céruléens essayaient inutilement de rehausser son teint. Elle haussa les épaules face à son reflet, et se tourna vers Melda.

— Mère a-t-elle déjà déjeuné ? demanda-t-elle.

La bleutée n'avait aucune envie de la confronter, en bas dans le hall. Surtout pas après l'impolitesse dont elle avait volontairement fait preuve devant les deux invités de sa mère.

— Oui, elle s'est ensuite rendue chez Madame Vastia.

L'expression de Juvia se renfrogna. Vastia. Quelle famille de petits prétentieux manipulateurs.

— Un problème, Juvia-sama ? sourit innocemment Melda.

L'étudiante connaissait parfaitement la raison de ce sourire. Exactement la même qui poussait la blonde à venir la réveiller, pour connaître tous les détails croustillants de son petit entrevu avec l'homme âgé. Elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu à sa nourrice. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Lyon Vastia avait peut-être raison, après tout. Juvia n'était pas assez digne de confiance. Elle était bien trop insouciante pour apporter une quelconque aide à sa famille.

Pourtant, c'était d'elle qu'on exigeait d'accepter ce stupide mariage indésirable. Insensé.

— Vous m'avez caché des choses, dit-elle, accusatrice.

Sa phrase eut l'effet recherché, Melda se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Coupable.

— J'en ai fait la promesse à votre père, se justifia-t-elle.

Les regrets suintaient de sa voix tendre et maternelle.

C'était donc son père qui avait fait une telle demande à sa nourrice. Une petite pointe de soulagement flatta le cœur de Juvia, à l'entente de la justification de la blonde. Melda ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

— Alors Lyon-sama disait la vérité ? J'espérais au fond de moi que ce soit faux.

La plus âgée secoua la tête, à regret.

— La famille Lockser est dangereusement endettée, l'informa-t-elle. Monsieur Vastia a aimablement proposé son aide.

— Il n'a rien proposé du tout ! contra Juvia, indignée. C'est du chantage purement égoïste.

La plus âgée ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Il est amoureux de vous.

_Amoureux._

Juvia fit les gros yeux à Melda alors qu'une chaleur incontrôlable attaquait ses joues. C'était au tour de la blonde de perdre la tête. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. La femme l'avait trop fréquentée, et la bleue l'avait contaminée avec ses idées folles.

Pourquoi rougissait-elle, de toute façon ? Lyon Vastia n'était qu'un crétin.

— Non, la contredit-elle avec fermeté. Je lui _plais_. Rien de plus.

C'était déjà assez ahurissant comme ça.

— Et il y a une énorme différence entre les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien entendu, acquiesça Juvia en ignorant délibérément le sarcasme.

La jeune femme mit son appareil autour de son cou, prit son album.

— Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un sac, comme tout le monde ?

— Nous avons déjà parlé de ça.

Sa propre phrase fit écho dans son esprit, sauf que c'était la voix de Lyon qui la prononçait en s'adressant à Madame Vastia – cette maniaque de la propreté allergique au moindre grain de poussière. Un souvenir se glissa perfidement dans sa tête, contre son gré. Celui de l'homme, dans la pénombre du jardin, lui avouant son inclination pour elle…

La jeune noble frémit en y repensant. Cet homme devait certainement faire des choses indécentes durant ses moments intimes, en pensant à elle. Exactement comme la bleutée avec le brun.

Une image déplacée traversa son esprit et Juvia frissonna violemment. Devant ses yeux perdus dans le vague, se dessinait un gros plan sur la main de Lyon tenant fermement son membre érigé, imposant, durci et au bout rougi par le désir. Un sexe d'homme, mature, rigide et gorgé de sang. Un liquide laiteux dégoulinant tout du long, jusqu'à la base velue d'un blond foncé. L'homme adulte caressait sa hampe lentement de haut en b…

— Juvia-sama ?

La bleue sursauta. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux, argentés, de Melda. Les joues pâles chauffèrent, la honte la submergea et elle préféra se détourner du regard limpide et scrutateur de la femme.

L'étudiante jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à la fenêtre, elle y devina la grisaille qui emprisonnait le ciel derrière son dense voile. Toujours au rendez-vous, les nuages d'un gris monotone planaient encore sur la ville. Ils gardaient l'azuré jalousement des regards avides.

Au loin, un vent fort malmenait les nombreux platanes entourant le manoir de leurs impérieuses branches. Accueillant le zéphyr, leurs feuillages ternis par le mauvais temps chuintaient en une triste litanie, qui accompagnait le sifflement se répercutant sur l'écorce reptilienne.

— Je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui, décida l'étudiante, sur un coup de tête.

Tant pis pour les conséquences.

Juvia enfila son manteau bleu marine, appréhendant le froid. Elle daigna même enfiler son chapeau russe, que son père lui avait offert après un de ses longs voyages. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à l'absence de son paternel.

— Votre mère ne sera pas contente de l'apprendre.

— Pas si elle ne l'apprend pas, justement.

La bleutée sourit jovialement à Melda. Cette dernière soupira, exaspérée par l'enfantillage de la plus jeune.

— Où allez-vous comme ça alors ? s'enquit-elle. Il vous faut prendre un petit-déjeuner.

La blonde se leva, prête à aller préparer un repas pour elle mais Juvia l'arrêta.

— C'est justement ce que je vais faire, au café.

— Bien, dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Juvia-sama. Ne rentrez pas trop tard.

Juvia la remercia d'un sourire étincelant, puis s'avança vers elle pour lui faire la bise sur les deux joues. Les bras de Melda s'enroulèrent délicatement autour d'elle, et la femme la serra contre elle pendant un moment, comme si Juvia était un être fragile qu'il ne fallait pas briser.

Face à ce geste maternel, une boule se forma dans la gorge de la bleutée, menaça de céder. Elle renifla brièvement, pour aussitôt sentir l'odeur de pomme habituelle des boucles dorées. Pourquoi sa propre mère ne pouvait-elle se comporter ainsi avec elle ? Juvia aurait souhaité pouvoir changer sa vie, et faire de Melda sa vraie mère.

Parce qu'au fond, c'était ce qu'elle était. La bleue ne pouvait que la considérer ainsi.

La douceur de l'étreinte lui pinça le cœur. La jeune femme épongea ses yeux humides sur l'épaule de la blonde, laissant deux petites traces sur son pull grenat.

Contrairement aux autres domestiques qui se devaient de porter un uniforme propre à leur métier, Melda se permettait de s'habiller comme elle le désirait. La plupart du temps, elle votait pour une tenue simple, composée d'un pantalon droit, une chemise ou un pull, et pour parfaire le tout, des petits talons pour souligner sa féminité.

Sa deuxième mère était belle dans sa sobriété.

Rien à voir avec la vraie, qui préférait se vêtir de faste, de fausseté et d'hypocrisie.

La femme aimée relâcha finalement son étreinte, et elles se séparèrent. La blonde lui offrit un sourire, puis l'embrassa longuement sur le front.

Sans un mot de plus, Melda sortit de la chambre la première.

Mais devant tant d'empressement à la quitter, un doute assaillit délicatement Juvia. Avec appréhension, elle ouvrit de nouveau son armoire et vérifia son reflet, dans le miroir fixé à l'une des portes.

La bleue pouffa de rire. Encore une plaisanterie de Melda.

Frottant son front pour le débarrasser de la pâle marque de rouge à lèvres, la photographe réfléchit à sa future journée. Avant tout, elle devait se rendre au café. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Melda, ce n'était pas seulement pour déjeuner, mais surtout pour rencontrer le brun.

_« On se voit au café. »_, avait-il dit avant de grossièrement raccrocher au nez de la bleue.

Cette phrase l'avait harcelée toute la nuit. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Savait-il qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'aller au café, ou était-ce une invitation implicite à un rendez-vous ? Peut-être désirait-il la revoir, mais il craignait qu'après les événements d'hier, elle chercherait à l'éviter et…

Juvia secoua la tête, chassant cette dernière idée impossible de son esprit. De toute façon, elle voulait y aller, et exigerait une explication. Il savait parfaitement – c'était ce que la bleue supposait – qu'elle avait été sur le point de venir, et il avait délibérément choisi ce moment précis pour l'interrompre. Torturée par ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas pu continuer son activité. Sans lui, son plaisir n'avait plus la même saveur.

La jeune frustrée lui en voulait.

Une étrange réflexion naquit dans son esprit tandis qu'elle dévisageait son double dans le miroir. La marque sur son front irait bien à ses lèvres. La jeune femme aurait peut-être l'air moins laide, si elle se maquillait… Mais Juvia ne saurait le faire, et elle n'oserait jamais demander à Melda de lui prêter son rouge à lèvres, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La petite bourgeoise rougissait d'embarras rien que d'y penser.

Vérifiant que la farce de la blonde avait complètement disparu, elle remit son chapeau bien en place.

Puis, Juvia quitta l'intimité de sa chambre.

* * *

— Bonjour, dit Fullbuster, avec une intonation différente cette fois-ci.

Plus narquoise que de coutume. Tandis qu'il avait pour devoir de la saluer poliment quand elle entrait à l'intérieur du Redfox, le serveur avait pour habitude de le faire d'une voix blanche, indifférente. Froide.

Quand il s'agissait de la bleue, il n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque enjouement à l'accueillir. Juvia l'avait longuement inspecté pendant son travail, pour vérifier si cette froideur lui était particulièrement adressée ou non.

Elle fut dubitative face au comportement versatile de l'homme. Capricieux, le brun fonctionnait selon son humeur, et surtout selon les clients en question. Bien entendu, il était plus avenant avec ses propres amis, par exemple.

En aucun cas avec Juvia.

Face à cet étrange sourire, la bleutée n'eut pas le temps de s'en délecter car elle savait précisément ce à quoi il pensait. La gêne accourut au galop et enveloppa son visage d'une douce chaleur. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

La lueur pétillant dans les yeux sombres lui criait au visage les idées indécentes de Monsieur Fullbuster. Il était clairement en train de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé.

A la veille, à sa voix au téléphone, à ses soupirs incontrôlés.

La folle amoureuse décida de se détourner de son regard insistant.

Pervers.

C'était tellement gênant. Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos. Quelques secondes de répit accordées à sa face brûlante.

Comme à leur habitude, il marcha. Elle le suivit. Il la conduisit à sa table. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre. Il lui tendit le menu. Elle le regarda préparer la table. Il s'en alla.

Ainsi, rien de plus, rien de moins. A part ce sourire déstabilisant qui ne le quittait pas ; trônait perpétuellement sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

Faisant fi de son embarras qui effectuait une danse endiablée sur ses joues rosées, Juvia s'installa dignement à sa table préférée. Elle posa calmement son album sur un côté de la table, et le couvrit de sa chapka.

Incertaine, elle passa une main hésitante sur le haut de son crâne pour recoiffer ses cheveux.

La cliente jeta un regard désintéressé au menu. A quoi bon continuait-il à le lui présenter ? Il savait parfaitement qu'elle commanderait la même chose.

« _La buveuse de thé. _», s'était-il moqué, dans les vestiaires.

Au bout de quelques secondes de rêveries, durant lesquelles l'adoratrice de l'Earl Grey admira le joueur de Hockey qui se dénudait dans ses souvenirs, Juvia constata une étrange sensation contre ses doigts. Elle retourna le menu, et dans son geste, un stylo s'échappa d'entre les pages et roula sur la table.

La photographe le rattrapa à temps, puis reporta son attention sur le dos du menu. Fixée avec un petit trombone, une page blanche. Presque vide. En tête, deux mots à l'encre noire.

**La liste**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette feuille n'avait en effet aucun rapport avec le menu du café. Celui-ci était imprimé et rangé proprement dans des fiches plastifiées, qui formaient un petit livret de trois pages.

Non, cette feuille-là venait du serveur brun. Il s'agissait de son écriture. Sous le titre, une phrase avait été marquée.

_Tout ce que tu n'as jamais osé/pu faire._

**1 –**_ Je n'ai jamais…_

Etait-ce donc l'idée révolutionnaire dont il avait parlé au téléphone ? Comment cette liste allait-elle pouvoir l'aider à changer ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un exercice de psychologie, qui lui permettrait d'une façon ou d'une autre de se débarrasser de ses manies. La cliente ne voyait comment, pour l'instant, mais elle était certaine que le brun allait le lui expliquer, dès qu'elle aurait la chance de lui en toucher un mot en privé.

Juvia sépara la fameuse liste encore incomplète du menu.

Une deuxième feuille, discrètement placée derrière la première, glissa du trombone et s'écrasa sur la surface de la table noire. Surprise, la photographe découvrit d'autres mots inscrits dessus.

Un contrat.

Un sourire traversa son visage en admirant le pacte non-officiel qui avait été rédigé de la main d'un amateur. La noble prit tout de même le temps de lire chaque mot, au cas où, avant de poser une quelconque marque. Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais négliger la lecture, de lire soigneusement, de s'assurer d'avoir tout compris et de bien réfléchir avant de poser sa signature n'importe où.

Même sur un travail d'amateur.

Finalement, après une minutieuse lecture, le contrat stipulait simplement qu'elle s'engageait à dire la vérité. De ne pas endommager la liste de quelque façon qu'il soit. De s'engager à respecter les règles de Monsieur Fullbuster. Et surtout, de faire confiance à cet homme.

Rien de bien difficile, ni de compromettant. Au fond, Juvia savait que ce n'était rien d'officiel, et encore moins de légal. Elle pouvait toujours avoir recours à un très bon avocat. Tout ceci ne servait que d'artifice, un simple décor du spectacle à jouer. Pour être plus crédible dans sa démarche.

Amusant.

Mais il ne serait en aucun cas question de tribunal, ni de quoi que ce soit de ce bord. Il n'en serait rien, parce qu'elle se sentait prête. Sur le bord de la falaise, elle était décidée à faire le saut, quitte à rater son plongeon et se prendre les rochers mortels.

L'excitation brûlait dans sa poitrine.

C'était quelque chose de nouveau, peut-être risqué, mais prometteur. Elle le sentait, là, au fond d'elle. Juvia _voulait_ faire confiance au brun, s'élancer dans cette petite aventure avec lui. Elle était curieuse de voir où son idée aller la mener. _Les_ mener, ensemble, peut-être ?

La photographe s'empara du stylo, en posa la pointe sur le bas de la feuille. Elle signa. Un J et un L artistiquement emmêlés, qui formaient un étrange papillon noir tout droit sorti de l'enfer. Puis, le reste de son nom, hasardeusement écrit, comme une rivière d'encre brillante, sanglante, s'échappant du fragile insecte et ruisselant sur le fond blanc.

Dissimulant un sourire, elle reporta son attention sur la première feuille.

_La liste. _

Un nom aux airs un peu dramatiques, pour une simple liste. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait peut-être le don de changer la vie de la bleue. Celle-ci admira un moment la typographie du brun. Une écriture de machine, mais à l'apparence humaine. Anguleuse, juxtaposée. Il séparait chaque lettre, ne les liait jamais ensemble. Pas une seule. Chacune des lettres se tenait rigidement, solitaire et presque effrayée d'entrer en contact avec ses camarades.

Une triste écriture. Juvia avait pour habitude d'entrelacer ses lettres.

La bleutée marqua une brève pause, avant de cacher le précieux trombone qui traînait sur la table, dans la poche de son manteau. Elle reporta son attention sur la liste.

_Je n'ai jamais…_

Le premier point qui lui vint à l'esprit, était le plus évident à ses yeux. L'étudiante en arts graphiques l'inscrivit, complétant la première phrase entamée par le serveur.

**1 –** _Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un sur les lèvres._

Véridique. Juvia avait cru se faire un petit ami, plus jeune, quand elle venait à peine de rentrer dans l'aire de l'adolescence. Mais il s'était avéré que cet homme ne s'intéressait à elle que pour se moquer d'elle. Elle n'avait cessé d'appréhender ce premier baiser, celui qu'il lui promettait à chaque fois et qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, la bleue se trouvait bien bête d'avoir cru à cette mascarade pourtant prévisible. Cependant, le souvenir ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, aujourd'hui. Parce que le temps avait effacé la douleur et le chagrin. Il ne restait plus rien de l'amertume ressentie sur le moment où il l'avait humiliée devant les autres élèves, en tournant au ridicule ses attentes d'adolescente amoureuse.

A bien y réfléchir, la surnommée Femme Pluie aurait dû l'insulter férocement plutôt que de fondre stupidement en larmes.

**2 –** _Je n'ai jamais juré._

Il lui arrivait quelque fois de penser – voire de dire, comme à Lyon Vastia – des insultes mais jamais rien de vulgaire. Rien de sale.

Le grondement du tonnerre déchira cruellement le paisible silence. Juvia jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux gouttes de pluie qui s'abattaient de nouveau sur la ville. Dehors, l'asphalte s'humidifiait tandis que chaque perle d'eau s'écrasait une à une sur la rue. Le rideau de pluie s'intensifia soudainement et brouilla l'air d'un millier de filaments cristallins. Les vitres du Redfox atténuaient le clapotis cacophonique que jouait le triste ciel.

La solitaire grimaça et préféra concentrer son attention sur la mélodie s'échappant des haut-parleurs. Le jazz. Toujours le jazz, le blues. Et la pluie.

**3 –** _Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour._

L'idée lui tomba dessus de nulle part. Il était vrai que malgré ses fréquents attouchements intimes, elle ne faisait que soulager sa frustration et sa solitude. Ses hormones la travaillaient bien trop fréquemment, et la masturbation lui permettait de relâcher cette tension.

Souvent. Seule. En pensant au brun.

Voire en lui parlant.

Ses pommettes rosirent intensément, et la bleutée vérifia machinalement que personne n'avait fait attention à sa gêne. Elle devait avoir l'air complètement folle, à rougir ainsi, assise toute seule à sa table.

Heureusement, les autres clients étaient bien trop occupés à leurs affaires. Déjeuner, fumer, discuter à voix basse ou boire un café.

**4 –** _Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose d'obscène dans un lieu public._

Juvia pouffa intérieurement. Ce n'était pas un point important, mais elle trouvait l'idée particulièrement drôle. La tête de Fullbuster, quand il lirait ces mots…

Elle ne tarda pas à reprendre son sérieux, après quelques secondes d'hilarité. La photographe jeta un regard à travers la vitre près d'elle. A l'extérieur, un homme dans la quarantaine demeurait assis à sa table. La pluie ne le gênait pas, ou du moins ne ressentait-il pas l'urgent besoin de s'en protéger. Il fumait tranquillement une cigarette, recrachant parfois la fumée par le nez.

**5 –** _Je n'ai jamais fumé._

Le bar était vide. Mirajane Strauss nettoyait le comptoir, presque rêveusement.

La jeune femme jalousait la beauté et la prestance de cette dernière. Ses cheveux d'une blancheur surnaturelle et éclatante encadraient un visage en cœur, sur lequel était souvent scotché un sourire bienveillant. Ses grands yeux bleus auraient pu l'avaler tout entière, et à défaut de pouvoir en préserver le souvenir en la photographiant, Juvia préférait détourner le regard de cette mer azurée.

Insoutenable.

Strauss était la favorite au bar, elle était réclamée par tous les clients et la fille aux boucles bleutées avait pu l'entendre deux ou trois fois chanter. Sa voix mélodieuse était d'une douceur exquise, on en buvait chaque note. Elle aidait Gajeel en faisant office de barmaid lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde, ou qu'il s'absentait.

L'alcool y était servi à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, mais les clients s'y entassaient principalement le soir. Juvia rentrait chez elle pendant ce temps, pour ne pas s'aventurer dans l'obscurité des ruelles.

La première fois qu'elle s'était rendue au Redfox, Gajeel l'avait prévenue qu'il ne servait pas d'alcool aux mineurs, et la bleue n'avait jamais voulu en commander. Après tout, mineure ou pas, elle ne buvait jamais. Pas une seule goutte d'alcool. Ce n'était pas une question d'âge. L'odeur du liquide l'avait toujours rebutée, et la passionnée de photo en déduisait le goût affreux que ça devait avoir.

Lyon lui avait proposé un verre de champagne, à la soirée de sa mère, mais elle n'avait ressenti le besoin de le lui expliquer.

Juvia se contentait pleinement de son Earl Grey.

**6 –** _Je n'ai jamais été saoule._

Elle savait qu'il y avait des bars aussi, dans les boîtes de nuit. Là où une marrée de gens s'amassaient pour boire et danser tous ensemble. Transpirant, se cognant les uns aux autres et fumant des substances illicites. Jamais elle ne s'était aventurée dans ces endroits de dépravés. Et Juvia était loin d'être une dévergondée.

Il paraissait même que là-bas, on abusait sexuellement de femmes après les avoir droguées. Ces lieux étaient dangereux, et effrayants.

Juvia les évitait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait s'y rendre. De quoi aurait-elle l'air, seule ? D'une de ces victimes potentielles, par exemple. Elle l'inscrivit tout de même.

**7 –** _Je n'ai jamais été en discothèque._

De plus, la jeune femme était aussi certaine que sous l'emprise des effets de l'alcool, de violentes bagarres se déclenchaient souvent dans ces lieux. Ou peut-être devant, quand les hommes qui gardaient l'endroit ne pouvaient les mettre dehors. Peu sportive, elle ne s'était jamais engagée dans une quelconque bataille. Pas même une inoffensive, de boules de neige par exemple.

Les amis imaginaires, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose dans la neige.

**8 –** _Je n'ai jamais participé à une bagarre._

La jeune noble se souvint de la farce de Melda ; de sa réflexion devant le miroir.

**9 –** _Je n'ai jamais porté de maquillage._

Elle serait moins affreuse avec, peut-être.

— Un Earl Grey, comme d'habitude ? demanda une voix grave.

Monsieur Fullbuster posa sur la table une tasse fumante, une cuillère et un verre d'eau. Comme toujours. Il lui jeta un regard amusé, puis s'empara de l'autre feuille, celle du contrat. Il regarda un instant le bas de page, la plia en quatre et la glissa dans sa poche arrière. Le brun délaissa son plateau noir sur le bord de la table.

Puis il se pencha vers elle. Comme ça. Sans se gêner une seule seconde.

Le cœur de Juvia rata un battement, sautilla dans sa poitrine, fit quelques roulades, salto, et autres acrobaties. Il se gonfla, prêt à exploser. Le joueur de Hockey était trop près. Trop près. Beaucoup trop près.

La bleutée pouvait sentir son odeur. Exactement comme à la patinoire. Ses sens s'éveillèrent, avalèrent goulument la fraîcheur du parfum masculin. La peau de Fullbuster sentait affreusement bon. L'amoureuse détraquée s'humecta les lèvres, prit une grande goulée d'air pour s'abreuver de l'enivrante fragrance. Grisante. Il était tellement près que ses cheveux de jais chatouillèrent ses pommettes – certainement rouge vif, à cet instant.

Juvia trembla de plaisir. C'était étourdissant.

Le brun lisait à l'envers ce qu'elle avait inscrit sur la liste. Se souvenant soudainement des points marqués, la cliente paniquée écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de cacher la page avec ses mains.

Il rit. Juvia frissonna à l'entente de ce son échappé de la gorge du serveur. Il n'était pas moqueur, mais vaguement amusé. Presque inaudible, rauque et excitant.

— Je vais finir par la lire, tu sais ?

— Je le sais, dit-elle inutilement. Mais pas tout de suite. Merci pour le thé, Monsieur Fullbuster.

— _Monsieur_ Fullbuster !? s'esclaffa-t-il, incrédule.

Juvia eut envie d'embrasser ses lèvres un peu bleuies.

— N'avez-vous pas un travail à accomplir ? demanda-t-elle pour se débarrasser de lui.

Sa proximité grisait ses pensées. C'était presque insupportable. Elle voulait continuer à écrire cette liste, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. Et puis surtout, s'il ne partait pas, l'étudiante pourrait céder à ses envies. S'humilier de nouveau en se collant à lui, en goutant à sa délicieuse peau contre laquelle elle désirait se frotter encore et encore… En vérité, l'idée était loin d'être déplaisante, la séduisait de plus en plus. Le ridicule n'avait rien de mortel, n'est-ce pas ?

Juvia se gifla mentalement.

— Tous les clients sont déjà servis, déclara-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Choquée, la bleue le regarda prendre place en face d'elle. Les pieds de la chaise raclèrent bruyamment le sol tandis qu'il la retournait. Il s'assit à l'envers dessus. Un peu comme Gajeel, des fois. Mais Gajeel était le patron. Le brun pouvait-il se permettre de faire une pause en plein travail, et surtout, de s'asseoir à la table d'une cliente ?

Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et personne ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Néanmoins, la cliente amoureuse était tout de même gênée par sa présence.

— Écris, lui ordonna-t-il fermement.

Et Juvia obéit. Juste comme ça. Elle l'entendit même rire un peu, comme s'il devinait l'effet que ses ordres avaient sur elle. La bleue ravala son propre sourire, pour ne pas lui donner raison.

Pourchassée par le persistant embarras, Juvia retira lentement ses mains en s'assurant qu'il ne regardait pas. Mais c'était elle que Fullbuster regardait. C'était pire. Encore plus gênant. Son regard pesait lourdement sur elle, la bleue le _sentait_. Il reposait son menton sur ses bras, croisés au-dessus du montant de la chaise. Il la fixait, attendant qu'elle se remît à écrire.

— C'était bon hier ? demanda-t-il, sa question tombant de nulle part.

L'interrogée pinça les lèvres, pour empêcher ses joues de rougir. Mais en vain, elles n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et accueillaient le sang brûlant. Juvia se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi rougissait-elle encore ? C'était pourtant elle qui avait pris le risque de faire une telle chose, la veille, au téléphone.

Mais c'était différent, d'en parler en vrai, avec le brun. Ça prenait une toute autre dimension ; accentuait la réalité de la situation, qui lui avait paru tellement plus chimérique, dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

— Oui, et non, s'aventura-t-elle à répondre en prenant son courage à deux mains.

— Pourquoi non ?

— _Vous_ avez raccroché.

— Quoi ? Tu ne le fais qu'en écoutant ma voix ? Rassure-moi, t'as pas des cassettes en plus des photos hein…

— Bien entendu que je n'ai rien enregistré de tel ! s'empressa l'espionne de l'interrompre, parce qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. Mais hier, vous avez mis fin au moment… _trop_ _tôt_, expliqua-t-elle.

— Oh.

Juvia le fusilla du regard, accusatrice. Erreur. Ses orbes la captivèrent et elle se noya dans un étang sans fond. Aucune trace du bleu qu'elle avait décelé l'autre fois. Elle était trop loin pour le voir. Il ne restait plus que les ténèbres du fond marin. Un regard presque effrayant. Presque, s'il n'y résidait pas cette lueur de… de quoi ? Qu'était cette émotion qui flambait ardemment ses prunelles ?

_Désir._

La bleue baissa aussitôt les yeux, ne sachant où se mettre sous l'intensité de ce regard. Elle redressa un peu plus les épaules, essaya de se mettre à l'aise. Les doigts du brun tapotaient calmement le dossier de la chaise, calquant son rythme à celui de la musique. Ou peut-être à celui de la pluie.

Fullbuster n'avait rien dit cette fois, à propos de l'averse. Nulle remarque accusatrice et blessante. Il s'était gardé de commenter le mauvais temps.

A son plus grand soulagement.

**10 –** _Je n'ai jamais cessé de redresser les épaules._

Reposant un instant le stylo sur la table, Juvia tendit la main pour prendre sa tasse de thé. Elle laissa tomber trois sucres dans le liquide, et s'appliqua à soigneusement le remuer. Tout pour éviter le regard du brun.

— N'allez-vous vraiment pas retourner travailler ? s'enquit-elle, avec une indifférence feinte.

— C'est ma pause.

— Vous devriez aller en profiter alors, lui suggéra la bleue.

— J'en profite, là. Ça se voit pas ?

Elle risqua un coup d'œil rapide. Si, ça se voyait _parfaitement_. Toujours ce même regard, ce même sourire, que l'homme à la peau froide _lui_ adressait. Et son cœur fondit un peu plus.

— Votre pause durera-t-elle longtemps ?

— Plus ou moins une heure.

— Une heure à me fixer ainsi ?

Il ricana. Elégamment, Juvia porta la tasse brûlante à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée. Le serveur arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

— Si tu prends autant de temps à écrire la liste, ouais.

— Je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que j'y écrirai d'autre.

— Ce qui te passe par la tête, dit-il. T'es pas obligée de tout écrire maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête, but une autre gorgée. L'Earl Grey avait une saveur plus exquise ce jour-là. Le serveur en chemise blanche détourna finalement son attention d'elle, et la voyeuse envoûtée se plut à son tour à le regarder. Il jetait un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, à travers la vitre près d'eux. Le regard sombre se perdit dans le vague, la tête du brun reposant sur ses avant-bras croisés. Son nœud papillon était défait, et Juvia devina aisément son cou. Ses clavicules.

Alléchantes.

Hypnotisée, l'ensorcelée trempa de nouveau ses lèvres dans son thé. Sa langue s'attarda sur le bord de la tasse, le lécha sensuellement du bout de la langue. Sa lèvre inférieure caressa délicatement la porcelaine. Juvia savoura la perfection qu'elle discernait sous le col détaché. Le goût imaginaire de la peau froide inonda ses papilles gustatives.

La cliente cilla.

Se rappelant à l'ordre, elle reprit le stylo pour marquer un nouveau point.

**11 –** _Je n'ai jamais vu Monsieur Fullbuster nu sans que ce ne soit à son insu._

— Tiens, il ne pleut plus, remarqua le sujet de ses fantasmes.

Juvia haussa les épaules, le regarda se lever et replacer la chaise correctement.

— Votre pause prend-t-elle déjà fin ?

Une goutte de déception attaqua son ventre, mais avant qu'elle ne put s'y répandre complètement, l'homme parla de nouveau.

— J'vais faire un tour dehors. Tu viens ? Prends la liste.

Encore un ordre qui ne manqua pas de la faire vibrer. C'était électrifiant. Juvia délaissa ses affaires derrière elle, prenant uniquement la feuille fraîchement noircie. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle le rejoignît devant le café, près du fumeur qui écrasait déjà son mégot dans le cendrier.

Le brun traversa la rue et s'engouffra dans celle, en face du café, que Juvia empruntait souvent pour se rendre chez son ami. La bleutée le suivit, inspectant le ciel qui continuait pourtant à larmoyer une goutte ou deux. Elle mit la feuille à l'abri, contre sa poitrine, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avec son album.

La ruelle était assombrie. Peu de lumière parvenait à s'engouffrer entre les deux grands immeubles. La bleue dut écarquiller les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la faible luminosité tandis qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'au brun. Habituellement, elle ne s'attardait jamais entre ces deux murs.

Juvia observa ces derniers, sales, délabrés. Des dessins grotesques et vivement colorés, à moitié effacés par le temps. Une toile d'araignée. Le sol en briques fracassé à plusieurs endroits, créant des bosses et des trous sous les chaussures de la bourgeoise. Des traces de souillure noirâtres et quelque peu repoussantes. De la poussière. Des cailloux.

Le ciel était à peine percevable, là-haut, entre les plates toitures culminantes. Le vent poussait les nuages à sa guise, balayait le ciel suffoquant sous la grisaille cotonneuse.

Un cliquettement attira son attention, Juvia baissa la tête et regarda le serveur, adossé nonchalamment au mur derrière lui. Un briquet noir à la main, une cigarette tenue entre ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés. Une flammèche jaillit du Zippo, il la fit danser près de l'extrémité blanche jusqu'à l'allumer. Fascinée par ce geste, la photographe regarda ses mains protéger finement la flamme du vent extérieur. Deux de ses doigts tinrent délicatement la cigarette, une fragile amante embrasée, couchée sur le bout de sa langue. Le fumeur en tira une bouffée, rangea le briquet dans sa poche.

Les ombres jouant sur son visage et creusant ses traits fatigués, l'homme avait subitement l'air plus mature, plus vieux. Les crevasses causées par le froncement de ses sourcils accentuaient son harassement visible. Il daigna lui accorder son attention.

— Tu permets ? s'enquit-il inutilement, parce qu'il soufflait déjà un premier nuage de fumée cancérigène.

Elle s'échappa de sa cage thoracique et son visage s'apaisa finalement. Il tendit sa main libre vers la poitrine de Juvia, qui s'affola. Ses doigts frôlèrent la pointe de son sein droit, particulièrement sensible. Cette caresse suffit à la faire faiblement soupirer d'excitation. Mais ce qu'il prit, ce n'était pas sa poitrine et son cœur. Uniquement la liste. Rougissant fortement, la bleue vérifia qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Fullbuster était bien trop occupé à lire la feuille.

_La liste._

Juvia observa avec attention l'expression du serveur pendant que ses yeux voyageaient sur le papier. Un haussement de sourcil. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres petit à petit. Froncement de sourcils. Un rire.

Il braqua son regard sur elle. La bleue tripota le bas de son manteau.

— D'autres points à rajouter ? demanda-t-il.

— Juvia ne sait pas pour le moment.

Il tiqua.

— Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

— Une vieille habitude, se justifia-t-elle. Je l'ai depuis mon enfance.

Sans répondre, l'homme emprisonna la cigarette entre ses lèvres, libérant sa main droite. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce geste. Le bâtonnet blanc se consumait lentement. Il brillait vivement, écarlate, lorsque le brun aspirait sa dangereuse substance.

Ce dernier plia le papier en quatre, comme le contrat, et le fit disparaître à l'arrière de son pantalon. Le fumeur assidu donna deux petits coups à sa clope, forçant quelques cendres à tomber sur le sol. Enfin, le mégot retrouva sa place entre l'index et le majeur.

L'homme s'humecta les lèvres. Brièvement. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer la pointe de sa langue. Le brun arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

— T'avais les cheveux bleus quand t'étais gosse ?

La question sortit de nulle part. Juvia décida de répondre honnêtement, parce que c'était la règle. Dire la vérité.

— Bien entendu, c'est ma couleur naturelle.

— Quelle mytho ! s'esclaffa-t-il, fortement sceptique. Arrête un peu tes mensonges, tu veux ?

— Je ne mens pas ! J'ai signé le contrat. Je ne dis que la vérité.

— Contrat mon cul. C'était juste une blague ça, mais sympa ta signature au fait.

— J'ai quand même décidé d'en respecter les règles.

La jeune femme avait en effet fait son choix. Pas de retour en arrière possible. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

— Prouve-moi qu'ils sont bleus alors.

— Comment voulez-vous que je vous prouve ça ? Ils sont là, devant vos yeux.

A l'aide d'un doigt, Juvia indiqua ses cheveux anormalement bleutés. Il demandait l'impossible.

— Viens-là.

Sa main, glaciale, s'enroula soudainement autour de son pâle poignet, contre sa montre et sa peau. Surtout sa peau. La sensation lui fit tourner la tête. Electrisant. Il la _touchait_. Il faisait même plus que ça. Le brun l'attirait vers lui, la coinçait douloureusement dos au mur. Il était partout autour d'elle. L'odeur de cigarette était plus forte, plus intense. Ecœurante. Elle avalait l'odeur du brun, mais Juvia n'en avait que faire. Parce que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Le bleu de ses yeux était parfaitement visible. La jeune femme s'y noya. Complètement.

Baissant sa garde, Juvia ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la sensation étrangère. Quelque chose de froid, se frayant un passage sous sa robe. Elle essaya de l'éloigner, machinalement, mais rien n'y fit.

La main du fumeur agrippait fermement sa cuisse droite. Elle se mouvait contre sa peau. La bleutée s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à cette main trop froide pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

— Qu… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

— Je vérifie. Arrête de piaffer.

Elle écarquilla davantage les yeux. Vérifier quoi ?

Mais la main fouillait déjà son intimité, ignorant sa ridicule prise. La cliente lutta, serra fort mais rien n'y fit. Au contraire, son manque de force donnait l'impression que c'était elle-même qui la guidait. Sa paume frôla durant une seconde son sexe, à travers sa culotte, laissa une légère griffure sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, dont la bleutée ne s'en soucia point.

Elle était apeurée par le geste imprévisible du brun.

Sa main sembla finalement trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, parce qu'elle s'accrocha à quelque chose. Fullbuster souleva davantage la robe, un peu au-dessus de son ventre. Haletante, la bleutée jeta un regard paniqué autour d'eux, essaya de se cacher derrière son manteau.

Mais pas du regard de l'homme devant elle. Il en profita pour abaisser légèrement sa culotte, regarda minutieusement son intimité. Juvia n'avait même plus la force de se débattre, face à son audace vertigineuse. Son cœur battait très fort, sur le point d'éclater.

— Putain, c'est vraiment _bleu_ ! s'exclama-t-il, éberlué, en continuant à regarder sans aucune gêne.

La prenant une nouvelle fois au dépourvu, il alla même jusqu'à la _caresser_. Comme s'il vérifiait la texture de ses poils pubiens. Son bras droit, qui la maintenait contre le mur, était posé sur son épaule vulnérable. Il n'avait pas délaissé sa cigarette pour autant, et Juvia crut pendant quelques secondes que ses cheveux allaient prendre feu. Mais le brun, attentif, tenait le mégot à une distance raisonnable.

L'homme avait réussi à la fouiller avec une seule main. La jeune étudiante se sentit faible face à sa force. Davantage lorsqu'il la touchait aussi intimement. Ses doigts enfouis dans le bleu de son intimité, flattant et peignant son bas-ventre.

Juvia se surprit à espérer qu'il plongeât sa main entièrement dans sa culotte. Qu'il la touchât _plus_. Plus fortement.

Juste, _là_.

Elle haleta, tremblante ; envieuse. Le regard bleu, assombri, accrocha le sien. La cliente se sentit rougir, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Pétrifiée, aimantée par les prunelles dilatées. Plus bas, ses gestes ne cessèrent pas. Il continuait à jouer avec la toison bleue. Le bras sur son épaule glissa autour de sa tête, encercla fermement sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui ; réduire considérablement la distance entre leurs deux corps. L'envoûtée ne pensa même pas à la clope brûlant à quelques centimètres de sa tête. C'était même le dernier de ses soucis.

Parce que Juvia brûlait déjà. Littéralement.

Ses joues étaient en feu. Ses pensées. Son corps. Son cœur. Tout entière.

— C'était quoi déjà, le premier point ? murmura-t-il tout bas.

Sa voix grave vibra à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la bleutée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Et la seconde qui suivit, elle sut ce dont il s'agissait. Parce qu'il l'embrassa. Sans prévenir. Ecrasant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Monsieur Fullbuster en train d'embrasser Juvia.

C'était incroyable. Un rêve, une chimère. Mais tout dans ce baiser lui prouvait qu'elle était bien dans la réalité. Sa salive. L'odeur et le goût désagréable de la clope. Ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure, sans douceur. Sa langue envahissant sa bouche. Ses lèvres rêches se frottant contre les siennes. Humidifiant, mordant, léchant, dévorant, suçotant.

Tout à la fois.

Passive, Juvia se laissait faire, choquée. Aucun des deux ne fermait les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme dans les rares films romantiques qu'elle avait vus. Rien à voir. Le fumeur ne lui laissait aucune seconde de répit. Sa bouche se crashait inlassablement sur la sienne. Ses morsures, ses caresses, ses coups de langue. Le sourire vaguement narquois contre ses lèvres. La jeune femme aspira une urgente goulée d'air par le nez.

C'était troublant, brutal, excitant, exaltant.

C'était _bon_.

Surtout lorsque ses prières furent exaucées. Parce que le brun la _toucha_. Réellement. Entre ses cuisses. Aussi brutalement que son baiser. Ses doigts froids écartant ses lèvres, glissant contre son humidité. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de sa moiteur. Pas quand le brun agissait ainsi avec elle. Pas quand il l'embrassait aussi désespérément. Pas quand il mettait sa main _là_.

Juvia écarta volontairement les jambes pour lui permettre de mieux la toucher.

Ses gestes étaient désormais dictés par son excitation naissante, oubliant sa précédente inquiétude. Les doigts du brun contre sa tiédeur déversaient en elle une chaleur bouillonnante. Elle _voulait_ qu'il l'explore, la fouille, tâte ses endroits intimes. L'obsessionnelle bleue le sentait distinctement écarter ses lèvres charnues, se frayer un passage pour cajoler son clitoris. Des frissons de plaisir firent vibrer son bas-ventre.

Un gémissement monta dans sa gorge et s'écrasa sur la bouche du fumeur.

Il la caressa longuement, fermement. Sa bouche ne quitta jamais ses lèvres et Juvia se surprit à aimer l'indécence du moment. Dans cette ruelle sale, se faisant peloter par un homme qu'elle apprenait à peine à connaître. Il agitait ses doigts contre elle, enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne. Son regard ancré dans le sien. Elle se sentait rougir mais ne cherchait plus à s'extirper de sa prise. Ni même à fermer les yeux. Elle osait à peine ciller. Ils respiraient bruyamment l'un contre l'autre. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient.

La jeune cliente aurait voulu sentir le brun palper sa poitrine, jouer avec les pointes de ses seins durcies par l'excitation. Elle était certaine qu'elles étaient parfaitement visibles à travers sa robe. Juvia maudit la cigarette occupant la main du brun. La gourmande se pressa contre lui, mais son appareil photo faisait obstacle entre son buste et le torse musclé.

Maladroit, aurait été le terme juste pour qualifier la scène. Mais s'il s'agissait de ce qu'elle était en train de délicieusement subir, alors Juvia _adorait_ ce mot.

Maltraitant son bouton gonflé par le désir et le plaisir, le brun le pinçait entre deux doigts – exactement comme s'il tenait sa clope cancérigène. Ils allaient et venaient contre ses chairs, s'aventuraient jusqu'à son entrée. Il lui faisait mal quand il insérait le bout de son majeur, ou son index. Juvia n'en savait rien, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient aussi gros l'un que l'autre.

La bleutée ne s'était jamais risquée à faire pénétrer quoi que ce soit en elle. L'homme la testait, mais ne le glissait jamais plus loin que ça. Ses ongles, pourtant courts, l'écorchaient parfois. Juvia fronçait les sourcils, plissaient légèrement les yeux. Mais elle oubliait rapidement la douleur, quand il provoquait ces violentes vagues de plaisir qui faisaient trembler ses jambes fébriles.

L'étudiante s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules du serveur. Une de ses mains s'était d'elle-même perdue dans la chevelure de jais. Sa douceur contrastait admirablement avec la rudesse de l'homme. C'était tellement bon de finalement pouvoir plonger ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent davantage dans les cheveux bruns, le décoiffant et s'accrochant farouchement à sa tignasse noire. Elle joua longuement avec sa crinière, se délecta de l'exquise douceur qui embrassait la pulpe de ses doigts ; chatouillait agréablement le creux de ses mains.

Cela faisait plusieurs secondes, ou peut-être de longues et interminables minutes. La bleue n'en savait rien, seules les délicieuses vibrations dans son ventre comptaient à cet instant. L'incroyable plaisir procuré par Monsieur Fullbuster. La main de ce dernier s'activait de plus en plus rapidement dans l'étroitesse de la culotte bleue.

La jeune femme caressa longuement la nuque dégagée, se délecta de la texture de sa peau à cet endroit. Le plaisir montait chaudement en elle, se fit de plus en plus violent ; urgent ; étouffant. Elle s'y noyait dangereusement. La bleue serra fortement une poignée de mèches, faisant grogner le brun. Elle s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Flageolante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir inlassablement contre sa bouche. Ses genoux tremblèrent violemment. La jeune femme frôlait l'orgasme à chaque montée de plaisir, se sentait venir, bientôt…

Juvia priait pour que le moment ne s'arrêtât jamais.

Mais il le fit. Aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé.

Elle faillit hurler de frustration.

— Hé ducon ! T'as finalement décidé de la violer ta groupie, ou quoi ?

Monsieur Fullbuster se détacha aussitôt de ses lèvres. Sa main quitta à regret son intimité et discrètement, il rabattit la robe de Juvia pour cacher son état indécent. L'étudiante lui fut reconnaissante pour ce geste, et murmura un remerciement du bout des lèvres. Tétanisée, elle fixa l'homme qui venait de les interrompre.

L'intense plaisir dont l'inconnu venait de la priver fit place à une terrible honte qui la submergea avec véhémence.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il tout vu ?

— Ce trou du cul… jura le serveur à voix basse, les dents serrées. Dégage Natsu, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries.

Le dénommé Natsu avait vraisemblablement emprunté ce chemin pour se rendre au café. L'indésirable invité passa près d'eux, se mit à rire à gorge déployée, brisant l'intimité du moment. Amical, il donna un coup claquant et sonore dans le dos du brun. Ce dernier l'encaissa sans broncher, fixant froidement un point invisible derrière la bleutée.

— Ça va, ça va, je me casse. Amuse-toi avec ta donzelle cinglée si ça t'chante. Moi, c'est pas mes oignons.

Juvia eut envie de fracasser la mâchoire du gars à l'écharpe. En plus d'avoir gâché ce précieux moment, il se permettait de se moquer. Il continua son chemin vers le Redfox. Sans trop se presser. Les bras croisés derrière la tête.

— Jamais foutu une bonne droite à un petit merdeux ? lui chuchota le brun.

Ses mots lui chatouillèrent les lèvres. Une douce caresse après le traitement qu'il leur avait infligé. Un sourire traversa son visage, malgré elle. Il faisait certainement référence à la liste et au huitième point qu'elle avait inscrit. Mais Juvia se contenta de rester là, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Faire regretter à ce Natsu d'avoir interrompu quelque chose d'aussi important.

Le fumeur s'éloigna de la bleue, qui fut obligée de relâcher sa prise. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de protester :

— Pourquoi avez-vous…

_Pourquoi avez-vous reculé ?_ aurait-elle voulu demander. Mais l'obsédée bleue ravala ses plaintes pathétiques. Le brun interpréta mal ses paroles.

— Ça te fait un point en moins à accomplir, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et j'voulais me racheter pour hier. Mais c'est mal parti pour.

Sa cigarette avait largement eut le temps de se faire dévorer par le feu. La coinçant entre le pouce et l'index, il en tira une dernière inhalation, puis l'écrasa impitoyablement sous sa chaussure noire. Les bras croisés, il s'adossa à l'immeuble, face à la photographe.

Proche, mais bien trop loin au goût de la jeune femme.

— Quel enfoiré, souffla-t-il en regardant vers la direction du café, là où Natsu avait disparu.

_Touchez-moi encore._

Juvia fit taire ses pensées malsaines et haussa les épaules à la place.

— Ce n'est rien, parvint-elle à dire, haletante.

La bleue était déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Fullbuster la fixa durant un moment. Une lueur malicieuse brilla dans ses deux orbes sans fond.

— T'as raison, dit-il, puis marqua une longue pause durant laquelle il la jaugea. Parce que tu vas finir le boulot ce soir.

La bourgeoise ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Offusquée.

— Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point ! trouva-t-elle à dire après quelque temps à jouer au poisson.

— Je t'appellerai, continua-t-il, imperturbable. Puis tu te toucheras jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent vivement. Elle frissonna, évita son regard, tripota la montre à son poignet. Juvia essaya de rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait, refusant de céder aussi facilement à cet homme irrésistible.

Et puis, il ouvrit la bouche.

— C'est un ordre.

**X**

* * *

Et voilà... Aimé, pas aimé ? Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ?

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt !

Prochaine publication : le 26 octobre 2013.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'avatar choisi est une photographie appartenant à Incolor16 à laquelle j'ai apporté une légère modification. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages m'appartiennent.

**/!\Rating :** MA. Attention ! Cette fanfiction contiendra souvent des scènes explicites, du langage crû, des pensées et gestes vraiment aussi obscènes les uns que les autres.

**********Ndla** : Aloha ! Il a plu aujourd'hui, je suis très contente du coup ! Mais (y a toujours un fichu mais quoi !) j'ai subi une saleté de coupure de courant. Mais ça y est, me voici enfin ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec cette huitième partie. Désolée à ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, j'ai commencé l'écriture de la dernière partie (YEAH !) et la correction de ce chapitre m'a énormément fatiguée. Je vais le faire, c'est promis.

Aqualung - _Good times gonna come_  
Florence + the machine - _Only if for a night_  
Lana Del Rey - _Off To The Races_  
Evi Vine - _Inside her_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**VIII**

x

— T'as pas cours, aujourd'hui ?

Juvia regarda Monsieur Fullbuster lui tenir la porte pour la laisser passer. Elle dissimula son sourire. Le geste de courtoisie lui fit soudainement l'effet d'être une princesse en compagnie de son prince charmant. La bleutée se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'un léger rougissement se répandait sur ses joues. Devant tant d'hésitation, le soi-disant prince charmant arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

Chassant cette idée puérile de sa tête, elle s'empressa de s'avancer à l'intérieur du café, où le brun la rejoignit.

— Juvia ne compte pas y aller, répliqua la photographe en cavale.

Fullbuster lui jeta un regard en coin alors qu'ils se faufilaient côte à côte entre les différentes tables, en direction de celle de la jeune étudiante. Durant leur absence, de nombreux clients s'étaient installés et deux serveurs, collègues du brun, s'occupaient de prendre leurs commandes.

Le regard océan glissa sur les deux jeunes filles discutant jovialement autour de petits gâteaux à la crème. Un homme, moustachu, mangeant avec appétit son sandwich dégoulinant de sauce rougeâtre. Le regard vague, rêveur, d'un adolescent blond qui sirotait un café, son téléphone portable à la main.

La bleutée se plut à penser qu'il attendait le coup de fil de son amoureuse.

— J'ai entraînement cet aprèm, l'informa le numéro sept, indifférent.

Juvia reporta son attention sur lui. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à rétorquer, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. La déception lui laissa tout de même un vide dans la poitrine. L'espionne avait espéré passer la journée entière au café, à regarder le serveur travailler. Peut-être même prendre une ou deux photos, discrètement, en veillant à désactiver les sons et le flash de son appareil. Mais le joueur de Hockey allait devoir partir.

Arrivés à sa table, la bleutée s'installa sur sa chaise préférée et Fullbuster débarrassa le thé refroidi.

— Tu ne commandes jamais rien d'autre.

La noble haussa ses épaules délicates.

—Ça te fait un point de plus sur la liste, décida-t-il.

Ses joues chauffèrent. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes depuis… la ruelle. Apparemment, Monsieur Fullbuster était bien décidé à lui faire réaliser les points marqués sur la liste. La jeune noble évita de repenser à toutes les choses gênantes et embarrassantes qu'elle avait osé inscrire sur le papier blanc. Allait-il réellement la forcer à faire tout ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit de l'obliger, malgré le contrat signé…

Au fond d'elle, la bleue n'était même pas certaine de vouloir y échapper. Après tout, la liste restait un excellent moyen de se rapprocher de son aimé. Et grâce à elle, Juvia avait _embrassé_ cet homme. Sur la bouche, avec sa langue incandescente, la saveur inoubliable de ses lèvres, ses dents croquant délicatement sa pulpe vermeille. Et surtout, avec le consentement du brun. C'était même lui qui avait initié ce baiser et… le reste. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle y repensait. Le goût de cigarette flottait encore sur sa langue.

Juvia s'humecta les lèvres, goûtant à la saveur imaginaire du serveur.

La cliente observa attentivement les mains de ce dernier. La gauche emprisonnait la vaisselle et la transportait sur le plateau rond, noir, tenu en équilibre sur sa main droite – à quel moment s'était-il emparé de ce plateau ?

Hypnotisée, la bleutée admira les longs doigts masculins, un peu rudes. Les mêmes doigts enfouis dans sa culotte quelques minutes plus tôt. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde autour d'eux, elle l'aurait supplié de la toucher de nouveau. A même sur cette table, s'il le fallait. La cliente obsessionnelle s'imagina assise dessus, les cuisses amplement écartées. Ses fesses écrasées sur la surface de la table en bois. Dégoulinante, son humidité exposée au regard lubrique du brun. Elle désirait sentir ses yeux sur son corps, la fouillant sans gêne. Juvia voulait s'abandonner à Monsieur Fullbuster. Lui appartenir corps et âme. Il jouerait de nouveau avec sa touffe bleue. Il mettrait ses doigts là où il le voulait. Il pourrait même explorer ses chairs intérieures…

Son fantasme vivant s'empara de la petite cuillère, flatta le métal d'un geste ferme. Juvia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe. Il n'y avait pas que ses mains qui s'humidifiaient. La bleue pouvait parfaitement sentir la moiteur entre ses cuisses, inondant sa culotte déjà souillée. Elle haleta, gigota quelque peu sur sa chaise. Ses yeux suivirent chaque mouvement de la perfection incarnée, ne la lâchèrent pas une seule seconde.

L'instant dura une éternité. Le serveur prenait tout son temps pour peu de choses à nettoyer. Juvia osa un bref coup d'œil à son visage, et son cœur manqua un battement.

Fullbuster l'observait. Encore. Il _savait_ à quoi elle pensait. Et son sourire…

La photographe se sentit rougir plus fortement. Elle évita de fixer trop longtemps son séduisant sourire qui tordait délicieusement son ventre. Le brun devait certainement se douter de son excitation persistante, qui refusait de retomber aussi facilement. Si peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'orgasme dont la bleue avait été cruellement privée. La bourgeoise frustrée appréhendait la soirée et la vicieuse promesse de son coup de fil. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour cacher sa gêne, observa attentivement la surface de la table.

— Tu ne prends pas autre chose ? demanda-t-il, amusé, sans pour autant relever l'embarras de la cliente.

Sa voix était parfaitement maîtrisée. Avait-il réussi à se calmer, entre temps ? N'était-il pas dans le même état que la bleutée ? Celle-ci essaya d'avoir l'air aussi sereine que lui. Elle redressa la tête et se força à parler calmement, tout en évitant de le regarder directement dans les yeux. Ses prunelles se perdirent au niveau de la chemise du serveur, sur les derniers boutons fermés qui cachaient son nombril.

— Que me proposez-vous ?

Le sourire en coin s'élargit, narquois. Juvia écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte du double sens de sa réponse. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son regard descendit brièvement jusqu'à l'entrejambe du brun. Un coup d'œil rapide, qui dura à peine une demi-seconde. Mais qui n'échappa pas au serveur. Celui-ci ricana doucement.

La bleutée détourna rapidement les yeux du corps de l'homme, et fixa son album photo. Paniquée.

— Je ne veux absolument rien, préféra-t-elle dire, pour se rattraper.

Ses joues la brûlaient atrocement. L'homme au plateau noir la toisait de toute sa hauteur, lui barrait la vue du reste du café. Elle avait envie de se cacher sous la table.

— Pas même du thé ? Tu n'as quasiment rien bu de ta tasse.

La cliente haussa les épaules, refusa rapidement. La jeune femme n'osait même plus rencontrer son regard. Elle s'obstina à fixer la table.

— Comme tu veux, dit-il simplement. A ce soir alors.

La noble acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête, alors que le souvenir de l'ordre donné par le brun narguait son esprit.

Fullbuster s'éloigna, et Juvia risqua un coup d'œil prudent. Elle observa son dos alors qu'il la quittait. Pourtant, au lieu de se diriger vers la cuisine, la cliente le vit bifurquer à droite, abandonner son plateau sur un comptoir, et rejoindre un groupe de trois personnes. Fortement familières. Une blonde, une rousse, et Natsu. Le jeune homme qui les avait surpris plus tôt.

La bourgeoise paniqua.

Avait-il tout raconté à ses amies ? Le visage trop blanc perdit le peu de couleur sur ses joues. L'intrus discutait jovialement avec ses deux compagnes. La blonde se mit à rire, comme si le rosé venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement amusant. Juvia pâlit davantage.

De là où elle était assise, la bleue ne put entendre ce que le brun leur dit lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur. Fullbuster s'adressa ensuite à Natsu. Les deux hommes se mirent à converser à voix basse, certainement pour éviter de déranger les clients. Mais Juvia pouvait clairement deviner les expressions sur leurs visages.

D'abord, l'amusement presque provocateur de Natsu. Le brun fronça les sourcils de colère, il siffla des mots entre ses dents serrées. Celui à l'écharpe en fut particulièrement sidéré. Il grimaça d'incrédulité, cracha sa riposte en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Furieux, il se releva et empoigna férocement le col de son adversaire. Juvia jeta un regard alarmé autour d'elle, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le petit groupe et la violente dispute qui était sur le point d'éclater.

Monsieur Fullbuster déblatérait des injures en serrant les poings, l'expression glaciale. Il s'empêchait certainement de le frapper, et au vu de la force des deux hommes, leur différent allait certainement finir en un combat aussi violent que terrifiant. Cependant, il y avait trop de clients présents dans le café, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de déclencher leur habituel tapage. Le serveur se contenta de fusiller froidement du regard son _ami_ – Juvia commençait à remettre en question leur soi-disant amitié, basée plus sur de la violence qu'autre chose. La poigne de Natsu se resserra, son poing se crispa, sur le point de cogner le brun. Celui-ci, provocateur, ricana glacialement au visage du rosé.

La noble bleue tiqua. Natsu allait _réellement_ finir par l'abîmer.

Mais la rousse abandonna le gâteau qu'elle mangeait avec appétit, et décida d'intervenir entre les deux. Elle se contenta de siffler dangereusement quelque chose qui coupa court à leur échange venimeux. Ce fut aussi le moment que choisit la blonde pour donner une brève claque derrière la tête de Natsu. Ce dernier relâcha sa poigne et se tint le crâne, frottant l'endroit endolori. Le brun, indifférent, mit ses mains dans ses poches, puis s'éloigna d'eux. Il jeta tout de même un dernier regard menaçant derrière lui. Son ennemi supporta hargneusement l'échange visuel, avant que le joueur de Hockey ne disparût dans les vestiaires.

Attentive, Juvia continua de regarder la scène presque silencieuse se déroulant sous ses yeux. Elle accrocha soudainement un regard renfrogné, coléreux. Un feu brillait vivement au fond de ses prunelles embrasées. Les yeux sombres, presque noirs, la toisèrent de loin durant un long moment. Enfin, la flamme s'adoucit, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Natsu.

Ce dernier se leva, raclant bruyamment sa chaise contre le sol. Il délaissa les deux femmes derrière lui, qui le virent à peine s'en aller. Elles retournèrent à leur conversation.

Juvia observa le jeune homme marcher calmement vers elle. Vers _elle_ ? Une pointe de panique valsa vigoureusement dans son ventre. La solitaire risqua un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais les autres clients étaient attablés bien plus loin. Et à part si c'était la vitre derrière elle qu'il venait admirer…

— Yo ! la salua-t-il, un vague sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Sans lui demander son accord, il tira la chaise libre, qui aimait vraisemblablement accueillir tous les hommes du café, et s'installa en face de la bleutée.

— Bonjour, répondit-elle, hésitante et rougissant de nouveau.

Maintenant qu'elle le confrontait seule, Juvia se sentait embarrassée que cet inconnu ait assisté à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ruelle.

— T'aimes le Hockey ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

— Le hoquet ?

— Sur glace, précisa-t-il, agacé.

— Le Hockey sur glace, oui, répéta Juvia machinalement.

La bleue n'était pas certaine d'avoir compris ce qu'avait dit Natsu.

Elle se sentait complètement perdue face à ce jeune homme qui l'abordait sans aucune raison. A son apparence, Natsu semblait avoir son âge, ou peut-être celui de Fullbuster – quel âge avait donc ce dernier ? Juvia l'observa avec attention.

Ses mèches comiquement teintes de reflets rosés. Le t-shirt rouge qu'il portait sous sa jaquette noire en jean. Le regard océan ne s'attarda pas sur les dessins au centre de son torse. Elle devina cependant la musculature de l'inconnu, qui se dessinait vaguement sous le tissu rouge vif. Il devait certainement pratiquer un sport, lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il faisait partie des adversaires de l'équipe de Monsieur Fullbuster.

Son teint était hâlé, comme après de longues heures passées sous le soleil. Son écharpe blanche, qui ne le quittait jamais, contrastait avec son doux bronzage. De plus près, ses yeux étaient d'un brun particulier. Une couleur orangée, qui lui fit penser à la pureté du miel. Une lueur chaude, provocante mais à la fois plaisante. Accueillante. Tout comme le ton qui vibrait dans sa voix quand il parlait.

— J'ai des billets en plus pour le match. Tu les veux ?

— Pourquoi voulez-vous me les donner ? s'étonna-t-elle, sincèrement surprise.

Etait-il en train de… l'inviter à sortir ? La question s'inscrivit sur son visage rosissant parce que Natsu s'écria aussitôt :

— T'enflamme pas trop ! C'est pas _du tout_ ce que tu penses !

Il soupira d'agacement, presque gêné par la situation. Plus loin, un petit éclat de rire attira l'attention de Juvia. Une des deux femmes, la blonde, étouffait son hilarité. Espiègle, elle regardait Natsu se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Embarrassé. La photographe fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Etaient-ils en train de lui faire une blague de mauvais goût ?

Ce n'était même pas drôle. C'était blessant.

— Je ne comprends pas alors, déclara-t-elle, prudente et un peu sur la défensive.

— Bah… souffla-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Tu forniques avec l'autre con, pas vrai ?

Juvia cilla face à sa vulgarité. Apparemment, ils manquaient tous de courtoisie dans ce milieu, mais la bourgeoise garda sa réflexion pour elle. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Elle qui voulait tant rejoindre ce cercle d'amis. La bleue espéra fortement que ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie, elle préféra adopter une attitude prudente.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas, réitéra Juvia.

— T'es pas sa nouvelle gonzesse ?

L'interrogée déglutit de travers, toussa fortement, une main élégamment repliée devant la bouche. Elle s'empressa de boire une gorgée de thé, mais s'étouffa davantage. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, la noble rit nerveusement. Elle n'était la _gonzesse_ de personne, et encore moins celle du brun. Ils venaient à peine de se connaître. Enfin, il était vrai qu'elle l'espionnait depuis longtemps. Et il la voyait souvent au café. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que ce jour-là. Ils apprenaient à peine à se découvrir l'un l'autre.

Et puis la ruelle.

Natsu ne pouvait comprendre quel genre de relation Juvia entretenait avec le brun. C'était particulier, propre à eux. Elle fronça les sourcils face à cette pensée. Au fond, la bleutée non plus, ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Etait-ce une relation, au moins ?

— Bref, j'ai deux billets si ça t'intéresse…

L'homme à l'écharpe la ramena sur terre. Sa voix était quelque peu moins grave que celle de Monsieur Fullbuster, mais n'en était pas moins masculine. Plus enjouée, également. Vivante, chaleureuse. Nullement froide. Juvia distingua sa pomme d'Adam s'agiter dans son cou alors qu'il déglutissait. Sa barbe était parfaitement rasée, mais la photographe décela tout de même des poils, très courts, délaissés sur la pointe de son menton. Un peu au-dessus de ses lèvres, aussi. Et juste là, sur la rudesse de sa mâchoire.

— Monsieur Fullbuster sera-t-il présent ? s'enquit-elle distraitement, absorbée par son observation.

Le serveur à la peau froide avait les joues un peu rêches aussi. Et la sensation de ses doigts rugueux était encore fortement présente dans son esprit. Entre ses cuisses.

— Carrément ouais ! Il joue dans l'équipe, t'es pas au courant ?

— Si ! laissa-t-elle échapper, soudainement attentive aux mots de l'inconnu. Je suis parfaitement au courant. Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi vous me les donnez à moi.

Juvia, parmi tous.

Natsu haussa les épaules.

— Ecoute, j'veux juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'peux être con des fois.

Il posa les deux billets au milieu de la table, lui laissant le choix de les accepter ou non.

Se souvenant soudainement des paroles de l'homme, plus tôt dans la ruelle, Juvia maudit ses joues qui s'étaient remises à rougir. Elle le dévisagea. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'excusait de lui avoir manqué de respect. Une étrange sensation lui enserra délicatement le cœur, et un sourire sincère fleurit sur le coin de ses lèvres.

— Ce n'est rien, souffla doucement Juvia. J'y suis habituée. Merci pour les billets.

La bleue tendit la main, fit prudemment glisser vers elle les deux invitations rectangulaires. Natsu se levait déjà de sa chaise.

— On s'voit samedi alors ! Amène une de tes copines.

La jeune femme serra brièvement les dents, puis hocha la tête. Il y avait Levy, après tout. Sa nouvelle amie lui avait parlé de faire quelque chose ensemble, en fin de semaine. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour elle. Juvia pourrait ainsi voir le brun, mais aussi profiter de cette nouvelle amitié.

— Au fait, lâcha Natsu en se retournant une dernière fois.

Juvia reporta son attention sur lui. Son air enjoué l'avait quitté. Il lui adressait un regard grave. Son visage avait soudainement pris quelques années de plus. Sans son sourire jovial, il avait l'air plus mûr. Plus effrayant ; intimidant. Ses deux orbes la sondaient profondément. La bleutée l'observa, tétanisée. Etait-ce finalement une blague ? Allait-il reprendre les invitations ? Les déchirer et rire d'elle...

— C'est pas normal de s'habituer à ça. Personne n'a à le faire.

La respiration de la bleue se bloqua douloureusement dans sa gorge. Elle supporta le regard flamboyant, sans ciller. Ses mains tremblèrent quelque peu, alors que les mots prononcés fermement par l'homme tranchaient l'air. Ils résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Une poigne invisible comprima sa poitrine. L'air lui manqua, mais elle n'osa respirer. La paria n'y arrivait pas.

Des perles d'eau naquirent au coin de ses yeux.

Puis Natsu s'en alla.

La noble ferma fortement les paupières durant quelques secondes. Que lui arrivait-il, tout à coup ?

Elle rit nerveusement, gonfla ses poumons d'une profonde inspiration. La photographe fixa résolument son propre reflet, flou, troublé et dilué dans sa tasse d'Earl Grey.

Concentrée, Juvia chassa comme elle put sa stupide envie de pleurer.

* * *

_Touche-toi._

Une cacophonie brusqua les entrailles d'un distributeur. En quelques brèves secondes, la machine réussit à vomir la bouteille qu'une main féminine s'empressa de recueillir. Sa propriétaire fixa la porte de l'appareil automatique.

Dans son reflet, une belle femme la dévisageait. Ses cheveux bleutés avaient été élégamment arrangés en une haute queue de cheval. Des boucles parfaitement dessinées s'échappaient cependant de la coiffure et encadraient son petit minois. Les joues légèrement rosies par le froid, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire satisfait.

Juvia était jolie.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait une telle réflexion. Peut-être à cause de son moral se prélassant sur son petit nuage, ou de sa surexcitation au vu de l'ambiance régnant dans la patinoire.

Pour cette occasion, sa nourrice avait fait un travail remarquable avec ses longs cheveux. La blonde avait réussi à créer des boucles harmonieusement entortillées. Sans perdre de leur volume, les vagues ondulaient sur sa chevelure, tandis que la cascade bleue s'écrasait sur le récif de ses omoplates. Les boucles se câlinaient et formaient une longue torsade, finissant en pointes courbées vers le haut. Juvia osait à peine y toucher, de peur de détruire l'œuvre incroyable de Melda.

La jeune femme était venue sous la pluie, accompagnée de Levy. La veille, elle avait pris soin de la contacter, par le biais de son ordinateur. Son amie s'était montrée particulièrement enjouée face à son invitation, ce qui avait plus que ravi la bleutée.

La journée allait être parfaite.

Un champ de deux différentes couleurs s'étendait sous ses pieds, en contrebas. Le public était divisé en deux groupes se faisant face. Les supporters blancs d'un côté, et les bleus de l'autre. Séparés par la large patinoire, chacun d'eux arborait les couleurs de son équipe préférée. Les bavardages étaient incessants. Rien à voir avec le doux bruitage du café. Des cris fusaient, des sifflements, des brusques éclats de rires. C'était réellement différent.

Juvia reconnut, à plusieurs reprises, la mascotte de l'équipe de Monsieur Fullbuster. Sur de longues banderoles portées par plusieurs spectateurs ; des petits drapeaux en papier vendus à l'entrée ; des casquettes vissées sur les crânes. Les nombreux t-shirt bleus arboraient fièrement leurs couleurs.

C'était ainsi que les deux étudiantes en arts avaient su s'y retrouver – pour ne pas se perdre parmi les _ennemis_. Prenant quelques minutes pour s'acheter à boire, elles se risquèrent ensuite entre les gradins.

Juvia suivit l'ombre de Levy. La plus jeune descendait les petites marches et cherchait des yeux des places libres. L'endroit était bondé de monde. La bleue se sentait observée par les regards étrangers et curieux. Mais elle essaya de ne pas se laisser engloutir par sa paranoïa excessive.

Un cri enjoué de sa camarade la fit sursauter.

— Lucy-chan !

La noble emboita le pas de la littéraire lorsque celle-ci se précipita vers une rangée de strapontins. Les places étaient occupées par un groupe de personnes, que Juvia reconnut comme étant les amis de Fullbuster. Elle fronça les sourcils. Levy les connaissait-elle ? La jeune femme était en train de faire un signe à la blonde.

La photographe resta plantée derrière. Elle n'osait se présenter et les saluer comme son amie. Parce que Juvia ne les connaissait pas personnellement, elle. L'abandonnée jeta un regard faussement intéressé autour d'elle. Ses yeux caressèrent l'étendue blanche, en contrebas. Une protection haute de quelques mètres entourait toute la patinoire. Des bancs vides étaient disposés à l'intérieur.

Dans le public, les premières rangées étaient déjà pleinement occupées par les observateurs. Juvia compta les rangs, cherchant une place libre pour elle-même. Soudainement, Levy la tira par la main.

— Par ici, il y a des sièges libres près de Lucy.

Etonnée, la photographe se laissa faire. Avait-elle le droit de les rejoindre, finalement ? La bleutée nota mentalement le nom de la blonde. La délicatesse des doigts de la littéraire emprisonnèrent les siens au creux de sa petite main, et Levy l'entraina derrière elle. La paria la suivit docilement, chancelante, se glissant derrière les dos des sièges. Ses genoux cognèrent ceux des personnes déjà assises, elle s'excusa doucement, sans arriver à se faire entendre dans le tumulte ambiant. Quelques inconnus se décalèrent pour faire une place à l'artiste de petite taille, qui finit par libérer sa main.

Délaissée, Juvia l'observa s'installer près de la femme blonde. _Lucy_. Cette dernière présenta un sourire à la bleue en la saluant.

— Salut ! Je m'appelle Lucy et toi ?

La bleue lui rendit son sourire, crispée.

— Juvia, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy._

Un sentiment familier broyait ses entrailles tandis que ce prénom résonnait dans ses oreilles. Cette femme était souvent avec Fullbuster-sama. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, lui parler, lui sourire, le toucher pour une quelconque raison. Juvia évita de fixer jalousement la blonde, qui de toute façon, s'était désintéressée d'elle et discutait avec Levy. Tournant la tête vers sa droite, Juvia rencontra un regard familier, plissé par le sourire lui dévorant le visage.

_Natsu. _

Le jeune homme lui fit un signe, indiquant les deux places vides près de lui.

— Tu peux t'asseoir, l'invita-t-il, l'enjouement débordant de sa gorge. On n'attend plus qu'Erza.

La jeune femme le remercia du bout des lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Levy qui lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. La bleutée haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était elle, la paria dans toute cette histoire. Elle n'avait aucunement le droit de la priver de ses amis ; la garder jalousement pour elle.

Juvia se fraya un passage jusqu'au siège libre à côté de Natsu. Ses genoux frôlèrent les siens, écartés avec désinvolture, durant une seconde. Le rosé ne s'en soucia point et ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce pour lui faciliter le passage. En s'avançant, les jambes de la bleue heurtèrent les siens, qu'elle enjamba avec dignité en prenant appui sur le dos du siège avoisinant.

Prenant finalement place à son tour, la photographe plissa les yeux en direction de son voisin. Les mains dans les poches de son haut, il était confortablement niché dans le creux de son siège. Le menton enterré dans la chaleur de son écharpe fétiche.

Il n'y avait aucune indication sur le coupe-vent noir que l'homme portait, à part le dessin d'un chat bleu aux ailes blanches. Natsu avait vraisemblablement décidé de marier sa tenue avec l'événement, et avait une allure sportive ce jour-là. Juvia avait elle-même voté pour une tenue simple, lui permettant de mieux se fondre dans le paysage. Jeans, pull bleu, manteau – et son parapluie qu'on lui avait demandé de délaisser à l'entrée.

C'était l'une des rares fois qu'elle mettait un tel genre de pantalon. Le jeans enserrait quelque peu ses cuisses de trop près, mais Melda lui avait assuré – après lui avoir posée la question une quarantaine de fois – qu'il épousait merveilleusement ses petites jambes. D'après la blonde, le vêtement lui donnait même un petit air élancé, élégant et séduisant. Juvia était de taille moyenne et savait que Monsieur Fullbuster la dépassait d'une bonne tête et quelques centimètres. Lyon Vastia était un peu plus grand que le brun… Pourquoi pensait-elle à cet idiot ?

Natsu, lui, avait décidé d'arborer les couleurs d'une autre équipe. Une équipe qui ne jouait pas ce jour-là, puisque le stade était rempli strictement de bleu et de blanc.

— N'êtes-vous pas là pour encourager Monsieur Fullbuster ?

— Si tu crois que je vais porter les couleurs de cet enfoiré ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Pour Monsieur Fullbuster, c'était Natsu, l'_enfoiré_ en question. Se considéraient-ils réellement comme des amis ? Juvia haussa les épaules. Ça ne la regardait en rien, après tout.

— Est-ce votre équipe de Hockey ? s'intéressa-t-elle, malgré tout.

Croisant les bras, Natsu lui jeta un regard en coin. Il grimaça, comme si elle venait de l'insulter.

— Je joue au Floorball, moi. Le Hockey c'est pour les tapettes.

La noble ne releva pas l'injure destinée à son joueur préféré.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sport.

— C'est comme le Hockey, lui expliqua-t-il.

— Je croyais que c'était pour les…

Juvia toussa exagérément.

— C'est pas pareil ! rétorqua-t-il, légèrement agacé.

— En quoi est-ce différent du Hockey ? demanda la bleue.

— Y a pas de glace, on joue dans une salle de gym. On n'a pas de protections à part le gardien et le règlement n'est pas le même.

Elle hocha la tête, particulièrement attentive, tandis que le rosé lui expliquait les différences entre les deux sports. En vérité, Juvia aimait surtout l'entendre parler. Son ton chaleureux la mettait à l'aise. Malgré son air un peu revêche, Natsu dégageait une aura sympathique autour de lui. Parfois, il lui faisait un peu penser à Gajeel. En plus frivole, jeune, et rose. Bien entendu, le barman était de nature solitaire, bien moins accueillante, mais sa présence détendait Juvia de la même manière que celle de Natsu.

Un sourire embellit les lèvres de la bleue.

— Merci encore pour les billets, trouva-t-elle judicieux de dire.

— T'es toujours là-dessus ? T'inquiète pas, va. Freed et Luxus n'allaient pas venir de toute façon.

— Vous avez de nombreux amis, remarqua la solitaire, rêveuse et admirative.

Natsu ne répondit pas. Il fixait obstinément un point, en face de lui, au niveau de la patinoire.

L'embêtait-elle avec ses paroles ? Juvia se mordit l'intérieur des joues, puis reporta son attention sur la surface gelée. Un brusque brouhaha surgit du public, alors que les joueurs entraient des deux côtés du bâtiment. Sortant des vestiaires, cloîtrés dans leurs solides armures, leurs casques vissés sur leurs têtes. Une visière en plastique, à l'apparence solide, protégeait le haut de leurs visages. Ils descendirent la longue allée.

Son cœur tressauta.

Les yeux bleus effleurèrent brièvement le numéro sept, dans le dos d'un maillot. Au-dessus du chiffre, le nom de famille du serveur était clairement inscrit en blanc. Contrastant avec le fond marin, les lettres la narguaient ouvertement et elle se traita d'idiote de ne pas les avoir remarqués plus tôt. Son attention avait été particulièrement perturbée par la perfection du brun, lors de leur séance photo. A moins que ce ne fût un maillot différent, spécialement porté pour le match. Fullbuster disparut rapidement derrière les dix-neuf autres joueurs. Juvia les reconnaissait à peine, même si elle les avait pris personnellement en photo. Ils n'avaient pas leurs casques, à ce moment-là. L'armée en bleu se dirigeait vers la patinoire.

Tout comme la balustrade en plastique, située juste en-dessous de cette dernière, une grosse bande jaune encerclait la patinoire et délimitait le terrain. Les joueurs enjambèrent cette bande et glissèrent harmonieusement au centre du sol blanc. Le public hurla férocement, encourageant déjà leur équipe préférée. Les bleus et blancs se serrèrent la main, brièvement.

Au même moment, des haut-parleurs invisibles se mirent à diffuser une musique. Electronique, rythmée. Juvia grimaça. Les applaudissements couvrirent quelque peu l'affreuse complainte. De nombreuses acclamations fusèrent de partout. Les supporters essayaient de crier plus fort que leurs adversaires. En face, la bleutée pouvait deviner les nombreuses banderoles qui ondulaient harmonieusement.

Le stade était en feu, malgré la température glaçant le nez de Juvia.

La musique changeait régulièrement, durait quelque trentaine de secondes avant de faire place au silence. Puis de nouveau une nouvelle mélodie, d'un genre différent. Juvia reconnut les paroles de l'une d'elles, mais elle n'arrivait plus à remettre le nom de l'artiste.

La photographe plissa les yeux, chercha le brun parmi tout cet océan. _Là_, entre les numéros vingt-deux et onze. Elle admira sa prestance, à l'aise sur le terrain comme s'il était chez lui. Il patinait habilement sur la glace, saluait parfois des connaissances dans le public d'un vague geste de la main.

Enfin, les équipes rebroussèrent chemin, enjambèrent de nouveau la bande. Ils s'installèrent sur les bancs vides situés juste derrière celle-ci. Chaque équipe avait ses propres bancs, les deux zones étaient côte à côte, séparées par le même plastique cristallin. Deux hommes adultes se tenaient près de chacun des deux camps. A leurs costards gris pour l'un, brun froncé pour l'autre, Juvia devina qu'il devait s'agir de leurs entraineurs.

Six joueurs de chaque équipe restèrent sur le terrain blanc neigeux. Les autres demeurèrent assis, se contentant d'observer le jeu. La bleutée fronça les sourcils. L'arbitre siffla, le match débuta. La spectatrice aux cheveux bleus n'y comprenait vraiment rien. La balle était petite, noire. Elle se faisait malmenée par les joueurs. La jeune femme arrivait difficilement à la suivre du regard. Perdue, elle se fia aux cris du public. Des hurlement de joie, d'appréhension, rapidement transformés en déception. Des encouragements, des sifflements, des applaudissements.

Les joueurs se crashaient souvent contre la balustrade entourant la patinoire. A chaque coup reçu, le plastique blanc vibrait durement, se mouvait comme une vague déchainée. Les bleus et blancs se disputaient violemment la balle, leurs crosses envoyaient avec précision la petite chose noire aux joueurs alliés. Certains la rataient parfois, et l'équipe adverse en profitait pour la récupérer rapidement. La balle disparaissait furtivement de la vue de la non-sportive. Elle observa les maillots des joueurs en bleu.

_Couine pas trop fort, tes parents vont t'entendre._

Pas de numéro sept sur le terrain. Il était encore sur le banc.

— Pourquoi le numéro sept ne joue-t-il pas ? osa-t-elle demander à Natsu.

— Il est en deuxième ligne, il rentre après.

— Tu n'y connais vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix féminine à sa gauche.

Etonnée, Juvia tourna la tête et découvrit une chevelure écarlate. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au moment où cette femme s'était assise près d'elle. La bleue l'observa curieusement.

La rousseur de ses cheveux tendait plus vers le rouge que vers l'orange. La couleur flambait fièrement tout le long de son dos. Les mèches lisses encadraient son visage de femme. Mature, un regard sérieux, gris. Une légère touche de rouge sur ses lèvres. Des petites tâches de rousseurs sur l'arête de son nez. Juvia pouvait les compter sur les doigts de la main. Cinq.

Elle était encore plus belle de près.

— Yo Erza ! s'exclama le jeune homme auprès d'elle, penché en arrière pour la distinguer derrière sa voisine.

— Natsu, le salua la femme en hochant brièvement la tête. Luxus et Freed viennent au ciné, plus tard.

Il grimaça, horripilé par la nouvelle.

— Putain d'ascenseur émotif ! jura Natsu.

Erza l'ignora.

— Juvia, est-ce bien ça ? demanda la rousse.

La concernée acquiesça sans un mot, mal à l'aise. Ensuite, la femme sortit un petit livret de la poche de son long manteau noir, puis le lui tendit. Juvia l'accepta machinalement. Elle inspecta l'objet, lut le titre s'étalant sur la couverture. "Le Hockey pour les nuls.", la bleutée pouffa. Pourquoi Erza pensait-elle qu'elle serait intéressée par ça ?

— Tu peux le lire pendant le match, ça t'aidera à suivre le jeu.

— Et c'est reparti… souffla Natsu, blasé.

— La complexité de ce sport repose sur son règlement, tu le trouveras à la page dix.

Juvia s'intéressa faussement aux pages que la femme lui indiquait.

— Ici, tu as toute la liste des équipements et leur utilité. Là, la liste des championnats classée par date. Page suivante, les équipes par villes.

Elle traça une ligne invisible sur la page treize, le long d'une liste de noms.

— Regarde, là ce sont les Ice Makers, l'équipe de ton copain.

— Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, rectifia aussitôt Juvia.

Mais la rousse continua ses explications, sans prendre en compte une seule seconde son avis. Elle se leva soudainement et rugit :

— Fullbuster ! Arrête de te foutre du monde et met ton putain de casque !

Juvia sursauta, reporta rapidement son attention sur la surface glacée. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au moment où les joueurs avaient modifié leur agencement. La première ligne avait maintenant fait place à la deuxième. L'arbitre n'avait pas encore sifflé, et de la musique débuta de nouveau. La bleutée observa les joueurs rejoindre leur emplacement respectif.

Monsieur Fullbuster n'était pas encore sur la glace. Sans son casque de protection, il se tenait près des bancs. Le joueur se tourna soudainement vers l'origine du cri. A travers le mur en plastique, il les chercha du regard. Avec ses mèches vermeilles particulièrement disciplinées, Erza était facilement reconnaissable. La photographe se doutait qu'il regardait la rousse, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qu'il fixait ainsi. Il sourit dans sa direction, fit un signe de tête comme pour la saluer. Elle retint sa respiration.

_En fait, si. Crie plus fort._

Dans la main du brun, il y avait une gourde d'eau blanche. Le joueur en but quelques gorgées. L'eau déborda de ses lèvres entrouvertes et coula le long de son menton, puis… Puis il pressa de nouveau l'objet en plastique. Un jet d'eau aspergea copieusement ses cheveux noirs. Il secoua rapidement la tête, s'ébroua pour évacuer le liquide alourdissant ses mèches.

En la regardant. Elle.

Juvia en était certaine maintenant. Elle cilla plusieurs fois. De sa main droite, le joueur en armure ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillés, aguicheur. Les gouttelettes d'eau humidifièrent son maillot, au niveau des épaules. Un violent frissonnement empoigna le ventre de la spectatrice.

La bleutée serra fortement les cuisses. Le jean frictionna son intimité, à travers ses sous-vêtements. Elle tint fermement sa propre bouteille d'eau fraîche contre son bas-ventre. Là où elle sentait son excitation monter en flèche. Juvia mordit sa lèvre inférieure, retint son urgente envie.

_Discute pas. Obéis._

— Quel con ! Le coach va le bouffer tout crû, se badina l'homme à côté de Juvia.

En effet, Fullbuster encaissa quelques réprimandes vociférées par son entraîneur, qui avait reçu quelques gouttes sur son fameux costard. La photographe tiqua. Elle était certaine que le vêtement ne coûtait pas grand-chose. Rien ne valait le prix des frissons que ce spectacle lui avait arrachés.

Enfin, le coach calma sa colère, la bleue vit le brun remettre son casque puis glisser prestement sur la glace. Il se positionna près de l'arbitre, au milieu du cercle tracé au centre du terrain. Dans ce même cercle, une ligne rouge divisait la glace en deux camps, et de l'autre côté, un joueur blanc faisait face au capitaine bleu. Sur cette même droite les séparant, l'arbitre relâcha la balle, siffla fort. Le numéro sept et son adversaire attaquèrent rapidement avec leurs crosses.

La photographe n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre. Elle perdait déjà de vue la balle, ou plutôt le _palet_.

L'homme habillé différemment des deux équipes s'éloigna, puis patina rapidement près des joueurs en surveillant le match avec attention. Il suivit habilement la balle, prêt à siffler à la moindre erreur.

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés par l'attention, Juvia jetait de brefs coups d'œil à son petit manuel de Hockey. Le numéro sept faisait partie de la ligne des attaquants. Sur le terrain, chaque équipe comptait trois attaquants s'occupant principalement de l'avancement du palet. Deux défenseurs campant au niveau des ronds bleus, dessinés sur le sol, près du but. Et enfin, l'imposant gardien, qui barricadait la petite cage.

Concentrée, le bourdonnement incessant des spectateurs disparut partiellement de l'ouïe de la bleutée. Les cris se muèrent en un grésillement continu, un fond sonore auquel elle ne faisait même plus attention. La photographe n'avait plus d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour le match et Monsieur Fullbuster.

Le bout de leurs armes affutées crissa contre la glace. Des débris neigeux se détachèrent de la surface. Les coups rapides, habiles et suintants de violence, départagèrent les adversaires. Le sept, détenteur du palet, patina rapidement vers l'une des deux lignes bleues, fit une passe vers le numéro vingt-deux. Les trois attaquants fusèrent aussitôt vers le but adverse. Se frayant un passage entre leurs ennemis, ils jonglaient adroitement avec la rondelle. Tout à coup, un blanc percuta de plein fouet un bleuté, le projeta violemment contre la balustrade.

Juvia haleta.

Ce sport était dangereux.

Les secondes qui suivirent ne firent que la conforter dans son idée. Le sept bouscula brutalement un joueur qui alla se crasher contre la bande. Le brun continua sur sa lancée, un défenseur lui repassa le palet et la ligne offensive renouvela son attaque. Les hurlements fusèrent du public, enjoués. Derrière la ligne bleue, le palet dansa entre les deux coéquipiers de Fullbuster.

— Faites une passe ! Une passe bordel ! cria Erza, enragée.

On fit finalement une passe au brun qui, au lieu de tenter de marquer, joua habilement avec sa crosse autour de la balle. Patinant près du but, les défenseurs blancs tentaient de reprendre le palet. Désarçonné, l'ennemi échoua dans sa tentative de récupérer la balle. Le sept contourna son rival et fonça vers le gardien. Au dernier moment, il fit une passe en arrière à un autre joueur qui, au lieu de la récupérer, écarta brièvement les jambes. Le palet glissa entre ses pieds jusqu'au troisième attaquant posté dans son dos.

Une courte alarme se déclencha aussitôt. L'arbitre fit un signe du bras. But.

Le champ bleu dans les gradins s'enflamma.

— Quoi ? souffla aussitôt Juvia, perdue. Juvia… je n'ai rien vu.

Aux côtés de l'étudiante, Erza s'était levée et bramait en direction des joueurs. Ses vociférations furent avalées par les acclamations du public. Juvia se boucha discrètement l'oreille gauche, grimaça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Natsu feignit un bâillement, la bouche grande ouverte et une main la couvrant paresseusement. Il se tourna soudainement vers elle et lui adressa un sourire goguenard. Surprise, Juvia rougit, s'empressa de regarder ailleurs. Levy, de l'autre côté, applaudissait joyeusement et son amie, Lucy, agitait son petit drapeau à la couleur ciel. Juvia remarqua l'absence de la jeune fille aux couettes.

— On s'fait un peu chier non ? lui lança Natsu.

La photographe observa le miel dans ses prunelles chatoyantes. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire. Erza répondit à sa place.

— Ferme-la un peu Natsu… Tu ne comprendras jamais rien au Hockey !

— Normal, sourit-il grandement. Je suis pas pédé moi !

Juvia paniqua soudainement lorsqu'elle vit le poing de la rousse s'élever dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête bleue. Elle se recroquevilla automatiquement, appréhendant l'attaque injustifiée. Mais à son grand soulagement, ce fut l'homme à la touffe rosée qui encaissa le coup sur son crâne. Il grogna de douleur avant de pester à voix basse. Erza se rassit à sa place et croisa les bras, le regard consciencieusement fixé sur le jeu.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'étudiante, car Natsu se frottait l'endroit endolori en grimaçant.

— Fais pas attention à ce crétin, lui souffla Erza, placidement.

— Hé ! s'offusqua Natsu de l'autre côté. C'est moi qui l'ai invi…

Le reste de sa phrase se noya dans le sifflement strident de l'arbitre. L'homme à la tenue rayée de blanc et noir avait de nouveau relâché le palet. Le score, affiché au loin sur un énorme tableau noir, scintillait en rouge. Un partout. Juvia cilla devant l'égalité. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le but marqué par les joueurs adverses.

Attentive, la bleutée tenta de suivre la balle des yeux. En vain. Elle soupira de lassitude. Le Hockey sur glace était peut-être passionnant pour certains, mais pour l'instant, elle rejoignait l'avis de Natsu. Sa seule distraction s'avérait être le brun, qui avait de nouveau rejoint les bancs. Le coach hurlait avec virulence en direction des joueurs sur le terrain.

— Cinglage ! cria un homme dans le public, furieux et révolté.

La photographe reporta aussitôt son attention sur le match. Un bleu, à terre, se relevait difficilement. Les blancs marquèrent un autre but. Erza hurla, colérique. Natsu éclata de rire. Lucy avait l'air ébahie, presque offusquée. Levy, tout comme le public, conspua comiquement les joueurs adverses. Elle avait l'air de réellement s'amuser.

Devant ce tableau, le rire communicatif de Natsu donna à Juvia l'envie d'en faire de même. Elle dissimula son sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un cinglage ? préféra-t-elle demander à l'homme aux mèches roses.

— Quand on attaque quelqu'un avec sa crosse. C'est interdit d'faire ça.

— C'est dangereux ! Pourquoi l'arbitre n'est-il pas intervenu ?

— L'arbitre est un trou du cul, articula-t-il en s'étirant sur son siège.

— Exactement ! approuva Erza de l'autre côté, furibonde.

La bourgeoise hocha la tête. Elle ne l'aurait pas dit ainsi, mais le terme vulgaire collait adéquatement à la situation. Elle contempla un bleu charger violemment un blanc. Il lui rentra franchement dedans, le bouscula avec véhémence et déstabilisa le joueur. Lorsque ce dernier se rétama sur le sol nacré, un petit sourire victorieux étira le coin des lèvres de Juvia.

Les Ice Makers déployèrent d'autres stratégies que la photographe eut du mal à suivre. Ils longeaient le long de la bande jaune, le palet rebondissait sur celle-ci et un attaquant le reprenait aussitôt pour tirer vers la cage. Le garde-but utilisait de plus lourdes protections, notamment au niveau de ses jambes. Son casque était plus imposant pour assurer sa défense. Il repoussait tant bien que mal les attaques répétitives, dont deux qu'il finit tout de même par manquer.

Les bleus avaient maintenant l'avantage.

Juvia but une gorgée d'eau, jeta un coup d'œil aux bancs. Son regard accrochait inlassablement le numéro sept. Concentré sur le jeu, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer son dos. L'espionne s'empara de son appareil, toujours autour de son cou, et prit une photo du terrain. Zoomant sur le brun, la photographe tâcha d'attendre le bon moment. L'entraîneur en costard gris faisait les cent pas derrière ses joueurs et n'arrêtait pas de traverser l'objectif.

— Hé, prends-nous en photo ! s'exclama la voix masculine à sa droite.

Juvia sursauta, porta ses yeux sur Natsu. Il attirait déjà la blonde derrière lui dans une étreinte maladroite. Lucy grimaça de douleur, puis sourit à l'objectif. Natsu dévoilait déjà ses crocs, fier de son idée. Sa tête, basculée en arrière, reposait sur l'épaule de son amie, tandis que celle-ci s'aventurait à passer son bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier, malicieux, effleura vaguement de ses doigts le visage souriant de la blonde. Il caressa sa joue rosie par le froid – ou le geste. Les deux amis se figèrent dans cette position intime.

La photographe, d'abord surprise, se reprit rapidement et céda à cette demande incongrue. La mesure de lumière demeurait quelque peu mauvaise dans les gradins, mais elle s'appliqua à prendre le meilleur cliché possible en ces conditions. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle demande. Toute sa vie d'apprentie photographe s'était toujours résumée à voler des souvenirs à des inconnus.

Une fois le flash déclenché, ils se détendirent aussitôt. Lucy déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue rasée de Natsu, puis se rassit convenablement sur son strapontin. Juvia abaissa son appareil photo, les observa. Ils regardaient tous les deux le match, sans plus se soucier l'un de l'autre. Pourtant… La bleutée était certaine d'avoir assisté, à l'instant, à quelque chose d'intime entre les deux prétendus amis.

Le public acclama chaleureusement les joueurs sur scène. Un autre but avait été marqué par les bleus qui rétamaient assez facilement l'équipe adverse. Et surtout, le sept jouait de nouveau. Apparemment, le coach avait le droit d'échanger les joueurs en plein jeu. Le palet valsa habilement de la crosse du brun jusqu'au goal élevé d'à peine quelques mètres. Le gardien en épaisse armure pouvait facilement arrêter les tirs, mais pas tous. Il fallait donc tirer habilement, sournoisement. Subitement, la balle glissa à une vitesse folle entre ses jambes, embrassa les filets blancs. Les applaudissements n'en finissaient pas.

Les coéquipiers du brun lui donnèrent des claques dans le dos. Quelques étreintes, rapides et masculines. Sans trop s'attarder, ils se positionnaient rapidement de nouveau. L'arbitre sifflait, et le jeu reprenait. Le score était à huit – deux, en faveur des Ice.

Au fond d'elle-même, Juvia ressentait une certaine pointe de fierté. En voyant le brun marquer, jouer aussi bien, attaquer ses ennemis, remporter le combat. Son admiration se renforçait. Cet homme sur la glace, acclamé par le public, était le même homme qui l'avait embrassée, touchée. Celui qu'elle aimait, et avec qui elle partageait quelque chose dont seuls eux connaissaient l'existence.

La liste.

C'était leur secret.

* * *

— Tu viens au ciné, Juvia-chan ? demanda Lucy, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

La bleutée l'observa étrangement, étonnée par le ton amical. Près de la blonde, Levy essuyait ses lunettes directement avec sa manche droite. Un pull noir qui changeait de l'habituel orange.

— Bien sûr qu'elle va venir, la soirée ne fait que commencer ! répondit Levy à sa place.

La plus jeune lui fit un clin d'œil taquin, et une légère rougeur orna les joues de Juvia.

Le match avait duré pendant trois _périodes_, comme Erza les appelaient. Chaque période avait duré une vingtaine de minutes, sans compter les arrêts que subissait la montre à chaque but. Les Ice Makers avaient complètement humilié leurs adversaires au score. Dix-sept contre deux malheureux buts. Pas un seul de plus n'avait été marqué de la part des blancs, les bleus y avaient férocement veillé.

— Que regardons-nous ? s'intéressa Juvia, car elle n'avait pour choix que d'y aller.

En vérité, la jeune noble n'était jamais allée au cinéma et elle crevait d'envie de les accompagner. Au manoir, il y avait un grand salon avec une immense télé et, dans le noir, la bleue s'était souvent plu à imaginer qu'elle était dans une vraie salle de cinéma. Accompagnée par les personnages de chaque film regardé, sa solitude ne la dérangeait presque plus. Elle regardait chaque œuvre avec soin, jusqu'aux lettres blanches défilant sur le fond noir. La photographe aimait les films d'épouvantes lui glaçant le sang, mais aussi les romances qui transportaient délicatement son cœur.

— Pourquoi pas _The Rebound(__1)_ ? proposa Lucy, en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Je crois l'avoir vu à l'affiche cette semaine.

— Tu veux rire ? objecta aussitôt Natsu, adossé à un lampadaire, pas très loin d'elles. J'vais pas regarder un film de gonzesses.

— C'est pas un film de gonzesses, c'est un très bon film ! contra Levy, elle sourit grandement à son amie blonde. As-tu eu des frissons, toi aussi, quand il se cache dans le couloir ?

— Oh mon dieu, c'était juste trop bon ! s'extasia Lucy, en rendant son sourire à son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes piaillaient en chœur.

La bourgeoise préféra détourner ses yeux de ce spectacle écœurant. Pourquoi Levy préférait-elle Lucy à Juvia ?

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, des zébrures violettes tranchaient le ciel orange. Une brise froide bousculait quelques feuilles mortes tombées des arbres, sur le trottoir trempé. L'égouttement incessant, du haut d'une branche, perturbait une flaque d'eau allongée sur le goudron mouillé. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais l'air humide glaçait la peau de Juvia. Des pneus crissèrent dans l'eau, éclaboussèrent un passant. Il jura, impoli, fit un geste obscène vers la voiture rouge disparaissant dans l'horizon nébuleux.

Les klaxons incessants résonnaient au loin. Le vent gonflait les manteaux. Juvia serra le sien autour d'elle, raffermit sa poigne sur son parapluie. Fullbuster-sama et Erza n'avait toujours pas quitté la patinoire. Le brun se douchait certainement. Et si la rousse était avec lui ? Sous la douche ? La bleue fronça les sourcils. Impossible. Il n'était pas seul, son équipe entière était présente dans les vestiaires.

— Hé Juv' ! l'appela Natsu, qu'elle regarda aussitôt. Tu proposes quoi toi ?

— Comme si ça t'importait vraiment ! s'écria Lucy. Tu vas passer la moitié du film à dormir.

— Et l'autre moitié à te peloter, fit une voix grave que Juvia ne pouvait que reconnaître.

Fullbuster.

L'amoureuse obsessionnelle retint son souffle ; risqua un coup d'œil derrière elle. Emmitouflé dans un chandail à manches longues bleu marine, il enfouissait ses mains profondément dans ses poches. Quelques gouttes d'eau perdues dans sa tignasse noire, une attitude décontractée, un vague sourire accroché à ses délicieuses lèvres bleuies. Et pas un seul regard pour Juvia. Non, il préférait regarder Lucy. Ce prénom l'énervait.

Erza n'était pas loin derrière le brun. Elle était en train de refermer son manteau.

Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de le refermer ? L'avait-elle enlevé à un moment ou à un autre ? Juvia sentit une pointe de jalousie lui piquer de nouveau le cœur. Le vent joua avec une de ses boucles et la jalouse bleue la replaça prestement derrière son oreille, agacée. Monsieur Fullbuster ne lui accordait aucune attention. Pourtant, c'était elle qu'il regardait durant le match. C'était elle qu'il voulait provoquer ainsi, en noyant ses cheveux dans une mare de séduction. C'était vraiment Juvia, n'est-ce pas ?

L'étudiante n'était même plus sûre de ce point. Peut-être était-il réellement en train de regarder Erza, au final.

— Bon on verra bien une fois là-bas, si on se bouge un jour !

Natsu s'impatientait, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et tapa nerveusement du pied. Erza ajusta le col de son manteau, protégeant ainsi son cou de la froide brise.

— Je peux aller chercher ma voiture, elle est garée pas loin. Qui veut m'accompagner ?

— Moi je préfère marcher ! glapit aussitôt l'homme à l'écharpe, ce qui déclencha un rire général.

A part la bleutée, qui risqua un sourire pour participer à leur hilarité.

— Juvia, tu viens aussi ? demanda Levy après un moment.

La concernée jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'élu de son cœur, qui s'intéressait à tout sauf à elle.

— Moi, je vais avec Erza, dit Lucy à sa place. J'ai trop froid et mal aux pieds avec ces chaussures.

— Juvia ? insista la femme rousse, attendant patiemment son choix.

Sans ses vociférations contre les joueurs de Hockey, la femme avait l'air plus sage, plus calme. Elle adoptait une attitude posée, une voix contrôlée et sereine. Adulte. Juvia ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à l'attention particulière que lui accordait Erza.

— J'aime bien marcher, répondit finalement la bleue en haussant les épaules, incertaine.

— Bon, on se retrouve là-bas ! les pressa Natsu. On y va, je me les gèle.

Lorsqu'elle vit Fullbuster emboîter le pas de Natsu, Juvia s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle se pressa à les rejoindre aussi, tandis que Levy lui faisait un petit signe qu'elle ne comprit pas, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de la voiture.

La bleutée observa tour à tour les dos des deux hommes l'accompagnant. A peu près la même taille, la même allure décontractée pendant qu'ils marchaient calmement. Une raisonnable distance les séparait, dans laquelle Juvia se glissa. Entre les deux sportifs, elle se sentait protégée par deux gardes du corps.

Cette pensée la fit sourire intérieurement, le coin de ses lèvres frétilla. Elle observa Fullbuster. Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ? Il n'avait même pas daigné la saluer. Un étrange silence s'installa, mais Juvia ne savait que dire pour le chasser. Elle n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche. Les chuintements des arbres faisaient office de conversation, personne ne chercha à l'interrompre. Natsu avait remonté une partie de son écharpe sur son nez, le protégeant ainsi du froid.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le même calme. Ils avaient emprunté quelques raccourcis que Juvia n'avait jamais essayés, étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait pas les environs. Les façades des immeubles étaient toutes aussi sales les unes que les autres. Les trottoirs et les ruelles n'avaient pas dû être refaits depuis de bonnes années, et il était parfois désagréable de marcher sur la surface crevassée et poussiéreuse. Des petites boutiques et épiceries étaient ouvertes aux coins de certaines rues, à l'ombre et loin des grands boulevards.

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le trio arriva finalement à destination. La ruelle déboucha sur une allée, les feux des voitures brillaient tandis que le soir se déployait au-dessus de la ville. Le ciel était toujours aussi triste, et un manque de lumière se faisait sentir. Une sombre aura pesait sur les lieux. C'était comme s'il s'apprêtait à pleuvoir.

Juvia suivit ses deux compagnons, remonta l'avenue en cherchant le cinéma du regard. Un peu plus loin, elle distingua une vieille enseigne clignotant à un rythme irrégulier. Près d'elle, plusieurs affiches trônaient sur toute la façade du mur, derrière une vitre mal nettoyée. La bourgeoise se crispa mais se força à franchir le seuil de l'entrée, suivant les deux hommes qui la devancèrent. En tête de fil, Monsieur Fullbuster ne lui tint même pas la porte, cette fois-ci. Natsu la retint un peu plus longtemps, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un geste de courtoisie adressé à Juvia. Le rosé avait uniquement utilisé un peu trop de force pour pousser le battant, qui faillit se refermer sur la noble bleue.

Contrastant avec l'apparence détraquée de l'établissement, l'intérieur était bien plus accueillant et propre. Un grand hall où s'éparpillaient quelques groupes de gens, des bancs et sièges de couleur gris métallique, et au centre, trois files d'attentes pour la vente de billets. L'une d'entre elles était fermée, tandis qu'un homme attendait devant la première, la main d'une petite fille accrochée à sa manche.

Dans l'ombre des deux hommes l'escortant, la bleutée observa deux enfants jouer auprès de leur mère. Cette dernière les surveillait, protectrice, depuis le banc où elle était assise. Parfois, un cri strident fusait, tandis que le petit garçon pourchassait sa sœur. Aussitôt, leur génitrice les interpellait pour qu'ils fassent moins de bruit. Un léger bourdonnement régnait dans ce grand hall, une conversation discrète, à peine audible. Juvia était étonnée par l'ambiance sereine malgré le nombre de gens.

La moquette rouge tapissait toute la salle, étouffant ses pas. Plusieurs lumières orangées éclairaient les lieux de leurs lueurs tamisées. D'autres affiches cloitrées derrière une vitre impeccablement lustrée, dans de grands cadres accrochées aux murs. Parfois les films de la semaine, ou ceux à venir prochainement. Elle se demanda quelle œuvre cinématographique les amis de Fullbuster voudraient voir.

— Ah ! Les voilà ! s'exclama Natsu soudainement.

Situé à droite de l'entrée, près des allées menant vers les salles, un vendeur de friandises et autres gourmandises à grignoter. Les filles, arrivées plus tôt, s'y étaient déjà agglutinées et s'armaient de paquets débordant de popcorn. Le vendeur déposa une canette de café chaud sur le comptoir, juste devant Levy, qui s'en empara aussitôt pour réchauffer ses mains. Erza avait visiblement fini ses achats et s'occupait de payer pour elles.

Le jeune homme au crin rosé se dirigea vers le groupe de femmes, laissant Juvia seule avec le brun.

Un début de panique effleura aussitôt son ventre. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge discrètement.

— Quoi ? s'enquit immédiatement le numéro sept.

Monsieur Fullbuster se tourna vers la bleue, et posa _finalement_ ses yeux sur elle. Juvia se tint parfaitement immobile, subissant ce regard déstabilisant et embarrassant. Elle pria fort pour que le rouge n'attaquât pas ses joues. Maintenant que l'homme lui accordait toute son attention, la bleutée en venait presque à regretter son étrange envie. Que lui avait-il pris d'espérer qu'il la regarde ainsi ? Son cœur s'affolait.

_Rien_, fut-elle tentée de répondre pour échapper aux orbes noirs.

— Juvia est venue regarder le m… commença la bleue, avant d'être interrompue par la voix grave.

— Ouais, je sais. C'est moi qui t'ai invitée.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la réponse incongrue.

— C'est Natsu-sama qui m'a offert les billets.

— Je lui ai dit de le faire.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

— J'ai pas trop aimé sa façon de parler de toi, déclara-t-il, ferme et un peu amer.

Sa défense céda et la couleur vermeille s'amusa à tâcher ses pommettes. Gênée, la jeune femme tritura son poignet, s'intéressa faussement aux environs. Elle observa avec attention le tapis rouge sous ses pieds. Surprise, et complètement paniquée, Juvia vit clairement l'homme faire un pas vers elle. La bleutée s'alarma devant cet unique franc pas que le brun avait fait dans sa direction. Les rapprochant plus, presque intimement. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, la fraîcheur de son gel douche l'enveloppait entièrement.

La noble leva les yeux, risqua un coup d'œil vers son visage impassible mais Monsieur Fullbuster ne la regardait plus. Il se contentait d'être là, la dominant de sa hauteur et empiétant sur son espace vitale.

Cette proximité la grisait. Elle aurait pu poser une main sur son torse juste en levant le bras. Ou poser sa tête contre lui, y frotter son nez pour s'imprégner de sa senteur virile, dorloter sa joue avec le tissu épais et chaud de son haut. La jeune femme n'osait bouger, et encore moins s'éloigner. Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant dans l'approche indécente du brun. Il n'avait même pas besoin de mettre ses bras autour d'elle, sa proximité engendrait exactement le même effet. La chaleur dégagée par sa présence lui prodiguait une étreinte confortable et agréable.

Lui qui, pourtant, avait les mains glacées.

— Et puis franchement, "Natsu-_sama_" ? Arrête ça tout de suite.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement confuse.

— Comme ça, je te l'interdis. C'est tout.

— De quel droit me dictez-vous ce que je dois ou ne pas dire ?! s'offusqua soudainement la descendante des Lockser, en bonne petite bourgeoise.

— Je croyais que tu respectais notre contrat ? contra-t-il, goguenard.

— Je n'ai pas signé pour ce genre de… tenta-t-elle, puis se tut. C'est injuste, et très bas.

— Non. C'est juste que ça me dérange.

— Parce que vous voulez garder cette forme de politesse pour vous ? suggéra-t-elle, faussement innocente.

Juvia attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Le brun avait apparemment décidé d'opter pour le silence. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure durant quelques secondes, la bleutée ouvrit de nouveau la bouche :

— Il y a pourtant énormément de gens que j'appelle ainsi.

— Je m'en fous, je les connais pas.

— Bien, Fullbuster-sama, se risqua-t-elle à dire, se plaisant dans ce jeu de taquineries.

Le joueur de Hockey rit silencieusement, et un petit sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de Juvia. Son regard restait résolument fixé au torse du brun, mais elle pouvait parfaitement sentir le sien peser sur le haut de sa tête bleue.

Puis, le silence. L'intimité du moment les englobait tous les deux dans un cocon. Une confortable bulle d'eau qui les éloignait du monde. La jeune femme continuait de respirer calmement l'odeur corporelle de son aimé. Grisante, étourdissante. Excitante. Ils ne se parlaient plus, chacun regardait ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Plus loin, les enfants jouaient encore. Un homme solitaire, tenant un téléphone portable contre son oreille, discutait à voix basse avec son interlocuteur. Deux jeunes femmes dialoguaient en piquant de temps en temps dans leur paquet de popcorn.

Juvia s'intéressait faussement à tous ces gens, parce que son esprit était bien trop occupé à se délecter de la proximité du brun. Si seulement elle pouvait se coller à lui… Comme dans ses fantasmes, comme dans la ruelle. Son aimé était tellement proche d'elle, à cet instant précis. Il lui suffirait de se pencher, de lever la tête, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Un peu, juste un peu plus. Pour se coller à lui ; coller ses lèvres aux siennes et plonger de nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais.

Et Monsieur Fullbuster, lui, plongerait _ses_ doigts là où il le désirait.

— Vous venez ou pas ?

C'était Natsu qui avait posé la question, il marchait dans leur direction.

— On regarde quoi ? demanda Fullbuster en reculant.

Le même pas fait un peu plus tôt, dans le sens inverse. Emportant avec lui la chaleur et le confort ressentis, beaucoup trop loin aux yeux de la bleutée.

Juvia mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher de justesse de protester. Pourquoi ça devait toujours être Natsu qui interrompait leurs moments d'intimité ? Elle avait envie de le gifler très fort, ou de l'étouffer avec une poignée de maïs soufflé. Les deux en même temps. Ce serait parfait.

— Les filles veulent regarder une romance à la con. T'es chaud ?

Les lèvres du brun se déformèrent en une grimace horrifiée.

— Plutôt crever, ouais. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour le_ Hobbit ?(__2) _Luxus et Freed doivent déjà avoir acheté leurs billets, de toute façon.

— J'ai déjà regardé ce film, glissa Juvia d'une petite voix, sans trop oser participer à leur conversation.

— C'est parfait alors, sourit le brun. Va pour celui-là.

— En quoi est-ce parfait ?

— Elle l'a déjà regardé, t'es bouché ou quoi ?! brama Natsu, en le dévisageant comme s'il avait soudainement deux têtes.

— Ça t'regarde en rien, trancha le deuxième homme.

La photographe tiqua, mais n'ajouta rien de peur d'aviver la flamme hargneuse entre les deux ennemis. Elle s'empressa de leur emboîter le pas. Après tout, ça ne la dérangeait pas de revoir ce film. Il avait aussi l'avantage d'être long, la bleue passerait ainsi plus de temps avec son brun préféré et les amis de ce dernier.

Peut-être que Levy accepterait cette fois-ci de s'asseoir près d'elle, et ce ne serait que d'autant plus agréable. Sa nouvelle amie avait passé plus de temps avec Lucy qu'avec Juvia, alors que c'était _leur_ sortie. La paria ne s'était pas vraiment sentie rejetée par Levy, d'ailleurs elle respectait parfaitement son choix. Elle se devait de le faire, de ne pas être trop envahissante avec sa nouvelle amie.

Mais il fallait tout de même avouer qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de la blonde.

Heureusement que Natsu avait été là, l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui. Elle ne savait quoi penser de cet homme. Il était vraiment chaleureux, mais à la fois grognon, et parfois vulgaire. Pourtant, la noble bleue se sentait à l'aise en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, quand il était question de choisir entre le brun et le rosé, le premier remportait le combat haut la main. Natsu avait des airs de celui destiné à être l'ami de tout le monde. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, peut-être que si tout se passait bien… Peut-être que si Juvia se comportait aussi normalement que possible, Natsu accepterait de devenir son ami, à elle.

— Juvia ? l'interpella la jeune femme blonde, une fois arrivés près des autres.

_Lucy_, un nom qu'elle supportait de moins en moins. Elle était partout ! Avec sa blondeur et sa jupe trop courte. Ne lui avait-on jamais appris les principes de la décence ? Son sourire voulu amical agressa les yeux de Juvia, qui eut envie de le lui faire ravaler. Heureusement que Fullbuster était bien trop occupé à acheter les billets, avec Natsu. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir la blonde lui tourner autour.

A part s'il se passait aussi quelque chose entre les deux hommes… Non, le brun était hétérosexuel, il le lui avait bien prouvé dans l'allée sombre entre les deux immeubles. Toutefois, la théorie de la bisexualité se forma lentement dans l'esprit de la bleutée.

Ils se disaient amis, mais avaient plutôt l'air de deux rivaux. Peut-être que leur haine avait franchi ce petit pas l'éloignant de l'amour ? Deux sentiments contrastant et pourtant si rapprochés... Juvia sentit ses pommettes rougir, puis décida de chasser les images indécentes qui dansaient dans son imagination. Elle refusait de penser une seule seconde de plus aux deux faux-ennemis dans la même pièce, dans le même lit.

Fullbuster-sama était à Juvia. C'était à elle d'être dans ce lit ! Aussi imaginaire fût-il.

— Juvia ? réitéra la voix de Lucy, la ramenant sur terre.

— Oui ! s'exclama aussitôt l'interpelée, pourchassée par ses idées tordues.

— Euh…

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils, hésita devant tant d'enjouement de la part de la bleue. Cette dernière tenta de lui faire un petit sourire – bien que crispé –, comme pour la rassurer.

— Je voulais juste te demander où tu as fait ta coloration, expliqua Lucy. C'était il y a pas longtemps, non ? La couleur est encore bien vive et belle.

Ces mots eurent le don de rappeler Juvia à l'ordre. Pouvait-elle vraiment confier cette information à ces gens ? Etaient-ils au moins ses amis, maintenant ? La peur au ventre, elle s'humecta les lèvres pour gagner du temps. Elle se sentait en confiance avec ce groupe de personnes, parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle les observait, les espionnait. La bleutée ne les aurait jamais suivis jusqu'à ce cinéma, sinon. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'elle se trompait, et qu'ils riraient d'elle une fois le secret avoué. Quand il était question de se comporter normalement, la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux était la dernière information à divulguer.

Juvia n'avait aucune envie de gâcher cette journée.

— Je l'ai f… commença-t-elle, prête à sortir son habituel mensonge.

— On s'en fout de vos conversations de nanas ! On se fait ce film ou pas ? Ils commencent à rentrer.

Une bulle de soulagement engloba le cœur de Juvia. Monsieur Fullbuster était intervenu au moment propice, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mentir à ces personnes dont elle désirait l'amitié et la confiance. La bleue pinça les lèvres, se mordit la langue pour la punir ; ravaler ses mots honteux.

Le groupe suivit la petite foule qui se dirigeait vers les entrées des salles.

Erza présenta les billets de tout le monde – le brun avait-il payé celui de Juvia ? –, alors que Natsu s'occupait de tenir son paquet de popcorn. L'homme à l'entrée les vérifia, avant de les laisser accéder à l'autre partie de l'établissement. Juvia marcha derrière la bande, observant les lieux qui n'étaient pas si différent du hall. Le rouge, les affiches de films sur les murs, les portes des toilettes pas loin des salles numéro trois et quatre. Elle en détourna le regard lorsqu'ils empruntèrent des escaliers pourpres pour monter à l'étage. Avec nonchalance, Natsu poussa le lourd battant d'une porte enclavée dans du cuir noir, et Erza la retint pour le reste du groupe. Juvia la remercia du bout des lèvres.

Tandis que la photographe s'attendait à se retrouver dans la quasi-pénombre, elle fut surprise de découvrir une grande salle éclairée par une lumière tamisée. L'endroit lui rappelait vaguement les amphithéâtres de son école d'art. Juvia distingua le projecteur cloîtré derrière une petite vitre, situé en hauteur, tout au fond de la salle. Plusieurs rangées de fauteuils rouges – décidemment, c'était la couleur fétiche de l'établissement – aux airs confortables, dans lesquels se nicher pendant toute la durée du film. Peut-être même qu'il était possible d'y faire une petite sieste. La climatisation était allumée et s'évertuait à refroidir considérablement les lieux. Etaient-ils fous ? Il faisait déjà assez froid dehors. Aucune image n'était projetée à l'écran grisé, mais du Céline Dion s'échappait doucement des nombreux haut-parleurs noirs.

Juvia accompagna Lucy qui remontait les petits escaliers en suivant les autres. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose en particulier. Un bon emplacement pour mieux regarder la projection ? Il y avait pourtant énormément de sièges libres, la bleue pouvait compter à peine une vingtaine de personnes déjà présentes dans la salle. Un homme aux cheveux blonds se leva soudainement de sa place, et fit un vague signe dans leur direction. Elle plissa les yeux. Cet inconnu lui était pourtant familier. Où l'avait-elle déjà vu ?

Sans prévenir, une main se glissa dans son dos, la faisait quelque peu sursauter. Elle adressa un regard surpris au propriétaire de ces doigts pressant galamment sa chute des reins. La bleutée frissonna. Monsieur Fullbuster l'incita à avancer, dépassant les autres.

— Où va-t-on ? chuchota-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il lui semblait malvenu de briser le calme des conversations discrètes régnant dans la grande pièce.

— Plus haut, continue d'avancer.

Derrière eux, Levy prenait déjà place près de Erza. Ils avaient tous rejoint l'homme aux cheveux platinés, qui était accompagné par un autre inconnu. Juvia concentra son attention sur ses pieds, de peur de rater une marche.

Arrivés à l'avant dernière rangée qui était vide, l'étudiante en arts graphiques prit place au centre de celle-ci, poussée par l'homme dans son dos. La structure de la salle, inclinée, permettait aisément à chacun de regarder au-dessus du fauteuil devant lui, la photographe pouvait ainsi facilement discerner le gigantesque écran. L'ambiance dans la salle séduisait étrangement la bleue. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait le pied dans un cinéma, et elle adorait ça. La bleutée était charmée par l'effluve des friandises mélangé au délicieux parfum du maïs soufflé. Son siège était commode, épousait parfaitement son dos, et elle se risqua à gigoter dans son creux pour mieux s'y enfoncer et se délecter de son confort.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Rien, souffla-t-elle rapidement, se rappelant de la présence du brun.

Celui-ci la regardait curieusement, perplexe face à son étrange comportement.

— T'es jamais allée au ciné ou quoi ?

La petite noble lui fit les gros yeux.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

Fullbuster plissa les yeux, se pencha légèrement vers elle. Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard.

— C'est inscrit sur ton front, lui avoua-t-il à voix basse, conspirateur.

Juvia porta machinalement une main à l'endroit concerné, avant d'offrir une grimace puérile au brun moqueur. Il sourit narquoisement, amusé par sa crédulité.

— Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas assis près de Levy et vos amis ? demanda la jeune femme après un moment.

L'instant d'après, les lumières furent éteintes et des images apparurent à l'écran. Le volume des haut-parleurs changea soudainement et le boucan la fit sursauter. C'était excessivement bruyant, elle plissa les yeux en réprimant l'envie de se boucher les oreilles avec ses deux mains. La projection cinématographique défilait sur l'écran gigantesque, débutant avec une musique associée à la voix d'un homme âgé.

La bleutée ne détournait plus son attention de l'écran dont chaque image se reflétait sur ses orbes océaniques. C'était fascinant, même si le volume était un peu trop fort pour son ouïe, mais l'écran était dix fois plus grand que son téléviseur au manoir.

Captivant.

— Pour ça, souffla chaudement le brun contre son oreille.

Perdue, et ayant omis la question posée, Juvia oublia de lutter contre la main froide qui se glissa jusqu'à sa joue. L'homme dans le siège voisin attira son visage vers le sien, puis la bleue se déconnecta de la réalité. Parce qu'il était en train de l'embrasser. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais sa bouche était bel et bien collée à la sienne.

Fullbuster-sama prit ses lèvres, les caressa et joua avec à sa guise, sans lui demander son accord. Comme si elle lui appartenait, comme s'il pouvait poser sa bouche où il le voulait sur son corps. La jeune femme le sentait distinctement passer le bout de sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, l'incitant à lui céder le passage. Le ravisseur de sa bouche abandonna sa joue et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, et un violent frisson s'empara de son bas-ventre. Juvia s'éloigna de lui, essoufflée.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

— Je t'embrasse, ça se voit pas ? rétorqua-t-il, un sourire railleur jouant sur ses lèvres humides.

Elles captaient l'éclairage de l'écran, brillaient et réclamaient la langue de la bleue.

_Ta main vaut pas mieux que ça ?_

La lumière changeante l'éclairait, et la spectatrice pouvait facilement le voir. Il était beaucoup trop proche. Son souffle percutait ses lèvres et les calcinait de sa chaleur. Sa main était toujours posée sur sa cuisse, immobile, et Juvia se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'elle ne le soit plus. L'obsédée bleue la voulait mouvante, pressant, palpant et caressant sa cuisse. Elle ne la sentait presque pas, à travers cette paire de jeans. Regrettable.

Juvia se maudit face à ses pensées.

Le film plongea la salle dans la pénombre. La main sur son genou en profita pour légèrement remonter vers sa taille, flatta l'intérieur de sa cuisse en écartant lentement ses jambes au passage de ses doigts. Sa paume entama son ascension vers ses chairs rosées qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Quand l'écran les éclaira de nouveau, le brun avait déjà fini son parcours, s'arrêtant sur le haut de sa cuisse. Juvia pouvait deviner les doigts posés tout contre son intimité, mais à travers son pantalon, la bleue ne le sentait pas assez. Elle aurait dû mettre autre chose.

Une pression, ferme.

Un soupir, fiévreux.

_La mienne te rendra dingue._

Des lèvres bleuies par le tabac butinant sa joue. Sa mâchoire. Son cou. La jeune aristo renversa timidement la tête en arrière pour mieux sentir cette langue qui la chatouillait, ces dents qui mordillaient, ces lèvres qui suçotaient et marquaient sa peau. Pourquoi arrivait-il si facilement à lui faire baisser sa garde ? Elle se sentait tellement faible, entre ses mains. Étourdie, Juvia laissa échapper un autre soupir incontrôlé.

Le joueur marqua une pause, se redressa un instant. Elle entrouvrit les yeux.

— Pourquoi t'as mis un putain de jeans ? demanda-t-il en se penchant de nouveau vers son oreille pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Juvia sans réfléchir. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Le film…

— On s'en fiche du film, l'interrompit l'homme, sa voix suintait d'empressement. J'en crève d'envie depuis hier. Touche-moi.

— Mais…

Il s'empara de sa main. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Juvia le regarda la poser sur son entrejambe. Qu'il pressa. Avec _ses_ doigts. Elle pouvait le _sentir_. Juste là, tout contre sa paume, sous le tissu de son pantalon. Dur, et chaud. Un vif contraste avec la poigne glaciale qui la maintenait. C'était incroyable, captivant et… effrayant. Elle avait peur de cette sensation étrangère. Jamais Juvia n'avait _touché_ à un sexe masculin, et voilà qu'elle s'y essayait avec celui qu'elle espionnait depuis tant d'années. Le cœur de la bleutée battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Elle haleta, aspira une urgente goulée d'air.

Ahurie.

— Touche-moi, réitéra son voisin.

Puis, il donna un petit coup de langue au lobe de son oreille.

C'était étourdissant.

Le brun se plut à respirer chaudement contre son cou dégagé. Il guida sa prisonnière et flatta fermement la bosse déformant son pantalon. Ses dents s'ancrèrent dans sa tendre peau, il la mordilla alors qu'il se faisait plaisir avec la main de la bleue. Sa main se mouvait lentement, l'incitait à presser plus fort son érection palpable.

— Je croyais qu'on regarderait le film, articula Juvia, incrédule face aux sensations contre sa main.

La néophyte n'avait jamais pensé que _ça_ pouvait être aussi… _dur_.

Le film, complètement ignoré par les deux spectateurs, poursuivait sa projection, tandis que le vieux Gandalf conversait avec son ami le Hobbit.

— C'est de ta faute, l'accusa Fullbuster. Tu m'as trop allumé hier, avec ta voix.

— C'est vous qui m'avez… demandé de le faire, se défendit la bleue, sa main toujours posée sur l'érection douloureusement cloîtrée dans le pantalon du brun.

— Et _tu_ as obéi, la railla-t-il, sa voix vibrant délicieusement à son ouïe.

La noble intimidée retira habilement sa main de la poigne desserrée par inadvertance. Un soupir frustré s'écrasa sur sa joue.

— Je n'ai jamais fait… touché à ça, se justifia-t-elle honteusement, sans le regarder.

Fullbuster se tut, marqua une pause puis se rassit convenablement dans son fauteuil. La bleutée pinça les lèvres. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Du coin de l'œil, elle observa le visage impassible du brun. Les yeux obstinément fixés sur l'écran, il ne lui accordait plus d'attention.

L'effet d'une douche froide.

La bleue essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, pour chasser le malaise, corriger son erreur. Mais Juvia n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. La sensation de fermeté flottait encore contre sa paume. Elle porta cette dernière à son nez, respira les discrets effluves singuliers. A travers le tissu de son pantalon, l'odeur réelle de son intimité était insaisissable. Sa peau avait uniquement retenu le parfum de son gel douche et l'odeur corporelle propre à Monsieur Fullbuster.

Enivrée, elle s'aventura à donner un petit coup de langue à sa paume, traçant soigneusement sa ligne de vie. La sensation de sa peau sur sa langue, mélangée à la légère odeur de son aimé, lui fit perdre la tête. La jeune femme se laissa aller, ferma les yeux… qu'elle ouvrit promptement.

Un bras se plaça subitement sur l'accoudoir les séparant, alors que son voisin posait son menton en équilibre sur ses jointures blanchies. Accoudé ainsi, la tête tournée en biais vers elle, il l'observait.

Ses yeux suivaient avec attention ses gestes, et Juvia se figea, telle une sculpture de glace.

Paniquée, elle laissa rapidement retomber sa main, la cachant entre ses cuisses. Son visage brûlait d'embarras.

— Vous ne regardez pas le film ? s'enquit-elle sans le regarder, pour dévier le sujet de conversation.

Prise sur le fait, la femme troublée ne savait même pas s'il l'avait entendue, avec tout ce bruit. Pourquoi avait-elle pris le risque de faire ça alors qu'il était juste à côté ? Son impulsivité la désespérait tellement... Sa stupidité aussi.

Le brun ne répondit pas, et cela l'inquiéta. Elle risqua un bref coup d'œil, pour le découvrir en train de regarder, évidemment, l'écran de cinéma. La troupe de nains chantait en chœur dans la demeure du petit être. Et tandis que l'affliction imbibant leurs voix graves résonnait dans la tête de la bleutée, elle sentit, de nouveau, la froideur de la main familière sur sa cuisse.

A quoi jouait-il ? Juvia était complètement perdue.

Cette fois-ci, sa main resta là où elle était, à savoir plus près de son genou que de son intimité. Un long moment passa où l'appréhension tortura le cœur de la bleue. Elle attendit impatiemment un geste de la part du brun, mais rien ne vint. Au bout de plusieurs et interminables minutes, une vague de frustration se déferla dans son ventre. La photographe ne savait ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais si son but était de lui faire perdre la tête, il y réussissait plutôt bien.

Juvia inspira profondément, soupira longuement pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Concentré sur le film, l'homme à la peau froide laissait tout bonnement sa main sur sa cuisse, sans rien faire d'autre. Un long moment passa et la bleutée subissait toujours le poids de cette main, posée sans aucune innocence sur elle. Parfois, il bougeait à peine ses doigts mais la jeune femme, parfaitement attentive au moindre mouvement, frissonnait sous cet infime geste. Son cœur s'emballait et de délicieuses vibrations parcouraient son ventre, se nichaient au creux de son intimité qu'elles animaient d'une douce chaleur. Tiède, moite.

Le désir se répandait dans les veines de l'étudiante trempée. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas rejeté plus tôt. Si seulement Monsieur Fullbuster remontait sa main, ouvrait son jeans, remettait ses doigts tout contre son intimité, les enfouissait dans le brasier de son entrecuisse. Juvia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand l'homme à côté d'elle bougea son pouce. Il la caressa deux fois, d'un geste presque anodin.

Il le faisait exprès…

Fiévreuse, la bleutée maudit le film qui attirait toute l'attention du brun. Ne pouvait-il juste pas s'occuper d'elle plutôt que de regarder l'écran ? La frustrée lui jeta un regard furieux et accusateur, qu'il ne vit même pas. Ou qu'il fit semblant d'ignorer, elle n'en savait rien.

Encore au moins deux heures de projection à subir. Juvia fulminait intérieurement contre le sujet de ses fantasmes, et contre elle-même pour avoir mal réagi. Il la torturait pour la punir, et elle avait presque envie d'éloigner cette main. Non, Juvia n'avait aucune envie de l'éloigner. Au contraire, elle voulait qu'il la touche encore plus ; l'embrasse de nouveau ; la fasse vibrer en dévorant son cou. Elle était même prête à le supplier de continuer, mais la poigne remonta lentement sur sa cuisse.

Un violent frisson assaillit son corps.

Un soupir de plaisir s'évada de sa bouche.

Juvia abandonna ses défenses, et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son bourreau.

— Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tellement basse et presque suppliante.

— J'avais envie de toi pendant tout le match, lui avoua-t-il sans détour, et Juvia écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette révélation.

Le sept avait réellement pensé à elle pendant qu'il jouait. C'était vraiment elle qu'il avait regardée, et non Erza. Un sourire grand comme l'océan lui dévora le visage, bien que la bleue se sentît de nouveau rougir. Juvia garda tout de même son sourire ridiculement béat, se délectant de ces aveux en silence. Il ne pouvait la voir de toute façon, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de l'homme aimé.

— Désolée, souffla timidement la plus jeune. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, tout à l'heure.

— Je sais, lâcha-t-il. T'es une néophyte de ce côté-là, mais pas quand t'es seule dans ton lit.

Juvia porta une main à son visage pour le cacher du reste de la salle.

— N'en parlez pas ici, c'est embarrassant.

— Si, parlons-en. J'ai adoré t'écouter pendant que tu prenais ton p….

La bleutée rougissante se redressa hâtivement et tendit la main pour la mettre sur sa bouche. Embarrassée, elle l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Contre la barrière de sa paume, l'étudiante sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Juvia retira sa main après quelques secondes.

— Vous aviez promis de n'en parler à personne ! l'accusa-t-elle en veillant à ne pas élever la voix, même si elle en avait bien envie.

— Je t'en parle à toi, pas à n'importe qui, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond noir.

— Etant donné que je _suis_ une personne, cela va de soi qu'il ne faut pas m'en parler non plus.

— Ça te gêne tant que ça ? Arrête de faire ta timide, j'ai encore ta voix dans la tête.

_Refais-ça encore. Je bande fort._

La bleutée ferma fortement les paupières, avant d'avouer du bout des lèvres :

— Et moi la votre. Ça me torture. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est en train de faire.

— Moi je sais, déclara-t-il et le ton de sa voix se refroidit considérablement.

Juvia tiqua. Eclairés par les images lumineuses de l'écran, elle vit clairement son épaule se raidir durant une brève seconde. Lui reprochait-il de ne pas lui faire assez confiance ? La bleutée se mordilla anxieusement la lèvre. Elle avait pourtant signé le contrat. Elle croyait en lui. Juvia voulait réellement se remettre à Monsieur Fullbuster, mais ce dernier semblait douter de sa sincérité.

— La liste, lui rappela-t-il, plus détendu. C'est toi qui voulais te débarrasser de tes manies, non ?

— C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant lentement la tête, prudente.

Le brun avait visiblement décidé d'oublier sa légère irritation. Juvia soupira intérieurement de soulagement, elle n'avait aucune envie de briser l'intimité du moment. Il pressa doucement sa cuisse à travers son jean, puis parla de nouveau :

— Ça t'effraie, tout ce qu'on fait ?

— Un peu, avoua la bleue, choisissant ses mots avec soin. J'étais une simple cliente pour vous il y a peu de temps.

— Tu viens souvent au café depuis déjà… un, deux ans ? Je ne sais plus.

— Mais vous me détestiez, ou me détestez encore…

Au même moment où le brun lui répondit, les personnages du film se jetèrent corps et âmes dans une violente bataille. Juvia sursauta et se boucha une oreille en grimaçant. Les coups cinglèrent, les lames s'entrechoquèrent, les boucliers clinquèrent, plongeant la salle dans un tapage assourdissant. La photographe ne parvint pas à entendre les paroles du serveur.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'enquit-elle une fois le grabuge quelque peu calmé.

Son épaule tressauta alors qu'il riait aussi silencieusement que possible. Juvia devina des demandes de silence de la part de certains spectateurs assis plus loin. Des « chut » chuintés à tout va.

— Me le fais pas dire deux fois, susurra-t-il contre le lobe de son oreille, clairement amusé par l'irritation prévisible de la bleutée.

C'était le cas. Le film ignoré par les deux personnes faillit se fendre en deux sous le regard noir que la bleutée lui jeta. Le brun refusait de répéter ses mots, mais son intuition lui disait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Juvia grinça des dents.

— Tant pis, dit-elle, défaitiste. De toute façon, ça ne devait pas être très important, le provoqua-t-elle consciemment, en n'en pensant pas un seul mot.

Il n'y avait rien de plus important que tout ce qui concernait cet homme. Chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque lettre, chaque intonation de Monsieur Fullbuster représentaient un grand intérêt à ses yeux et à son cœur.

— Si ça t'arrange de le penser, te gêne pas pour moi...

La photographe en herbe soupira. Il était clair que l'homme dont son cœur était épris n'allait pas céder aussi facilement. Juvia décida d'abandonner, pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui en reparler, un jour ou l'autre.

Les deux spectateurs passèrent le restant de la séance à regarder le film.

Les yeux vissés à l'écran, la main du brun taquinant sa cuisse, la tête bleue calée sur l'épaule solide et masculine du sportif.

L'irritation de Juvia se mua peu à peu au calme. Détendue, elle profitait de chaque effleurement, surtout quand il glissait ses doigts vers l'intérieur, juste là, entre ses cuisses légèrement écartées pour lui céder le passage. Le joueur l'agrippait ainsi, en laissant le bout de ses doigts caresser sa chair plus tendre et pulpeuse. Avec le temps, l'habituel froid avait laissé place à une agréable tiédeur, malgré la climatisation glaciale. L'amoureuse pouvait la sentir, pesante sur son jean.

Juvia avait décidé de garder son manteau à cause du froid, mais aussi parce que les pans de celui-ci permettaient de cacher la main du brun, quand elle remontait trop loin. La semi-pénombre était rassurante, mais la bleutée avait tout de même la crainte d'être surprise par les autres spectateurs, ou les deux employés du cinéma qui aidaient les retardataires à trouver une place, à l'aide de leurs lampes de poches. Heureusement que personne n'était venu s'asseoir à la dernière rangée.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait deviner la tête rosée de Natsu et celle blonde de Lucy, collées l'une à l'autre. Juvia plissa les yeux. Etaient-ils réellement en train de se bécoter ? La photographe sourit. Non pas qu'elle éprouvait une quelconque joie face à ce couple, mais cela voulait incontestablement dire qu'elle pouvait éliminer Lucy de sa liste de rivaux. Natsu aussi.

Monsieur Fullbuster était presque entièrement à elle, maintenant.

Juvia était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir profiter de ses caresses indécentes dans cette sale sombre. Elle était celle qu'il embrassait et touchait dans une ruelle, celle à qui il servait innocemment du thé par la suite, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Même s'ils savaient tous les deux à quoi l'autre pensait. Elle était celle qu'il appelait le soir pour l'écouter prendre du plaisir.

Elle était sa cliente. Il était son serveur.

Celui qui lui servait du plaisir sur un plateau de toucher indécent. Le tableau aurait pu être parfait, si seulement ce festin juteux et exquis avait été saupoudré d'une pincée d'amour.

Mais il était bien trop tôt pour espérer la fonte du cœur de glace.

Juvia en était consciente. Ils avaient besoin de plus de temps. Les choses entre eux allaient plus vite que la musique. Ils étaient deux inconnus rattrapant tous ces moments passés à s'ignorer, mais ils avaient aussi besoin de ralentir, de reprendre leur souffle. La jeune noble voulait faire partie de sa vie, et lui… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle, mais la bleutée était décidée à lui prouver que ses idées toutes faites, ses préjugés la concernant, étaient faux. Qu'elle pouvait changer et se faire accepter par les autres.

Un soupir.

Et la main remonta encore.

Pour l'instant, Juvia profitait du moment présent.

Une enivrante torture.

**X**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ma description du match ne vous a pas trop perdu. Encore un sujet abordé dans Obs auquel je ne connaissais absolument rien avant cette fanfic. Huhu. J'ai dû me forcer à regarder des matchs, et OMG, j'ai commencé à aimer !? Il y a un film qui est sympa aussi, ça s'appelle Miracle (de 2004), pour ceux que ça intéresserait...

**Disclaimer :** (1)The Rebound est un film de Bart Freundlich.  
(2)L'oeuvre The Hobbit appartient au génialissime J.R.R Tolkien.  
La chanson chantée par les nains se nomme "Misty Mountains", je l'ai écoutée durant l'écriture mais ça ne colle pas vraiment à l'ambiance.

**/!\Annonce importante** : Malheureusement, la fréquence de publication a été changée. Dorénavant, ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux à trois semaines. Même si les chapitres sont déjà écrits, je dois les revoir, les corriger (et pas seulement les fautes…) mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avec mes cours à côtés. Une semaine, ça passe vraiment très vite pour moi et ça me fatigue beaucoup, moralement et physiquement. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, que la taille du huitième chapitre saura me faire pardonner, et que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire avec attention.

Je vous embrasse très fort et… à bientôt ?

Prochaine publication : le 9 novembre 2013.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'avatar choisi est une photographie appartenant à Incolor16 à laquelle j'ai apporté une légère modification. L'histoire ci-dessous et certains de ses personnages m'appartiennent.

**/!\Rating :** MA. Attention ! Cette fanfiction contiendra souvent des scènes explicites, du langage crû, des pensées et gestes vraiment aussi obscènes les uns que les autres.

******Ndla** : Bonjour ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, mes chers lecteurs qui ne m'ont pas abandonnée malgré cette nouvelle fréquence de publication. Je vous remercie infiniment pour ça ! Les deux semaines sont finalement passées, et voici donc la partie IX tant attendue. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, tout de même... La réponse aux reviews a déjà été entamée, je ne vous ai pas oubliés et compte bel et bien répondre à chacun de vos commentaires. (petit rappel : les réponses aux anonymes sont postées sur le blog de la fanfic) Sur ce, j'arrête de vous retenir ici inutilement et vous laisse lire.

De nombreuses musiques pour cette partie, plus ou moins dans l'ordre mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. A vous de voir, pour ceux qui les écoutent.

The Narrative - _Hard To Keep Your Cool_  
Helen Stellar - _This Time Around_  
David Lynch & Lykke Li - _I'm Waiting Here_  
The pains of being a pure heart - _Anne With an E_  
Slowdive - _When The Sun Hits_  
Low Roar - _The painter_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**IX**

x

— _Alors, elle rend bien, la photo ?_

Juvia coinça le téléphone dans le creux de son épaule, tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à accrocher plusieurs photographies aux murs de sa chambre. Sa lampe au plafond éclairait les images de ses jolis tons bleutés. Les petites gemmes lumineuses constellaient les nombreuses photos entre les mains de la photographe, et celles déjà collées au papier peint. Sur les premières, l'habituel brun dans son armure de Hockey tournait le dos à l'objectif, son attention happée par ses coéquipiers sur la glace. Il s'agissait des photos prises durant le match où la spectatrice aux cheveux bleus avait mitraillé son modèle favori depuis les gradins. La photo de Natsu et Lucy trouva aussi sa place sur l'un des murs, adjacent au lit et au bureau, à une distance raisonnable de celles du joueur.

L'amoureuse du numéro sept refusait de voir la tête blonde associée à la brune.

— Elle est satisfaisante.

— _Satisfaisante ?_ _C'est tout ?_

Juvia tint la photo en question entre ses doigts. La tête penchée sur le côté, ses yeux admirèrent les nombreux visages sur le cliché. Souriants pour certains, grognons pour d'autres. Aidant à éclairer les lieux sous le ciel noir, l'enseigne du cinéma brillait derrière eux, dansait hasardeusement sur l'image et effleurait les personnes photographiées. Elle accrochait vivement des mèches rosées. Le sourire chatoyant qui s'éternisait sur les lèvres de Lucy. Les bras de Levy autour de la taille de la blonde. Les boucles bleutées, à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Natsu. Le casque audio autour de la nuque de l'étranger blond. L'ami de ce dernier dans son long manteau bordeaux.

— Vous n'êtes pas dessus, déclara la photographe, déçue.

— _Sans blague ? Ça te fait bizarre d'échanger les rôles ?_

— Un peu. Je n'aime pas me voir en photo, alors je n'en prends jamais.

— _Dommage. Ça te fait un point en moins à réaliser. Tu me fais une copie de cette photo ?_

— Je suis horrible dessus.

— _Qui te dit que c'est pour te voir que je la veux ?_

Juvia rougit violemment. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de décider qu'il était préférable pour elle de se taire. Quelle idée d'avoir dit une telle chose au brun ! Il devait certainement penser qu'elle n'était qu'une petite bourgeoise narcissique, imbue d'elle-même. Ou pire, qu'elle cherchait à lui plaire ; à le _séduire_.

Mais la bleue savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face aux amies de l'homme désiré.

Un soupçon de douleur pinça soudainement son cœur. Etait-ce pour Erza et Lucy que Monsieur Fullbuster désirait cette photo ? Ou pire, pour _Levy_. La bleutée ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses nombreuses rivales lançaient leurs attaques de partout. Elles étaient toutes charmantes. Erza voluptueuse et féminine, Lucy blonde et souriante, Levy mignonne et jolie. Alors que Juvia, elle… Déprimante, d'effroyables cernes, un teint blafard, des cheveux anormaux. Comme elle avait l'air de rien sur la photo... Tellement maladroite, déplacée. Essayant vainement d'avoir l'air décontracté à leurs côtés. Ridicule.

Une goutte salissant la photo que les amis de Fullbuster avait insisté de prendre, après le cinéma. Il y avait aussi ces deux étrangers, Luxus et Freed. Le premier, grand et blond, était en fait un étudiant de son école d'arts. C'était ce que Levy lui avait expliqué. Il l'avait regardé bizarrement, comme s'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans leur groupe. Puis, il avait demandé à Erza ce que _la paria barjot foutait là_, pour citer ses mots, et la rousse l'avait remis à sa place au grand soulagement de Juvia.

« Elle n'a pas l'air plus barjot que toi ! », avait rétorqué Erza, sarcastique, son regard dissuadant le blond de ruiner l'ambiance. Et la bleutée s'était sentie protégée par la force de la rousse qui s'était placée entre eux. Elle avait pointé du doigt l'étrange cicatrice traversant l'œil du blond.

Celui-ci avait grogné, montré les crocs face à cette remarque gratuite – ou méritée, selon Juvia. Puis, Luxus avait simplement remis son casque sur ses oreilles, s'enfermant dans son monde musical.

Quant à Freed, c'était un homme au crâne tondu de près, les mains enfouis dans les poches de son manteau. Il lui avait accordé un regard impassible, désintéressé. Une simple salutation du bout des lèvres, comme si ça lui était parfaitement égal qu'elle soit là ou non. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, après tout.

Sans aucune raison, Natsu et Luxus s'était ensuite engagés dans une bagarre qui avait effrayé Juvia. Freed-san et Fullbuster-sama avaient essayé de les séparer, avant de finalement les rejoindre pour leur rendre les coups perdus.

Devant son regard paniqué, Erza lui avait intimé de ne pas y faire attention. Même Levy semblait trouver ça tout à fait normal. Elle devait les connaître depuis bien longtemps, parce qu'elle avait l'air complètement à l'aise à leurs côtés. Près de Lucy. Quelle heureuse coïncidence, que ce fût avec la peintre que Juvia avait lié sa première amitié à l'école.

— _T'es vexée ? Tu ne parles plus._

— Juvia est en train d'accrocher les photos à son mur. Et je ne suis pas vexée… Je sais déjà que je ne suis pas très jolie.

— _C'est vrai_, confirma l'homme au bout du fil.

La concernée fronça les sourcils. Il approuvait pleinement sa remarque. Il ne cherchait même pas à nier !

— Me trouvez-vous laide ? osa demander la bleutée.

— _Affreuse, _souffla-t-il, un sourire moqueur flottant dans sa voix rauque_._

Juvia avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté, mais l'entendre de la bouche de son aimé était désagréable. Un peu blessant, au fond. Elle ignora la boule coincée dans sa gorge qui s'appliquait à l'étouffer.

— Il y a un homme à qui je plais ! se vanta-t-elle inutilement, tout de même froissée par sa sincérité. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il aime chez moi.

— _Il doit être trop occupé à mater tes nibards. C'est qui ce con ?_

La noble cilla.

— L'homme à qui ma mère veut me marier. Elle est encore plus folle que moi, vous avez le droit de le penser.

— _Tu vas te_ marier _?!_ s'insurgea la voix au bout du fil, la faisant tressauter.

— Non, corrigea Juvia. Je n'ai pas encore donné mon accord.

— _Tu l'envisages ? _demanda-t-il, de nouveau impassible.

La jeune femme fut quelque peu déçue par ce calme si rapidement retrouvé. Pendant une brève seconde, la bleutée amoureuse avait cru qu'il s'était inquiété, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le laisse tomber pour un autre homme. Mais ses fantasmes n'étaient pas près de devenir réalité. Le brun ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux.

Juvia chassa ses idées puériles en secouant doucement la tête. Ses cheveux relâchés suivirent le mouvement. L'étudiante avait dû se résigner à défaire la coiffure orchestrée par Melda. Les boucles bleues tombaient allégrement sur ses épaules, et leur entortillement s'était quelque peu dénoué. La mare bleue n'était troublée que par quelques ondulations et petites vaguelettes mal dessinées. Elles disparaitraient complètement une fois sa douche matinale prise.

— Je n'ai nulle envie de me marier, soupira la noble. Et encore moins à ce pédant de Vastia.

— _Vastia ? Tu parles de _Lyon_ Vastia ?_

Abasourdie, la bleutée haussa les sourcils. La surprise submergeait ses prunelles.

— Oui, il s'agit bien de lui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Le connaissez-vous ?

— _On a grandi ensemble, puis on s'est… perdus de vue._

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, ses orbes marins légèrement écarquillées.

Silence au bout du fil. La fâcheuse question avait rendu le brun muet, ou peut-être hésitant. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de lui parler de sa vie. La curiosité tiraillait malgré tout Juvia. Quelle coïncidence, tout de même ! Lyon et Fullbuster se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, et tandis que le cœur de la bleutée s'était entiché du brun, c'était Vastia qui la désirait et la voulait comme épouse.

Le monde à l'envers.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. La situation était hallucinante. Avaient-ils tout de même gardé un quelconque contact ? Parlaient-ils d'elle dans son dos ? Non, il venait de dire qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Juvia avait envie d'en savoir plus, de lui poser les nombreuses questions qui torturaient son esprit. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'insister. C'était grossier et inconvenant.

La bleue ravala sa curiosité mal placée.

— Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas faire preuve d'indiscrétion.

— _Ça existe encore les mariages arrangés, de nos jours ?_

Juvia grimaça de frustration face à ce changement de sujet. Elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, et décida de garder pour elle son intérêt pour la relation des deux hommes. La curieuse déçue délaissa le restant des photographies non accrochées entre deux pages de son album, posé sur son bureau.

— Pas sans le consentement des deux personnes concernées. Mais ma mère et Vastia… Je les déteste. Il parait que ma famille a de graves problèmes financiers. Lyon-sama peut nous…

— _Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça._

La froideur de son ton coupa court à ses paroles. Coupable, la bleue mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour se punir.

— Au temps pour moi. Lyon-san a proposé son aide, à condition de devenir sa femme.

— _Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ? Si ça peut aider ta famille._

— Parce que…

_Parce que je vous aime. Parce que mon cœur est trop épris par vous pour accepter un autre homme. Parce que si je devais me marier un jour, c'est votre proposition que j'attendrai._

— _Parce que… ?_

Juvia jeta un regard accusateur à son propre reflet, à peine visible sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Là où s'étalait une photographie du brun, prise habilement au café pendant son service. Ses yeux fixés quelque part au niveau de l'objectif la firent rougir d'embarras. La voix au bout du fil s'était tue. Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer, parfois, tout contre son oreille. Perdue dans le gouffre des deux orbes qui l'observaient sans la voir, un intense frisson la traversa lentement, se délecta de la chaleur sanguine bouillant dans ses veines. Juvia mordilla doucement sa lèvre, ses doigts libres effleurèrent son bas-ventre.

La photographe s'empressa de rabattre l'écran sur le clavier.

— Parce que. Tout simplement. J'ai uniquement dix-neuf ans, je ne veux pas me marier tout de suite. Attendez un instant, s'il vous plaît, je me mets au lit.

Fullbuster émit un petit grognement, acquiesçant sans un mot. Juvia se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à éviter la question avec tant d'habilité. Sans un bruit, la jeune femme reposa le téléphone sur son bureau. Elle retira son pull aussi rapidement que possible pour ne pas trop faire attendre le brun. Tandis qu'elle se démenait pour enlever son jeans, elle jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone. Ecoutait-il les froissements de ses vêtements ? L'imaginait-il toute nue, dans sa chambre ? Les joues roses, la photographe haussa les épaules. Enfiler un pyjama était une perte de temps, elle le ferait après l'appel de son aimé.

Contrainte à restée en sous-vêtements, la bleutée avait un peu froid. Hâtivement, elle éteignit la lumière, puis s'installa dans la chaleur douillette de son lit. Les lampadaires du jardin et la lueur de l'astre, brillant dans le ciel noir, filtraient à travers ses rideaux ouverts. La lune ronde et les réverbères essayaient de combattre la pénombre régnant dans la pièce, mais enveloppés dans un drap nébuleux, ils ne réussissaient à éclairer qu'une partie du lit. L'ambiance familière lui rappela la première fois où le brun l'avait appelée dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle avait pris du plaisir, honteusement, en écoutant sa voix séduisante.

Juvia chassa ce souvenir troublant de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y repenser.

— Êtes-vous toujours là ?

— _Ouais._

Allongée sur le dos, la bleutée caressa rêveusement son petit ventre rond en fixant un point invisible au plafond. La chaleur de sa couverture réchauffa sa peau.

— _Bien installée ?_ s'enquit-il, lubrique.

Elle se sentit rougir en devinant les pensées du brun.

— Juvia ne compte rien faire de tel…

La jeune femme souffla doucement sa réponse, d'une voix un peu basse, comme si c'était un secret partagé. Au bout du fil, l'homme inspira profondément. La bleutée entendit clairement son inhalation un peu brusque, et un mince sourire fit frémir ses lèvres. A cet instant précis, Monsieur Fullbuster devait _réellement_ être en train de l'imaginer toute nue. C'était gênant. Excitant. Juvia ferma fortement les paupières pour s'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

— _J'ai ta liste sous les yeux. Jamais été en boîte ? Tu sais danser ?_

— Je n'ai jamais essayé, ni trouvé une utilité à cette pratique.

— _S'amuser, se détendre peut-être. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton truc…_

— Je ne suis pas dépressive ! s'exclama-t-elle, outragée.

Monsieur Fullbuster rit doucement, comme s'il ne la croyait pas un seul instant.

— De toute façon, je ne sais pas danser, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— _Point réglé, alors. Je barre ça. Pareil pour le maquillage, à part si Lucy veut bien t'en prêter. _

— Pourquoi Lucy ? se méfia-t-elle aussitôt, les yeux plissés par la jalousie qui dévorait son cœur.

— _Parce que je suis pas pédé, par exemple ?_ proposa-t-il, sarcastique.

Juvia acquiesça d'un simple son, qui aurait très bien pu être un oui autant qu'un non, mais le brun s'en contenta. Natsu n'était définitivement par un rival, visiblement. Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle se souvint de la vulgarité du rosé, qui avait utilisé le même terme en sa présence pour qualifier – insulter – le joueur de Hockey. La bleutée se tut et remonta quelque peu la chaude couverture sur son corps.

Un long silence s'installa où Juvia s'amusa à écouter la paisible respiration du brun. Parfois, il soufflait plus longuement et la bleue devinait la senteur de nicotine flottant autour de l'accro au tabac. Elle gigota dans son lit, callant confortablement sa tête contre son oreiller. Les yeux perdus dans le ciel, visible à travers les carreaux de sa vitre, la photographe admira la noirceur totale se répandant derrière le voile du brouillard. Les étoiles avaient déserté leur foyer. Seule la lune osait se dévoiler, à moitié cachée derrière les nuages protecteurs.

— N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de fermer les yeux, de vous évader dans un sommeil sans fin ? Parfois, je prie pour ne plus avoir à les ouvrir au matin.

L'interminable silence, puis un soupir résigné qui vint le briser. Juvia se sentit rougir. Honteuse. Le dérangeait-elle avec ses questions ridicules ? Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, elle s'apprêta à lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas suicidaire, que ses mots ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose. Qu'elle n'avait pas, comme toujours, réfléchi avant de parler.

— _Des fois_, lui avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée, tellement basse que la bleue eut du mal à l'entendre. _Surtout après… après la perte de quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Ur… Elle s'appelait Ur._

— Désolée pour votre perte, dit la noble, affolée. Juvia ne… J-je ne savais…

L'étudiante ferma fortement les paupières. Pourquoi avait-elle abordé un tel sujet ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne réfléchissait-elle jamais avant d'ouvrir sa stupide bouche ? Elle s'empêcha de justesse de s'excuser, pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage.

— _Parlons d'autre chose. Parle-moi de toi, par exemple._

— De moi ? Je… Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire.

— _Absolument rien ?_

La photographe joua nerveusement avec la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, sous la couverture. Que voulait-il savoir ? Etait-ce une excuse pour changer de sujet de conversation ? Le silence s'éternisa quelque peu, et elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.

— Je suis juste… Juvia. La femme pluie. Invisible et sans importance.

Le brun demeura silencieux. La bleutée ne sut si c'était pour l'encourager à continuer, ou s'il voulait qu'elle se taise. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes. L'homme ne disait absolument rien, mais il ne raccrocha pas pour autant.

— Je suis… poursuivit Juvia, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. J'ai l'impression d'être une goutte de pluie d'été, s'aventura-t-elle à dire. Glaciale, dérangeante, et indésirable. Elle vous tombe dessus, se perd sur votre peau, s'accroche désespérément à vos cils. Mais elle finit toujours par tomber, se faire chasser d'un revers de la main. Parce qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue, vous voyez ?

Juvia parla calmement, libéra doucement les mots emprisonnés sur sa langue. Le regard vissé au plafond, elle se laissa aller, confiant sa peine au brun. L'écoutait-il encore, au moins ? La bleue n'en savait rien, mais elle ne cessa de parler.

— Je suis cette goutte malvenue durant cette saison chaude et vacancière. Personne n'a envie d'elle. Personne n'a envie de ce temps morne et déprimant.

C'était agréable de pouvoir se confier à lui. Leur _relation_ se peignait d'une touche d'intimité plus profonde. Plus intense que celle des moments où il… la touchait, et lui faisait des choses indécentes entre deux murs sales. Ou au fond d'une salle de cinéma. Ces choses qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps réclamées, seule dans son lit.

— Vous ne riez pas de moi ?

— _En ai-je l'air ? Je peux le faire si t'y tiens tant que ça._

Juvia laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Non, ça ira, rétorqua-t-elle. Merci de ne pas l'avoir fait.

— _C'est pour ça que tu détestes ta mère ?_

— Elle a toujours été effroyable et froide. Elle ne mérite même pas l'appellation de _mère_. Ma nourrice, Melda, a pris soin de moi à sa place mais…

— _Mais ta mère reste quand même ta vraie génitrice._

— J'aimerais… J'aimerais qu'elle arrête de me détester, mais c'est impossible. J'ai les cheveux _bleus_, comprenez-vous ?

— _Non, je ne comprends pas. Ils sont sympas tes cheveux, surtout entre tes cuisses…_

— Ça m'embarrasse de vous entendre en parler.

— _Alors ne m'écoute pas. Je te parlais donc de mes doigts entre tes délicieuses lèv…_

— Taisez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, les joues en feu.

Mais c'était plutôt Juvia tout entière qui prenait feu, de l'intérieur. Il connaissait l'effet que ses mots avaient sur elle et la narguait avec. Non, la jeune amoureuse n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu ce soir. Elle voulait lui parler, et uniquement lui parler.

— C'est quoi ce que j'entends, derrière ? préféra-t-elle demander, pour changer de sujet.

Derrière la voix rauque, la bleue pouvait déceler l'air d'une chanson que le brun s'était mis à écouter depuis quelques minutes.

— _Ça s'appelle communément de la musique, _la railla-t-il_. Vous préférez compter votre fric au lieu de vous détendre, chez toi ? _

— Je vous em-merde, s'amusa-t-elle à dire, en articulant bravement chaque syllabe de l'insulte.

Monsieur Fullbuster se mit à rire, et Juvia sourit, fière de son petit effet.

— _Ça te va vraiment pas de dire un truc pareil,_ dit-il après quelques secondes, un sourire persistant dans la voix.

— Vous trouvez ? Je suis certaine que mon maître saura m'y entraîner.

— _Ton maître ?_

— Vous, bien entendu. Qui d'autre voulez-vous que ce soit ? Je n'ai plus besoin de scolarisation à domicile depuis le début de mon adolescence. Et rassurez-vous, il n'y a que vous qui m'enseignez des choses que je ne fais jamais.

— _Dis pas ce genre de choses, surtout pas avec _cette_ voix-là._

— Pourquoi ? Quelle voix ?

Silence, encore une fois. Etait-ce une de ses passions, de lui mettre des vents ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle l'appelle ainsi ? La bleue réfléchit intensément, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Puis…

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux élargis par ses pensées indécentes. Juvia a compris.

Juvia ignora comme elle put les images narguant son esprit, où le maître en question lui donnait des devoirs à réaliser tous aussi pervers les uns que les autres. Monsieur Fullbuster la corrigeait à la moindre erreur commise, la punissait délicieusement, l'humiliait, la _dressait_…

— _Écoute ça_, lui ordonna-t-il en ignorant la réponse de l'élève modèle.

Et la seconde d'après, le brun rapprocha son téléphone de l'origine du bruit mélodieux. La bleutée raffermit sa prise, écoutant attentivement la musique qu'elle se surprit à aimer. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose d'aussi violent que la sonnerie de téléphone du serveur, mais c'était différent. Plus calme, plus agréable. L'air enjoué la fit sourire, c'était rafraichissant. La voix du chanteur se fondait parfaitement aux instruments jouant derrière lui.

Juvia laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme au bout du fil chanter avec la musique :

— _And then he falls into the sea. He falls into the ocean. He falls into the deep__.(1)_

— Vous chantez faux, le taquina-t-elle, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait l'entendre ou pas.

— _Personne n'est parfait. Tu connais cette musique ?_

_Vous l'êtes à mes yeux, _pensa fort la bleutée.

— Non, quel est son titre ?

— _I am the photographer_, "_je suis le photographe" au cas où tu piges pas un mot d'anglais._

— J'ai quelques origines britanniques, je me débrouille. Les paroles corr…

— … _correspondent à la situation ? Epargne-moi ça, tu veux ? Il est déjà quatre heures._

— On parle depuis si longtemps que ça ? s'étonna la bleue. Il est vrai que j'ai un peu mal à l'oreille, mais je ne me sens pas fatiguée pour autant.

Juvia réprima un bâillement, pourtant. Elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre fin à leur conversation. Il l'avait contactée aussitôt rentrée chez elle, après le cinéma. Le groupe de personnes s'était dispersé petit à petit, et la bleutée avait souhaité une bonne nuit à Levy que son père était venu chercher en voiture. Elle était ensuite rentrée au manoir Lockser à pied, malgré l'heure tardive, évitant au maximum les petites ruelles trop sombres.

Quelques instants après être arrivée dans sa chambre, la bleue avait reçu son appel. Monsieur Fullbuster l'avait accompagnée, au téléphone, dans _Le_ _trou noir_ où Juvia s'était appliquée à développer les récentes photos.

— _Moi non plus_, lui assura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Puis aucun des deux n'ajouta un mot. Un confortable silence s'installa, accompagné uniquement des musiques qu'écoutait l'homme au bout du fil. Juvia ferma les yeux un instant, respira calmement. Elle s'imagina dans les bras du serveur, dans son lit, nichée dans le creux de son étreinte. C'était comme s'ils étaient ensemble, de cette façon. Le souffle profond de Monsieur Fullbuster, les paroles des différentes musiques qu'elle décelait en fond, l'odeur imaginaire de la clope.

_How to fight loneliness ? Just smile all the time(2)__, _chantonnait le musicien à la voix grave, en accord avec l'air joué par les membres de son groupe.

— _J'ai une idée, vu qu'on va pas se coucher, _lui dit le brun tout bas, comme s'il profitait lui aussi du paisible moment. _Viens au café_.

— Maintenant ? s'étonna la bleue, elle haussa les sourcils puis se tourna sur le côté, le téléphone coincé entre sa joue et son oreiller. On est dimanche… C'est fermé à cette heure, non ?

— _C'est vrai, je suis con. La grande place, tu vois où c'est ?_

— Là où il y a des marchands, pas loin du Redfox ?

— _Oui, c'est dans les environs. On se retrouve là-bas ?_

— Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?

Juvia observa sans vraiment le voir le mur sous ses yeux, parsemé de nombreuses photographies que la pénombre dévorait. Ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil se fermaient contre sa volonté, et elle papillonna plusieurs fois des cils pour chasser la fatigue.

— _Une simple envie._

Un sourire bourgeonna sur la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Elle était en plein songe. Non, mieux qu'un rêve, la réalité avait soudainement un goût exquis. Son aimé désirait encore la voir, alors qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille, alors qu'ils avaient parlé toute la nuit jusqu'au matin. Ils étaient restés au téléphone pendant de longues heures, parlant de tout et de rien. Parfois, profitant uniquement du confortable silence. C'était agréable de pouvoir discuter avec lui, goûter à cette intimité où ils se découvraient l'un l'autre. Mais le numéro sept ne voulait pas se contenter de ça.

Il voulait voir Juvia en vrai. Tout de suite.

Monsieur Fullbuster ne la détestait peut-être plus.

* * *

Ses lunettes noires épousaient l'arête de son nez, cachaient son regard caverneux au monde. Le bras posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, bronzant sous les rayons du soleil, il tira une courte taffe de sa clope. Le mégot se calcinait au bout de son bras tendu et tenant le volant. La nicotine flirta avec les sens de Juvia ; la fit grimacer un peu. La cassette avalée par la radio de la voiture appartenait au brun. L'amoureuse bleue découvrait ses musiques préférées, nichée au creux du siège passager. Ses boucles défaites voletaient dans le vent, la fenêtre grande ouverte. La noble s'était à peine coiffée, arrangeant un minimum son apparence. Elle se sentait complètement à l'aise en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois dans sa vie.

Juvia avait rejoint l'élu de son cœur là où il l'avait attendue, la grande place comme il l'avait appelée. Il lui avait confié qu'il n'habitait pas très loin de cet endroit, il lui avait même indiqué – vaguement – du doigt les environs où se trouvait son immeuble. Une information qu'elle avait enregistrée, même si elle n'aurait jamais l'indécence de débarquer chez lui sans son accord.

Le serveur l'avait ensuite emmenée jusqu'à une vieille voiture garée plus loin. Une BMW datant certainement des années quatre-vingt, au vu de son apparence rétro. Noire, cabossée par endroit, et poussiéreuse. La bleutée avait hésité à monter dedans, même si le cuir des sièges semblait confortable et presque pas troué.

— Etes-vous sûr qu'elle peut encore rouler, ou même démarrer ? lui avait-elle demandé, jetant un regard suspicieux au capot de la voiture.

Le moteur devait certainement se faire vieux. Un phare fracassé et absent. Arrivait-il réellement à conduire cet antique véhicule ?

— C'est trop tard pour jouer à la petite bourgeoise, lui avait-il répondu. Monte !

Réticente, elle avait tout de même exécuté l'ordre. Le cuir et l'odeur de clope avaient tout de suite agressé ses narines. Elle s'était empressée d'ouvrir la vitre – manuellement – pour laisser respirer la voiture. Ensuite, le brun avait en effet réussi à démarrer et Juvia avait admiré l'aisance avec laquelle il conduisait. La bleutée avait souri en se nichant dans le creux de son siège. L'automobile n'était pas si mal que ça, finalement.

Le conducteur s'était éloigné de la ville et la jeune femme, surprise et quelque peu effrayée, avait regardé le paysage défiler rapidement devant ses yeux. Peu de voitures rencontrées sur le chemin, la circulation était limpide et dégagée à cette heure matinale. Mentalement, la photographe s'était répétée qu'elle était en compagnie de Monsieur Fullbuster, pas n'importe qui. Mais elle ne pouvait affirmer qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance – malgré le contrat, qui ne comptait plus à cet instant. Peut-être était-il en train de la kidnapper ? Puis demander une rançon à ses parents ? Peut-être prévoyait-il d'abuser d'elle au milieu d'une obscure forêt avant de l'y abandonner ?

— A quoi tu penses ? avait demandé le sujet de ses pensées face à son air paniqué, et elle n'avait osé lui répondre honnêtement.

— A rien du tout ! lui avait-elle assuré avec véhémence, le scrutant du coin de l'œil.

Il avait l'air parfaitement détendu, conduisant d'une seule main, fumant de l'autre. Il n'avait aucunement l'air d'être sur le point de lui faire du mal. Ridicule. Cet homme n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque forêt pour lui faire des choses déplacées. Une unique ruelle suffisait. Ou une salle de cinéma…

Le contrat stipulait de lui faire confiance. Juvia dut s'y résigner, parce que de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le courage, ou l'envie, de se jeter de la voiture en pleine conduite. Ça la tuerait, et elle n'était pas prête à le faire.

Et plus ils s'éloignaient de la ville, et plus Juvia avait l'impression de reconnaître le chemin.

Un vieux souvenir d'enfance, douloureux. Elle se rappelait de ces environs, de ces mêmes feuillages morts encadrant la route, de l'étendue déserte et terreuse comptant quelques maisonnettes délabrées. Ce paysage qu'elle avait détesté, pendant qu'elle pleurait. Elle se remémorait les réprimandes de sa mère, de ses soupirs exaspérés, de ses « il faut toujours qu'il pleuve quand tu es là ! ». De la dispute qui avait éclaté entre ses parents.

Le brun l'emmenait à la plage.

C'était différent, avec lui. Il n'y avait pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas de pluie. Les nuages amoncelés dans le ciel se fendirent de toute part, chassés par l'aube rayonnant. Le drap noirci se colora de rose et d'orange. Un peu de bleu, aussi. L'horizon s'éclaircissait, et le soleil levant saluait timidement la ville endormie. Les doux rayons déchurent jovialement sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Le premier décida de flatter son nez mutin. Le deuxième choisit ses joues, qu'il dorlota. Le troisième embrassa ses lèvres, pleinement, amoureusement. De sa lueur dorée, le quatrième cajola ses paupières fermées. A travers ce fin rideau de peau, ils étreignirent ses prunelles bleutées. Sous la chaude affection, l'aiguail perla sur ses cils. Craintivement. Le moment n'était pas sans fin, mais ils prirent leur temps pour découvrir la peau laiteuse. Trop pâle. Une peau d'hiver et de pluie. Remords. Ils auraient dû la visiter plus souvent.

Juvia ouvrit les yeux et admira le spectacle. Eblouie, elle l'était. Elle en oublia même de prendre en photo ce moment, parce qu'elle était bien trop occupée à en profiter. Réellement, pas à travers une image. Discrètement, elle essuya l'eau humidifiant le coin de ses yeux. Etait-ce la fatigue, ou l'émotion ? Peut-être les deux.

L'odeur salée de la mer lui parvenait d'ici. C'était agréable, elle avait envie de hurler de joie. Le vent matinal fouettait son visage, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour mieux le recevoir. Un fouet de fraîcheur bienfaitrice. Loin de la ville polluée, elle prit une grande inspiration. La passagère sourit, tandis que près d'elle, le brun chatonnait faussement la musique avec un accent anglais qui étira davantage ses lèvres. Ses doigts tapaient en rythme sur le cuir du volant, alors que les cordes de guitares étaient pincées dans un air mélodieux.

— Tu connais ? réussit-elle à entendre malgré le vent maltraitant ses oreilles. MMJ, énonça-t-il, certain qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui était véridique après tout. _My Morning Jacket_.(3) J'ai tous leurs albums chez moi, et je me lasse toujours pas de la voix de Jim James. Et t'entends ces incursions folk ?

Juvia buvait chacun de ses mots, alors qu'il exprimait son enjouement pour le groupe. La main féminine se tendit dans le vide, repoussée violemment par le vent en contresens. Elle s'amusa à ça pendant quelques minutes, appréciant le manque de contrôle sur sa main malmenée par l'élément. Sa manche ballotée se gonflait d'air, qui s'engouffrait sous son pull, prodiguait de fraîches caresses à sa peau. Les prunelles océaniques voyagèrent dans le ciel avec les deux oiseaux coursant les voitures, en contrebas. Le vent les portait tandis qu'ils battaient gracieusement des ailes, fendant l'azuré orné de fabuleuses formes en coton. Le paysage défilait à grande vitesse et bientôt, les deux volatiles furent délaissés loin derrière la voiture noire.

— Et eux, ce sont les _Wheat(__4)_, l'informa Fullbuster lorsque la cassette passa à la musique suivante.

Juvia sourit. C'était l'une des musiques qu'il lui avait faites écouter au téléphone pendant qu'ils gardaient le silence ; profitaient du moment partagé. Elle lui adressa un regard entendu, toutefois incertaine s'il l'observait derrière ses lunettes noires.

— Je sais, rétorqua la bleue, amusée. J'ai reconnu.

— Tu devais à peine avoir deux ans à cette époque… Voire même pas née.

— Et vous alors ?! s'insurgea-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Il la prenait pour une gamine !

— J'ai vingt-cinq ans, tu sais ?

Juvia arqua un sourcil, imitant volontairement la manie de Monsieur Fullbuster. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref regard avant de le reporter sur la route. Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. La noble ravala le sien et s'efforça de garder son sérieux.

— Et vous écoutiez déjà ce genre de musique à votre jeune âge ? demanda la noble bleue, intéressée.

— Bien sûr. C'est Ur qui m'a fait découvrir. T'écoutes quoi, toi ?

— Je ne sais pas, un peu de tout… hésita la passagère, réfléchissant un moment à ses musiciens préférés, avant de sourire. Du Sóley, Daughter, ou encore Camille Bazbaz(5). Les connaissez-vous ?

Le conducteur lui rendit son sourire, hocha la tête pour répondre, ou peut-être pour approuver ses goûts. Juvia le vit doubler la petite voiture rouge devant eux, puis il chantonna quelques paroles de la musique qui passait. Elle l'écouta attentivement, le cœur au bord des lèvres et tressautant dans sa poitrine. Comme si les paroles lui étaient personnellement adressées.

— _And don't I threat you like you want ? And don't I love you like you want to be loved_ ?(6) fredonnait le brun en anglais, le visage tourné vers la route.

Il chantait faux et fort, le col de son t-shirt maltraité par le vent brusque. Elle pouvait admirer ses clavicules alléchantes, l'éclat métallique autour de son cou. Le brun ravala un bâillement et la bleutée dissimula le sien derrière sa petite main. Le visage de Juvia se fendit de nouveau d'un sourire. Il était certainement aussi fatiguée qu'elle, mais l'odeur salée était revigorante et rafraichissante.

La mer se dessinait à l'horizon. Les vagues déferlaient et s'écrasaient contre les hautes roches. Une mousse blanchâtre se formait sur les bords de leurs langues léchant goulûment le sable. Le liquide bleu, presque grisé, ne cessait d'enlacer les pieds de quelques rares surfeurs matinaux. Au-dessus des plus gros rochers dépassant de la surface ondoyante, une falaise culminait. Juvia pouvait deviner les silhouettes de quelques pécheurs debout, ou assis près de leurs cannes posées en équilibre devant eux.

Les vagues se succédaient sans cesse comme une interminable musique. La voiture perdait en vitesse et déjà, l'appréhension se déversait dans les veines de la bleutée.

— Juvia peut sentir l'océan.

— Tu aimes ça ?

— Plus que tout, lui assura-t-elle, radieuse.

— Plus que moi ?

Tétanisée, elle ne répondit rien. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa trachée douloureusement nouée. Que lui prenait-il de poser ainsi cette question, sans la ménager ?

— Relaxe, souffla-t-il, moqueur. Je plaisantais.

Juvia faillit lui taper le bras pour lui faire ravaler son sourire arrogant. Mais la noble se retint de le faire parce qu'il conduisait – et surtout, parce qu'elle n'osait pas. Elle préféra se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Le sel. La mer. La musique. La vieille BMW.

Fullbuster-sama.

Arrivés à destination, il ne tarda pas à se garer sur le parking presque vide. Deux voitures seulement, certainement celles des surfeurs qui bravaient déjà les vagues. Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier, avant de s'arrêter.

La bleutée grimaça. Elle aurait voulu rester dans cette voiture pour toujours, sur la route, en compagnie de son numéro sept préféré.

La photographe se résigna tout de même à descendre, posant pied sur l'inconfortable sol. L'odeur salée emplit ses poumons. Juvia prit une grande inspiration qu'elle dégusta. La terre granuleuse craqueta sous ses bottines, qu'elle décida d'enlever pour mieux sentir la tiédeur du sable contre sa peau. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dépêcha de quitter le gravier du parking pour plonger ses orteils dans le sable doré.

Il était encore frais, le soleil n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le rendre brûlant, comme dans son enfance. La bleutée s'avança vers la mer, obnubilée par les nombreuses vagues qui ne cessaient de s'enrouler sur la surface, comme si elles l'appelaient à les rejoindre. Juvia sourit, se tourna vers le brun resté derrière elle. Les mains dans les poches, il avait remonté ses lunettes sur sa tête. Elle pouvait ainsi voir son regard, vissé sur sa personne.

L'odeur de la mer était revigorante et délicieusement salée. Et le serveur en t-shirt noir était tout aussi délicieux, ses yeux marins s'en régalaient chaque seconde. Il avait mis son habituel pantalon de travail, dont la couleur se fondait parfaitement à son haut. Pas de jean usé, aujourd'hui. Elle avait d'ailleurs évité d'en mettre un aussi, parce que la bleue ne désirait pas rater d'autres sensations – si jamais il se passait de nouveau quelque chose, comme au cinéma. Elle avait donc préféré mettre une jupe, que la brise s'amusait à faire voleter.

Le regard braqué vers le joueur de Hockey, l'amoureuse décida de graver ce souvenir sur la pellicule. Elle s'empara de son appareil et prit un cliché du brun, qui lui jeta un regard dubitatif, un sourcil arqué dans la direction de l'objectif. La laissant faire, il tira une cigarette de son paquet à l'aide de ses lèvres, et l'alluma. Sa main protectrice abrita le mégot du vent. Juvia prit un autre cliché, le faisant grimacer. Le fumeur exhala rapidement l'air empoisonné.

— Tu ne te sépares jamais de ton jouet ? lui demanda-t-il tout à coup.

La bleue le fusilla du regard à travers le viseur.

— Ce n'est pas un simple jouet !

— Vu toutes les photos que t'as dû prendre de moi, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est ton sextoy.

Juvia abaissa l'engin, le dévisagea, offusquée par ses paroles.

— Je n'ai pas de… de jouet érotique !

— Sûrement parce que tes doigts te suffisent, la railla-t-il, taquin. Pour le moment.

— Je ne vous entends plus ! s'exclama la bleutée rougissante, en se bouchant faussement les oreilles et se détournant du pervers qui se mit à rire.

Juvia l'ignora comme elle put, préférant prendre d'autres clichés des environs. Les surfeurs, les vagues déferlant sur les rochers, les pêcheurs en contre-jour. Le soleil, fier et rayonnant dans le ciel d'un bleu pâle. L'air froid lui glaça le nez et les joues, mais son cœur se baignait dans un cocon d'allégresse, onctueuse et mielleuse. Une douce sensation qui ne pouvait que la faire sourire, la transporter sur les vagues pétillantes et vaporeuses.

L'odeur de la nicotine chatouilla son nez, qu'elle retroussa en direction du brun. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de se tuer les poumons avec ces substances goudronneuses ? Mais aussitôt les yeux bleus posés sur le concerné, Juvia oublia tous ses reproches. Parce qu'il était beau, comme ça, avec la clope coincée entre ses lèvres bleuâtres. Le vent dansant dans ses cheveux, le regard cloué à l'horizon. Les pensées perdues au loin, quelque part sur l'écume des vagues qui se formait entre l'azur et l'océan. La photographe n'osa l'interrompre et demeura dans son coin, dans le silence.

— Tu veux pas nager un peu ? demanda-t-il, brisant le calme à sa place.

— Juvia ne sait pas nager, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres, comme si elle en avait un peu honte, ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs.

— Ça s'apprend.

— Je n'ai même pas de maillot de bain, lui dit-elle inutilement, en haussant les épaules, mais un sourire flottait de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'imaginait déjà dans l'eau, accrochée aux épaules larges, viriles, et bronzées du sportif. Envoyant valser sa cigarette dans le sable, il s'avança vers la mer et Juvia lui emboita le pas, foulant la terre sableuse de ses petits talons nus. Laborieusement, elle rattrapa l'homme déjà arrivé à destination. La bleue marcha timidement dans l'eau. Les vagues chatouillèrent ses pieds, l'accueillant avec joie et chassant quelque peu le sable enrobant ses chevilles.

— Allez-vous réellement m'apprendre à nager ? questionna-t-elle, tout en s'aventurant dans l'eau qui humidifia ses genoux.

Elle sentait ses pieds glisser et s'enfoncer dans le sable humide. Tel un lasso, il l'enchainait et l'attirait vers les profondeurs de l'océan. L'écume moussait jovialement autour de ses genoux, le doux pétillement était revigorant et un petit rire franchit ses lèvres.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit l'homme derrière elle avec un sourire dans la voix, puis ses mains la poussèrent violemment et sans la ménager.

Juvia perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau, tandis qu'une vague avalait goulument son visage. Elle eut le réflexe de retenir son souffle, évitant ainsi de boire la tasse. Son appareil photo cogna douloureusement sa mâchoire. A tâtons, elle chercha prestement le sol sablé et se releva difficilement, ballotée par le courant.

— Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! cria-t-elle dans la direction du serveur dont les épaules tressautaient, occupé à s'esclaffer silencieusement de sa puérile plaisanterie.

Ses papilles agressées, la bleue postillonna gracieusement le goût salé ancré à ses lèvres, en vain.

— Charmant, se moqua-t-il, goguenard. Tes vêtements sont trempés.

— Il fallait y penser avant de me pousser !

— Justement, j'y ai pensé, déclara Fullbuster en lorgnant ses habits.

Son pull et sa jupe épousaient exagérément sa peau, et la jeune femme tira quelque peu dessus pour les décoller de sa généreuse poitrine et ses jambes. Ses cuisses étaient parfaitement visibles maintenant que le tissu était imbibé. Le regard noir pesa sur son corps exposé sous la lumière vive du soleil. L'astre paradait fièrement entre les fissures des cotons dans le ciel. Ne pouvait-il pas retourner se planquer derrière les nuages, pour une fois que la Femme Pluie en avait besoin ? Mais il semblait bien trop heureux de cette heure de gloire, préférait espionner la bleue s'exhibant devant le chiffre de la perfection.

— Tu peux te changer dans la voiture, si tu veux.

— Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il, l'ironie débordant de ses fausses excuses. Je voulais dire, te _déshabiller_, en attendant que ça sèche.

Juvia lui fit les gros yeux. Il voulait réellement abuser d'elle ! Sur la plage, avec tous ces gens autour ! D'accord, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux, et bien trop occupés à leurs activités, mais tout de même ! Et si quelqu'un se retournait à ce moment précis, et découvrait l'état dans lequel elle était ? Ses vêtements étaient inutiles et dévoilaient tout son corps.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers.

— Et c'est toi qui oses dire ça ?

— Je ne vous demande pas de vous déshabiller, moi, se défendit-elle.

— T'aimerais. Mais comme je suis déjà exhibitionniste de nature, ça t'arrange bien.

— Vous avez encore tous vos vêtements, pourtant, remarqua Juvia, la déception pointant le bout de son nez.

— C'est une demande implicite, là ? la taquina le serveur, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, comme pour les discipliner face au vent de l'océan.

Embarrassée, elle évita de fixer trop longtemps les mèches brunes. Et encore moins le cou dévoilé, alléchant et attrayant. Allait-il réellement se déshabiller pour elle ? Mais l'homme n'en fit rien, il se contenta de l'attendre.

L'amoureuse de l'eau se mordit la langue, avant de se résigner à quitter les vagues enchanteresses caressant ses jambes dénudées. La photographe testa son appareil, infiniment soulagée de découvrir qu'il marchait encore. L'engin tropicalisé avait réussi à survivre à l'attaque aquatile, néanmoins l'étudiante nota mentalement de le revérifier une fois chez elle. Sa protection avait toujours su le protéger de la pluie mais la bleutée, soucieuse, n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il prendrait l'eau de mer. Des grains de sable s'étaient peut-être introduit à l'intérieur, rayant et endommageant son bien.

Monsieur Fullbuster n'avait-il donc aucune idée de la valeur de l'appareil à ses yeux ? Juvia lui jeta un énième regard accusateur, que le concerné ne vit même pas.

La femme trempée se dirigea vers la voiture, ses petits pieds s'enfonçant de nouveau dans le sable tiède qui s'occupa de faire sécher les grains humides. Le gravier du parking agressa encore une fois la plante de ses pieds, obligeant la bleue à sautiller jusqu'au véhicule. Juvia sentit le brun dans son dos alors qu'il marchait calmement derrière elle. L'homme s'empressa de lui ouvrir la portière arrière. Derrière cette dernière, la photographe se cacha comme elle put et enleva son haut trempé. Elle l'essora sur le gravier, sous les yeux attentifs de son compagnon qui la firent rougir.

Juvia poursuivit tout de même son geste, en s'efforçant d'ignorer le regard vissé à son sous-vêtement humide. A sa poitrine exposée aussi ouvertement, lubriquement. Soupirant, la bourgeoise mise à nue laissa finalement échapper la plainte torturant sa langue :

— Pourriez-vous au moins avoir la décence de regarder ailleurs ?

— Et rater toute l'_ampleur_ du spectacle ? Non merci.

Juvia rougit plus fortement. Une vraie écrevisse vivante à la crinière bleue. Elle épousseta quelque peu ses pieds enrobés de grains de sable. La dénudée s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la voiture, se déroba du regard insistant et la dévisageant sans gêne. Enfin, elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa jupe alourdie par l'eau et la suspendit, comme son pull, à la fenêtre laissée ouverte.

Le brun s'accouda nonchalamment au toit de la voiture, il continua à l'observer. La noble croisa les bras, se cachant autant que possible. Donc, très peu.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur l'impolitesse du bougre, celui-ci la devança.

— J'ai amené la liste, l'informa-t-il en sortant le papier de sa poche arrière.

Aucunement trempé, le propriétaire de la BMW ne s'était pas aventuré dans l'eau, alors qu'elle avait espéré qu'il lui aurait enseigné à nager. Juvia aurait aimé s'accrocher à ses épaules, nicher son visage dans son cou et apprécier la danse des vagues contre lui. La bleue soupira intérieurement de frustration. L'homme déplia la liste et sourit en coin tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les points marqués.

— Et donc ? l'encouragea-t-elle, tout de même curieuse.

— Et donc… Point numéro quatre, et je cite au mot près, "je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose d'obscène dans un lieu public".

Son rougissement ne la quittait plus une seule seconde depuis qu'ils étaient retournés au parking. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, chercha ses mots.

— Tout ce qu'on a déjà fait ne compte pas ? Le cinéma…

— Il faisait noir, et on n'a pas fait grand-chose, objecta-t-il, un peu grognon. Par contre, ici…

— Ici quoi ? répéta-t-elle en scrutant hâtivement les environs, l'appréhension grandissant dans sa gorge serrée par la panique.

— Ici, je peux tout voir pendant que tu te touches.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous me regarder pendant que je… fais ça ?! s'écria la bleutée, les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

— Curiosité, dit-il simplement. Allonge-toi sur la banquette.

— Je n'ai même pas envie, refusa-t-elle, la mine renfrognée.

Étrangement, il se mit à sourire face à son refus, contrairement à la déception qu'elle aurait voulu voir peindre son visage. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où l'élève désobéissait aux ordres de son maître. Mais elle ne tarda pas à paniquer de nouveau lorsque le brun s'engouffra à son tour dans la voiture, empiétant sur son espace vital. La jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement de lui, trouvant refuge dans la deuxième place arrière. Mais ça ne suffit pas à la rassurer, parce que l'homme s'était installé près d'elle. Il était bien trop proche. Juste à côté.

Le propriétaire de la BMW referma la portière dans un bruit sourd, et le cœur entiché tressauta. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire ? Juvia se posait la question dans un mélange de crainte mais aussi… d'attente. Peut-être allait-il encore une fois l'embrasser, comme au cinéma ? Elle attendait au fond d'elle de pouvoir de nouveau sentir les mains masculines sur son corps. Elle avait envie qu'il la torture de nouveau avec ses doigts, ses lèvres et…

La noble hoqueta de surprise, et surtout de plaisir.

Monsieur Fullbuster avait décidé de satisfaire ses attentes en glissant sournoisement sa main entre ses cuisses, flattant sa peau diaphane au passage. L'homme ne prenait même pas le temps de la ménager, de l'embrasser ni de la préparer. Sans l'épargner un seul instant, il empoigna à pleine main sa vulve rosée à travers sa culotte imbibée d'eau. La jeune femme pouvait aisément sentir la froideur de sa paume contre elle. Il joua habilement de ses doigts, palpant ses grandes lèvres pulpeuses, peignant la douceur de ses poils azurés à travers le tissu humide, la caressant partout à la fois. Il enfonça légèrement le plat de son majeur entre ses lèvres pour mieux cajoler son intimité. Son doigt se nicha de tout son long dans son nid de plaisir, entre ses chairs rosées et bombées.

Elle haleta, s'accrocha à cette main fouineuse, se recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre la portière dans son dos, ses genoux repliés contre elle. Il la coinçait dans l'étroitesse de sa voiture, et elle ne pouvait – _voulait_ – aller nulle part. Ses pattes blanches agrippaient le poignet du farfouilleur, mais Juvia ne cherchait pas à l'éloigner. Au contraire, elle l'incitait à mieux la tâter, à saisir sa vulve dans sa paume glaciale.

C'était si bon d'être emprisonnée dans la main de Monsieur Fullbuster.

Ses cuisses étaient légèrement écartées, il pouvait ainsi facilement la toucher. Le brun, attentif à ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, s'était quelque peu penché vers elle. Il maintenait son équilibre sur son bras libre, posé sur le cuir de la banquette arrière. La bleutée baissa la tête à son tour et admira ce bras plongé entre ses cuisses, lui prodiguant des caresses extraordinairement plaisantes, brûlantes et délicieuses. Ses articulations jouaient à chaque mouvement de ses longs doigts, juste là, contre son sexe qu'elle savait humide.

Juvia pouvait le sentir. Elle observa avec attention le mouvement de ce doigt qui frottait encore et encore son clitoris, sa main qui empoignait son intimité, comme s'il s'agissait de sa possession ; sa propriété dégoulinante qui lui était vouée. A Monsieur Fullbuster, et uniquement à lui. Son excitation s'enflammait de plus en plus en elle, dans ses veines ; son bas-ventre. Surtout quand elle observait de si près cette main hâlée posée sur son fruit défendu. La même main qui remuait sensuellement la cuillère, tenait délicatement l'ustensile argenté et troublait le liquide en le faisant tournoyer lentement. Cette main qui lui servait son thé préféré chaque jour au café, lui prodiguant un plaisir jouissif dans l'intimité de sa chambre, à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

Et ces doigts étaient là, maintenant. Entre ses cuisses. Sur elle, sur un endroit qui avait l'habitude d'être visité uniquement par sa propriétaire. Il s'était trouvé un nouveau maître pour le cajoler, elle ne pouvait que s'y résigner, et approuver ce choix. Seigneur… Juvia était enfin cette cuillère en argent, entre les mains du brun, son bouton enflé de désir remué lascivement par le serveur, dans le sens d'une aiguille, délicatement, plaisamment.

C'était délectable.

Ses frissons suivaient le rythme des vagues, déferlaient dans son bas ventre, la plongeaient dans une onde de plaisir, humidifiaient ses profondeurs. Il était _vraiment_ doué pour lui faire perdre la tête. Facilement, l'élu de son cœur se plaisait à franchir ses barrières comme s'il fendait du beurre. Quelles barrières, après tout ? Elle ne pouvait que se laisser faire, s'adonner à lui corps et âme. Et cœur. Tout entière.

Juvia appartenait à Monsieur Fullbuster.

— Et maintenant, toujours pas envie ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, sans s'arrêter de la toucher.

Lentement, fermement. La forte pression allait et venait contre elle dans un lent mouvement que ses chairs palpaient intensément.

Le tissu de sa culotte commença à irriter ses tendres chairs, et la désagréable sensation la fit grimacer, ce que le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer. Alors, il retira l'objet de sa gêne. Juste comme ça. Sans lui demander son accord, en se servant comme s'il était chez lui. La bleutée couvrit instinctivement l'endroit découvert à l'aide de ses mains.

— Tu veux le faire toi-même maintenant ? Fais donc. J'ai toujours été curieux de voir comment tu t'y prends.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond. Elle tira puérilement la langue en direction du voyeur.

— Juvia est pudique ! expliqua-t-elle, en l'accusant du regard.

— Menteuse. Tu as les cuisses déjà écartées.

Aussitôt ces mots entendus, la concernée referma brutalement les jambes, faisant claquer sa peau moelleuse à cet endroit. Le brun alluma une autre clope qu'il décida de fumer près d'elle, sans se soucier de l'enfumer. La bleue ne s'en formalisa pas, parce qu'elle était bien trop concentrée sur la petite goutte de transpiration qui roulait distinctement sur sa fesse, se perdant dans l'humidité de sa peau. Juvia avait très envie de libérer cette flamme qui lui brûlait le ventre.

— D'accord, céda la noble. Je vais le faire… mais ne regardez pas.

— Où est l'intérêt alors ? contra-t-il en braquant de nouveau ses yeux sur son entrecuisse, résolument caché derrière la barrière de ses mains laiteuses.

Fullbuster tira une courte taffe de sa cigarette, souffla son nuage blanc vers la fenêtre. Il se mit à l'aise sur le siège de cuir sombre qui couinait parfois sous leurs mouvements. Son bras encerclait l'appui-tête, juste près de Juvia. Celle-ci le regardait stupidement, n'osant commencer à… faire ce dont elle avait très envie. Pourtant, la bleutée le voulait réellement, parce que le brun avait de nouveau réussi à lui faire perdre la tête. Parce qu'il _voulait_ qu'elle le fasse. Et cette information l'excitait davantage.

_Affreuse_, avait-il dit au téléphone, mais il ne l'avait pas pensé un seul instant, n'est-ce pas ?

Son aimé la désirait ardemment. L'obsédée dénudée pouvait aisément le deviner au vu de l'étincelle luisant dans son sombre regard. Surtout quand il le posait sur elle. Sur Juvia.

Hésitante, la jeune femme se risqua à céder à son caprice, à réaliser ce quatrième point de la liste, tout en surveillant l'homme près d'elle. Il l'observait attentivement, hypnotisé par sa main qui se mouvait timidement contre son intimité. Gênée, la descendante des Lockser jeta un coup d'œil au loin, à travers la vitre, où elle devina les silhouettes des hommes sur la falaise. Et si quelqu'un les découvrait ? La voyait ainsi, dans une position aussi indécente et compromettante ?

A part le serveur, qui avait en quelque sorte gagné l'autorisation de le faire.

Et cet homme s'y plaisait entièrement, ses prunelles ancrées sur ce qui se passait entre ses cuisses pulpeuses. Captivé, il en oublia même sa clope délaissée entre ses doigts. Il s'humecta les lèvres, vaguement entrouvertes, léchant la saveur de nicotine imprégnant sa bouche. Pensait-il à remplacer ses doigts par ses lèvres ? Le fumeur donna un second coup de langue, rapide et fébrile, sans détourner un seul instant son regard de ses cuisses qu'elle écartait de plus en plus, involontairement. Ou peut-être volontairement, pour lui permettre de mieux la voir ; l'admirer. Il cillait rarement, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres humides brillaient. Le désir calcinait le voyeur qui l'observait.

Assoiffé.

Se cajolant, le rouge aux joues, la bleutée essayait de se décontracter dans cette position, les genoux quelque peu repliés vers elle pour laisser de la place au spectateur perverti. Les rôles échangés, c'était maintenant à lui de l'espionner. Ouvertement, il n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque vestiaire pour ce faire. C'était injuste.

Troublant.

La femme pluie se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Sans détourner ses yeux d'elle, l'homme se débarrassa de sa cigarette par la fenêtre.

— Petite néophyte, souffla-t-il soudainement. T'as jamais rien inséré là, hein ?

Pour illustrer ses propos, la main du brun retourna contre son intimité, glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son entrée trempée par la tiédeur de son désir. Juvia hoqueta, alors qu'il la caressait lentement pendant qu'elle se faisait plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait osé, jamais elle n'avait pensé à toucher ces deux endroits différents, _en_ _même temps_. C'était singulier, de sentir ces caresses étrangères contre la tendresse de sa chair. Il ne cessa de tourner autour, du bout des doigts, la testant, lui arrachant de longs frissons l'enveloppant tout entière.

— Juvi… Je n'ai jamais osé, lui expliqua-t-elle entre deux soupirs. Je ne sais pas comment faire.

— Moi, je sais.

Ensuite, la jeune femme ferma fortement les paupières et grimaça. Quelque chose de dur et d'étranger s'insinuait en elle, cherchait à s'introduire dans son antre et écartait ses chairs. Son liquide poisseux aida le doigt du brun, mais c'était désagréable. Elle gémit douloureusement, et Fullbuster ne s'en soucia point. Il continua son chemin sans ralentir. La bleue se crispa, eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Elle resserra ses jambes pour l'empêcher de procéder.

— Détends-toi, lui intima-t-il aussitôt, presque tendrement.

— C'est facile à dire, contra la jeune femme sans desserrer les dents.

— Ce n'est qu'un doigt. T'imagines si c'était autre chose ?

Juvia chassa l'image du sexe de Fullbuster de sa tête. Son attention était bien trop concentrée sur cette sensation de brûlure persistante et irritant ses chairs intérieures. Elle risqua un coup d'œil entre ses cuisses, pour découvrir avec stupéfaction qu'il avait à peine enfoncé son majeur jusqu'à la deuxième phalange. Délicatement, en faisant attention au moindre signe de douleur, l'homme en noir commença à retirer lentement son doigt, puis changea d'avis, et le replongea en elle avec autant de douceur que possible.

Un sourire traversa le visage de la photographe devant l'attention particulière dont il faisait preuve. Contrastant avec son attitude habituelle, il se montrait soudainement délicat et prévenant.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

— Pour rien, je commence à bien aimer, inventa-t-elle partiellement.

Il était vrai que la douleur était bien moins vive, et que la nouvelle expérience était plus plaisante ainsi, avec la douceur du brun. Elle décida de continuer son activité de son côté, et la bleue se perdit de nouveau. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses propres doigts lui arrachaient des vagues de plaisir brèves et électrisantes, mais quand elle se concentrait sur ce doigt qui allait et venait en elle lentement… Qui la caressait de l'intérieur, découvrait la tendresse de sa cavité trempée…

La vague se déferlait dans son ventre encore plus amplement, durablement. Comme au ralenti. Elle se délectait de cette vibration qui empoignait sans pitié ses entrailles. Distinctement, son entrée se contractait autour de lui, le retenait en elle pour mieux l'aspirer dans ses profondeurs.

— C'est embarrassant, soupira-t-elle pour combler le blanc, parce qu'il était soudainement vitale pour elle de parler, pour ne pas devenir complètement folle.

— C'est bien pour ça que t'aimes ça, répondit-il, moqueur.

Elle grimaça subitement de douleur, siffla entre ses dents serrées, quand le doigt alla trop loin.

— Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement son joueur sur glace.

Le regard océanique se perdit et atterrit sur l'entrejambe gonflé de l'homme en face d'elle. A travers son pantalon noir, elle discernait pourtant facilement le membre déformant le tissu. La bleue se décolla de son appui, et tendit la main vers l'objet de sa curiosité. Elle avait envie de redécouvrir la sensation du cinéma, celle de l'érection de son aimé palpitant contre sa paume et l'imprégnant de son odeur particulière.

Il haleta, surpris par son geste. Enchantée, la bleutée se redressa sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à quitter son intimité. La curiosité grignotait son être, l'impulsive alla s'asseoir sur lui, à califourchon. Au passage, sa tête cogna le toit de la voiture, mais Juvia ignora délibérément la douleur. Monsieur Fullbuster ne rechigna pas, il la laissa faire, intrigué par son comportement au vu du regard interrogateur qu'il lui jeta.

— Curieuse, cette fois ? souffla-t-il, aussi fiévreux qu'elle.

Juvia hocha craintivement la tête, posa ses doigts fébriles sur son sexe. Durci, il épousait parfaitement ses extrémités charnues. La timide traça quelques lignes et cercle, tâtant à l'aveugle son érection cloîtrée derrière la barrière sombre. C'était toujours aussi effrayant, mais pas de la même façon qu'au cinéma. Cette fois-ci, ses gestes étaient parfaitement volontaires, voulus. Elle désirait frotter sa main contre ce sexe érigé, lui offrir autant de plaisir qu'il lui en donnait. Mais la bleue ne savait s'y prendre, elle avait peur d'appuyer trop fort, pas assez, ou pire… de lui faire mal. La plus jeune ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule.

— Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il, haletant.

Sans répondre, la docile en soutien-gorge obéit aussitôt et s'assit complètement sur lui, se mettant à l'aise sur cette bosse pointant contre son intimité. Son jus intime tâcha le pantalon de l'homme, et elle souffla des excuses du bout des lèvres. Tellement bas, qu'il ne l'entendit même pas. Ou qu'il l'ignora, peut-être.

— Mieux ? s'enquit le fumeur aux idées perverties.

— Mieux.

Ça l'était réellement. Tellement mieux, tellement plus proche. Elle le sentait bien ferme et dur tout contre elle. Son bouton de plaisir se frottait contre lui, tandis que Fullbuster empoignait sournoisement ses fesses, ses mains glissant sur sa peau ronde, ses ongles s'ancrant douloureusement dans son derrière. Il guidait les mouvements de son bassin, l'incitait à se mouvoir sensuellement sur lui, à se frotter plus fort et plus vite contre sa verge engorgée de sang et de désir.

Le joueur de Hockey se débarrassa prestement de son t-shirt que quelques perles de sueur avaient entaché, retirant au passage les lunettes de ses cheveux, et la femme aux cheveux bleus se risqua à embrasser son cou, gourmande et avide de nouvelles sensations. Flairant sa peau couverte d'une mince pellicule de transpiration, elle huma son odeur corporelle si particulière et enivrante. Elle goûta goulûment à son torse, ses épaules, flatta du bout des doigts son ventre, son nombril. La ligne de poils l'incitant à suivre le chemin vers son érection. C'était tout ce à quoi la femme en petite tenue pouvait penser. Cette verge contre laquelle elle se frottait sans cesse, qui lui prodiguait un intense plaisir déjà attisé par ses propres attouchements et ceux du brun. Il la rendait dingue.

Complètement dingue.

Ses prunelles embrassèrent la marque étrangère s'étalant sur son thorax, là où reposait sa croix en argent. Un dessin fait d'une encre noire, profonde, qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à ce jour jamais remarqué. Quand s'était-il fait ce tatouage ? Mais la question fut facilement chassée par son plaisir.

Affamée, Juvia se pencha sur le visage du brun et dévora ses lèvres pendant qu'il la laissait faire, agréablement surpris par cette nouvelle attitude entreprenante. Sa langue traça soigneusement ses lèvres qu'elle dégusta à sa guise, n'arrêtant pas un seul instant de se mouvoir contre la bosse dure et chaude sous elle, pressant son clitoris quémandant encore et encore. Inlassablement. Juvia ne pouvait plus se passer de ces frottements, cette forte pression qu'elle se prodiguait avec l'érection du serveur.

Elle se sentait venir. Seigneur… Ce que ça lui faisait du bien de se frotter ainsi contre cette dureté, contre le sexe de Fullbuster-sama, son nouveau jouet érotique personnel. Il grognait de plaisir près de son oreille. Et ses gémissements à elle, ses petits couinements aigus échappés de sa gorge, concurrençaient admirablement avec le plaisir de l'homme aux mains froides. Sans plus se soucier d'être vue par les autres, elle prenait son pied assise sur lui, son moelleux et doux fessier pesait sur les cuisses musclées et fermes du joueur. Il la palpait, enfouissait son visage dans sa poitrine à la place de son appareil tant aimé. L'élu de son cœur repoussait l'engin indésirable sur le côté, occupait pleinement le creux entre ses seins. Jalousement. Possessif. Il suçotait, léchait, respirait sa peau… Ses dents autour de ses mamelons. Sa langue la goûtant. Ses lèvres la tétant. Sa bouche buvant chaque perle de sueur. L'élu de son cœur la rendait encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était.

Aspirée. Touchée. Caressée de façon si indécente.

Toute son attention était prise par ces chaudes vagues qui déferlaient en elle. Des vagues s'écrasant de plus en plus violemment contre les parois de son ventre, de l'intérieur, la calcinant de leur température vorace. Là… Juste là. Ça venait, montait brusquement en elle. Juvia explosait, se perdait dans ce tsunami de flammes, cet incendie la plongeant dans un puits sans fond. Elle avait l'impression de tomber, de voler, flotter sur le courant d'eau, tout à la fois. Elle perdait complètement la tête, les paupières douloureusement closes, le nez inhalant l'odeur corporelle de l'homme sous elle, perdue dans son cou. La respiration haletante, la soumise à la jouissance se laissait aller contre lui, chantait son plaisir contre son oreille. Apprivoisée, elle subissait le délicieux frisson d'une violence exquise qui l'assaillait ; contractait fortement ses entrailles et prenait tout son être.

Tremblante, Juvia s'accrocha désespérément à la nuque du brun, le griffant au passage et le faisant grogner de douleur. Mais elle ne l'entendait presque pas, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle se noyait complètement dans ce qu'elle ressentait. L'hasardeuse chorégraphie qui jouait dans son ventre, les vibrations autour de son intimité, à l'intérieur. Partout. Rien à voir avec ces heures passées à se masturber, seule. Là, elle était assise sur le sujet de ses fantasmes, à se toucher avec et contre lui. A l'aide de son membre érigé dans son pantalon. Elle souillait la toile noire de son liquide juteux qui dégoulinait de sa cavité trempée et débordante. Son fluide aidait ses chairs à glisser plus facilement contre lui, et peut-être qu'il aidait aussi à ce faire, peut-être avait-il aussi jouit dans son pantalon, pendant qu'elle se faisait plaisir.

— Hé bien ! siffla-t-il, peut-être d'admiration, ou peut-être bien de moquerie. Tu fais pas ça qu'à moitié.

— Ne dites rien, lui intima-t-elle, toujours dans son cocon de bienêtre.

Les yeux fermés, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, le front posé confortablement sur l'épaule du brun. La source de son plaisir palpitait toujours sous elle, toujours aussi dure.

— N'avez-vous pas… commença l'heureuse bleue, surprise et ouvrant soudainement les yeux.

— Non.

Ridicule. Juvia était ridicule, prenant du plaisir seule sans se soucier de celui de son aimé. Rougissante, elle n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit, ni faire le moindre mouvement. Son visage la brûlait, caché au creux de la nuque de son obsession. L'humiliation la prenait à la gorge, sèche et amère.

— Tu pourrais…

— Oui ! répondit-elle aussitôt, prêt à céder à n'importe quelle demande pour rattraper son erreur.

La bleue se redressa, planta résolument ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Une marée bleuâtre plongée dans le brouillard d'une tempête de pluie. Le regard de cet homme était hypnotisant, de si près. La jeune femme désirait ardemment satisfaire le désir de son aimé.

— … me laisser jouir dans ta gorge ? finit-il, goguenard.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux devant tant de mots gênants. Embarrassants. Seigneur ! Et elle venait de répondre positivement, que lui avait-il pris de faire ça ? Elle balbutia des sons sans queue ni tête, ses pommettes prenaient feu et son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine.

— Je plaisantais, souffla-t-il face à sa panique. Néophyte.

L'attaque fut lancée, et la bleutée plissa les yeux, sur la défensive.

— Je ne suis pas une ignorante ! Je sais faire certaines choses !

— Prouve-le, la mit-il au défi, perdant soudainement son sourire.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Juvia ne savait rien faire du tout à part se toucher joyeusement le soir dans son lit. Ce domaine-là, elle le connaissait par cœur, c'était son corps, elle avait eu tout le temps de le découvrir. Pas celui d'un homme.

Pas celui de Monsieur Fullbuster.

La jeune femme se risqua tout de même à se décaler sur le côté, ôtant son poids du fumeur qui se contenta de la regarder faire. Ne pouvait-il pas regarder ailleurs ? C'était encore plus gênant. L'élève jeta un regard circonspect à l'érection de son maître. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, angoissée. Ses doigts se tendirent courageusement vers le pantalon noir, essayant de le déboutonner pour libérer cette bosse.

— Tu trembles, lui fit remarquer le brun d'une voix calme, comme un simple constat.

— Pas du tout… nia-t-elle vainement, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Un mensonge inutile, parce qu'il la regardait faire, et que ses mains tremblaient réellement comme une feuille ballotée par le vent. Pourquoi ces ridicules boutons refusaient-ils de coopérer ? Elle n'arrivait à rien, ils glissaient entre ses doigts moites de transpiration.

— Tu n'es pas obligée, soupira finalement le serveur, la lassitude débordant de sa gorge.

Juvia lui jeta un regard accusateur.

— Je peux le faire, lui assura-t-elle, même si elle savait que c'était plus par esprit de contradiction qu'autre chose.

Pour appuyer ses propos, la bleue se risqua à toucher le sexe masculin à travers le pantalon, souillé par son propre fluide séché. C'était moins effrayant que de le faire avec sa bouche, tout contre sa peau dénudée. A travers le tissu, elle pouvait sentir sa douce chaleur et sa fermeté, il lui suffisait de faire ce geste là, de haut en bas, avec le plat de ses doigts et…

— Putain… grogna l'homme au torse nu. T'arrête pas.

Ses cordes vocales vibrèrent délicieusement dans sa gorge, rauque ; enrouée.

Souriant victorieusement, la bleutée se pencha légèrement sur sa tâche, concentrée. Si elle ne pouvait accomplir plus que ça, elle se devait au moins de mener à bien ce qu'elle avait le courage de faire. Dans cette position inconfortable, les genoux repliés sous elle, Juvia pouvait le _sentir_. Juste là, sous son nez, là où ses doigts poursuivaient leurs va-et-vient sur le membre déformant le tissu.

Une odeur masculine, forte et entêtante, le savon discret bouffé par la transpiration. Une odeur de sexe. Différente de celle de la nuque du brun. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était… bizarre. Singulier. Elle s'habitua lentement à cette nouvelle senteur, la respirant goulument pour ne plus jamais l'oublier.

Parfois, le bassin de l'homme se cambrait, la rapprochant encore plus de ce parfum sexuel, presque alléchant. Quel goût imprégnerait sa langue, si elle la collait contre lui ? Le bout de son nez frôla le sexe sous sa main, tandis qu'elle continuait à frotter, presser et parfois même griffer du bout des ongles, prudemment.

Ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'elle se l'était imaginée, après tout. Il se contracta de nouveau, son bas-ventre se décolla involontairement du dos du siège et les lèvres de la bleutée caressèrent son érection. Pendant une brève et unique seconde, qui suffit à la faire rougir fortement. Venait-elle d'_embrasser_ le sexe de Monsieur Fullbuster ?

La main de son maître trouva sa place sur le haut de son crâne, flatta lascivement ses cheveux humides, comme pour la récompenser des caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Le massage lui arracha des frissons de plaisir, qu'elle soupira doucement contre lui. Un grognement, des palpitations tout contre sa paume. L'effluve particulier en devenait enivrant.

Fatiguée par l'étroitesse de la voiture et sa position, l'étudiante se pencha un peu plus en avant, cherchant son confort. Sa joue frôla le haut de sa main, et une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Décidée à le surprendre et à lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'une néophyte, elle se jeta à l'eau.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle posa sereinement sa joue sur la hampe dressée.

Sa peau pâle se frotta sensuellement contre la source de ses fantasmes, remplaçant ses doigts. Elle se risqua même à respirer son odeur, encore plus présente et plus forte. C'était une vraie drogue qui se répandait lentement, vicieusement dans ses veines, attaquant ses dernières pensées cohérentes, piquant sa curiosité et envahissant ses sens. Elle y devenait doucement dépendante, à ce parfum étranger qui s'était mué en un délice satisfaisant sa soif. L'empoisonnée caressa son visage avec, la pressa contre ses pommettes rougies, ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides, ses paupières fermées. Partout sur son minois blanc.

De la même manière que ses doigts, la bleue ne cessa de dorloter sa peau avec la douceur du tissu, s'y frottant encore et encore dans un mouvement continu, fiévreux. Inlassablement, même quand une légère sensation de brûlure irrita la délicatesse de ses joues et ses lèvres gercées, qui goûtaient aux prémices humides de son plaisir. L'odorat colonisé par son arôme d'homme, le nez enfouis dans la chaleur de son éminence.

Le joueur de Hockey haletait de plus en plus chaudement, grognait parfois, lui ordonnait de continuer, de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Il lui disait des choses plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres, qu'il aimait qu'elle le fasse ainsi, qu'il la sentait parfaitement embrasser sa verge aux veines gorgées d'envie, qu'il désirait ensemencer sa gorge jusqu'à en déborder.

Et la bleue rougissait encore et encore.

Elle vibrait d'excitation et d'appréhension face au désir incandescent qui ne tendait qu'à lui gicler au visage. Son aimé ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait, oubliait complètement de faire preuve de retenue, était encore plus vulgaire que d'habitude.

Plus intimidant, plus bestial et presque effrayant.

Enfin, après un long moment où la bleutée se demanda si elle faisait réellement bien les choses, une sensation particulière la surprit. Une moiteur, tout contre sa joue, là où le brun laissait son plaisir se déverser, souillant son pantalon et son visage à la fois, les mains enfouies douloureusement dans son cuir chevelu, s'accrochant à ses mèches bleuies. Tournée sur le côté, le regard braqué sur ses abdominaux se contractant en plusieurs soubresauts, Juvia l'observa.

Époustouflant, parfait, et excitant.

La bleue se pinça intérieurement, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en redemander encore. Parce qu'elle s'est déjà assez donnée en spectacle face à cet homme qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Plusieurs minutes de silence gênant passèrent. Il desserra sa poigne sur sa chevelure, reprit difficilement sa respiration.

Prudemment, et ne sachant quoi faire, l'élève arrêta progressivement les mouvements de sa tête, délaissant l'entrejambe humide du brun qu'elle discernait difficilement maintenant que son excitation retombait doucement. Elle se redressa, jeta un regard autour d'elle et évita celui de son aimé.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne s'était approché du parking et les surfeurs continuaient de défier les vagues.

L'apprentie photographe hoqueta soudainement quand quelque chose tira sur son cou. Fullbuster-sama la démunit de son appareil, sans douceur, comme un perfide voleur. Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant que Juvia ne fut aveuglée par la brusque lumière trop blanche du flash.

Elle geignit de douleur, se massa les paupières fermées.

—Que vous a-t-il pris de faire ça ? s'enquit-elle, ahurie devant le comportement du brun.

— Je pourrais l'avoir, cette photo ?

— Ne suis-je pas affreuse, comme vous le disiez ? rétorqua la bleue en ouvrant prudemment les yeux, comme après un profond sommeil.

— Tu _es_ affreuse, confirma-t-il, sérieusement. Sous tous ces beaux rayons de soleil, et tout cet énorme ciel bleu, tu as l'air tellement… _horrible_. Dégoûtante, même !

Il grimaça d'écœurement, frissonna exagérément en la dévisageant comme si elle s'était soudainement transformée en abominable monstre verdâtre. La bleue eut un mouvement de recul, sentit sa gorge se contracter à l'entente de ces mots blessants. Elle croisa les bras autour d'elle, protégeant sa poitrine exposée du regard noir et dégoûté. Le sérieux peignant son visage et se déversant dans ses yeux ne laissait aucun doute, le brun ne plaisantait même pas et son cœur se serra douloureus–

Il l'embrassa.

Riant contre ses lèvres, caressant _tendrement_ la joue contre laquelle elle lui avait permis de prendre du plaisir. Sa bouche butina la sienne, son sourire s'excusa contre ses lèvres fermées. Doucement, sans la mordre, sans la brusquer, sans l'inciter à céder le passage à sa langue. C'était différent des autres fois. Il n'y avait pas cette urgence, cette faim qui les calcinait tous les deux. Il prit tout son temps pour l'embrasser, la fatigue les gagnant tous les deux. La tendresse du baiser lui fit fermer les yeux, elle se laissa aller contre lui, somnolente entre les bras de l'homme. Il ne meurtrissait pas sa bouche, se contentait de la caresser simplement, lascivement. Nulle violence, ni de morsure ardente et blessante. Monsieur Fullbuster faisait l'amour à ses lèvres.

Une douce excuse pour rattraper son humour vaseux.

Le soulagement cajola son cœur, et un sourire orna son visage.

Sous le ciel bleu, Juvia n'était plus affreuse.

**X**

* * *

Et voilà... Un peu de douceur pour la petite noble bleue qui a finalement réussi à échapper à mon légendaire sadisme. Je me rattraperai, ici ou ailleurs. C'est promis.

(1) – _« Et puis il tombe dans la mer. Il tombe dans l'océan. Il tombe dans l'abîme. »_ (Memphis - I Am The Photographer) Note : En fait, normalement les paroles parlent surtout de suicides observés du haut d'un pont, parait-il, mais les paroles de la musique m'arrangent...  
(2) – _« Comment lutter contre la solitude ? Sourire tout le temps. »_ (Wilco - How To Fight Loneliness) Note : Traduction approximative pour laquelle je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.  
(3) – My Morning Jacket est un groupe Indie-rock, la chanson qu'ils écoutent à ce moment précis se nomme Where to Begin.  
(4) – Wheat est aussi un groupe Indie-rock. La musique jouée à cet instant est Don't I Hold You. (1999)  
(5) – Sóley, pour ses musiques Pretty Face, Kill The Clown, Smashed Birds... Daughter pour toutes leurs musiques qui vont parfaitement à la fic, à mes yeux. Camille Bazbaz pour ses musiques Infinie Solitude, Ma belle évanouie, Sur le bout de la langue... (petit clin d'œil à la Lune qui m'a fait découvrir cet artiste)  
(6) – _« Et je ne te traite pas comme tu le veux ? Et je ne t'aime pas comme tu veux être aimé ? »_ (Wheat - Don't I Hold You.) Note : j'ai l'impression de n'avoir choisi que des paroles impossibles à traduire sans en détruire la forme. Tant pis, il est 3h du matin, je suis crevée, et vous avez une vague idée de ce que ça donne... Huhu.

Prochaine publication (_roulement de tambour_): le 23 novembre 2013.

A bientôt !


End file.
